Misery's Smile
by rockyroad69
Summary: The domain of Misery have finally caught up to Akhlys, and she seeks comfort by trying for a child. When she succeeds, how will the child affect the future? Perhaps by meeting a pair of twins, he can find his own smile, and create his own path among Fate. AU. Eventual Percy/Artemis.
1. Prologue

**Misery's Smile Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the story which is Misery's Smile. Now, I have been planning for this story for a long time, and I hope that it is all to your liking, and I would like to thank, firstly, xRinneandSharinx for agreeing to collaborate with me for this story, and his plethora of ideas that effectively convinced me to do this =) Enjoy.**

Deep in the plane of Chaos, a loud cry was heard as Zeus finally hurled the Lord of the Titans from his throne with a huge explosion. It was so powerful, it shook the earth. Sensing victory, the forces of Olympus, with renewed vigor, stormed Mount Othrys as they looked to obtain victory against the Lords that enslaved and tormented them throughout the 'Golden Age'. Zeus, finally smiting the last Deity, shouted in triumph as he shot a powerful lightning bolt to the sky signifying victory for the Olympians. Little did he know, as the army started to count their losses, a great being awakened deep beneath the pit.

Misery had never been so powerful, as Akhlys suddenly awoke from the sudden rise of power that she felt building within her domain of Misery. She was, in a manner of speaking, shocked. Even during the tyrannical reign of the Titans, her domain had never felt this potent. Rousing from her slumber, she could only conclude that something must have happened in her father's little creation. She sighed, while debating whether to leave the pit and check on the cause of the sudden shift of power. Besides, she had awoken fully, and would probably stay awakened for the next 5-10 millennia, so she was'nt in a rush. Heaving a deep breath and transforming to her true form, she manifested a portal and entered the world above.

* * *

Akhlys could only walk with a sad look as she felt and basked in the despair around her. The Titans might have lost, but it seemed that the opposing side, their children, had suffered great losses, and were still grieving over lost, loved ones. She could feel her power grow and replenish as she consumed the feelings of despair, the deep poison of revenge ingrained deep in their hearts. While Akhlys had neither love nor desire for hope or happiness, it didn't mean she did not envy it. She envied the fact that while the upstart daughters of Ananke cursed her with Misery, unable to feel true happiness while normal beings could learn happiness and teach their children happiness. She envied the fact that the weaker children could move on and hold on to hope while they lived their lives, while she was cursed to live in misery and poison for eternity.

That was when she felt something she never expected. It was hope, buried deep beneath this abyss of misery. She couldn't resist as she tracked it to its source, wondering how even in such a dark state, hope could still exist. She could only shake her head as she remembered how stubborn living beings up here were, and is. They just couldn't let go of hope. They wouldn't give up hope. She let out a wry smile, knowing that the dark state of the world itself would consume that little speck of hope that still existed.

However, curiosity got the better of the great goddess, as she followed the presence, only to hear the sound of a baby crying, while his mother cooed at him, comforting the baby. Probing her thoughts, Akhlys could only smile sadly as she looked at the widow who was getting through her grief by spending time with her child. Jealousy started to fill her heart as she observed how 'easily' the woman moved on from her lover's death, while Akhlys, the Goddess of Misery, one of the most powerful Protogenoi couldn't even get past the misery of others.

Akhlys could only curse the daughters of Ananke for dooming her to this fate. While the Goddess was powerful enough to destroy them, Chaos had decreed that they are not to be touched, unless they disobey his orders to give Man free-will. Her power bubbled as her anger began to grow. Then, it hit her. Her increased power would grant her what she wished. Oh yes it would… All she needed was some advice from Nyx. Now, if she remembered where her elusive sister was…

* * *

"NYX!" Akhlys called out as she flared her power.

The mansion of Night was, well, near impossible to find. Akhlys wouldn't admit it, but she found it only by sheer luck. It was, well, just ahead of where she was, as if Fate had a hand in leading the Misery Goddess there. However, she immediately threw that idea away, knowing that Nyx would never allow herself to be controlled by those upstarts. Although, Ananke herself was a different story together… Akhlys shook her head. Ananke hadn't awakened, ever since the Titans first ruled Chaos's plane. She was still deep in her thoughts when Nyx opened the gates.

"What is it, sister? Weren't you still asleep?" Nyx opened the gates lethargically, although her eyes betrayed her happiness.

Akhlys held her chin high. "I need your advice in-"

She paused, her cheeks turning silver. She took a deep breath and looked Nyx in the eye. "Making a child."

Nyx could only gape at how sudden this offer was, but relented, seeing the hidden desperation in her sister's eyes. Nyx sighed. She knew the domains would someday catch up to her sister. Understanding Akhlys' intentions, Nyx gave a solemn nod.

"Sister, before we do this, you must gain permission from Father to conceive a child, as decreed when he brought us, the first-born, into this plane," Nyx said, gaining a nod from Akhlys.

"And you need a massive amount of power to make this work. There is another way, which is to consort with another deity, but knowing you, sister…" Nyx trailed off, as Akhlys chuckled.

"This can be done, but you must first gain permission from Father to conceive," Nyx said seriously, as Akhlys sighed, knowing that it would be a hard conversation.

* * *

Deep in the Void, below even Tartarus, Akhlys could only look nervously as Chaos studied her with an extremely calculated look.

"Akhlys, why do you want a child? Surely you know, of the consequences?" Chaos asked sternly, as Akhlys flinched.

"I want to defy Fate for once, Father. I'm sick of misery. I want to be happy for once, Lord Chaos. And I want to show Ananke's spawn the depth of their arrogance," Akhlys said bitterly, as Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"That is selfish, Daughter. Haven't you thought about how the balance of power may be thrown into chaos once that child is born? Haven't you thought about the way you are conceiving the child, using the powers of Misery? Haven't you thought of the consequences of unleashing Misery upon my plane, Akhlys?" Chaos asked, narrowing his deep black eyes.

"I… Haven't, my lord…" Akhlys said miserably, as Chaos' eyes softened for a split second.

Chaos pitied her daughter, knowing her plight, her loneliness and depression. He was split on his final decision, as Akhlys, more than anything else, was extremely powerful, even for a child of his. Akhlys having a child would indeed be potent, and would impact the balance of power between the great deities. However, he looked at Akhlys' defeated expression, and he sighed.

"Very well… However, you will only be allowed to use 70% of your power for this child so as to not awaken the others, and to keep balance. Such is my will," Chaos said with finality, as Akhlys bowed.

"Wait, daughter… I must give you a gift for conceiving a great child, no? I will allow you to defy the daughters of Ananke once. Too long have they defied me without consequence. Now go, daughter," Chaos said with a hint of amusement, as Akhlys' eyes widened.

For the first time in many millennia, Akhlys smiled in triumph.

* * *

(Timeskip)

It was millennia since then. Now, while your normal birth usually takes about nine months, for the Primordials, it was different. Even if they consorted with a lesser being, it would still take close to a century for the child to be born. A reason for this is because simply put, birthing a Primordial Child using the method Akhlys was doing would take a massive amount of power. The power she used would take time to compress and condense to pass onto the child safely, and with the sheer amount of power Akhlys had after she was empowered by misery after the great war, it would undoubtedly had taken time. Nyx, although she wished to shorten the time, knowing that pregnancy would severely weaken the goddess, couldn't as the slightest misstep, or the slightest drastic increase of power would instantly destroy the child.

However, the wait would finally be over. Besides, it needed to be over. Pregnancies would severely weaken a goddess, even one as powerful as Akhlys. She had no desire to wait for her enemies to find out. While she was protected by Nyx, it would only take one chance for her luck to run out. Akhlys could only tiredly smile as she rubbed her swollen belly, only to suddenly fall over as she felt it.

"NYX!" Akhlys screamed, as she went into labor.

"On it, Sister," Nyx shouted, as she stabilized Akhlys and carried her to the bed.

Then, Nyx concentrated her power around Akhlys' womb, and with great care, coaxed the baby out from her womb. She knew she had to concentrate fully here, as birthing from a Primordial with the method Akhlys used was again, a very delicate process. Nyx flinched as she remembered numerous children of hers that faded even before they even left her womb. However, she was confident this time that the child would survive, after sensing the child's power. The child would survive this. She was sure of it. She hoped so.

Then a last scream of pain from Akhlys sounded as Nyx pumped more power, and a powerful glow of grey aura filled the room. Nyx recognized this stage as the final stage, and recognized this to be the most dangerous. Now it depended on whether she could keep her power just under control as she coaxed the baby out. Too little, and the child wouldn't budge. Too much, and the child would be instantly killed.

Sweat beaded the Night Goddess' forehead as she started the process. She felt herself growing shorter of power as the process continued. Awe filled her mind. Just how potentially powerful was this child? However, she refused to let it distract her as she continued, pumping even more power, knowing that if her appraisal about the child's power was true, she could gamble a little. Besides, she needed to, as Akhlys was growing weaker by the second, and if Nyx dallied any longer, Akhlys would not have the strength to birth the child, and protect him/her from Nyx's volatile powers, killing it. Nyx sighed. If only, Akhlys chose a consort, this would have been much easier…

Then, a miracle happened. Just as Nyx was about to take an even harder risk, a cry sounded. Akhlys could only use the last of her strength to look up as she heard the most beautiful sound. A healthy baby, with jet black hair and yellow eyes returned the look as Nyx smiled at the tears forming on her sister's eyes.

"I-I can't… He's beautiful… Thank you, sister… Oh, he's so beautiful, so beautiful," Akhlys said, as she hugged her baby tightly.

Nyx could only smile as she looked at the genuine teary smile that formed on Akhlys' face.

"And the name, sister? What shall you name this child?" Nyx asked, drawing a thoughtful look from Akhlys.

Then, the look became determined as she came into her decision, as she thought about exactly how her child was born.

"Perseus, his name will be Perseus, my little destroyer," Akhlys said with a determined look, as Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"A powerful name indeed, but why?" Nyx asked.

"Because he will have a great fate bestowed upon him by those upstarts, and I am fully confident that he will utterly and completely destroy it to forge his own path," Akhlys said seriously, as Nyx smiled.

"Indeed… But now what?"

"We keep him here in the Mansion until he reaches childhood, after which we will release him into Chaos' plane where I hope he will find his own path and gain his own wisdom and strength that way. I will not allow my child to be weak and ignorant," Akhlys said as Nyx nodded, knowing that the world of the immortals was a treacherous world, especially for powerful children such as Perseus.

"While I understand the wisdom of your suggestion, sister, I'm sure you must know about the new age of the Gods that has already begun. Their arrogant lord, Zeus, is jealous of others with power, and he will surely try to destroy Perseus," Nyx asked curiously, wondering what her intelligent sister had in mind.

Akhlys stroked Perseus' black hair as she spoke, "Let that insufferable son of Kronos try. I will destroy him and his little Olympus without a second thought. I have called in a favor from one of my old acquaintances, the one that little goddess, what was her name? Ah, Hera, yes. The one that Hera banished," Akhlys said.

"Leto? And how exactly are you going to bring Perseus all the way there, so layered under the Gods' watch?" Nyx asked skeptically, as Akhlys drew a thoughtful look.

"I will use the Death Mist," Akhlys said, as Nyx's eyes widened.

"AKHLYS! Perseus is just a baby, not a fully awakened immortal, not even a DEMIGOD! He won't survive!" Nyx said loudly.

"It is the only way, Nyx, and if he is my child, I have full confidence he will have the strength to resist its potency," Akhlys said confidently, earning a resigned look from Nyx.

"For your sake, I hope you are right," Nyx sighed, as Akhlys cooed at Perseus.

* * *

(Finally, Perseus's POV!)

Perseus was running. He didn't understand why this happened. It was like the darkness was lifted off him, and suddenly he saw all those monsters running after him. Panting, he could only hide behind a tree as he tried to find a way to avoid the monsters. Then, a cold, dark female voice sounded in his mind as he grew more desperate.

'Use the darkness that was gifted to you, Perseus,'

Then, a claw struck through the tree, narrowly missing Perseus, as he took off and ran, all the while shouting, "Not HELPING!"

Perseus swore he could hear an exasperated sigh as he continued running. Then he felt it. The presence was guiding him, coaxing him to different directions, as if to lead him somewhere.

'Follow it, Perseus… Follow it… Trust me.'

The poor godling was already desperate and tired, so he didn't really have a choice other than to just trust the voice. However, he was tiring, and the monsters were catching up, eager for his blood. It had been a long time since they smelled game like him. Desperate, Perseus decided to heed the voice's advice to uh, 'use the darkness'.

'Yes, just like that Perseus. Feel it, let it embrace you, let it condense into mist, put fear into that scum!'

Perseus only followed the voice, as his yellow eyes started to glow, and grey aura surrounded him as he for the first time, summoned the Death Mist. His body transformed into that of a corpse as the Death Mist embraced him, and poisoned the monsters, which were all writhing in pain and groveling strangely as the poison consumed them and sent them deep into Tartarus.

Percy was still in a state of shock while he sped through the forest, still covered by the Death Mist. He knew he was a godling (he bled ichor), but he didn't expect that.

'Hmm, very well… Now follow it, follow my power, Perseus. Do not go astray, and never on any account, dissipate the Mist.'

Perseus didn't argue, as the voice had already saved his life once. Following the directions that the presence was giving him, Percy then arrived at a lake, and across it was an island. A boat lay on the shore.

Rowing it, Percy wondered what would await him on that island. As he landed on it, the presence gave what felt like a mild acknowledgement, and the 'directions' stopped. He walked through into the forest, admiring the beauty of it, before a quivering arrow was pointed to his face.

"W-who are y-you? Mother says there are never any visitors here!" A blonde boy shouted with a hint of a stutter, while a red haired girl stood behind him.

Perseus was, well, shocked. The only thing he knew about himself was the fact that his name was Perseus, and he was a godling. His memory was still foggy from before he went into this world.

"…Apollo! Stay your bow! This child will stay with us. Artemis, lead him in," A beautiful red haired, older woman exclaimed as she walked up towards Percy.

'But Mother! Auntie Hestia said-"the girl said.

"Don't worry, Artemis. This one can be trusted," Leto said kindly, as she studied the boy's deep yellow eyes.

It was just a decade ago when Akhlys asked her of this request, and Leto would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised. Akhlys had nearly begged her to take care of Perseus, to raise the boy. It was something she would never expect from one of the most cold-hearted and ruthless of goddesses. However, she did not question the great goddess.

Bringing Perseus in, she felt a powerful suppressor seal on him holding back his power, which alarmed her. The boy was powerful; there was no doubt about that, considering he entered the island using his own Death Mist. His glowing yellow eyes were also a definitive sign. Sighing, she brought Perseus inside the cottage, where she would introduce him to the two spit fires she gave birth to, and try her best to gauge his power such that she can mask it appropriately should the seal fail. Then, she eyed her daughter talking to the boy, and couldn't help but smirk at the boy's wildly moving yellow eyes.

* * *

"Did you feel that, brother?" The king of The Gods, Zeus asked.

"Yes, the Death Mist has been summoned somewhere in this world, as reported by Melinoe," Hades said darkly, as Zeus tickled his chin.

"Is it Akhlys? Only she can summon it," Hera asked curiously, as Hades responded.

"No… Her powers would have darkened the world immediately if it was her. Perhaps something else has found a way to manipulate the Death Mist."

"What if she has a child? Surely her child would inherit the use of the Death Mist?" Poseidon asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Zeus.

Zeus was thinking of all the possible scenarios, but if what Poseidon said was true… The child might be an asset to Olympus, or a dangerous threat. And if there was something Zeus didn't like, it was unknown factors like this. A child of Akhlys would indeed be a potent force. This was too big of a chance to pass by, especially if the child could be turned into Olympus' weapon. However, Zeus also feared the wrath of Akhlys if he wronged the child. He came to a decision.

"Send out our best men, and immortals. Find this child and bring him before me. If you find him and he refuses, kill him," Zeus said with a commanding voice, as his daughter, Athena, nodded solemnly and left the meeting, and walked through the night as she passed the order.

Instantly, the throne room erupted as the other siblings recognized Zeus' intentions.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD, ZEUS?" Hestia shouted, shocking everybody in the room, as Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Sister, sit down. We must have this child on our side. Surely it is fate he came into this world as we consolidate our power after our victory! We will put his powers to good use, and if he is a threat, we end it before it grows. This is necessary, sister! Think about it. It is either we end a future great threat, or we gain an extremely powerful weapon!" Zeus exclaimed, as Hestia shook her head.

"Have you forgotten what happened with Hypnos and his mother, Nyx? WHAT IF AKHLYS DOES THE SAME, ZEUS?! The Goddess of Misery is not to be trifled with, Zeus!" Hestia retorted angrily, as Zeus scoffed.

"Like that cold Goddess will lift a finger, when I have her child as leverage," Zeus smirked, as Hades raised a palm to cover his face.

"You do realize, if what we felt tells us of the child's strength, we are not dealing with an upstart demigod, or a minor god? We are dealing with a pure-blooded child of Akhlys," Hades reasoned, trying to persuade his little brother to see sense.

"And if what Thanatos says is true, Akhlys will show no mercy, if we try anything. Neither will the child," Hades added, as Zeus started to grow a headache.

Then, the night seemed to darken, as something, or someone, suddenly materialized in the throne room. The Gods could only gape as they witnessed the presence condense into the middle of the room. Standing there was Eris, daughter of Nyx, and acting as a messenger.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COME HERE?! THIS IS A PRIVATE MEETING-" Zeus shouted, before being cut off.

"I have orders to bring you this message, Zeus, from my mother Nyx, who has listened to your – and I quote – 'incessant babbling' – in this dark night. She has issued you a warning directly from my lady Akhlys, Goddess of Misery, Lady of the Death Mist, and Mistress of Poison," Eris added, before pausing to make sure she had the full attention of the Council.

The silence could be cut with a knife, as Akhlys' name darkened the room.

"Touch a hair on my son with your filthy hands, or your little plans and scheming, and I will destroy you and all you hold dear. I will start with your sons, then your brothers, then your sisters as you watch what you built burn. I will have you watch as your 'New Age' breaks down, and your legacy obliterated," Eris said solemnly, without a hint of emotion.

Zeus bit his lip as Eris took her leave. While he hated it, he knew he had to swallow his pride for once and call off the order. However, he would bide his time. He would not let this insult pass. He would make that arrogant Goddess pay for her insolence to imply that Olympus was at her mercy.

"Call off the order, for now," Zeus finally growled, as Hestia eyed him from her throne.

"I hope you are not thinking of something foolish, brother," Hestia said with a soft voice, before flashing away.

**OK DONE. Omg, OK chapter, aye? Alright, Mr Eyes, time for your say down here! Go write your own Author's note, aye?**

**I hope you like it, aye. This is new ground for me, so do comment on how im doing =) If you have any questions or inquiries for this story, do PM or Review and i will try my best to reply to you appropriately.**

**From my, ah, partner Mr Eyes**

**Greeting's Lot it's me the one behind the one in Misery's Smile, just call him Boss he loves that name xD... ;p  
Hmm this Project of his was very interesting and I must say once you take the time to read this chapter you'll become intrigued and by the time of the third chapter you'll be hooked...line and sinker xD  
So let me conclude in saying this that comes right from the bottom of my heart I do hope you enjoy bosses story.**

**Honestly, i have no idea why he calls me boss, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and one last thing.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Silences

Misery's Smile Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second instalment of Misery's smile. I must say, thanks to all of you for all your support and I hope that you also enjoy this chapter that I am conjuring right here. Lastly, I would like to thank my dear Eyes, who is xRinneandSharinx, for being a big help in making this story, yeah. There's so many ideas you can actually credit to him, yeah!**

Leto continued to gape as she probed Perseus' power. It was so immense that if Perseus let loose, the Death Mist would be the least of her worries. The dark power that lay within him so dense that it closely felt like a sentient being. She had no doubt that Perseus, should he survive into adulthood, would become a potent force. However, therein laid her first challenge, which was to let Perseus survive to adulthood. It was then a cold presence materialized, while all the shadows darkened. The flowers seemed to wilt, as rain fell. A translucent image of a beautiful, yellow eyed woman formed as Leto's eyes widened, recognizing her. The woman looked at Leto with her piercing yellow eyes, as she softened.

"It's been a long time, Leto," Akhlys said, as Leto inclined her head.

"My Lady, what brings you here?" Leto asked.

"To check on my only child, of course. And to inform you of things that you must know, for his sake," Akhlys' eyes gleamed, seemingly reflecting the beautiful moonlight that shone across the island.

"Is it about his dormant power?" Leto could swear she saw a small smirk adorning the powerful goddess' features, before it reverted back to the emotionless expression.

"Among others. Now, we must speak quickly, for we do not have much time. The Death Mist can only do so much to cover my presence, even if it is but an image," Akhlys said, as Leto nodded understandingly.

"About Perseus' powers, there is something that I must tell you. Perseus is neither a child born from a mortal, nor a child born from a lesser consort. He is a pure-blooded child of mine," Akhlys said, earning a gasp from Leto.

"But that means-" Leto said, as Akhlys nodded.

"This boy will be powerful. I suspect monsters are starting to fear him. And with his instinctive control of the Death Mist, he will be indeed potent. However, as we all know, the Gods will be jealous, and will try to dictate his fate. We must not allow that," Akhlys said resolutely, as Leto gave a sceptical look.

"With all due respect my Lady, _just how_ do I do that? I am not as powerful as the Gods, and I am not Lady Nyx, who can mask any presence with her dark powers," Leto said, earning a smirk from Akhlys.

"Have you not felt Perseus' own dark powers? I suspect, until his youth, his presence will be masked, and until then, we will have the time to brief and train him to use it to his advantage. Secrecy and discretion is key here, Leto. I would rather not make a personal appearance to, ah, _remind _the Gods their place among immortals, for that would cause unnecessary strife, and would unbalance the world," Akhlys' yellow eyes gleamed.

"I understand, My Lady. Anything else?" Leto asked.

"Nothing else Leto. Do not displease me. And if you should betray me or my son, I _will_ come _personally_ to deal with you," Akhlys warned menacingly.

"You'll never have to, My Lady," Leto reassured, as the image started to fade.

"Oh Leto, I almost forgot," Akhlys said, before her image touched Leto,

Immense pain filled Leto, as she screamed. Akhlys' face remained emotionless as she continued to press her index finger pressed on Leto's forehead. Leto's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pain increased to nearly unbearable levels. When it finally stopped, Leto fell to her knees, panting. She was about to ask the reason why Akhlys subjected her to such pain, but couldn't find the words.

"As owner of the Death Mist, I give you permission to access it to protect my son. Use it well," Akhlys said emotionlessly, before fading.

* * *

Perseus was confused. The twins had tried to kill him, and they were now, well, friendly. Well, at least they tried to be. Artemis and Apollo kept whispering behind his back, not to mention when he'd ask a simple question, Artemis would let out a squeak, while Apollo would release a timid gasp, before stammering their answer. Not to mention they weren't too subtle either. When Perseus would look back towards them, Apollo would immediately shove his sister behind him, with one hand on the golden bow.

"Calm down, Apollo. I'm not here to kill, or maim, or torture anyone," Perseus sighed, earning another squeak from the twins, which made him laugh.

Then, Artemis' face started to go red as she looked at the older godling who was still laughing. Her 'legendary temper' (as Apollo calls it) started to act up as she walked up to the yellow eyed godling and socked him in the mouth.

"S-SHUT UP!" Artemis shouted, as Perseus gave a cold look and drew an arm back.

Apollo went to stop him, but Perseus did not relent. He swung his arm, only to stop at the last moment, as Artemis gave that squeak. Then, Perseus left, all the while laughing, as Artemis' ears became golden. Humiliated, she chased him. Apollo did not know what to think. While his brotherly instincts told him to protect Artemis, he couldn't help but want to laugh at his sister's vulnerable moment.

"Squeaky Arty~~" Perseus sang, as Artemis screamed her displeasure.

"Eh, Artemis, wait up!" Apollo shouted as his sister ran to chase the laughing godling.

* * *

Perseus panted as he hid behind a tree. Artemis was _fast._ Way faster than those nasty monsters. And she looked ready to kill. Perseus started to regret riling up the girl like that, but he couldn't help it. It was like an inner voice that told him to continue to tease her, to continue to rile her up. Although he had to admit, she could pack a punch.

Suddenly, the tree broke through as Artemis let loose a cry of triumph, before pinning down Perseus, earning a small whimper from the godling. It was then Perseus truly observed Artemis, and found himself mesmerized by her red hair. Perseus could only open his mouth as he touched her hair, earning a look from Artemis.

"W-what are you doing?!" Artemis asked loudly, as Perseus' yellow eyes glazed over.

"You have beautiful hair…" Perseus started to trail off, before he caught himself.

"Uh, I mean, you suck! Absolutely suck, Squeaky Arty!" Perseus started to shout, as Artemis sported a golden blush.

"SHUT UP!" Artemis screamed, before Apollo pulled the angry redhead from Perseus.

Apollo was, well, dumbfounded. He never saw his sister like that, even when their mother complimented her. He thought nothing of it, though, as it was approaching nightfall. Leto had warned the Twins against leaving the house at nightfall, owing to the fact that monsters liked to 'Rip godlings to shreds at nightfall'. Perseus couldn't suppress a chuckle when he heard that, earning a small glare from Artemis, who had a torrent of thoughts going through her head.

'_He really thinks my hair is beautiful?'_

"Why are you blushing, sister?" Apollo asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Perseus.

Artemis couldn't help but turn her head, not daring to look at Perseus for some reason, before she mouthed a subdued 'Nothing'. Perseus could only give a grin, as the trio walked back to the cottage, all wondering this particular question.

'_What's for dinner?'_

* * *

Leto was smirking. At least, she was smiling at the trio as they dragged themselves home. Ladling out the food, she couldn't help but notice that Perseus and Artemis refused to make eye contact with each other. Shaking her head, she looked as Apollo also dragged himself in, muttering about 'troublesome sisters' before collapsing on the chair.

The food was finished quickly, and Perseus went straight to bed, but not before thanking Leto for her hospitality.

Out of the blue, Artemis blurted, "Perseus likes my hair."

It was then Apollo did a spit take, and started to laugh, remembering that particular moment. Curious, Leto could only ask about it, wondering what could happen to her daughter to make her react like that to a simple remark.

"Um, nothing! F-forget about it, M-Mother," Artemis stuttered, earning an amused chuckle from Leto.

'_Ah, young love…_' Leto pondered aloud, as Artemis choked.

"I-I'm going t-to b-bed! Apollo! Let's go!" Artemis shouted, before pulling Apollo along towards their shared room.

Just then, Perseus suddenly appeared, grumbling about 'noisy twins' who 'disturbed his beauty sleep'. Leto could only sigh as Perseus sported a silly grin, before suddenly muttering with a sad tone, "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

That night, Percy had a dream. It was a stormy landscape, and he could feel the dark atmosphere, while he felt himself being moved through thick mist. Frantic female voices could be heard while a sharp pain suddenly entered his heart. The dark mist shrivelled his skin, while his vision blurred. In the darkness, he could make out female voices arguing, as he tried to reach out for dear life.

'_SAVE HIM, NYX! PLEASE!'_

_'__I cannot… I told you not to be hasty. I warned you not to be impatient. Now he is dying because of your rashness to place him into the world too early!'_

_'__Perseus, don't fade… Please...'_

_'__SISTER! I need your power right now, or he WILL FADE!'_

The pain increased, while Perseus started to scream, and the voices became even more frantic. Eventually, he felt his heart burning away, while the distinct sound of sobbing could be heard. It was then he woke up with a start.

Sweat beaded his head as Perseus tried to make out what his dream meant. Could it have been his memories? After all, he did remember being dropped into this world covered by the black mist, before being chased by those monsters. But other than that…

Suddenly, Perseus felt excruciating pain in his head as he tried to remember. His screams was heard by Leto, who frantically rushed to the godling, and used her godly power to ease her wards' pain. It was then she discovered the slight tinge of mist on Perseus, before the screaming stopped, and Perseus started to sob.

It was then, the whole island began to rain, and sadness crept into Leto's heart. She could only stand there amazed as Perseus drew her into a desperate embrace, before sobbing, "It was s-so painful, I d-don't know why. All I did w-was try to r-remember."

Leto hushed the young godling, all the while observing the effects his sadness had on the island. A heavy downpour could be seen outside, as if the island was weeping for Perseus' plight.

It was then Leto said, "It's alright… None can harm you while you are on this island… You are protected."

Suddenly, Perseus did a 180, and broke into a bright smile, before blurting, "Okay mother!"

Leto sighed. She never could get used to the godling's sudden mood swings. The rain seemed to be stopping, as a ray of sunlight shined onto the cottage, as Perseus ran up the house, looking for the twins. Then, Leto realized something. She could only open her eyes in shock as she realized what Perseus accidentally called her.

"_Mother"_

Deep in Tartarus, a yellow eyed goddess could be seen sobbing in regret, as she remembered the disaster that happened when she brought Perseus to Chaos' plane.

* * *

Artemis was livid. Her day didn't start out well, after having a miserable dream like she did. Then, she had to be the end of a _small prank_ from that insufferable godling that woke her up. Worse still, she could only remember the smirking face of her brother as she shivered from the freezing cold water that woke her up from, well, a miserable sleep.

"PERSEUS!" Artemis angrily shouted, earning a laugh from the Primordial godling (Not that she knew yet).

"Squeaky Arty? Good morning," Perseus said with a smirk, as Artemis' eyebrow twitched.

Sensing danger, Apollo suddenly came in and said, "Let's go hunt!"

At this, Artemis perked up. Hunting was always the twins' passion, and the fact that, it was a common tool used by Apollo to distract her from her angry fits. Apollo then nodded to Perseus, who got the message.

From afar, Leto could only smile at how the twins and Perseus were bonding together, knowing that it made her job of protecting the godling infinitely easier.

* * *

Perseus groaned as he fell. This monster was harder than the usual ones. It's golden fur glistened in the sunlight, while it leaped for the trio, who were by now, pinned down by the cliff side. While Apollo and Perseus held it off, it was Artemis who would find a way to escape. However, the monster seemed to have expected it, and leaped towards Artemis, who was isolated as she tried to find a way out.

Perseus and Apollo could only look in horror as the monster caught Artemis, who tried to evade its blow, and managed to leave three deep gashes across her stomach. Ichor poured out, as Perseus came out of his shock, and Apollo's eyes deepened in anger.

"ARTEMIS!" Apollo screamed, before charging the monster.

It was then Perseus, who was eyeing the wounded Artemis, got back to his wits, and held Apollo, who looked at him with a murderous look. Perseus returned the look with his piercing yellow eyes, as he tried to make Apollo understand that this was no time for such foolishness. He had no intention of leaving Artemis to bleed to let Apollo sat his thirst for revenge.

"Apollo, get help! I'll hold him off," Perseus shouted, as Apollo looked at him angrily,

While Apollo wanted to stay and watch the monster destroyed, he knew he had to help his sister, who was unconscious.

"You better kill that monster, Perseus… For what it did to my sister," Apollo whispered dangerously, before retreating with Artemis on his shoulder.

"Now, kitty cat… I'll kill you," Perseus growled, as he unwittingly flared a large amount of dark power, which unnerved the giant monster.

Rain started to pour, as thunder sounded. Perseus frowned. There was never any thunder on this island. He was driven out of his thoughts though, when the monster leaped at him. Perseus, who saw it all the way, calmly sidestepped the monster, before instinctively slashing at an angle, which, as usual, just bounced off the golden fur.

"I need to get past that armor…" Perseus muttered, as he gripped his sword tighter.

Suddenly, a cold presence made itself known as it nestled in Perseus' mind.

'_Call upon your dark power, Perseus. Use that power to meld with your weapon, and cut down that beast!'_

Perseus never really knew who that was, but he paid no heed. The cold voice had saved his life more than a couple of times. Calling upon his power, he focused on its darkness as he flared it and melded it with his blade. His yellow eyes gleamed as he glared at the monster who hurt Artemis.

The whole island darkened, as the storm deepened. The young godling could only charge at the now cowering monster who had its paws over its head. Perseus then swung his sword in a deadly arc, as he cut through the monster with a powerful slash. It was then, his sword suddenly shattered. He could only look in abject horror, as when the now green shards touched the ground, an air of death could suddenly be felt across the ground. Everything in a range of twelve metres wilted, and Perseus could hear some animals suddenly gasp and die on the spot.

Touching the floor, and smelling the air, Perseus could only mutter, "Poison."

Perseus then left the area, and in his fatigue, never noticed the foul presence that watched him from afar.

* * *

Perseus, as he returned to the cottage, couldn't hide his relief when he saw his friend rouse after being gored by the monster. A fur cloak lay folded in his hands as he greeted his 'little huntress', which was a nickname used by Leto, before being adopted by Perseus himself.

"Here you go, little huntress. For better protection," Perseus teased, as Artemis' eyebrow twitched.

"I don't need better protection! And don't call me little huntress! Only Mother can call me that," Artemis said indignantly, earning a small laugh from the godling.

Apollo shook his head fondly as he watched the scene between the two children. At least now, there would be another 'white knight' to save the 'damsel in distress'.

"Oh stop it Apollo. I've saved your life more times than you saved mine," Artemis snickered, as Apollo's face fell.

"Now, now, children," Perseus said sagely, as the twins looked at him with a deadpan.

"But you're a child too," Artemis said, her flaming red hair gleaming in the sunlight

Perseus could only shake his head as he stroked Artemis' beautiful red hair, before saying, "I'm glad you're awake. Don't scare us like that ever again, okay?"

Looking at the two boys' expressions, Artemis could only soften as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

It was then the two boys embraced the bedridden girl, who couldn't help but feel thankful she had two companions like this. Not to mention she nearly melted when she saw Perseus' sad yellow eyes staring at her when she apologized.

Leto, who was watching from afar, could only smile at the children, before frowning. While the island darkening was due to Perseus' powers, there was no doubt about that, she recognized the sound of thunder. She recognized, it was time to have a talk with Akhlys, who instructed, no, more like _ordered_ Leto to update her should anything happen. It was beyond doubt now that Zeus knew of Perseus.

* * *

Deep in the forests, a monster stirred. Licking her lips, she could only smile sinisterly as she walked past the poisoned field that Perseus left behind. With a gloved hand, she held the green shards, only to drop it as the poison burned through the fabric. She licked her lips again. It was powerful poison. Her gloves were made out of dragon scales, and she knew it would take something extremely potent to penetrate it, let alone burn through it.

This godling intrigued her. Perhaps Zeus wasn't exaggerating when he mentioned that this child may be the child of Akhlys, who was also named Lady of poison. Just then, the lord of the Skies penetrated her mind, before speaking telepathically, causing her to grit her teeth.

'_Do you see the child?'_

_'__No, but there is no doubt he is on this island.'_

_'__Hm… Very well. Find him, and bring him to me. But do it after the Twins come to Olympus. Right now, he is protected, and I would not put it past him to slay even you.'_

_'__That child. Slay me? I think not. You think too highly of him, Zeus.'_

_'__He is a child of the Mistress of the Death Mist. Do not invoke her name there. No doubt she has layered protections on the child, and has taken sufficient precautions for his protection. I will not help you should she come personally to, ah, check on her son.'_

_'__I see even the King of the Olympians fear something. A first, indeed.'_

The monster sneered, as Zeus then tightened his hold over her mind, causing her to scream in pain.

_'__Do not test me, filth. I have only one order for you. Bring the godling to me, or kill it.'_

_'__And do not be caught. I have no intention of drawing the Lady of Misery to this world for revenge. That is my order... Echidna.'_

Echidna could only hiss in pain, as her eyes glowed in hatred for the Olympian.

**ALRIGHT DONE! Omg, this was so tough to write xD. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you all had a great day! Oh, Eyes, this is your moment.**

**Oh, and an author's note from Eyes.**

**The Bossman is truly something spectacular if he can conjure up an idea such as this i must say there is one thing that the story lacks and we're discussing if we should even put it in lol but for that he would need to change the fic rating, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i think you know what i mean now ;)**

**And one last thng...**

**REVIEW!**

**Alice in Chains – Am I inside**


	3. Promises

**Misery's Smile**

**By Rockyroad69 and xRinneandSharinx**

**Hi People! Here is another instalment for Misery's Smile =) I hope you forgive us(mainly my fault) for that really long delay in making this chapter, hehe. And I sincerely bow in forgiveness to those who have been waiting throughout these weeks for this chappie. There are so many excuses that I would like to make, buuut.. Oh well. But here is the chapter, and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

Akhlys scowled. Her initial plan to protect Perseus from outside enemies had essentially failed. Biting her lip, she knew that she should have not underestimated the potency of his powers. Her anger grew as she observed the foul creature that was stalking her son. She knew she could crush the little fledgling with little effort, but chose to wait. She knew that Perseus, in his present state, was naïve and vulnerable. It was something she had persevered to correct, with no success. Akhlys curled her thin lips. Her yellow eyes gleamed, imagining the power that her young son would unleash on that sorry little _ant_.

However, she knew the risks. If Perseus made a statement of this manner, Zeus would undoubtedly act. Zeus would never let a godling to Perseus' calibre to live in Chaos' plane freely, due to his fear of losing his seat of power that was gifted to him by the Fates after Kronos' defeat. Preferably, she would take Perseus back into Tartarus, into the Mansion of Night, where she and Nyx would train him to be a fearsome warrior, but after that particular _incident, _she knew Perseus would not be able to go back to Tartarus for another millennia, at least. Akhlys drew ichor as she bit harder on her lip. If she had not been so hasty…

The only thing Akhlys could do was believe in her son's powers. Chaos had already decreed an order for her _not_ to interfere with her son's growth, and events. Her dark hair seemed to darken, while her pale skin looked to have whitened even more as a frown of worry began to set on her face. Letting out a menacing growl, she then flared massive her power in anger and frustration, as the whole of Tartarus shook from the force. Monsters within the pit started to scream in terror as the poison emitted from her aura consumed them. Immortals condemned to the pit shook in fear as they felt the incredible power from one of the most powerful Protogenoi, Akhlys.

Darkness fell as the shockwave started to subside, while guilt continued to gnaw at the Goddess. Although, she had no time for such sentimentality. She had an acquaintance to contact.

* * *

Leto furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. That thunderbolt was Zeus, and she had no doubt it was to summon something. Her moonlaces had wilted strangely, as if it was drained by a foul force, which could only confirm her suspicions. Something was here, and it was potent. She rubbed her temples as she wondered just how she could protect all three of her children.

Then, an image shimmered as a woman dressed in a chiton, with a dark cloak adorning her shoulders. The image's yellow eyes gleamed as Leto inclined her head.

"We need to talk, Leto," Akhlys said coldly, as Leto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming personally?" Leto asked, observing the slight growth of Akhlys' power within the land

"No, Leto. I know you feel that foul presence, and I want you to do… Nothing. Such is my order. Do nothing. You will obey me," Akhlys whispered dangerously, as Leto's eyes darkened in anger at the powerful goddess.

"Have you no care for your child? Have you even tried to feel the foul presence!" Leto flared, as Akhlys' eyes seemed to falter, before the cold demeanor returned.

"Remember, the Death Mist I have given to you belongs to me. And I have the right to turn it against you, or perhaps… The little ones if I so wished," Akhlys warned with her eyes glowing, as Leto shook in anger.

"And perhaps I could return your son's memories, Akhlys. You may have the power, but memories were never your domain," Leto said, as Akhlys started to widen her eyes.

Sensing progress, Leto continued, "You have been running away, my old _friend_. For a goddess who claims to be one of the most powerful of Protogenoi, you seem rather fond of running away from what you have caused."

Akhlys' façade returned as her eyes narrowed in warning. However, Leto never planned to stop her tirade.

"Do not think you can pretend. I was there when it happened. I was there when you, with your rashness, banished your son here with your Death Mist! I was there when YOUR poison tormented him! I was there, when you essentially doomed him to be cursed by the Fates by sending him here too early!" Leto shouted, as Akhlys' façade started to break.

"And for what! To sate the petty revenge of a power-hungry goddess?" Leto said, tears brimming as she remembered the torment Perseus went through as Akhlys made that mistake.

"But I-I w-would never have d-done that i-if I had the choice!" Akhlys desperately screamed, as Leto intensified her glare.

"You never tried to find one. You are a terrible mother, _Akhlys_. And perhaps it was better if Perseus never knew you. So rest assured, his memories will be safe."

Leto felt guilty saying that to her old friend, but she needed Akhlys to recognize the risks, and the consequences. Even if the words were cruel, she knew it was necessary if she were to protect Perseus to the best of her power, from all threats. And Akhlys, though unwittingly, was one of them.

The effects could be seen, as Akhlys' shoulders started to shake. The yellow eyes that gleamed dangerously started to dull as transparent tears flowed out. The memories of that incident flashed across her mind, and it took all her pride and willpower not to break down at that very moment.

Then Leto sighed, and said, "Very well, Lady Akhlys. I will comply with your request. However, if I see one moment where Perseus shows that he might not be able to handle it, I will interfere. After all, the task I was charged to do, was to protect the young boy. Although, if things go as it is, I would soon call him 'son'."

Akhlys, who got over her stupor, raised an eyebrow and flashed a disapproving look, which earned a silent laugh from Leto. Then, her yellow eyes gleamed as she observed Leto dangerously, clearly not forgetting about the Titaness' tirade, and utter disrespect to her. Her pride took a heavy blow as every flaw, and every event was exposed to her by her friend. She did not miss the last reference though, and could only fix Leto with a stern, cold look.

"If you were anything other than my old friend, and if what you said was anywhere, even a needle further than the truth, Leto, I would have destroyed you on the spot the moment you finished your moment of disrespect," Akhlys said with a dangerous tone.

"I do not regret it," Leto defiantly replied, as Akhlys twitched.

"Twice now I have spared you, and still you test me, my old friend. Which means, I have truly chosen an able protector for my child. I will still standby my request. Do not do anything. Let Perseus resolve this on his own," Akhlys said, as Leto rubbed her temples.

"Like mother like son, so stubborn with what they say. Very well, my Lady. However, I will still step in if he shows any sign that he cannot handle it," Leto said seriously, as Akhlys curled her lip into a small smile.

"He can, Leto. Didn't you told me long ago, to believe in his strength? I believe in him. After all, he has inherited the strength of the strongest child of Chaos," Akhlys said cockily.

"You were never one for humility, aye?" Leto said with a smile, as Akhlys regarded her with a stern look.

"I know my place, and yours, Little Titan. Report if Zeus acts, or comes personally with his little band of upstarts. I will come."

The Goddess of misery started to fade, while she sported a wistful look.

"And Leto… Thank you, and I'm sorry," Akhlys murmured, as she faded from the realm.

Leto fell deep into her thoughts, as a huge crash, and a sudden shout of Artemis' name suddenly sounded. Eyes widening, she ran down the stairs of her cottage, only to find horror stricken faces of the children. No, not children. Just one child. A wounded child. Apollo, her son, was lying heavily wounded on the floor. Ichor continued flowing out of him as he continued to convulse in pain, tears already in his eyes.

"What happened?" Leto asked, her silver eyes darkening.

"The s-snake thing took her. S-she took her! I couldn't do anything! I-I tried to s-stop h-her!" Apollo exclaimed, remembering the taloned arm that snatched his sister away, and caused his pain.

"Where is Perseus..?" Leto asked seriously, as Apollo shook her head, and pointed towards the ruined entrance.

"He went after A-Artemis. I b-begged him to save her. H-he s-said he would be okay, that Artemis would be okay, and t-that I-I had d-done enough but I know better! That t-thing, it was _bad_, mom!" Apollo whimpered, as Leto's mouth opened in shock, remembering Apollo's brief description of a snake.

"What was it, Apollo! _What was it?!_" Leto hissed, hoping against hope she was wrong.

"A l-lady w-which looked like a s-snake," Apollo stuttered, as Leto gritted her teeth.

"Echidna… And what did Perseus say?" Leto asked, earning a shiver from her wounded son.

"H-he said t-to tell you of what happened. H-he p-promised to return to us. He has n-never l-lied before," Apollo continued to stutter, as tears fell from his eyes.

Sighing in frustration, the sky seemed to darken as Leto waved a hand and repaired the damage done to her entrance.

"That _fool_! I will go. Stay here, alright? Stay here. I will return, with them, okay? I promise," Leto said, as Apollo suddenly gripped her hand.

"P-please d-don't go, Mother. The m-m-monster is _bad_. I w-wasn't s-strong enough," Apollo said with a small voice, as Leto sighed.

Embracing her son, Leto said again, and with more certainty, "Do not worry my little hunter… I will return, okay?"

"I-I failed, Mother. I was s-supposed to protect my s-sister, a-and I f-failed. I was _weak_, mother! How can I show m-my face to h-her… Or P-Perseus?" Apollo cried brokenly, as Leto held him closer.

"You were strong, my son… They would be proud of you, little hunter. They would be proud…" Leto reassured, as she whispered a healing spell, and Apollo drifted to unconsciousness.

Anger filled Leto's silver eyes as she replayed the scene of her son breaking down in that manner, all the while thinking of himself a failure, and the fact that her daughter, and Perseus was taken from right under her nose by the foul creature.

Echidna would pay.

* * *

Echidna was extremely frustrated. Yes, she had drawn the young son of Akhlys away. Yes, she had successfully stole away the young daughter of Zeus. However, she did not count on the fact that she would be wounded so heavily by that nuisance. Blood flowed from her side, as the young godling gave chase to her.

Worse still, she could smell Leto's anger, and knew she had to get out of the island, subdue the young godling, throw the girl back to where she belonged, and report straight to Zeus. Zeus had made it clear he wanted Perseus as soon as possible when he ravaged her mind to prove his point. She growled in anger. If only Typhon was not imprisoned...

Echidna shook her head, while she forced herself to run away as fast as she could, although she knew she was quickly getting cornered. The wound that the little upstart dealt to her was deep, and slowed her down considerably. Not to mention the young son of Akhlys was fast catching up.

Seeing that there was no escape, Echidna stopped. She knew, Zeus had only two orders. Capture, or kill. While she favoured capture, she knew she had no choice this time. Leto's presence was fast approaching, and she made a decision. Turning back, she threw aside Artemis' limp figure as she observed the angered yellow eyes that regarded her. She very nearly sighed in relief. The boy was blinded in anger. He was a godling, and she could not feel any power awakened within him.

He would be easier than most, as it would seem.

Then, his eyes intensified it's glow, and a crushing pressure lay upon Echidna, who had to use all her willpower to stop herself from kneeling. It was then Echidna never saw him as a naïve godling, but recognized him as the Son of Akhlys, the son of one of the truly great Protogenoi that had commanded fear, even in Tartarus. The Goddess who had perhaps commanded more fear than even the Lady of Night.

Then, Perseus charged, as Echidna loosed a poisonous talon, and slashed across Perseus, who blocked it with his blade.

"Getting straight to the point, eh, godling?" Echidna sneered.

She never got an answer. Instead, the young godling began to intensify his attacks, and Echidna was quickly forced to be on the defensive. However, she had something that the youngling clearly did not have. Experience. Added to that, she had masterful control over her own powers, something the child did not have. If he had, she had no doubt that she would have been destroyed a long time ago.

Biding her time, she looked for an opening, as Perseus slowly got frustrated. His face did not betray any emotion, but his attacks got wilder and easier to predict. Almost smirking in triumph, Echidna used her powers for the first time as she counterattacked the youngling. Black flames danced along her talons as she took advantage of Perseus over committing himself in a strike. As he stumbled, she quickly slashed across to wound him severely, while the pressure started to subside. She knew she had to do something about the pressure quickly, as it was restraining her movements, which was already slowed down by her pesky wound and heavily compromised her in the battle.

Perseus, who was dazed by her strike, couldn't see it as Echidna stabbed her talons through his stomach, causing the young demigod to scream in pain as he felt poison flowing into his body. Echidna let out a grunt of triumph – Leto was too far to do anything, and she had taken no chances by giving Perseus a full blast of her black fire, and her potent poison. Surely, he was fading now. There was no chance he would have survived. Echidna smirked as she eyed her red-haired captive. It was time for her revenge on Zeus.

Perseus could only stare at her triumphant figure as she left. Artemis, who was awoken by the sounds of battle, and the fact that her godly power brought her back to consciousness, was in tears. She could only let out a muffled cry as she watched Echidna impale Perseus with her talons, and approach her. Perseus saw this, and bit his lip at his failure. Echidna was limping towards Artemis with a menacing grin, and he could not stop her. He tried to struggle to move, and his body would not obey him.

"A-Artemis…" Perseus grimaced as he watched Echidna approach the young goddess.

Black spots danced in his vision, as Echidna knelt, and held her sharp talons high above her head. Perseus could only remember his promise to Apollo as he watched the monster strike down to the terror filled godling.

'_We will all be together again, I promise…'_

"NO!" Perseus screamed, and the world darkened.

It was like a dam was unlocked, and Perseus couldn't think straight while he felt something awaken within him. Darkness surrounded him, as his yellow eyes glowed dangerously. The sky turned grey, and started to rain. Flowers wilted as he raised his hand. The poison that was ravaging his body suddenly felt like it disappeared. A wash of coldness fell across the atmosphere, as Perseus slowly rose to face Echidna, who was too stunned to move.

"And they call me a monster…" Echidna said darkly, while Artemis looked in fear.

Artemis had never felt such feeling before. When the cold washed over her, she felt so… Empty. So… Unfinished. And she could never forget the moment when her heart filled with her most despairing memories… The times when Perseus would look at her with disappointment,the times where Apollo was heavily wounded… And the moment that just happened, that led the trio all into this. Tears filled her eyes as she felt a heavy guilt press down on her heart. She had caused all this. Then, it stopped.

She could only try to refocus as she watched Perseus nearly crush Echidna with the pressure that his power released. The cold seemed to intensify as Perseus looked at the monster with blank, yellow eyes. Cold, unflinching, and merciless eyes that Artemis would never forget.

"_You will not harm my friends again. Begone, Echidna. Go back to where you belong. To Tartarus!_" Perseus declared, before pulling back his hand, which grew sharp nails, dripping with silver liquid that seemed to consume the air with every drop.

Mist covered both of them as Artemis tried to watch Perseus complete the deed.

It was then, everything stopped. Leto suddenly jumped out of the gloom, while Perseus just stood there. The cold subsided, and Echidna, was nowhere to be seen. Then, Perseus collapsed, while Leto ran towards the young godling, all the while saying, "You fool, you _fool_…"

Artemis, who regained her bearings, began to crawl towards Perseus, who appeared to already be badly wounded. She could feel herself wriggling off her mainly minor wounds as Leto carried Perseus over her shoulder.

"I should have come earlier… I am so sorry," Leto murmured as she looked at the state of both children.

"P-Perseus saved me… Was that Perseus? Why did he become like that?" Artemis asked sadly.

"All in due time, my little Huntress. But now, we must return home… We need to keep Perseus' promise to Apollo…" Leto said, before she gave her daughter a stern look.

"And when we get back, you will tell me what happened. I suspect there was another cause of this – Perseus would never let you be kidnapped so easily, and neither would Apollo. Something must have happened to isolate you so, and i will find out tomorrow, after we heal both of the boys," Leto completed, as Artemis bit her lip.

"O-okay, Mother… But how about the Monster? Where is she?" Artemis wondered.

"She fled," Leto replied simply.

* * *

The dinner table was silent.

"So, Artemis, will you tell me what happened?" Leto asked, her eyes narrowing. It wasn't everyday she would see her daughter shouldering that much guilt. Well, not ever since she nearly got Apollo killed, at least.

When Artemis wasn't answering, Leto sighed. Her daughter's stubbornness could match that of Akhlys at times. However, right when she was about to give up on getting an answer, Artemis started to speak.

FLASHBACK

The trio was arguing, and this time it was a particularly bad one. Artemis hadn't gotten over the way she was _saved_ by her companions the day before. She was the eldest sister! She was the one who was supposed to protect her brother! But instead, _instead_, she had to be _carried_ back, and it was humiliating.

Apollo was resolute in taking Perseus' side this time. Normally, he would defend his sister's decisions, but watching her bleeding out was too much. He could only remember her terror stricken eyes as she was gored by the monster's claws. Artemis never had that expression before. She was always confident, strong, and maybe arrogant, but she was never afraid, or in terror.

"Sister, Perseus has a point. You are not fully healed! Let it go this time for now, Sister," Apollo pleaded, as Artemis turned her silver eyes to him.

"And you! I have protected you, saved your life so many times, and you take _Perseus' _side? I should have known better, that a weakling like you would take his side over me, your sister. You save just this _one _time, and you wish to be so arrogant with me?!" Artemis screamed angrily, as Perseus' yellow eyes glowed.

"Watch your mouth, Artemis. Your brother only has your best interests in his heart, as do I. _Let it go,_" Perseus glared darkly, as Artemis continued her tirade.

"And YOU! You also think you pop up in here suddenly, and just replace _me_?! Where were you from anyway?! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" Artemis shouted.

"Sister, that is going too far! He saved both our li-" Apollo tried to reason, as Perseus bit his lip.

"Oh. _Oh_. I understand. Have you noticed the game on our hunts being more dangerous ever since he was here? And the fact that you, Apollo, have been going FURTHER FROM ME! It is all your fault, Perseus. And you are not going to stop me from going to hunt again. I don't need any of your help! Especially yours, Perseus! I'm going alone! Stay here, Apollo, you'll just be in the way, as you have always have been," Artemis ranted, slapped Perseus for good measure, and ran off downstairs, where she fetched her equipment.

Perseus, still stunned, could only wonder if he was the cause of all this. Clenching his fist, he was about to go back to his room before Apollo gripped his hand.

"I-Im sorry for what s-she said. H-Her p-pride was wounded, and she couldn't protect anyone, she was always s-strong. P-please forgive her," Apollo whispered shakily, as he remembered the word that Artemis labelled him as.

_Weakling._

Artemis, who overheard this while leaving, felt guilt creep into her heart. Holding back a tear, she started to have second thoughts. Even after all this, her brother still defended her. And Perseus had done nothing, said nothing, even after all her words. She was frustrated. A part of her wanted to continue in her trip, while her conscience held her back. Then, an explosion sounded as a slithering noise could be heard. Stunned, Artemis could only gasp in horror as she couldn't move.

"Ah, Zeus' child, the one my victim cares so much for…" Echidna said, as she reached out to Artemis, before disabling her by wrapping the godling within her coils.

Artemis was clearly trapped, and hung her head in regret. Was this penance for her deed?

It was then, a scream sounded as Apollo, who remembered Artemis' words, charged the Mother of All Monsters.

"A weakling…" Echidna hissed, as Apollo's eyes flashed.

Apollo charged. Echidna knew she needed to finish off the little nuisance quickly, as Leto was still nearby. Dodging Apollo's blow, she lashed out with her talons, only for the young godling to deflect her blow with his dagger.

Artemis could only grit her teeth in guilt as she watched her brother fighting with the monster with every fibre of his being. Pride slowly filled her heart as she watched her brother gain the upper hand, and successfully leave a deep wound in the monster by stabbing it into her stomach with his dagger.

Echidna was stunned, and Apollo took advantage. Grabbing Artemis, who managed to crawl out of Echidna's loosened tail, Apollo ran back to the cottage. Artemis by this time, hung her head in sheer guilt, while her eyes started to fill.

"I'm going to save you, Sister. I'm going to prove that I am not weak – that I am stronger than you think," Apollo whispered, as Artemis lowered her head in shame

"You insufferable weaklings!" Echidna hissed angrily, as she watched the duo enter the safety of the cottage.

Echidna was not about to give up. She was so close into succeeding in her plan, and she was not about to let that little upstart ruin it. Also, she did seek revenge against Zeus. And what better way than to take possibly his most powerful children? Blasting the door open, Echidna eyed the panting duo. Apollo had a look of shock, but he quickly regained his bearings, and put himself between Artemis and the monster.

Echidna was tired of her own games – the weak boy successfully wounded her. Taking things more seriously, she quickened her movements, grimacing at her wound, which severely hindered her. Angered at how she _allowed _the young godling to wound her, Echidna lashed out. With her talons, she sidestepped the godling's strike, and disarmed him quickly when she caught the dagger.

"You haven't even awakened any power," Echidna mocked, as Apollo roared in rage, before unsheathing his sword.

Echidna smirked. Apollo was blinded in his anger, and he wasn't holding his sword in a comfortable stance – He clearly wasn't a swordsman. Sensing victory, Echidna struck. With deadly precision, she again sidestepped the young godling's slash, and thrusted her talons through his stomach. Apollo gasped as he felt the ice cold talons enter into him, and he fell in a pool of golden ichor.

"Now for you… There is no escape now…" Echidna said to Artemis, who was by now tearing at the sight of her brother being heavily wounded.

"ARTEMIS!" Apollo screamed, as Echidna took her away triumphantly.

Artemis started to cry, her guilt overwhelming her. She thought she would prove to her two companions that she was independent and strong. Instead, she got herself into a situation which had her brother critically wounded, and unable to save her. She turned Perseus away from her with harsh words.

* * *

Artemis broke down as she completed her story. She could never forget her brother's form lying in a pool of ichor, convulsing on the floor. Leto bit her lip, absorbing what happened.

Leto looked at her daughter sternly, remembering her harsh words against the two boys.

"I would certainly never forget Apollo's face when he told me he begged Perseus to rescue you, and his tears when he called himself a failure," Leto said sternly.

"Without his aid, you would surely not have been successfully rescued, Artemis. The wound he dealt to Echidna slowed her down enough for Perseus and I to catch up."

Artemis meekly nodded her head, as Leto hugged her tightly.

"You are strong, Artemis. A weak person would never have the courage to say all of that to someone else, to admit their flaws in that manner…" Leto said tenderly.

Suddenly, Artemis asked, "W-why would Perseus save me? I hurt him…"

Leto smiled, as she said tenderly, "Because he cares for you. He shows it in an odd way, but he truly cares for you."

"But I-"

"There are no boundaries with love as deep as the three of you share, Artemis," Leto embraced her even more tightly.

As they separated however, Leto did notice a curious golden tinge on her daughter's face. She laughed softly as she observed her daughter's unprotected thoughts.

'_Does Perseus really care for me?'_

"I'm going back to my room," Artemis said sadly, as Leto stopped her with a quick tug on her hand.

"I must ask that you go to them, Artemis. They have went through enough pain, and they need you. Please, go to them," Leto pleaded, as her daughter nodded, guilt shadowing her face again.

Artemis went into the 'sickbay' of the cottage, where Perseus and Apollo were both sleeping on a large bed. Perseus appeared to be sickly, while Apollo looked to have caught a fever, and breathing erratically. Artemis could only rub Apollo's limp arm, and fix her eyes on Perseus as she heard a whisper from her brother that nearly broke her heart.

"_I failed you sister…"_ Apollo whispered in his sleep, as Artemis kissed his forehead.

Climbing on to the bed, she could only bite her lip as she held onto both boy's hands.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I promise, that we will never leave each other, that we will always protect each other… I'm so sorry," Artemis whispered.

She never noticed the smile that slowly formed on Perseus' face.

* * *

Thunder sounded, as Zeus struck down the worthless Mother of Monsters. How she did not execute his simple plan, he never knew but he did not plan for her to survive and spill out all his secrets. Not to mention she dared to touch his children. Needless to say, the young godling had made a statement, and Zeus could not touch him. With Echidna gone, he could not act with his more personal but reliable servants. Hestia would undoubtedly suspect something – she was always too watchful for her own good.

And the fact that he could not touch the boy made him even more livid. He knew against Akhlys, he stood no chance. No, he had to bide his time. His devious mind then thought about his children – the children of Leto.

He watched his daughter… Interact with that godling, and he was visibly sickened. However, he could not separate them yet, as they were too young, and Zeus had too many enemies. To say nothing of Leto's anger if Zeus tried.

However, the problem remained. The young godling was still protected by that insolent Protogenoi. Zeus had to draw her out somehow…

**Haha, I'm done, and we are very sorry for the delay. So what do you think of it? Like it? Or don't like? Do leave your comments in your reviews, and we hope the emotional power in this chapter showed, I gave my all for those parts ;) Oh, and you can thank Mr Eyes for conjuring the outline for the flashback haha! Think of me as the executor, the man at the front, the writer, while he is the unsung hero behind the scenes, always at my back, and giving me a way out without fail =)**

**Rockyroad69, signing off for now with a certain greek-god swagger =D**

**Oh, and here's what Eyes had to say**

**Well uhh you fans are a "unique" bunch aren't you? This chapter should be able to satiate you until you want more or until Bossman gets around to feeling it whichever comes first lol either way i'm doomed xD**

** He signs off too, with a certain nymph swagger =D hehehehe**

**And one last thing... **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Truths

**Misery's Smile Chapter 4**

**Rockyroad69 and xRinneandSharinx**

**Beta-ed by Sapphire, and a special thanks to Igenlode Wordsmith for helping me in this chapter :D**

**Hello guys =) I hope you had a great week, and what better thing to do then to give ya all a nice long chappie? I hope you enjoy the 4****th**** instalment of Misery's Smile =)****  
**

Perseus awoke as he felt something wet rub across his forehead. He smiled, observing the strands of wavy red hair framing the beautiful heart-shaped pale face with stunning silver eyes and a concerned expression. He saw the eyes widen like saucers as his own opened. Perseus gasped, he felt something build up deep within him. His yellow eyes started to glow, alarming the girl taking care of him.

"Perseus, are you okay..?" Artemis asked nervously .

Perseus gave a smile to Artemis, who suddenly turned gold as she looked away. Then, a groan sounded as Apollo moved in his sleep. He looked terrible, with his black eye and the massive amount of bandages that was used for his stomach. Not to mention the large bowl of ambrosia and the jar of nectar that was now empty, after being used to heal him. Needless to say, Apollo was in a horrible condition, being wounded as he was by Echidna. It took Leto a massive amount of godly energy to purge the potent poison out of Apollo's body.

Artemis winced in guilt as she once again kissed her younger brother in her forehead. She softly sang a soothing tune while she dabbed his forehead with the wet cloth, and fed him even more ambrosia. Apollo's breathing steadied, causing Artemis to smile tenderly, almost in relief. She continued to sing with her soft, velvety voice as Perseus went back to sleep, fully content, and satisfied with the fact his _family_ would be whole again.

Perseus was the first one to wake. He almost laughed as he eyed the form of Artemis She was sprawled out across the floor with a small amount of drool trickling from her pink lips and a peaceful look on her face. With a small tsk, Perseus nudged Artemis with his foot, earning a familiar growl, to which Apollo suddenly sprung from his bed, ready to run away. Perseus sighed when Apollo's expression turned hard and sad as he eyed his sister.

With a tender sigh, the young godling softly carried his exhausted sister and gently placed her on the bed, before facing Perseus nervously.

"Are you going to forgive her..?" Apollo asked sadly, remembering the more terrible words Artemis had spoken.

Perseus waved a hand and smirked, "Already have."

Apollo clenched his fist, "I will never be weak. Never again."

Perseus sighed sadly, as Apollo returned the look. "Apollo, you were never weak… Do we have to go over this again?"

Apollo's blonde hair seemingly dulled as he spoke, "It's different this time… I've been having nightmares, _bad _nightmares! There were so many bad things, _bad things_!"

"What nightmares?" Perseus questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I have these nightmares of men and women killing each other for no reason! Then there's t- No, I think that's all. It's not like I'm having other horrible n-nightmares! It's not like we're leaving each o-" Apollo said, before shaking his head and closing his mouth with both hands in horror.

Perseus sighed. Apollo could never lie. He was without a doubt, the most horrible liar to ever be born among the immortals. Perseus almost laughed as he saw his surrogate brother shake almost uncontrollably and look sideways, desperately trying to lie as best he could.

"What is it, Apollo?" Perseus asked curiously, "And don't lie. We know you could never fool a dog. Even with a piece of meat anyway."

"I saw that we were going to get separated – happy?!" Apollo shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

Perseus was alarmed. He could only find himself wrapping his arms around the shaking godling as he kept whispering, "We won't, Apollo… I promise… Artemis promised… never."

Apollo looked up at the older godling with a look so vulnerable; Perseus couldn't help but tighten his hold. Apollo took in the older godlings' scent of rain, almost like a sign of relief.

As Perseus released his hold, he couldn't help but wonder about what Apollo had just said. Leto did tell Perseus, in one of his midnight conversations with her, there were some with the gift of prophecy, given to them by the Fates themselves. However, he couldn't dwell on it, as he saw Artemis stretching.

Perseus gave a bright smile as he said softly, "Thank you."

Apollo however, refused to look at his sister. His face contorted in guilt and shame as he eyed Perseus, who was clearly still in pain from his injuries. Artemis, who was still heavy with guilt, couldn't bring herself to say anything. She silently tried to slink away from the room, but Perseus quickly grabbed Artemis' hand, and gave her a pleading look.

"Your brother needs you, my dear red-haired little Huntress," Perseus said softly.

Perseus sighed, inciting another small blush from the girl, who quickly moved towards Apollo. The siblings were both equally as stubborn as each other. Apollo refused to look at Artemis, while the latter refused to budge. In the end, it was Apollo who gave in.

"H-hello s-sister," Apollo said nervously, before wincing.

It was as if the young godling expected another tongue-lashing from his sister. Artemis softly held Apollo's hands, her silver eyes peering at her brother.

"I-I'm sorry, okay? For everything I said," Artemis whispered, shaken.

There was a pause, and Artemis furrowed her eyebrows.

"T-there is no need to apologize… I was weak and-"

Artemis cut him off. "Don't you understand, Brother? I was _wrong_, I was-"

"Please, Sister. Let me finish. I was weak, but I promise you, I will get stronger. I'll be so strong, I can be beside you and Perseus once again," Apollo said, with a determined gleam adorning his bright blue eyes.

Artemis looked at Perseus, who winked. Shaking her head with amusement, she walked toward Apollo where they had a warm embrace.

"Perseus! Join us!" Artemis called, and Perseus joined the embrace.

"We will be always together, won't we?" Apollo asked.

"Again, Apollo? Do I have to say this again? Always," Perseus answered, teasing Apollo to blush in embarrassment.

"Promise?" Apollo asked again, with a note of sadness.

"Promise," Artemis said with utmost certainty.

* * *

Perseus was confused. Right after the embrace, Artemis suddenly blushed and tugged at his arm, pulling him into the relative privacy of her room. He followed, noticing a glare from her brother. Apollo was watching them leave with a knowing look, and Perseus was sure he'd heard him snigger.

"Hey, um, Perseus... I haven't thanked you yet for saving me..." Artemis trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with apologizing.

Not sure how to handle this, he reached out and ruffled her flaming red hair in a comforting gesture. "That's okay..." He shrugged awkwardly. "I'd do it again."

She'd gone scarlet like they'd never touched each other before. He frowned, pulling his hand back.

"P-Perseus... S-stop playing with my hair," Artemis protested, trying to pull the rebellious waves of auburn hair back into place.

He couldn't help but laugh. He'd always loved that little indignant look she got. Most importantly, he also couldn't help but be aware of how much she'd changed in the time he'd known her. Her sleeveless white chiton hugged slim young curves, and the fiery hair was tied in a delicate side-braid. The gawky, indomitable girl had grown into herself, and her coltish eagerness had warmed into the fierce beauty of a hunting lioness.

"It's amazing," he blurted without thinking.

Artemis blushed even harder. "I-is it my hair?"

He reached out again to take a strand of that wonderful hair in his hand. A little hesitant in case she pulled away again..

"Not that-" he started, managing a crooked grin. Her eager eyes fell, hurt as he continued hastily, "Not only that - the whole of you, Artemis. You're so beautiful, beautiful in every way..."

He caught his breath at the look in her face, feeling his heart turn over. "You know I would always forgive you... my little huntress."

He kissed the warmth of her cheek almost shyly and felt a smile begin, spreading to encompass his whole face as she gasped a little and burst suddenly - ridiculously, adorably - into tears.

He held out his arms to her, letting that smile wash away all her guilt and regret. "Stop crying, Squeaky Arty... Come here. How 'bout you let me make you feel better?"

It was the old teasing tone, and for a moment he thought she would snap back in response. But the small giggle won through the tears, and she came into his arms, sharing warmth and comfort as he pulled her close. He heard her laugh and caught the familiar scent of her hair.

"Let's sit down, eh?" He eased her down beside him and gave her a reassuring wink. "You know, a lot has happened today, and it feels kind of weird inside..."

He realised then that his knees were trembling, as if they'd just jumped off a cliff together. But Artemis gave him a dazzling smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The sunset that followed couldn't have been more beautiful.

* * *

**Timeskip**

Perseus was smiling as he cleaned the monster blood off his sword. It was another successful hunt, and the trio were clearly enjoying it. It was nearly a century since the incident with Echidna, and it was clear that the godlings were much closer than ever. Not to mention they were much more powerful than before, which meant the monsters of the island didn't dare to approach them, instead preferring to hide, which made the hunt more entertaining (at least for Artemis). Though, Perseus thought it was boring, as he liked the thrill, while Artemis liked the _challenge_.

Apollo, though, had changed. He looked more gaunt and haunted over the years, while his nightmares began to get worse. He also constantly overexerted himself in their hunts. This started to frustrate Artemis, who started to feel worried for her younger brother. Perseus read from the library, hoping to find out what exactly was with Apollo and his nightmares, found an answer to his behaviour.

Apollo's powers were awakening.

Not his godly powers that he inherited, but the powers that was _gifted _to him. Cross checking Apollo's nightmares and the events that happened later, Perseus gaped, his shoulders shaking as he suddenly remembered the very first dream Apollo had described to him. He clenched his fist in anger, using his powers to burn the book that talked about Apollo's Gift—The Gift of Prophecy.

Perseus knew he was in denial, but he didn't care. At this rate, the only thing he cared about was the promise the trio made, and Leto.

Leto.

There was something she was hiding, and Perseus could feel it. She kept fidgeting when the trio was nearby, and every now and then, she would shed a tear at the sight of them. Perseus knew, the only one that knew of it was Apollo, and he refused to elaborate, saying he promised his mother to keep it quiet. Although, Perseus could detect a small quiver in Apollo's voice while he was talking about it.

"Perseus! Are you even listening?!" Artemis yelled, tired of her companion's daydreaming.

"No," Perseus replied dreamily, earning an exasperated sigh from the girl, and a rare laugh from Apollo.

"I said— who is the nymph there talking to Mother? I mean, no one's supposed to be here, right? Except for the three of us and Mother," Artemis said, pointing at a golden haired nymph standing outside the house, talking to Leto.

"I don't know," Perseus answered, although he clearly had a bad feeling about the lady. Looking at Apollo's face, he knew the other boy had the same feelings.

* * *

"I told you to tell Lord Zeus, I will not let them go to Olympus as long as I live. They deserve their own path in life, undisturbed by the politics and cruelty in that accursed place" Leto seethed.

"You know as well as I do that I can only relay Lord Zeus' orders, I cannot change it," the nymph, Aella, said without emotion.

Leto was unmoved. It was then Aella sighed.

"If you must insist, Lord Zeus, in all his kindness, has given you an alternative choice. Bring that Primordial spawn to him, and perhaps he will allow you to keep the children for a short time," Aella's eyes narrowed, as Leto grew even more angered.

"Are you suggesting that I _betray_ Perseus? Get out of my sight, or I will destroy you. You can tell Zeus he will not pry away my children, and tell him to beware of Akhlys' wrath!" Leto spat, as the Aella stayed emotionless.

"I did not want to do this, Leto, but you force my hand. However, Lord Zeus has anticipated you would say such things, and he has ordered me to act upon it," Aella said, before roughly grabbing Leto, and cutting her with a small, bronze knife that had a hint of silver on it.

Leto gasped as she suddenly felt incredible pain deep in her chest. Ichor continued to flow from the seemingly shallow wound as Leto felt her immortal power decrease exponentially. Aella had the barest hint of a smirk when she watched this, causing Leto to growl in anger.

"What have you done?" Leto growled, as thunder rumbled above.

"That knife is covered with poison, the very poison which the Primordial spawn used to slay Echidna… That is your ultimatum from Lord Zeus. The Twins must go to Olympus. So must the Primordial Spawn. Choose, Leto, or die. Zeus has sworn on the Styx that he will give the antidote to you, only if you follow his orders" Aella said ruthlessly, as Leto remained unflinching.

"Go to Tartarus, scum," Leto croaked weakly, as Aella smirked.

"As I have said, I only relay the orders, I cannot change it. Although, personally, that Primordial spawn could be a dangerous threat or a powerful ally if he matures. You are blinded by your unfounded love for him, Leto! Bring him to Olympus, and. Lord Zeus will know to educate him wisely," Aella said, as Leto shook in pain.

"Listen, you-" Leto whispered.

Aella continued her statement. "Again, you are blinded, Leto. With Lord Zeus as his master, Perseus will be turned into an efficient warrior of Olympus. No army will dare march against Olympus with an asset like Perseus, a pure-blooded son of Akhlys, and one of the strongest of the Primordials! This is for the greater good, Leto. Surely you remember the war with the Titans?! Surely you remember how the ground was bathed in blood with our loved ones?! Lord Zeus has understood, and I wholly agree - Perseus is the answer! He will be our greatest hero, our peacemaker! Are you so blinded as to deny him of his glorious life?" Aella asked, with a disapproving tone.

"From what I understand, Aella, you want Perseus to be Zeus' _puppet_—A mere _weapon_ of Olympus. You and Zeus are no better than the Titans that once terrorized the world with their cruelty," Leto said in anger.

'_Akhlys, I need you right now!'_

"I may be severely weakened, but I still have the strength to destroy you. Get out of my sight now, or I swear on the Styx, I will send you to Tartarus," Leto hissed.

Aella sneered, "By your order, my Lady. However, this does not change things. Bring the twins to the meeting point by your death, and you may keep Perseus. After, I will give you the antidote Lord Zeus prepared himself."

As Aella left, Akhlys gave her answer.

_'Remember your promise, Leto. If anything happens to Perseus because of your indecision, I will raze Olympus to the ground. I will not discriminate, even if your children are there.'_

_'And be careful, my old friend. I suspect Zeus is trying to draw me out, to make me do something foolish. Should you be unable to guard Perseus any longer, alert me immediately. I will need to call in a favour if I am not ready to step foot on this plane yet.'_

Leto bit her lip, _'I'm afraid I don't have much time, my Lady. Zeus somehow managed to salvage poison that Perseus had used on Echidna. Even now I can feel it ravaging my soul. I don't think that there is an antidote capable of healing… this.'_

_'Do not believe the lies of that feeble son of Kronos. There is no antidote, and you will f-fade…'_

_'Are you crying, my Lady? I've never thought you'd feel such compassion for a lowly titan like me, hmm?'_

_'Silence, Little Titan. I would n-never cry. Besides, you are now on borrowed time. My only solution is this; you have nothing to lose, since you are dying… You will turn the Twins to Olympus to buy time, and I will directly intervene with Perseus as you fade. Zeus is an immortal. He is in no rush to wait, and Delos is one of the most well-guarded places, so Perseus will not be going anywhere.'_

_'You heartless goddess… Surely there is a way to save the Twins?'_

_'I will only act for Perseus, no one else. Not even that little girl who he has grown so fond of.'_

_'Please, Akhlys, save them… It is my last wish.'_

It was here Akhlys truly had a tone of regret, '_I'm sorry, Leto. Even if I tried, I cannot. If I brought them down to Tartarus with me, what then? The imprisoned Titans and their allies still hold hatred for Zeus and his family. They will not last a day there.'_

_'Do not worry, Leto. I have silently given your children my blessing to help safeguard them, and to strengthen their mind. Especially the child gifted with prophecy, Apollo. I am trying to save them too, but the one truly at risk here is Perseus. I fully know that Zeus will do all he can to break Perseus and bend him to serve Olympus. And I suspect he holds no care for the wrath of Styx.'_

_'Hmph, his statement to Hera during their wedding was an oath to Styx after all, and look what happened,'_ Leto huffed, earning a chuckle from Akhlys.

_'Indeed… Very well, I will act personally then. Zeus wants to draw me out; he will get what he wants. When you near your demise, alert me immediately, and I will shroud Delos with a powerful Death Mist. I will take Perseus. And Leto…'_

_'My Lady?'_

_'I'm sorry for burdening you so much, my old friend… And know this, I have been watching, and I swear on my Father, I have never wanted you to fade… Just remember this; you are very important to me… not just as an asset… But as a fellow immortal too. Farewell, my dearest friend.'_

_'Farewell, my Lady.'_

* * *

During that dinner, Artemis had felt something seriously wrong. She couldn't place it, but she knew something was wrong. Leto would usually be upbeat, and cheerily ask them about their hunts. At times, she would also tease Perseus and Artemis, and perhaps placate a pouting Apollo (who was usually the butt of most of their jokes), but this time, it was nothing. Her mother simply served the food, and went upstairs. Not only that, but she seemed to be breathing heavily, and her usually bright blue eyes were pale. Not to mention, when they tried to ask about the nymph, Leto, she would immediately evade the question.

"There's something wrong with Mother," Apollo said curiously, as Perseus nodded.

"She seems sick," Perseus added, which added to Artemis' worry.

Artemis wanted to visit her mother, and ask what was wrong, but felt she wanted to be alone right now. However, there was a common thought in their minds – Something was terribly wrong.

The next morning, Leto pulled the trio aside and embraced them tightly.

"I hate the Fates… I hate Ananke… I hate Zeus… But make no mistake; they have given a gift to me. Three gifts I would never replace, three gifts I would hold in my heart dearly. And that is the three of you… I am not going to be here forever, and I want to tell all of you that I love you all so much, and I am so proud of all of you… And I hope, if, no, _when_ I leave, you will all find your own paths, uncontrolled by anyone, unshackled by anyone," Leto continued to embrace them tightly.

"Mother… You are immortal… Why are you not going to be here forever?" Artemis asked innocently, as Leto laughed softly.

"Nothing except one thing lasts forever, my little Huntress," Leto whispered.

Holding his mother tighter, Apollo asked, "One thing?"

"Love, my son. True love. Unlike our fragile lives, true love endures, and stays with us forever," Leto smiled brightly; as she saw Artemis and Perseus look at each other awkwardly. Releasing herself from her young children, Leto smiled at all of them, "I couldn't have asked for better children."

She remembered the time when she asked a dying mortal why he was so upbeat. Even when he was near death, he gave her an answer, one she did not understand at that time due to being immortal and young.

'_Life is precious.'_

* * *

Artemis looked at Perseus, who seemed to be troubled about something. Wrapping an arm around her friend, she asked him if there was something wrong.

"Leto. It was like she was saying goodbye," Perseus said sadly. Artemis bit her lip. "You don't think she is-"Perseus started to trail off.

"She's immortal, Perseus. Don't worry, okay?" Artemis comforted, leaning on Perseus' shoulder.

Ever since that sunset, Artemis and Perseus had grown even closer. Perseus fondly remembered how Apollo walked into the room and squealed at the couple commenting how it was 'about time'. Although, acting like that didn't do him any favors, as Artemis, who was heavily embarrassed at being caught by her brother like that, knocked him out with a hard haymaker.

"I did apologize, Perseus, now stop asking me about it!" Artemis sighed, as Perseus chuckled.

"Oh Artemis… We have come so far, have we, since that day with Echidna?" Perseus said.

"More like ever since you saw my hair," Artemis cooed.

"Very true, Artemis," Perseus sighed, stroking her hair gently, as he observed his friend, before nearly gaping at what he saw.

Artemis had truly grown into a stunning beauty. Perseus could only admire his friend as he looked at her silver eyes that now had a slight glow. Her wavy red hair framed her breath-taking face. Her flawless pale skin seemed to reflect the sunlight, not to mention her-.

"Eyes up, Perseus," Artemis raised her eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

"Well I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me; I was watching your yellow eyes moving about." Artemis laughed, before she swung her arm.

Perseus, who didn't expect it, gasped as Artemis started to laugh, an infectious, melodious laugh that had Perseus smiling a stupid grin.

"Squeaky Persee," Artemis said cheekily, as Perseus' eyebrow twitched.

Perseus, with a sinister grin, pinned Artemis on the ground, tickling her. Although he could hear a disapproving '_tsk'_ being said in his head, he didn't care as he heard Artemis laughing along, while she struggled to try to exact revenge on Perseus. Perseus, who was so caught up with the fun of pinning down a struggling Artemis, and not watching where he tickled, did something that made his blood run cold. He didn't know what it was – all he knew was that he accidentally poked something that was quite soft, and Artemis went crazy.

Now fearing for his life, Perseus ran as fast as he could, while Artemis gave chase.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, PERSEUS!" Artemis screamed.

"Not today!" Perseus squeaked, as he ran away from the hot-headed huntress.

Little did the two know they were smiling the whole time they were chasing each other.

* * *

"What is it this time…?" Apollo woke up tiredly – although he was relieved. He had a horrible nightmare he wanted to talk to Perseus about.

Leto smiled sadly as she watched her daughter running after the fearful son of Akhlys. She touched her chest, which throbbed in pain, and knew it was almost time. Aella, this time accompanied by Athena, were scheduled to come in the evening to _remind _her of the deadline.

* * *

Perseus was now plain worried. It was a month since Leto started to become ill. Before it was simply minor, and she only had occasional fevers, but this time, it started to get worse. She started getting thinner, and became whiter as the days passed. There were times where her usually bright silver eyes would glaze over and dull in the middle of a conversation, and she would shake while gritting her teeth, as if in pain. Additionally, her senses heavily dulled. She would jump by movement that she would have sensed immediately before. The fact there was no longer that familiar twinkle in her eyes, added to Perseus' worries.

Needless to say, the young immortals were extremely worried. Leto was clearly not her former self. Worse still, Apollo's nightmares seemed to worsen, and Perseus knew it was not a coincidence. Apollo however, refused to elaborate, simply because he didn't want to remember it.

"Something is horribly wrong with Mother," Artemis said, earning a nod of agreement from Perseus.

"Everyone! Come down, we have visitors!" Leto called, as the trio shrugged.

They went downstairs to find Leto, the nymph, and a black-haired woman, who immediately took Perseus aside.

"I will speak to you," the black haired woman, who introduced herself as Athena, said.

"You are Perseus, yes?" Athena asked, as Perseus nodded, clearly puzzled. "What are the Twins to you?" Athena asked, her stormy grey eyes trained on the young godling, who both instantly grew wary.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"It is time… Leto," Aella said tonelessly, as Leto glared at her.

"It is not. I have until the solstice, and time runs differently here. And you forget, I have the power to manipulate the island if I so wished, as decreed by _Lord_ Zeus himself," Leto whispered weakly, the poison was taking a heavy toll on her immortal soul.

Aella smiled sinisterly, "I'm afraid time is running out, even for you, Leto. You no longer have the strength, and Delos will soon fall back under Zeus' rightful rule and there will be no escape."

"Get out, Aella," Leto croaked.

"For now, Lady Leto, I will be back, and if you still refuse, it will not be me, but Lord Zeus himself that will collect the children," Aella warned menacingly, before leaving.

It was then; the Twins reached the living room, and asked, "What is it, Mother?"

"Nothing…" Leto muttered, before smiling a weak smile to the children. "Oh by Chaos… I love all of you," Leto continued to murmur tiredly.

Artemis grew worried, and Apollo's eyes widened in horror.

"No…" Apollo whispered, as Leto turned to him apologetically.

"You have foreseen it, haven't you, my son?" Leto whispered, as Apollo started to shed his tears.

"This c-can't be, it isn't supposed to happen," Apollo whimpered, while Artemis grew even more frustrated.

"WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON, MOTHER?! You are getting sicker, Apollo seems to know what is happening, two odd women come to this place… WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?! TELL ME, MOTHER, APOLLO!" Artemis screamed.

"Two odd women… But we only saw one?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah there were two. And where the hell is Perseus?" Artemis asked roughly, as Leto's eyes widened.

_'Perseus… Athena… DAMN IT!' _Leto thought frantically, as she dragged herself to Perseus' room as fast as she could. What she heard nearly broke her heart.

"I heard everything… Why did you lie to us? Why didn't you tell me the Twins were leaving?!" Perseus shouted, amidst his tears.

"And why didn't you tell us that YOU WERE DYING?! BY MY POISON!" Perseus continued angrily, as Apollo fell to his knees.

Artemis could only be seen shaking, as she eyed her mother.

"Athena… What did you do?" Leto whispered dangerously.

"I merely told him the truth, Leto. Something that was your duty to tell," Athena said harshly.

Perseus began to flare his power as he continued bitterly, "This past month, we have asked, we have _begged_ you to tell us what was wrong, and only now we find out we're going to be separated…in exchange for your life?! I thought you cared for us, Mother?! You told us you loved all of us, and we would have our own paths, but what is this?! The Twins are going to Olympus, and I'm…staying here."

"Is this true, Mother?" Artemis said disapprovingly, as Leto started to shed her tears.

Athena smirked, earning a hard glare from Leto.

"_She _will tell you three the truth and intervene… _She _promised… As a last gift," Leto whispered.

It was then Athena's eyes widened, and Apollo continued to bite his lip.

"Who is _she, _Leto? I order you to say it!" Athena asked menacingly, as Leto smiled.

"She is the reason why you, for all your _mighty_ power, cannot touch Perseus. And you misunderstand, Perseus. I was never going to be healed by that poison. It is too powerful for measly Gods like Zeus to comprehend and heal," Leto said, smiling weakly.

"Mother is right… She is telling the truth. It is Lady Athena who is lying, trying to turn us against Mother," Apollo whispered, having foreseen this in a dream.

"How would you know this, boy?" Athena asked with amusement, as if scolding a naughty child.

"I have foreseen it," Apollo said simply, silencing her.

Artemis, who was still stunned, spoke, "W-we are leaving..?"

Leto was about to speak, before Athena cut her off, "Yes, we are leaving. _Now_."

"_Athena._ Don't you dare," Leto dangerously whispered, as she drew her bronze dagger.

"I have been patient with you, Leto. But no matter, I will end this quickly. You are not even a tenth of what you were a century ago," Athena sneered, drawing her spear, as Leto focused the Death Mist on her dagger.

"The Death Mist… It appears you have betrayed us, Leto!" Athena said with triumph, as Artemis' eyes widened.

"No, Mother! We will go, we will go! Please, Mother!" Apollo begged, as he had foreseen what would happen if the fight had begun.

Leto, with all of her blessings, would fall under her own Death Mist. She no longer had the strength to rein it in due to the poison that heavily weakened her.

"Apollo, how could you! You promised!" Artemis screamed, as Apollo's face darkened.

"I'm sorry, Sister, but I-I saw it in m-my dreams. If this continues, Mother will die, and Perseus-" Apollo started to tear.

"Perseus? What of Perseus?!" Artemis asked pleadingly, as Apollo bit his lip.

"How touching… But it appears I have fulfilled my objective," Athena sneered, as Perseus looked on in horror.

Leto was dying, and the twins were forced to leave… Perseus fell to his knees as he watched the scene, not even noticing the growing smirk on Athena's face. Tears started to fall from his eyes. His world was falling apart, and he didn't know who to blame. He couldn't bring himself to blame Leto. His misery began to overwhelm the place.

Perseus could only hear the gasp as Athena raised a spear to kill the helpless Leto, who was reacting to Perseus' powers, and was drowning in her guilt. Athena also seemed to react to Perseus' powers as her face changed from an arrogant smirk, to a small shade of insecurity and pity.

"You are dying anyway… And will not be worth my time to kill. Ten minutes, you have ten minutes," Athena conceded, clenching her fist.

When she walked out the door, the dam broke. The Twins were crying their hearts out as they embraced their dying mother, who told them the truth.

"W-why didn't you tell us?" Artemis murmured brokenly, as Leto shushed her.

"I couldn't… Go to Perseus, my beautiful Huntress. He needs you more than I," Leto said sadly, pointing at the shell-shocked godling.

"P-Perseus?" Artemis asked, before being crushed by a powerful embrace, as Perseus cried into her shoulder.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Perseus cried, as Artemis' tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry, Perseus," Artemis said nervously.

"J-Just promise me s-something, o-okay?" Perseus murmured.

Artemis nodded into his shoulder, earning a sigh of relief from her friend.

"P-Please w-wait for me, alright? I'll find a way, I promise," Perseus promised, which drew a small shush from Artemis.

"Of course, Perseus. I will wait for you. After all, Mother said, true love lasts forever… And I am willing to take a chance," Artemis whispered tenderly.

"You will?" Perseus vulnerably asked, his yellow eyes brightening.

"Of course. No matter how long it takes," Artemis said, before softly kissing Perseus' lips.

Perseus remained stunned as his lips touched Artemis'. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His blood rushed to his face as the sweet taste and forest scent enveloped his senses. He could only break into a sad look as they separated. Suddenly though, he broke into a rare smile, and said, "I'll hold you to it."

Apollo, who gave the couple space, tried to walk away, before being pulled back by the demigod, who clasped his hand and said, "Take care of Artemis. Protect her; promise me, you will protect her!"

Apollo solemnly nodded his head, before he said, "I swear on the Styx."

"I'm sorry we weren't able to keep our promise, Perseus," Artemis said.

Looking at their leaving figures, Leto could only inch forward, as she watched her now transparent arm. Ignoring it though, she summoned all her strength to move as she embraced the broken godling, who was now kneeling on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"I-I can't u-understand this," Perseus sniffled, as a voice sounded.

'_Do not cry, Perseus. You must be strong. At least be strong for Leto. She has also lost her family.'_

It was then, Perseus turned his head to look at the now dull, wet eyes of Leto. The dull silver eyes that used to gleam in happiness and content, the dull silver eyes which used to twinkle whenever she told or heard a clever joke, or when she teased Artemis and Perseus.

"L-Leto…" Perseus whispered.

Suddenly, Leto seemed to leave her trance, as she smiled sadly to Perseus.

"I never told you who your mother was, Perseus…" Leto trailed off.

"She abandoned me… She caused me pain," Perseus said bitterly.

Leto shook her head. "No, she is protecting you, Perseus. Even now, she watches."

"Then why didn't she prevent this?!" Perseus raged.

"She has her limits… We all do," Leto whispered wistfully.

"Is it true, what _they_ were saying? Are you d-dying?" Perseus asked.

Leto, who sported a resigned smile, held out her hand, which was translucent and flickering. Then, as if on cue, she coughed ichor. Except this ichor did not glow like others. It was dull and dark, so dull it was almost bronze in colour.

"Yes," Leto said, closing her eyes.

"By my poison?" Perseus whimpered, while Leto shook her head.

"No, child… This is Zeus' poison," Leto whispered.

Suddenly, the rain outside intensified. The surroundings grew cold as Leto shivered in guilt. In her silent anger, she let slip the name of Zeus.

"I'll kill him… ZEUS!" Perseus growled.

"Perseus! Stop! Revenge will do nothing! It never did," Leto said.

"But-"

"Perseus… I do not have much time left. Can we please not argue, child? I need to contact someone, someone you should know very well now. Please don't judge her too quickly," Leto murmured weakly.

She was close to her limit.

"W-what do you mean?" Perseus gasped.

Suddenly, an image shimmered, and a woman appeared. Perseus couldn't see her properly at first – it seemed like she was changing forms. One minute she was a beautiful black haired, powerful-looking but stern woman, with a grey chiton, and thenext , she was an emaciated and miserable, with tear tracks down her face and deathly pale skin. However, there was something common among the forms. Her eyes. Gleaming, piercing and calculating, yellow eyes.

Perseus' eyes.

'_It has been a long time, my son. I am Akhlys, your mother,' _Akhlys said blankly, as Perseus gritted his teeth.

Perseus didn't know what to think. He almost wanted to explode, but stopped when he saw the pleading eyes of Leto, who was leaning against the wall, and flickering. Akhlys seemed to give a grateful smile at her friend, before continuing.

'_I would like to explain everything to you here, but I am afraid I do not have much time. Even us mighty Protogenoi have our limits… And I am sorry for your loss, Perseus. However, I cannot linger. Leto does not have much time left, and I will have to save my strength for you.'_

"What do you mean, _Akhlys_?" Perseus asked, emphasising on the word _'Akhlys'_.

Akhlys nearly smiled. It was as expected for her son. It wouldn't do if Perseus had accepted the truth, and gave respect to her too easily.

'_In midnight today, go to the north-most point of Delos. There will be a dark pit there. Jump in it. Nothing else.'_

"But how about-" Perseus said, before being cut off.

He was getting sick of it.

"I am already dying, and I fear that I will not last the day, Perseus. Listen to Akhlys. She has only your best interests at heart, Perseus, and truly cares for you," Leto pleaded, as Perseus reluctantly nodded.

Akhlys couldn't help but thank Leto telepathically as she continued to speak to Perseus. Although she would never admit it, Akhlys was frightened of talking to her child. She was frightened he would remember what happened when she brought him to this plane. Not to mention bringing him back to Tartarus was a giant gamble. There was no guarantee whether the same things would happen. But she had faith. She needed to.

'_Like I said Perseus. At midnight, go to the north-most point of Delos, and jump into the pit. Should anything chase you, I will intervene personally.'_

"Where does that pit lead to?" Perseus asked, raising his eyebrow.

_'Tartarus… My home. Do not fear that name, Perseus. We Protogenoi rule that place, and you will be no different. We will give you training. Training that you must have if you are to set foot in this world again. Training you must have to survive those that will try to harm you. I understand you have someone waiting for you, no?'_

Perseus shed a tear at this, the memory of Artemis leaving still in his mind.

'_Do not cry, Perseus. It shows weakness. And weakness is unfounded in son of mine. You will be strong for your friends, and Leto. My old friend just lost her family, Perseus. Yet, she is not crying. She is being strong for you. Be strong for her, Perseus.'_

"It's my poison that killed her…"

Leto's heart broke as she heard the guilt and self-loathing in her son's voice.

'_You will understand someday it is not. My time grows short here, Perseus. So is Leto's. I will see you tonight.'_

The image flickered, and disappeared.

"How dare she, suddenly come here, say 'I'm your mother', and force me to follow her!" Perseus ranted, as Leto weakly shook her head.

"To protect you, Perseus. Zeus would have taken you. You, who is one of the most powerful of godlings, a godling with such massive potential,he would have broken you, and turned you into a weapon of Olympus. Obviously, she didn't want that. Didn't you know that, it was she who requested me to advise you to find your own path, to fight your own fate?" Leto reminisced, as Perseus softened.

He couldn't find a flaw in her explanation.

"I am going to die soon, Perseus, but how about we have a last dinner, okay? A last smile," Leto smiled, as she dragged herself to the kitchen, before collapsing, finding she was too weak to even cook.

"M-Mother!" Perseus suddenly blurted, before he lifted the flickering form of Leto and laid her against the chair.

"A-Akhlys is your mother, Perseus… Chaos… I'm so tired," Leto whispered, as Perseus fed her the ambrosia.

Perseus started to shed his tears as Leto's skin grew translucent, and her clothes fell through her translucent form. Not caring, he continued to desperately feed her ambrosia, as the poison finally started to take its toll. Suddenly, as she was dying, the Death Mist started to surround her, and she solidified once more. Perseus, who was more than relieved, quickly covered her with a blanket to cover her modesty. Leto only looked mildly amused.

"You are kind, Perseus. Yet, you are crying?" Leto silently murmured. "Don't cry… Even though you are the son of Misery," Leto continued to mumble softly, a very faint twinkle in her dull silver eyes.

"I c-cannot lose you, Leto… I can save you… Please…" Perseus said softly.

"You already have... for a time. Do not judge Akhlys, okay?" Leto said kindly, as her form flickered again. "Don't cry, Perseus. Don't be sad over me, I have no regrets."

"B-but, I c-can't _lose another one_," Perseus cried softly, as Leto used what little remaining strength she had to stroke his hair.

"Perseus… Nothing lasts forever. Not even Immortals. Please remember this."

"Don't say this now, please. _Please,_" Perseus muttered miserably, earning a wry smile from Leto, who again became translucent, signalling she had only seconds left.

""Perseus... I have seen what misery has done to immortals and mortals alike, and I do not want that to happen to you... You are the true, pure-blooded son of Akhlys, Son of Misery," Leto pondered in a shade of amusement, as Perseus gritted his teeth.

"Just prove me wrong, okay? Don't forget you have others who hold you dear. Show me your smile... Misery's Smile... I love you, Perseus," Leto's mouth curled, as if she told a good joke, before she faded from the world, and the blanket finally fell.

It was then, Perseus wailed, and the tears finally fell. In anger, pain, or even misery he did not know. All he knew was he lost his family. He clenched his fist as he curled up on the floor, crying into Leto's warm chiton. His tears seemed to increase, and the island withered as Perseus finally released his pent-up feelings he tried to guard—his depression, his grief, and guilt.

It seemed like forever before the rain stopped, and stars could finally be seen. He folded Leto's clothing neatly in his magical hunting pouch, and took her necklace that lay on the chair, the chair where Leto faded.

Perseus wore the necklace, and wiping his last tears, deciding this was the last time he would be weak. There was someone waiting for him, and he intended to keep his promise this time.

* * *

**It has finally ended, and I hope it wasn't too cliché. We will personally say that we are very proud with this chapter. =) Perseus will be a little different after this, just be warned.**

**Rocky's A/N**

**However, we thank you all for reading, and this is pretty late, but I would like to thank TheGooseMaster for endorsing this story. And i would like to thank all of you wonderful readers, who i must say have been wonderfully supportive of this story hehehe. And if you have any questions about the story, do PM me, and i will do my best to reply accordingly, aye.**

**Eyes, how about you say something, aye?(Rinne's A/N)**

**Play the naruto song Decision while reading he Leto and Perseus conversation, theGoosemaster is a god, now that the confines of Delos are over its time for bigger and better things lol and a better Perseus xD**

**The Cardigans – Erase and Rewind**

**And Finally One Last Thing,**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE(Mr Eyes prefers favs/follows, though xD)!**

**2/11 Update: Bad news guys. My laptop was damaged yesterday, so i will be on a short hiatus. So please bear with me while it is getting serviced, yeah? LCD issue xD. Thanks for all your support.**

**24/11 Update #2: Hello guys! My lappie's back, and i will update soon. As i write this, i have about 1000+ words already written, and i assure you by this week it will be ready for release... Thanks for your patience =)**


	5. Darkness

**Misery's Smile Chapter 5**

**From Rin and Art**

**Well hello again, my laptop LCD was bit smashed in… but now it's fixed:-D. So I humbly apologize for the delay, and hope that you enjoy the next instalment of Misery's Smile. **

**I hope you enjoy ****J**

There was only absolute silence. Perseus grimly walked through the island, awed by the sheer death that happened here. An acrid smell filled the air, as a haunting breeze blew. He could only growl, as he found out just what he did to the island.

Delos withered.

While the air was poisonous, the once beautiful clear springs were polluted to a menacing dark green. Nothing was alive. Dead leaves and animals littered the dark grey forest ground as night started to fall. It looked like a place of nightmares.

'No... A place of death, more like,' Perseus thought, looking at a diseased, dead tree.

Perseus walked, following the cracked stone path. It was just yesterday that the withered island was a paradise. He would normally see animals moving about, not to mention the springs that yielded clear and pure water. The sound of trees rustling would usually be heard, and Perseus would frequently catch the sound of the animals hustling in the forest.

Now though, there was only absolute silence which only broke when a quiet voice sang a haunting tune. Except, this tune seemed to make the air vibrate, and Perseus could feel a power suddenly calling out to him as more voices joined the tune. It was then, Perseus knew – Tartarus was open, and it was calling out to Perseus. The darkness seemed to deepen, and more whispers, dark whispers could be heard. They quickened as Perseus approached nearer to the north, as if in anticipation for the young immortal.

Reaching the end of the stone path, Perseus' necklace glowed and shook as he found his destination. The voices stopped, and it was silent. The darkness deepened, as Perseus squeezed his necklace. Hazy memories filled his mind, the same memories that tormented him even before he met Leto. Except, they were much clearer. Doubt started to gnaw at him, but he remembered his promise to Leto and Artemis.

He jumped.

* * *

Akhlys smiled in anticipation as the dark power of Tartarus seemed to shudder – it meant her son had reached his destination. Whispers started to sound as the immortals in the pit wondered what exactly caused the sudden shock. It wasn't everyday that Tartarus was shook in such a way.

Then, a low grunt suddenly sounded, and a presence could be felt stirring. It was here Nyx widened her eyes. While she knew Perseus' dormant power was potent, she never expected _that_ to happen. The Lady of Night looked at her sister, who was smirking, and she could only wonder what the cunning Poison Mistress was planning, now that one of their most powerful brothers were awakening – one that was not friendly with Akhlys.

"Akhlys?" Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"It is of no concern, Nyx. Our brother always had an interest for powerful immortals," Akhlys smirked.

"He will be no friend to Perseus, Akhlys. And we both know that Perseus as he is now, is no match for him," Nyx narrowed her eyes.

"I know that. But I do have my ways," Akhlys said wryly, causing Nyx to shake her head.

"Stop gambling with Perseus' life, Sister. Your luck might just run out," Nyx said harshly.

Akhlys remained smirking, but doubt began to seed in her heart. Nyx was right. She _was_ going to gamble with Perseus' life. Her brother was unpredictable and ruthless, and it didn't help that she had an extremely unstable relationship with him. But if her plan worked, it would be extremely helpful to Perseus' training. Well, assuming he survived it.

* * *

Perseus could only growl as he faced the female spirits that continually harassed him. Fed up, he dug deep, and flared his Primordial power, and brought them to their knees. Suddenly, Perseus almost fell back, he swore he could hear a low grunt coming from deep beneath the pit. It was here, a shade suddenly appeared and whispered.

"Begone, Arai."

"Who are you to interrupt us, lowly shade!" the arai hissed.

"A servant of Nyx. Who are _you_ to assault Lord Perseus, child of Akhlys?" The shade retorted.

It was then the Arai was silenced, and Perseus could only watch, bemused, as their eyes widened in fear. They bowed, and finally left.

"Um, thank you," Perseus said, not knowing what to say, earning a curt nod from the shade.

"Lord Perseus. I am but your guide to the Mansion, and my name is Lykos," The shade bowed.

"Lykos… Erm, don't call me Lord, and what was-"

"Those were others taking notice of your power, Lord Perseus."

"Don't call me Lord-"

"You are being too humble, Lord Perseus. Yet, you are not a Primordial yet, so perhaps you are right in being humble," Lykos pondered, and Perseus could only wonder whether that was an insult.

"Calm down, Lord Perseus, I was only jesting. As I was saying, I am but your guide to the Mansion of Night, where Lady Akhlys and Lady Nyx expects you. And I will tell you this – Against my advice, I am ordered not to aid you in battle should we meet enemies," Lykos said sadly, as he cupped his walking stick.

It was here Perseus took a proper look at Lykos, and examined him. The shade looked like in his late fifties, with his beard trimmed and his long hair tied up in a small ponytail. His armor seemed to pulse in the dark pit as he fingered his sword that was strapped to his waist.

"Good, I came here for training… The experience will prove valuable," Perseus muttered.

"Do not underestimate this place, Lord Perseus. It does not tolerate arrogance. Your power is potent, yes, but it appears you have barely any control of it-"

"What do you know about my powers?!" Perseus snapped, and Lykos fixed him with a cold stare, silencing him.

"Lord Perseus, you must be humble in this place. Those spirits were just small fry – even I can defeat it with ease, and you think wrong. This place was not meant for training, and it never will be," Lykos said softly.

"What do you mean?" Perseus asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Tartarus is a place for punishment. And I will warn you here, as you go deeper, there will be older and fouler things, some even greater than the Titans. I would advise that you stop flaring your power as you did, until you gain better control of your powers, Lord Perseus. Lady Akhlys has many powerful enemies, and I will not be lying when I say that as you are, you stand no chance against any of them," Lykos warned.

"What a troublesome Mother… What must I do?" Perseus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Lykos let out a chuckle at Perseus' comment, before answering, "You must reach the Mansion of Night."

"Just one thing, do not ever forget this is a dark place, Perseus. Dark things happen here. And I am not only talking about the punishments," Lykos' face took a grim look, and Perseus nodded.

"Follow me, Perseus," Lykos said.

* * *

The air grew more acrid and heavy as Perseus went deeper. Perseus had a new fear for this place, as he listened to the distant screams, and shouts of pain, and the sound of rumbling deep within the dark place. It was there Perseus had essentially agreed to listening to Lykos' advice.

"Shroud us within the Death Mist. One of the Titans is imprisoned here, and you are not ready to fight his jailor," Lykos warned, as Perseus complied.

What Perseus saw horrified him, a giant Cyclopes who wore a great mace guarded the gates. It was clear he was mad, from the wide, red eye that he saw. Power seemed to seep from him, and it was clear it was unstable. With Lykos guiding him, Perseus went past the Cyclops undetected, and he sighed in relief, before Lykos quickly reprimanded him.

"Don't, Lord Perseus. They will smell your scent. Strengthen the Death Mist, Perseus."

Suddenly, the Cyclops stood and smelled the air, as Perseus froze. Lykos, sensing his panic, put a cold hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Do not fear. Calm down, Lord Perseus. Believe in your Death Mist," Lykos whispered.

"But-"

"Silence. He will hear you. I cannot be heard, for I am a shade formed from darkness. Calm your breathing, Perseus. Take long deep breaths. Do not exhale through your mouth. Instead, exhale through your nose. Strengthen your Death Mist. Yes… Like that. Remember, Lord Perseus, the Death mist _will_ falter should you unknowingly stop the constant stream of power with your fear," Lykos advised calmly.

Perseus, let the stream of Death Mist flow, and he steadied his breathing. Then, something happened. Perseus felt drawn to something beneath his feet. Quietly whispering a silent spell, the sand, shrouded by the Mist, gave way and revealed a hilt, which read 'Νύξ'(Night). Lykos' eyes widened as he saw it, and before he could speak, Perseus held it.

There was a deep resonance, and a vibration hummed around Perseus. Perseus pulled the hilt, and it revealed a curved long black blade with no guard. The blade was simple – A guardless black, smooth hilt, and a long black blade with a smooth, menacing edge that looked even darker than its' name. The engraving shined, as Lykos' eyes widened, before he immediately looked at the Cyclops.

Perseus almost forgot the situation, awed by the simple beauty of the sword, before he saw the Cyclops looking directly at him. The unstable, wild power was suddenly pointed to Perseus and he nearly fell to his knees under the pressure.

"Lord Perseus, do not make any sudden moves, and follow my every command. Everything you do is about life and death now. There will be no coming back if you die here, immortal or not," Lykos said calmly.

"Point that black blade to his eye, now," Lykos continued.

"Are you mad? I can't!" Perseus said incredulously, as Lykos paid no heed.

"Do as I say," Lykos eyed the blade.

If the rumors were true and if it was _that_ blade… The jailor started to charge, and Perseus' eyes were narrowed with fear. Then, he had a resolved look, as Lykos spoke.

"Concentrate your power, and use that blade as a conduit."

"Use as much power as you can, you will not be able to use much – given your control. But you must use a massive amount if you wish to escape from this alive."

Perseus raised the blade, and dug as deep as he could into his pool of power. A green aura trailed the blade as his yellow eyes glowed.

"Do not hesitate, Lord Perseus. He is coming."

Perseus did not hesitate. Instantly, he released it, and it struck the monster in the face, bringing it down. A huge explosion was sounded and a mist of poison surrounded the Cyclops. Lykos looked at Perseus, and nodded quickly. Perseus, well, he saw the Cyclops start to rouse.

"Run."

Recognizing the shade's message, Perseus ran as fast as he could with the shade, who looked awed as much as he was relieved. Then, a hard look crossed the shade's face, and Perseus felt guilty. Even with the Twins, he could never satisfy his curiosity, or what Artemis liked to call, _itchy fingers_. It cost them more than a few hunts.

Here though, it nearly cost him his life.

"You are extremely lucky. I hope you have learned the fragility of the Death Mist. Do not do that again. If you want to do something, refer it to me first, until Lady Akhlys claims you at the Mansion. This is Tartarus, and I hope you remember that," Lykos said harshly, before he saw that blade.

"Though, I must say this is quite a find… Lady Nyx will explain. We must go with haste. The darkness is fading, and the Mansion of Night is extremely elusive. I must say, I expected you to question me more. Young godlings tend to be arrogant," Lykos commented.

"Not in Tartarus," Perseus retorted, earning a ghost of a smile from the shade.

Perseus smiled at his small pun(ghost of a smile), before Lykos said, "You are learning, little godling."

"This is the first time you've stopped calling me 'Lord Perseus'," Perseus cheekily said.

"And it shall not happen again," Lykos said seriously, as Perseus sighed.

Then, the path seemed to stop as the darkness seemed to spread across, and memories of hurt and anger began to rise. Perseus tried to ignore it, but the screams started.

"We are close."

Then, Perseus asked, "What was that monster?"

Lykos smiled, "One who is cursed."

"Stop talking in riddles, old wolf. Who is that monster?" Perseus was exasperated.

Lykos ignored him, but Perseus caught the words 'impatient' and 'godlings'. His vein twitched, and Lykos broke into a chuckle.

"I have forgotten his name. But I know, he was once a fine servant of the Titans, and was blessed by the great powers of the Sea. When Lord Poseidon took control of the seas, he cast all servants of the Titans of the Seas into Tartarus, and this creature was no different."

Lykos sighed, as he continued.

"As I have said, dark things happen here. Surely you hear whispers? Those whispers are for the punished. Dark magic lie in those whispers, Lord Perseus. The Titans are strong, and can resist this at great pain, but the weak are not so lucky. The weaker of the punished are in the end consumed by the whispers, and their power twisted by the magic, making them nothing more than mindless, but dangerous drones," Lykos explained.

"Couldn't he tell that he was guarding his old masters?" Perseus asked, and Lykos shook his head.

"I'm afraid he cannot, Lord Perseus. He is but a mindless puppet, who only answers to Tartarus himself. Such is the fate of all cursed to be punished," the shade said with finality, before stopping.

Perseus squeezed his necklace, as he wondered why Lykos had stopped, before he saw it. It was so dark Perseus could barely see. Suddenly, more memories began to attack his mind as he clutched his forehead, and Lykos nodded in understanding.

"This is the effect of this place. I am afraid I must leave you here, as you must meet the Ladies alone. Good luck, Lord Perseus. I will see you again," Lykos bowed before fading, and Perseus bit his lip – Lykos was a good companion.

Suddenly, as the mental barrage intensified, a shack appeared. Perseus blanched – This was the Mansion of Night? It was decaying, and looked to be falling apart. The wood looked to be rotting. However, the power emitting from it was unmistakable, and Perseus knew he had to go in. Suddenly, he saw the face of Artemis.

'_Why did you leave? You promised, and you broke it.'_

Perseus gasped, as he started shaking.

'_I thought you loved us. I thought you loved **me**. But you were selfish, and played hero. Are you so naïve to think your power would not go undetected? Zeus is not at fault. **You** broke our promise. Perseus.'_

It was here, Perseus went on his knee, he had no answer to that. He continued shaking. Whispers started to sound, as he felt cold. Memories filled his mind, and when he opened his eyes, he only saw darkness. Black. Nothing else. Fumbling, he knew he had to enter the Mansion before he lost his sanity. Squeezing his necklace with his left hand, he reached out with his power, and the necklace glowed.

Suddenly, his mind felt clearer, and he suddenly remembered his last promise. The necklace continued glowing.

'_Leto…'_

Then, Perseus, with a new resolve, and guided by the necklace, found a weak point at the power imprisoning him, and cut it apart, releasing him from the darkness that tormented him. Squeezing his necklace gratefully, he found the knob of the door.

'_Thank you… Leto.'_

Though, there was a little problem. The door was locked. Frustrated, he began to charge his power up, before a highly unamused, but gentle voice sounded in his mind.

'_Nephew, please do not blast my Mansion doors down. There is something called knocking the door, which I think is common courtesy. I am sure that Leto has taught you that.'_

Perseus sighed, before knocking the door softly.

_'Close your eyes while I lead you in. Do not open them.'_

The door clicked, and a beautiful, dark haired woman led him in, but not before making sure Perseus closed his eyes. Perseus could only hear screams and hisses as he went in, but he kept his eyes shut, remembering what happened with Lykos and the monster.

"Open them," Nyx said gently, as Perseus opened his eyes, only to gawk.

The Mansion was in a word – Stunning. Firstly, Perseus had to say, it was bigger than it looked from outside.

"B-Big," Perseus gawked, as Nyx raised an eyebrow in amusement.

It was basically a really, really, big house. Black, delicately designed pillars supported the edges, while the walls on the hallway were decorated with art that seemed to depict wars among great warriors, a big panel illustrating the Titan war. Perseus took a bitter look however, when he saw the last panel, which depicted Perseus holding the hand of a dying Leto.

"How did you get that?" Perseus asked sadly.

"The art adds on its own, even I do not fully understand its power. After all, this was a gift to me from my father," Nyx smiled, as she eyed the painting of a tall hooded figure who had his back turned.

"Come, Perseus, we have one more Lady to meet," Nyx winked, as Perseus nodded.

The black haired lady led the godling through, and as Perseus entered the entrance to the living room, he was almost too afraid to open it, as flashes of his memories started to attack him. Nyx noted this, and sighed.

"All will be answered in due time, Perseus. I swear it," Nyx said with a hard look.

Perseus nodded, confused, as Nyx opened the door. Then, a familiar-looking shade led the duo through, and Perseus gawked.

"L-Lykos?!" Perseus exclaimed, as he stopped.

"Ah, Lord Perseus. We meet again. Do not be so surprised – I am a servant of Nyx," Lykos said, though he did wink, his wolfish eyes gleaming.

Nyx smiled, and continued leading Perseus through the massive house, as Perseus observed the different weapons, and gold that decorated the red walls. Then, a room opened, and a familiar power flared. Perseus widened his eyes as he saw his mother – Akhlys.

"Mother?" Perseus said with a small voice, unsure of what to say.

"It has been a long time, Perseus," Akhlys said gently, with a voice full of love, something that Nyx had never heard ever since she gave birth to Perseus.

Then, both yellow eyes hardened as Akhlys continued with a cold tone, "We need to talk."

* * *

Though Akhlys said that they were to talk, Nyx and Lykos interrupted, both insisting that Perseus needed rest. Noticeably grumbling, the great goddess complied, and Perseus was allowed to rest for a time, until he regained his energy. Succumbing to his fatigue, Perseus leaned back into his chair, where he slept.

That time, he had a dream.

It was in a magnificent room, and Perseus saw two figures. Nyx and Akhlys. Nyx looked like she was reprimanding her sister, but no voices were heard. It was here Perseus noticed he could not hear anything.

Then, all hell broke loose as different images suddenly rushed along, and they displayed more scenes of the two goddesses, eventually ending at the last one. This time though, he could hear voices, and they were frantic.

'_Sister, the Death Mist is out of control!' _

_'Use your powers of darkness, Nyx. Force the Death Mist to submit!'_

Then, an explosion sounded, and even more images began to rush, before it ended in darkness. As Perseus woke up in a start, he found that he was in a large room, and there was a large painting on the wall, depicting an hooded man who had his face shadowed. His long blade could be seen strapped to his back. But a striking characteristic was the yellow eyes that shone under his hood, though his face was still shadowed in darkness. It was an intimidating painting.

Forcing himself to look away, Perseus examined the rest of his room. His magical hunting pouch could be seen hanging on a door, while his newly-acquired sword leaned on the wall. It's black blade seemed to shimmer as Perseus eyed it, as if greeting the young immortal.

Perseus also did notice the piercing headache and the continuous stream of images that followed. It was more vivid now, and Perseus wondered if Nyx had something to do with it. It was then he remembered about Nyx's vow that everything would be answered, and he could only wonder if it had something to do with his memories.

Walking out of the room, Perseus followed a trail of darkness, and found a polished, black door. A pulse of power seemed to thrum as Perseus let his curiousity get the better of him and pushed the door, only to be grabbed by his Aunt.

"Perseus, you must be careful around here, even in my mansion. There is more than three immortals dwelling in here," Nyx chastised.

Perseus was still reasonably surprised, as Nyx motioned for the immortal to follow him. About three turns later, Perseus found himself in the living room, where Lykos and Akhlys could be seen arguing silently.

'_Why do you insist on this mad plan, My Lady? He is not ready!'_

_'He must be, as soon as possible. I have already claimed him.'_

_'You take too many chances, My Lady.'_

_'He is my son, and I have full confidence that he will excel.'_

_'My Lady, Tartarus is not fit for training an untested, unexperienced and young immortal such as Perseus.'_

_'Have you forgotten, little servant of Nyx, that he is my **pure-blooded son,** and a **Protogenoi**? I think you underestimate him, Shade.'_

_'He has the power, but he does not have the control. Surely you have considered that?'_

_'I have a plan for that, Shade. My brother has agreed to – Ah, he is here.'_

"Welcome back, Perseus," Akhlys said.

Perseus regarded her with a nod, as Akhlys straightened.

"I understand you have become strong, Perseus. However, you have yet to truly realize your awakened power," Akhlys said dryly.

Perseus did not question it. He was almost made mincemeat by the Cyclops jailor. Not to mention the fact that he would never admit it, but he had trouble defending himself against the Arai. And the fact that he was unable to protect those close to him

It took all his willpower not to express just how bitter he was.

"You should have better control over your emotions, Perseus. You are a mighty Primordial immortal, not a lowly hero trying to prove himself to others he perceives as 'higher'. After this training, I expect you to be already _proven_. I will not have a son trying to prove himself among the weak. I will not have my son bow down to anyone," Akhlys said coldly, as Perseus began to feel determination bloom in his mind.

Perseus had to admit, his mother had a kind of dark charisma. Everything she said, everything she did, was calculated and cold, and designed to bring out a reaction that benefitted both parties – at least to people she favoured. It made the young immortal scared. He hated to think how manipulative Akhlys could be to her enemies.

"Thus, I will have you trained by my brother," Akhlys added, drawing a defiant shout from Nyx.

"Sister!" Nyx shouted, already briefed by Akhlys.

It wasn't long before Lykos added his input.

"There is no such thing as 'fast' results or training, My Lady! Bringing the boy to this pit was enough, and now you are going to lead him to his death by the hand of your accursed brother," Lykos growled.

"Silence, Shade. I have my reasons for this. After the debacle in Chaos' plane, darker minds, and powerful deities would have already known of Perseus' existence. We must prepare him," Akhlys insisted, drawing a snort from Nyx.

Perseus could only watch, as the trio argued over his future.

"And at what cost? Slow down, Akhlys. The powerful deities you talk about are in no rush. They are still asleep, still ignorant of Perseus. Let him grow on his own pace. You risk weakening his power – This pit is no place for training!" Nyx added harshly, but Akhlys refused to budge.

"You think I would have done this if I had no choice, _Sister_? Do you really think I am so blind to the affairs of immortals! I am one of the greatest of the Primordials! Did you both think, I had not the foresight to see this?!" Akhlys boomed, as she flared her power, shaking the pit.

"No, Sister. I am merely concerned for your son. As a mother, you should be, too. Do what you will, _Akhlys_. If your mad plan fails, I _will_ have you answer to me. I hope you haven't forgotten that I am the **_Night_**. Do what you will, on one condition," Nyx hissed menacingly, as the Mansion dimmed considerably.

"You will give Perseus his memories today. He will need to – " Nyx said, before Perseus interrupted, having enough of this conversation.

"There is no need, Lady Nyx. I remember it all. I remember how my mother cast me into the earth too early. I understand how she made a mistake, and accidentally poisoned me using her Death Mist, before Aunt Nyx blessed me with darkness to seal away the poison, and in so doing, sealed my powers. And I know how Lady _Akhlys_ hid from her mistake, simply because she was too prideful to admit that she administered it to her _son_, no less, and how her hubris indirectly caused all of these problems," Perseus whispered.

"What in – " Akhlys started to splutter.

"If not for your hubris, we would not be having this conversation," Perseus added coldly, as Akhlys stared back, her anger growing.

The only reason why she didn't blast him to bits was because it was true, and the fact that he was her _son_. If she had contacted him earlier, perhaps simply admitted her mistake to her son, she could have prevented these problems. Leto knew how to suppress powers, yes, but to suppress Primordial powers was a little more difficult. Something Akhlys could have done.

However, Akhlys did find something that could hammer in her argument, "And if not for my hubris, you would not have met Leto, and her Twins. One in particular, whom I know is waiting for you?"

It was then; Perseus looked at her with a trace of anger in his eyes. Akhlys was worried for a moment, but instantly felt relief as she watched Perseus sigh. He was listening.

"You want to get back to her as long as possible, yes? But how are you going to survive, as weak as you are now? You were almost outclassed by a third-class piece of filth, and was ultimately defeated by a weak immortal," Akhlys said, raising a hand to silence her sister, and giving her a telepathic message.

Nyx gave her a warning look, before leaving. Lykos stayed, studying the young immortal.

"And I must tell you this, Perseus. You are an enigma. Your birth was an enigma by itself. The Fates did not decree your birth – they did not create your life string, nor do they hold it. It is my father Chaos himself, who created and holds your life string, much like how he holds _our_ life strings, the life strings of the mightiest of the Primordials. I myself asked him for his consent, and watched him weave your life string," Akhlys explained, drawing a look from Perseus.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you will have many powerful enemies. Even the Fates themselves – they never liked having someone they can never control," Akhlys continued.

"You must be ready."

"Basically what you are saying is that, I should never be _born_? Was I just a tool to spite the Fates, Mother?!" Perseus shouted, before Akhlys' eyes widened, and she grabbed Perseus' hand.

"No… _Never_. I would _never _do that, Perseus. _Never._ Please, understand this. My father, Chaos, decreed you were born. Please understand that I _begged_ him to create your life string. _Please_," Akhlys pleaded, as Perseus softened.

Perseus stood up. Akhlys was extremely afraid at this point, wondering if she went too far. Perseus was right, in the fact that her hubris caused no end of trouble.

"Very well, _Mother_. But we will see. I am certain, with Fate interrupting or not, truth will unravel no matter what. I will train with your brother. Just say his name, Mother. Besides, it won't make a difference if I did die, you'll just make another child to spite the Fates again, and lose an _asset_, perhaps," Perseus sneered, referring to Leto.

Akhlys met his glare with her own. It wouldn't do any good if she could not stand up to someone weaker than her. Her son was brave, and had a sharp tongue, but it was time to give him a demonstration. A reality check.

Perseus watched her for a moment – Her hypnotising yellow eyes seemed to turned as suddenly, the mansion shook. Lykos' eyes widened as he saw what Akhlys was doing. It was necessary, yes, but he had a hand on Perseus' newly acquired sword, in case of the great goddess going too far.

Suddenly, Perseus was forced to his knees as a pressure pushed him down. Images of absolute misery filled his mind, as poison started to ravage his body. He was being killed, and he was _helpless_. As he looked up to his mother, he found no pity. No remorse.

"_I cant die here, I can't… Artemis… A-Artemis… L-Leto…" _Perseus trailed off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The misery was overpowering, as Akhlys continued her pressure. It was too much, and Perseus finally gave up fighting. He felt like a mere ant against Akhlys. A final pressure seemed to crush him finally, before it was silent, and a gentle hand picked him up. He looked up and saw Akhlys, a concerned look in her eye. He suddenly felt better as Akhlys healed him. As he started to speak, he saw Akhlys raise a weary hand, her face wrinkled with guilt, and pain.

"That… Was an example of power. Your enemies will not be so merciful, Perseus. Remember that. Worse, they can do this to your loved ones. There are many who already know your relationship with the twins – you must protect them, yes? As Lykos have said, I have many enemies for no other reason than my powers, and you will be too. You will fight many things, Perseus. I cannot guarantee you will win all, but I want you to be prepared, at least. And as powerful as you are now, you need guidance, or you will be crushed as you were under me…" Akhlys clasped his hand softly, and Perseus couldn't help but grip it tightly, feeling the vulnerability in her voice.

"I am your mother, Perseus, and I cannot bear to lose you. Go to the heart of Tartarus. Find my brother, and train under him. There is no need to prove yourself – you are already worthy if you make it all the way there. If you make it, no, _when_ you make it, Tartarus will take you under his wing, and you will learn under him for as long as he sees fit," Akhlys said, as Perseus nodded.

Though, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He remembered the stories that Leto told him when he was younger, and he remembered one of them saying that Tartarus was one of the most ruthless of Primordials.

"Do not fear, Perseus. Tartarus respects strength, and he will _hate_ to see it go to waste. He will be a fine teacher, but you must be careful. He is also manipulative, and you would do well not to be tricked by his more deceitful plans. Also, do not oppose him, or you will be punished. Tartarus is strong – perhaps even a match for me, and you will be destroyed should you anger him enough. I hope you don't forget Leto's stories, as most of them are all true, for they are told by _me_," Akhlys said with a note of amusement.

As if on cue, Nyx went out of her room, grabbed the black blade from Lykos, and handed it to Perseus.

"I expect that you will find a better use for this than I ever could – I don't use swords anyway," Nyx said, before tracing the engraving.

"Νύξ… It will have a new wielder now to bring its darkness to all enemies…" Nyx said, as the engraving glowed.

The sword changed shape too, and when Perseus held it, it couldn't be more well balanced. The blade now had a delicate leaf-shape, with a black guard that held the engraving of the blade.

"This sword was made for me, as a gift from my sons, Thanatos and Hypnos. It has been blessed by myself, and it was forged by the very Cyclopes who made Zeus' master bolt. The immortals at Chaos' plane have _a lot _of favors they owe me. It should serve you well," Nyx smirked, as Perseus bowed.

"Tartarus… You must be careful with him… You will do well in your training, I know it. Artemis is waiting for you, isn't she?" Nyx laughed, before she left, leaving a flustered, but slightly pained Perseus.

Akhlys, who was watching the scene, felt embarrassed, wishing she was there to comfort her son, to encourage him. It wasn't the fact that she was too prideful, or too bitter. She was simply afraid. She was afraid of how Perseus would react, and how he would say to her. After all, she had done her share of mistakes, and had alienated her son. At least, that was what she thought.

Perseus had never felt those thoughts. He was bitter, yes, but he could not help but pity his vulnerable, and fragile mother. He knew that while Akhlys was powerful, and feared, deep down she was simply scared, insecure, and lonely. She only had Nyx as her companion, and Perseus could nearly feel her hurt when Nyx threatened to turn against her.

"Perseus, were you listening?" Akhlys suddenly hissed, as Perseus turned.

"Oh, yes, what is it?" Perseus said guiltily, earning an exasperated sigh from Nyx and Lykos.

They had clearly seen this behavior before.

Akhlys pinched the bridge of her nose, as she readjusted herself, "Lykos will be accompanying you to the heart of Tartarus. It would do no good if you go alone and get lost in the pit. You will lose your sanity, no matter how powerful you are, if you wander blindly in Tartarus."

Perseus nodded, in fact, he was relieved. While Akhlys was brutal and effective, Lykos was strict, yes, but he was calm, and patient. Not to mention he saved Perseus' life more than once.

"You will leave tonight. Oh, and before I forget," Akhlys continued, before suddenly touching Perseus, and flaring a huge amount of his power.

"What happened..?" Perseus asked, feeling winded.

"I have claimed you. You are the pure-blooded son of Akhlys," Akhlys proclaimed.

"And…?" Perseus said, knowing there was a catch in this.

"More powerful enemies would hunt you in this place. This is training – you must survive until the Heart of Tartarus. Once you reach there, you will be safe. No one will dare try to combat my brother, no matter how powerful they are. Survive, Perseus," Akhlys had a grim face.

"And as a mother, I have full confidence that you will do it," She suddenly sported an encouraging smiled, as Perseus sighed in resignation(He apparently inherited his mood swings from her).

"We'll see," Lykos grunted, before gesturing the young immortal to get his things and leave.

Sighing, Perseus got his things, before looking at the hall of paintings for what could be the last time. Looing at the painting where he held Leto in his arms, he squeezed his necklace, and as Nyx opened the door of the Mansion, he walked out with Lykos with a note of determination in his eyes.

**Your Writer and Whiskey Barrel Art AKA Rocky**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and I must say I am very thankful for all your support. I do apologize for the delay. Note to everyone, aye? Do not throw a Sony phone(accidentally) to a Fujitsu Laptop. Apparently, it completely rapes the LCD xD. T**

**The reason why Perseus is not grieving so much about Artemis and Leto is simply because he's in Tartarus.**

**I hope you enjoyed, thanks to all.**

**Yours Truly, Art**

**My Partner and Sour Grapes AKA Rinne **

**Rinne's A/N**

**AN: Its been a boring month without Bossman's writing, i suppose this chapter is what you can say "Back with a Vengeance"**

**xxxxxxx**

**We thank you all for your support. If you wish to ask questions about this story, or point out careless mistakes, do PM me, rockyroad69. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Spoon - Rindu Serindu Rindunya**


	6. Releases

**Misery's Smile Chapter 6**

**By Daffy(Art) and Donald(Rinne) :p **

**Hello everyone, how are you? Welcome to December, aye? My, how time flies xD Without further ado, let's go! Sit back, eat some Chill Pills, and I hope you enjoy this story ;-)**

Sniffing the air, Perseus winced. The smell of rancid flesh, and smoke filled the air, as screams sounded out in the distant darkness. The whispers of Tartarus became more gentle, and seductive. Lykos looked worriedly at the young immortal. This was madness. Even for a son of Akhlys, Lykos couldn't find a sure way to keep the both of them alive and well until they met Tartarus. To make matters worse, Akhlys had claimed Perseus _publicly_, probably alerting all her enemies to his presence.

It was for fast training, no doubt. Lykos sighed. Were the Primordials always so stubborn? There was no such thing as 'fast training'. Not to mention everything leaned on Perseus. Akhlys' plan was mad – and her sister did not like it. If Nyx and Akhlys had a serious disagreement… Lykos shuddered. He did not want to think of it, as it would not be pretty. Not even the might of Tartarus would be able to hold their disagreement in.

"It's insane isn't it? Mother's 'plan'. I can see it in your eyes," Perseus said with a hint of a smile.

"Let's just continue, and hope we survive this," Lykos told sternly, earning a huff from Perseus.

"What's going on with her anyway? I mean, she said it herself, we are immortal, and we're not in a rush. Then she sends me into probably a suicide training trip, which I'll probably die in," Perseus grumbled.

"Then why did you go? You have mine and Lady Nyx's support otherwise, so why take Lady Akhlys' side, Lord Perseus?" Lykos asked, wondering why.

"Akhlys really thinks before she speaks. She got the reaction out of me, and went with the flow," Perseus shrugs, as Lykos raised an eyebrow.

It was amazing how the young boy could see through such subtlety and explain it in simple words.

"So, why did you react?"

"Well, you heard her questions. I would be really cold-hearted if I didn't react, now did I?" Perseus smiled, as Lykos struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Lady Akhlys is indeed very subtle, and a master manipulator. So do you want to go back? It's not too late," Lykos spoke.

Perseus laughed, "I don't break promises."

"Never again."

Lykos shook his head, as he saw Perseus' clenched fist. Quickening his pace to keep up with Perseus, he prayed to Lord Chaos to protect the vulnerable young boy. Hopefully, the great deity would listen, and prevent Tartarus from breaking the son of Akhlys.

* * *

So far, the journey was uneventful. It was to be expected – Akhlys' name invoked much fear here. The small fry did not dare attack Perseus, fearing that they would anger the powerful goddess. However, she did have powerful enemies – who dwelled deep in Tartarus, no doubt waiting for their prey, now that Akhlys had claimed Perseus.

Lykos was naturally nervous as the darkness deepened, and the volume of the screams went louder. They were getting deeper into Tartarus. Then, he saw a glow. He couldn't have been more surprised as he saw it emanating from Perseus, who looked to be walking towards a river. Then, it hit him. The river Acheron.

"Perseus, no!" Lykos shouted.

Perseus ignored him, and continued walking to the river, entranced by its call for him, its power enhancing his own, making it more potent. Perseus walked, as the hectic screams grew softer, until it became a quiet, heartbroken whimper. Suddenly, it stopped too, and it was deathly quiet.

Perseus waited, wondering what would happen. Suddenly, images ran through his head, and he felt empty. Familiar voices whispered in his head, except they were cooing, in a language Perseus could not understand. The cooing of the whispers was haunting, dark, yet gentle. Perseus felt drawn to it once more, as his power reacted. He could almost hear Lykos shouting to stop him, but in that instant, the voices became louder. There was nothing the old Shade could do, seeing Perseus' powers react like that. He could only hope the spirit of the River would save the young godling from being swept away into darkness.

'_Lady Akhlys…'_ Lykos begged the great goddess for help.

It wasn't long before Akhlys studied what happened, and gave her answer.

'_Perseus must face this alone for now, Lykos,'_ Akhlys answered with conviction, as Lykos lowered his head.

In the river, Perseus suddenly awoke as the screams of despair filled his ear. He had no memory of what happened – only that something was calling him. Perseus tried to feel around, but only found water, and was relieved when he saw shore. Climbing out, his eyes widened as he saw the familiar sight of Leto, and the Twins waiting for him in the cottage. A beautiful forest surrounded it, as Leto held out a hand, her silver eyes gleaming as if to welcome an old family friend. Perseus stood there in shock. This had to be a hallucination, it had to be. He saw Leto _die_. Then, Leto suddenly spoke, and Perseus instantly melted, wanting to feel her warm arms again.

"Join us," Leto smiled warmly, as Perseus' eyes started to brim with tears.

"C'mere, Perseus, where have you been all this time? We were waiting for you," Artemis gently told, as Perseus started to remember those memories of separation.

He never wanted to feel that way again. Hallucination or not, he wanted to feel Leto's warmth, and the Twins' affections. Especially Artemis.

Perseus missed them terribly.

"Hurry, we don't have all day," Apollo laughed, as Perseus started to walk.

It was so real, and Perseus couldn't help but want to believe that this was true, no matter what his instincts told him.

Suddenly, the world darkened, and a shadowed, hooded man came. Perseus recognized the danger, and quickly ran, not wanting to lose his family again. At least, he tried to. He found that he couldn't move, and the hooded man, with a long black sword, struck down the twins with little effort, before he beheaded a helpless Leto.

Perseus fell apart at the scene. To lose them once, was bad enough. But to lose them _twice_, hallucination or not, was the breaking point. Screaming in anger, he leaped at the unsuspecting murderer, as he plunged Night into the man's heart. The hooded man fell, and Perseus couldn't help but notice how both blades looked the same. Looking at the engraving, Perseus immediately dropped his sword. It was Νύξ, his sword.

Eyes widening, Perseus immediately flipped the man's body over, and gasped. There was no mistaking the yellow eyes that clearly displayed shock. Perseus fell into a kneeled position, as he observed the mutilated, bloody bodies of his family, and the blade that was covered in ichor. Misery, and confusion filled his heart as whispers sounded.

'_You killed them. You killed them. You killed them.'_

_'__You could not even save a memory.'_

_'__You are weak and broken.'_

As memories of Artemis flooded his mind, Perseus laughed half-heartedly. It was ironic – The son of Misery broken by misery, and hopelessness.

'_The sword… It will free you from your pain… It will let you meet those you have lost again… Use it.'_

Perseus, who was by now feeling hopeless, reached for his sword, before a gentle, pale hand clasped his wrist. Suddenly, power rushed through him as his necklace glowed. He grew bone-thin, and deathly pale, as Leto's necklace glowed. As his mouth opened, his free hand clasped Leto's necklace, as her words filled his mind.

'_Misery's Smile… I love you, Perseus…'_

As her words sounded, Perseus felt his confusion end, as he began to understand Akhlys' words. Her last wish was for Perseus not to ever lose hope, never to be brought down by grief and self-loathing. Suddenly, the surroundings changed, and Perseus found himself in a familiar room – Leto's room. He remembered the Twins and him caring for Leto while she was getting weaker here, singing lullabies to her, and feeding her horrible-tasting tea. Though it made him sad, Perseus smiled, before finally letting go of his sword.

Squeezing his necklace even more tightly, he looked up, and saw a smiling, yet wistful looking dark-haired woman. She looked at him for a moment, and Perseus recognized. The misery and hopelessness reflected in her glassy, yet wet sapphire eyes.

The spirit of the River Acheron.

"Let go of her, Perseus. She is not of this world anymore," Acheron said gently, as Perseus weeped.

Acheron knelt, and touched the young man's chest.

"But she is alive. She is alive in you, and her children. She is alive here. Your memories of her, her love for you, nothing will ever take that away," Acheron gently continued.

"But –"

"Remember what Leto said to you, Perseus… True love for another outlasts all, and I truly believe that Leto had true love for you. She would never blame you for what wasn't your mistake, nor would she want you to lose hope," Acheron smiled sadly, as she touched Perseus' chin with a cold, pale hand.

"Let go, Perseus. Your feelings of hatred, your feelings of guilt, release it all. It is quiet here."

Perseus bit his lip, before finally crying. He hugged his knees as he weeped, before rambling about how he loved his 'mother', and did not want to ever let go of her. To Acheron's credit, she simply stood and listened. Perseus was thankful for her silent support, though he did not show it. Then, as he continued weeping, a hand reached out.

"I think it is time, Perseus… Leto might be gone, but her children are not. I believe, you have a promise to fulfill," Acheron assertively said, as Perseus' eyes lit up with determination.

Taking her hand, Acheron showed him a mischevious smile, before Perseus felt himself thrown out of the river, much to the relief of the waiting Lykos. With a smile, Perseus fell unconscious on the dark floor, the events of that day catching up to him. Lykos shook his head, but stood watch to protect Perseus.

That night, he did not experience any nightmares. It was blissful, and dreamless.

* * *

Perseus woke up to a waiting Lykos, who was studying him with a curious look.

"Did you have any dreams, Perseus?" Lykos asked, suddenly.

"No, not really," Perseus said, and he swore he could see a smile on the stoic shade.

"Good."

Before they moved on, however, Perseus decided to do something. He took off his necklace, and gently lowered it into the river. The necklace glowed, as if approving with Perseus' decision.

"Acheron is kind. She deserves a gift," Perseus smiled, and Lykos nodded.

"We must go, Perseus. If you linger for too long, your awakened power will draw powerful beings. Especially in that form," Lykos said, as Perseus began to notice a shade of silver aura covering him.

Then, he notice his bone-thin arms and deathly pale skin, before he squealed. Lykos groaned. What was with young people and things they weren't used to?

"W-what happened!"

"That, Lord Perseus, is a sign of your full power awakening. Lady Akhlys also has a form like that. Now, please be silent as I teach you how to reverse it. Before that however, what do you feel?" Lykos asked suddenly, as Perseus reached out with his powers.

"Everyone's so sad… It's so hopeless around here," Perseus said, as Lykos nodded.

"Very well… Do not reach out too far, or we'll –" Lykos said, before a distant roar sounded, and Perseus looked away sheepishly.

"What happened, Perseus?" Lykos pinched the bridge of his nose.

Those two were so similar at times – Even if Akhlys tried her best to suppress it, she did 'slip'.

"I felt a mind, and tried to go in – the door looked open, and he found me," Perseus said.

"We must go, now. We are being hunted," Lykos rose, before touching Perseus in the forehead.

Perseus went back into his normal form. His muscular arms showed, as he regained his tan. Before he could ask, however, Lykos had already departed. Perseus chased him, muttering about 'impatient old men', and when he tried to grab hold of his necklace, he stopped himself. Touching his heart as he ran, he finally spoke.

"Goodbye, Leto."

Lykos, who heard that, couldn't help but break into a proud smile. The boy was learning.

* * *

"From this point on, Perseus, never trust the whispers. When you see movement, you must tell me immediately. And, you must always expect the unexpected from this point on. Arrogance will cost you your life," Lykos said assertively, as Perseus nodded.

He had learned not to trust them ever since they tried to get him to commit suicide. However, it didn't mean it was any easier. As they got deeper into Tartarus, Lykos explained the power behind the whispers. It was unknown who created the dark magic, but what was understood was that it was powered by the misery, and hatred of the inhabitants that were tortured.

Needless to say, Lykos' first suspect was Akhlys. Perseus did try to half-heartedly defend his mother, but only got this reply.

"There is only one who can do something that powerful, and specific. Lady Akhlys, in all respect, is the Goddess of Misery. She will be the only one with the domains and powers to weave such dark magic related to Misery. And Perseus, you misunderstand, Akhlys was – and still is – one of the most cruel, ruthless and feared of Primordials," Lykos retorted.

"However, even for all her flaws, she truly cares about you. I know that at least. Be kind to her, Perseus. Lady Akhlys has had a hard life," Lykos said softly.

"A hard life of being one of the strongest of Primordials?" Perseus laughed.

"No domain comes without a cost, Perseus. Lady Akhlys' domains are no different," Lykos replied, as Persues began to feel guilty.

Just then, someone shouted in the deepening darkness, as Lykos gripped his pommel. The pair was surrounded. Perseus had already drawn his sword, as he looked at the assailants that had already surrounded them.

"They smell like dirt," Perseus said.

"Earthborns. Of course. The servants of Gaia," Lykos muttered.

Just then, the leader of the numerous Earthborn moved forward and looked at the duo. Firstly at the shade, and finally at Perseus. His eyes seemed to narrow as he looked at the boy, before he laughed.

"So this is the son of Akhlys?! The man who Mother commanded us to slay?! This BOY?!"

"Silence, filth," Lykos said emotionlessly, as he drew his sword.

"And you, Lykos. The Wolf of Nyx, and aptly named indeed, seeing how you are simply the dog of Nyx, bowing to her every will!" The lead earthborn said, before Perseus walked forward.

"I see no difference in your relationship with Gaia, Earthborn," Perseus said blankly, before he thrust his sword up the leader's throat.

However, something went wrong. The leader did not dissolve. Instead, he only smiled, and said, "You cannot send me to Tartarus if I am already in it, foolish boy."

"Attack! Show that arrogant son of Akhlys why he should fear the power of Gaia. Perhaps, his mother will learn some humility," The leader said, as 20 Earthborns charged.

Lykos readied his stance, before Akhlys whispered.

'_Do not aid him, Lykos… He must learn the perils of this place, and he must face it alone, unaided.'_

_'__Are you mad, Akhlys, these are no normal Earthborns! They are the strongest of them!'_

_'__You will refer to me as 'Lady', Shade. And I am sure you know, Perseus is no 'normal' immortal.'_

Lykos sighed, before sheathing his sword. The lead Earthborn hissed in amusement, but did not speak. The old shade looked at Perseus, who got the message. This was a test. The only difference from this and the normal ones, was that if Perseus failed, it meant death.

Perseus felt scared for a moment, but quickly clamped down on that, before he charged. He counted himself lucky, the Earthborns charged at him from all sides. Using his sword, he beheaded one, and let out a frustrated growl as the Earthborn reformed. He knew, he could not defeat them in a normal way, he had to -. Perseus gasped, as a club hit him in the chest, and set him flying.

"How weak, for a son of the 'mightiest' of the Primordials."

"Hah, he cannot even use his mother's domains, and he _dares_ call himself the son of Akhlys."

"My mother is-" Perseus started to say, before being cut off.

"Your mother is a half-rate Titan, who fell to a weakling's poison! Lady Gaia has told us all about you, all about how you poisoned your mother. Son of Akhlys, bah! I'd rather worship Zeus than accept that!" An Earthborn said, as Perseus gripped his sword tightly.

"Indeed, and if the son of Akhlys is this weak, I shudder to think when she finds out. Perhaps she will kill him, for pride, if nothing else. Let use kill you, boy. It will be a mercy," the Earthborn behind the leader said, as Perseus seethed in anger.

"You do not understand-"

"No, it is you, boy, who does not understand. Lady Akhlys' name, so feared that every monster in this place will shake in mention of her. Her arrogance will not allow a weakling like you to call yourself 'her son'" The leader hissed, as Perseus gripped his sword tighter, a black aura covering him.

Then, the leader struck, and Perseus, who was distracted, took a full blow to the face. Perseus could still hear speaking, but a voice suddenly entered his mind. The familiar voice of his mother, Akhlys.

'_Focus, Perseus. Do not give in to your anger. Your power has already awakened, and it is waiting on your call. Call to your strength, Perseus. Concentrate, show those scum of Gaia what it means to have humility!'_

Suddenly, a touch of Akhlys' tendril touched Perseus' reserves, and Perseus' power reacted.

"Hah, standing there! Giving up already, Perseus?!" The lead Earthborn said, before swinging his club.

Perseus saw through his movements, and dodged. Channeling his power through Night, Perseus slammed the flat of the blade on the leader's head, disorienting him. As the majority charged at him, Perseus stayed calm, and held his position. Tuning out their taunts, Perseus dug deep, and flared his power. The Earthborns were disorientated, giving time for Perseus to reach deep within himself.

It was then, he found it. The constant pulsing of his deep strength, as if calling its master, Perseus. With a deep breath, Perseus forcefully drew it out, and the whole pit shook, as Perseus nearly stumbled. The strength he was moving with, was heavy, and this was what Lykos feared would happen. Perseus simply had too much power, and without control, he would fall apart under his own strength. Perseus had to end this quickly.

Then, turning to the Earthborn, Perseus, who was sweating, smiled sinisterly. Then, forcefully grabbing a thread of his now raging aura, he channelled it through his black sword which gleamed with dark green aura. Then, he stabbed the sword into the ground, as he directed the aura to the cowering Earthborn, who by know realised, it was too late.

The leader looked at Perseus totally in disbelief. He thought he saw the familiar cold look of Akhlys, one she sported before striking down her enemies. Except – It was Perseus. It was the same look, the emotionless face, and the glowing yellow eyes. As the glowing green aura reached the monster, powerful poison disintegrated his body, and he had only enough time to say one word.

"P-Perseus."

As the rest of the Earthborn faded, Perseus could only gasp, before falling unconscious. He had succumbed to his wounds. Lykos could only look grimly as he quickly grabbed hold of Perseus. That flare of power shook the pit. There was no hope in secrecy now.

* * *

Hades was in the Underworld with Hestia when it happened. It was decades since the son of Akhlys went missing, and Zeus had decreed. Hades was to look for Perseus, as he was the only one who was directly linked to Tartarus. Hades scoffed at that – he knew his brother did not dare brave Tartarus. There was many other entrances other than the underworld, namely the new one in Delos, which was sealed by Demeter.

"I wonder what our brother is planning. I for one, would not want a war with the Primordials. They will crush us. Especially with the Fates suppressing us with domains," Hestia said grimly.

"Zeus has always been power-hungry, especially when he led us to victory against the Titans. Not like Father… Hmph!" Hades said bitterly, as Hestia turned away.

Then, a flare of power shook the underworld. Hades noticed that it was uncontrolled, and wild. However, one fact remained and it was the fact that it was massive. Hades looked at Hestia, who nodded and instantly understood. It wasn't long before he drew his conclusions. Looking at the some of the older, cowering souls, who recognized the aura.

"The son of Akhlys. There is no doubt. Akhlys would not have flared her power like that," Hades muttered.

"He is powerful. And this sour smell… Poison," Hestia murmured, uneasy.

"Pure-blooded indeed. I will not tell Zeus," Hades said, as Hestia looked in shock.

"Why, brother?"

"Because I have not been given a reason to," Hades said, before looking at Hestia.

Hestia sighed, "To keep the peace, I cannot tell Zeus."

"You must not tell the Twins, Sister. I know he is very dear to them, but you must not tell them of his whereabouts. They are young and will act rashly, and I have no doubt that Zeus is waiting for that. Though, I must admit they show a lot of promise," Hades said with a trace of amusement, remembering their antics of constantly disappearing at meetings.

"I know that, Hades," Hestia sighed.

Hades nodded in approval. Though he had to wonder how the son of Akhlys was like.

* * *

"Wake, Perseus."

Perseus moved, but his muscles and body felt extremely rigid. Just then, Lykos sighed, before placing two fingers into Perseus' stomach. Perseus gasped as he suddenly felt more… Balanced.

"I rearranged your power, Perseus. Do not pull that stunt again, we cannot linger. Your power shook Tartarus itself," Lykos explained, as Perseus gaped.

"But I'm only a godling!" Perseus protested, as Lykos snorted.

"You are the son of Lady Akhlys, one of the First-born of Chaos, Perseus. Figure it out."

Lykos did not wait for Perseus as he roughly took Perseus with him. Perseus huffed in pain, then coughed in confusion.

"Wait… I should be healed by now, so why-"

"This is a place of punishment for _immortals_, Perseus. There is no normal way of being healed here," Lykos huffed, impatient.

Lykos sighed. He was usually calm and assertive, but there was no time for that now. Perseus' stunt had rendered him almost helpless and wounded, and with the Pit aware of his presence(As if Akhlys claiming him wasn't enough), it wasn't long until more powerful enemies came. They had to reach Lord Tartarus as soon as possible to begin Perseus' training, and to ensure his safety. At least, if Tartarus was interested.

Following Perseus, Lykos led the demigod to the Phlegethon. Perseus had learned how to use his powers more discreetly, and to use it to his advantage. In fact, the old shade did not have to lead Perseus to the river itself. Perseus did it by himself, when he sensed the river, and it's healing properties. Lykos merely guided Perseus to that conclusion.

Although, after a couple of battles with another group of monsters, Perseus was more fatigued, and wounded than ever. It was here, Lykos began to feel worried for the youth. The air of Tartarus would be corroding and poisoning his body, weakening his mind to the whispers. Yet, the boy remained unflinching and sane. Taking a closer look, Lykos saw an outline of very faint, but visible dark green aura that covered Perseus' wounds.

Akhlys.

Lykos thanked the goddess telepathically, as Perseus began to approach the Phlegethon. Looking at the fire, Perseus hesitated, but something happened. His wounds suddenly reopened, and Perseus kneeled before the river in sheer pain, as he heard Akhlys' voice.

'_Hesitate, and you will die, Perseus.'_

It was then, Perseus knew he was in deep trouble. The poisoned claw that got him was potent, and it was clear that it was now or never. Perseus screamed in pain as he put both hands in the river and drank the bitter liquid. Trying not to gag at the bitterness, he forced it down as he waited for its effects. Instantly, he screamed again as he felt the liquid from the river forcefully _burn_ the poison and his wounds away. Fire crackled as his wounds closed, and the poison was purged.

Then, the healing stopped. The poison was purged, but the wounds he suffered from the Earthborn was still raw. Perseus began to take more, and it started becoming dangerously addictive, despite the burning pain. It was because, despite the pain, Perseus ended up feeling _better_. When Lykos stopped him, Perseus was nearly unconscious from the pain. Then, it all hit him when he stopped.

Simply put, it took hours for Perseus to stop convulsing in sheer pain and suffering, and stand up. Lykos shook his head.

"Enough of that, Lord Perseus. That is another punishment… For over-indulgent immortals. Sooner than later, if I had not stopped you, you would have been consumed by the fire of the River. This is the punishment of the immortals, and the punished," Lykos said darkly.

"Mortals?" Perseus coughed, curious despite the pain he was feeling.

"No sane mortal would dare set foot here," Lykos replied.

Perseus found no argument for that.

"Though, you are learning, Perseus. Faster then I expected. This will benefit you, Perseus. Training under Lord Tartarus is perilous. Far more perilous than what you have been experiencing," Lykos grimaced, as Perseus seemed deep in thought.

"Old wolf… Have you trained under Tartarus? You seem to know an awful lot about him," Perseus asked suddenly.

The only reply he got was Lykos' rigid look. Other than that, Lykos acted like he never heard what Perseus said.

Perseus chose not to press, as they walked. He had to admit that the Phlegethon, although painful, really worked. Perseus felt in his best condition since even before he left Delos. Hearing a sound, Perseus gripped his sword, but Lykos stopped him.

"Only speak when you are spoken to. Nothing else. I will do the talking. Remember Perseus, Tartarus is not like other deities. He is unpredictable and dangerous," Lykos warned, as Perseus nodded.

He remembered his mother saying that Tartarus was a match for her in strength. And seeing how Akhlys brought her son to his knees with little effort, Perseus chose not to argue.

It was then, they stopped walking. It was near pitch black at this point. The whispers, that were plaguing his ears throughout had finally stopped. It felt empty and quiet. Perseus also noticed, the familiar acrid smell that he had been used to in Tartarus was also missing. There was nothing. Just darkness

Just then, Lykos called out, his voice layered with power and conviction.

'_Give us your welcome, Lord Tartarus, Master of the Pit, greatest of the First-Born! We come here to your dwelling, by order of Lady Akhlys!'_

Suddenly, a dark voice laughed softly, and whispered, '_The Wolf of Nyx. And our favourite young immortal, Perseus, son of Akhlys. You still dare to come here, I see. By order of Akhlys… Very well, you may enter.'_

"That whisper…" Perseus said in awe.

"Is Lord Tartarus, and is the very same whispers that disturb the punished," Lykos said, before muttering an incantation.

Instantly, a gate suddenly manifested, and slowly opened. Instantly, Perseus could feel the aura emanating from it, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. Lykos went in, and motioned Perseus to follow.

"There will be no turning back. The gate will not reopen without the permission of Lord Tartarus. Do you want to turn back? I assure you Akhlys will understand, no matter how stubborn she is," Lykos said seriously.

This was Perseus' last test of character. Perseus looked to be deep in thought, and fearful, but managed to look at Lykos with a determined look.

"Nope," Perseus said nonchalantly, before walking into the gate.

What greeted Perseus, was something that had him gape. A magnificent black palace stood in front of him, as the air hummed. There was no whispers, but humming. A humming of a massive, and huge amount of power. It was no doubt – this was Tartarus' dwelling, and he wasn't shy of showing it. The pressure of the strength made Perseus struggle even to stand.

It was here, he saw Lykos, who was sweating.

"I am not an immortal like you, Perseus. I am a shade," Lykos grimaced in frustration.

"Well, you're the Wolf of Nyx, aren't you?" Perseus shrugged.

"Just go, before you are eventually forced to your knees," Lykos sighed.

The duo continued to struggle, as Perseus felt like there was something watching them the whole length of the way. Reaching out with his power, he could only groan, as his probe was ruthlessly snapped.

'_Patience, Perseus.'_

It got much harder as Lykos couldn't hold it, and was forced to his knees. Perseus knew he couldn't carry the old shade. However, he couldn't really bear to leave the man there to suffer under the pressure.

"I'm sorry, old wolf," Perseus muttered, before wrapping Lykos' arms around his shoulders.

Lykos quietly growled. He was one of Nyx's greatest warriors, and here he was being _dragged_ by a _godling_. He wondered why Tartarus wanted to display his power so badly. He wasn't the type to be that arrogant to try and force them on their knees like that. It was then, Tartarus whispered in his mind.

Perseus was nearly fading, and he did try to blast his power to at least relieve the pressure, but it was only for a few micro-seconds. Panic started to fill him as he felt himself buckling. It was then, an amused whisper reached into his mind.

'_It was no wonder my sister wanted me to train you so badly. Such poor control over your massive powers. Flaring it mindlessly will not release my hold, youngling. I am not afraid of your powers, there is no need to flare it.'_

Perseus growled at the mocking tone, as he unknowingly flared his power again. It was then, his power stopped flaring, as if refusing his commands. He tried it again, but couldn't. Perseus, who was buckling, asked the great deity for help, but was refused.

'_You are the son of Akhlys, no? Yet you cannot let your power submit to you willingly with your strength. Weak, and arrogant immortals do not deserve my aid.'_

It was so close, so close to the gates, but Perseus felt his willpower erode. Desperate, he roused his strength, as he tried to interpret Tartarus' words. Then, it hit him. In his earlier battles, Perseus was extremely forceful with his immortal powers. Taking a deep breath, Perseus concentrated on his blade, Night, which was strapped to his back.

"Just… Calm down… Perseus," Lykos panted.

Following his advice, Perseus drew from the deep pool in his power, and started channel it through the sword, gradually making it denser, to counter Tartarus' strength. The pressure started to relieve, but Perseus felt his energy sap fast. Recognizing the danger, Perseus quickly decreased his effort, but made sure the pressure was at a _bearable _level.

Perseus, who was by this time panting ceaselessly, said, "Just hold on a little longer, old wolf. We're almost there."

Reaching the gate, Perseus quickly pushed open the gate, but realized it was locked by magic. Grimacing, he struggled to hold his consciousness as he probed the door for a weakness, and he found it. Taking another deep breath, Perseus released Lykos from his shoulder, before wrapping the shade with his left arm. With his left arm, Perseus pointed the blade to the small point, before his eyes widened. The small point was _not there_.

'_Lord Tartarus!'_

_'If you cannot even find the flaw of the door, you are not fit to train here. Die outside, weakling.'_

The connection stopped, as Perseus groaned. Perseus, without a plan now, and losing consciousness, decided to blast the door through. It was a mad plan, but _Akhlys_' plan was a mad plan too. Perseus bit his lip, he couldn't give up now. He had so many things that he hadn't done yet. He didn't want to fade.

* * *

Deep in the palace, Tartarus started to sigh in satisfaction as he saw the young immortal finally figuring it out. Though, he had to wonder if the young immortal had enough power after walking through such pressure, or even enough energy at all. He was learning, though. Perhaps, this weakling had some raw strength and spirit after all.

Tartarus smiled. He _hated _to see potential wasted. Perhaps, he would go along with his sister, for now.

* * *

Perseus was barely holding his consciousness. That is, before Lykos intervened.

"Take my strength, Perseus, or we both get destroyed. Tartarus' strength has already started to erode our powers," Lykos breathed heavily.

Perseus bit his lip, before he remembered Akhlys' words.

_Hesitate, and you will die._

Making a decision, Perseus took a chance. Drawing strength from Lykos, Perseus figured, with Night enhancing his powers, it would be just enough. Lykos by this time, was already nearly transparent.

Heaving, Perseus released the powerful blast of power. The door finally gave way, as Perseus entered, exhausted. He swore he heard something say 'satisfactory', but dismissed it as his exhaustion getting the better of him. Suddenly, Perseus felt a presence, before he found himself and Lykos suddenly being warped into a throne room. The throne room was quiet and simple, with black walls, a simple hallway, and a black throne. One of the most defining traits however, was the artwork throughout the black walls, which showed war, violence…. The worst of living beings. Those that needed to be punished.

Suddenly, a deep voice boomed, and a frightening presence engulfed the room.

"Perseus. You have done well to reach here, still standing. Welcome to the heart of Tartarus, my dwelling, Perseus… And my old student, Lykos. We have much to talk about."

**Okay we're done, I hope you enjoyed, yeah? Hope to see you soon. I will be on a relatively short hiatus, as I have exams next week. Have a great day everybody, and stay pinky! Regards from Art =D**

**Rinne's A/N**

** The Feels are High nuff said.**

**Alice in Chains – Rooster(Live 1992 at the Moore)**

**And one last thing**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Questions

Misery's Smile Chapter 7

**From Santa and Rudolph**

**Hey guys, my apologies for the delay, I was held up by some networking exams, haha. However, there is no need to wait any longer, coz my exams are over, and I have a 3 week break =) Without further ado, sit tight, have some popcorn, and I hope you enjoy the new instalment of Misery's Smile! ****J**

Fear. It was the only thing Perseus felt, as he stared at the Lord of the Pit. It was no wonder, that Lykos had titled him as the greatest of the Primordials. Tartarus oozed power, and dominance. A gray aura seemed to surround him as he tilted his head at the sight of Perseus. Dark, abyss-like eyes stared at Perseus, further unnerving the young immortal.

"I sense fear from you, Perseus," Tartarus said, an arrogant and regal tone in his deep voice.

Perseus did not answer. Rather, he could not answer. The Primordial's power seemed to suffocate him before he could speak. Lykos stepped forward, but was stopped by a glare from Tartarus' deep, dark eyes.

"As my student, I expect you to act with precision, Perseus. Understood?" Tartarus continued with an odd tone.

Perseus caught the tone. It was as if Tartarus was trying to give him a hint to something. To act with precision… Perseus flared out his power to screen his surroundings, and he found it. A barrier of power was trapping Perseus. Taking a deep breath, Perseus attempted to blast himself out of the barrier, only to gasp in pain, as his power bounced back and forced him to his knees.

"Did you not hear me, worthless godling? I said, I expect you to act with _precision_! Do you understand?!" Tartarus boomed, as the barrier tightened around Perseus.

Perseus started to panic, as the barrier started to tighten around Perseus. Perseus tried to look at Lykos, but the Shade was unmoving. The godling knew that he was running short of time – his consciousness was fading. It was then, Perseus remembered Nyx's advice.

'_You must be calm as you face Tartarus. Else, he will crush your spirit. Always be aware as you face him, for he is always two steps ahead.'_

Then, it hit him. Lykos trained under Tartarus. No doubt, he went through the same treatment, and told Nyx about it. Calming down, the youth followed Nyx's advice, and screened the barrier, but this time with more urgency. Channelling his power to ease the pressure a little, Perseus looked for vulnerabilities within the barrier.

Perseus was extremely lucky to see it. The vulnerability was heavily layered beneath darkness, and was located near the small of his back – his blind spot. Tartarus had to suppress his chuckle at the sheer luck Perseus had, to unknowingly flare just the right amount of power to locate the flaw in the barrier. Too little, and the power would not penetrate through the layers of darkness. Too much, and the flared power would unwittingly mask the flaw while killing the wielder.

After all, Perseus had the powers of potent poison, and his aura was no different. Tartarus folded his arms as he watched Perseus' yellow eyes start to glow. The noxious air crackled, as potent green energy smashed a hole through the barrier.

"I ask once again, do you understand?" Tartarus asked.

"I t-think so," Perseus answered shakily.

Lykos, who was watching, couldn't help but be relieved as he watched Perseus manage to pass Tartarus' test. It seemed just yesterday, when he first set foot in this throne room, as one of the chosen warriors to serve the Primordials.

Meanwhile, Tartarus continued to study the son of Akhlys. The boy clearly needed to be physically stronger. Even with the minimal control he showed to resist Tartarus' pressure, it should have been easy for a child as powerful as Perseus. Yet, he struggled, and was close to falling unconscious. Though, minimal as it was, Perseus had at least demonstrated some control with his colossal powers, which was a start. Tartarus' dangerous gamble had worked, at least.

The son of Akhlys caught his stare, and quickly looked away with an uncertain expression. Tartarus was quick to catch that movement, and could not help but glare with his dark eyes. It was clear that the young godling held fear for many things. Fear that needed to be eradicated if he was to survive his possible reign as a Primordial lord.

"When do we begin?" Perseus blurted, before his mouth tightened.

"So eager. So confident," Tartarus crooned mockingly, before his eyes darkened.

"Very well, you will start now. Lykos, bring him to the Fields, and we will begin."

"Of course, Lord Tartarus," Lykos bowed, before leading the godling out of the palace.

Lykos sighed, as he escorted the godling outside. He wondered what was in store for Perseus, seeing that he was not a mere shade, or monster, but a primordial godling with endless potential. The old shade did note however, that Tartarus was much harsher to Perseus than he was to Lykos and the other warriors. The pressure that Tartarus brought down told him that much.

Perseus had to suppress a grimace as he tiredly followed Lykos. He had no rest since Phlegethon, and could literally feel his strength slipping, as he limped his way outside. As he stepped foot outside, however, he suddenly felt Tartarus teleporting him away with his powers.

As Perseus came to, he found himself in what looked to be a barren wasteland. The immortal groaned as he saw Tartarus' castle in the distance. The ground seemed to shake as Tartarus spoke in his mind.

'_Find your own way back.'_

Suddenly, total darkness filled Perseus' vision. His exhaustion seemed to intensify as he felt Tartarus' immense pressure again. Only, this time, he was far less capable to handle it.

'_Use your power as a guide, Perseus. Your senses will not be effective, for my castle is already shielded. Do not weep for your exhaustion. There may be a time where you have to face powerful enemies as exhausted as you are now. I expect you to reach the castle before Nyx returns.'_

Perseus balked. Nyx had already left the pit when he left Tartarus' castle (He couldn't sense Nyx's power). He was in complete darkness, and had barely any energy left. Using his powers sapped his energy when he tried to ease the pressure, and it basically meant Perseus could only use his power to find his way back. Perseus sighed as he managed to see what this was. It was cruel, but effective.

Perseus flared his power to find a way, only to gasp as a large amount of energy left him. Perseus groaned – he hadn't even moved past his spot and he had already exhausted half of his remaining strength. Throughout this, Tartarus remained silent.

Perseus was in a hard position. He knew he had to use his power to find a way back, but he couldn't if his energy was sapped, considering how far the castle was. He had to somehow control his powers effectively, while trying to navigate through the pure darkness that seemed to engulf his senses.

Perseus drew his sword as he limited his power usage severely. After all, Night was above all else, a power conduit. A powerful _enhancer_, blessed by Nyx herself. It was risky, but Perseus had to try. Forcing his powers to a trickle, he channelled it through the blade, and flared it. Perseus nearly sighed in relief. It worked, and Perseus could finally see and locate Tartarus' overwhelming aura.

It took all his immense concentration, but Perseus managed to follow the path. Though, he knew he did not have much time, judging from how his muscles were burning under the pressure. Another thing, was the fact that the complete darkness was taking a toll on Perseus. It took all his willpower, and determination to keep his sanity in the darkness that was slowly consuming his mind.

Suddenly, something rustled. Perseus quickly looked up cautiously, as there was no wind in Tartarus. Instinctively raising his sword, Perseus felt a powerful force that slammed against his sword. As he felt the weapon sliding, Perseus saw his chance. Assuming that his enemy was still in front of him, Perseus quickly countered, and swept away his foe's weapon, before following up with a wide slash. Perseus knew he could not make a mistake here, as he was still blinded by Tartarus' darkness.

He followed Tartarus' advice – to follow his instincts. As Perseus slashed, he felt something, and quickly moved forward. A sound of slicing could be heard, and Perseus sighed in relief. Though, he did not falter, as he once again, judged his opponent's position, and angled a stab. Again, it was pure luck, as Perseus almost missed, but felt his blade sliding over his wounded opponent. Reacting quickly, the young godling slashed downward, and felt satisfaction as he felt his blade cut through.

Then, it was silent. Perseus knew he was alone this time, and grimly continued his walk. This time, he was truly on his last legs, as he approached the gates. The fight had taken the last of his energy.

Tartarus was fingering his staff as he watched the boy limp towards his gates. It was an excellent effort, and a good show of awareness from the godling. Perhaps, Perseus was not such a hopeless case that Tartarus led himself to believe. The idea to use his sword as a conduit to flare his beleaguered powers was admittedly impressive. As the Primordial watched the godling finally go past the gates, he finally lifted the darkness that covered Perseus' eyes, before the young immortal finally collapsed. Then, he sent a servant to fetch the godling, and bring him to a proper room to rest.

Tartarus did remember Akhlys' threat to him after all.

_'Should something happen to my son, you will pay the consequences.'_

* * *

The same training continued on for about 3 years. The only thing that really stopped Perseus from falling into madness was sheer stubbornness and willpower, something that he apparently inherited from Akhlys. The constant darkness Perseus had to endure took its toll over time. Worse still, Tartarus started to introduce the whispers into Perseus' training, and it very nearly drove Perseus into insanity.

Though cruel and dangerous, the training paid dividents. Perseus became extremely tough physically and had drastically improved his control over his powers. Lykos was impressed that Perseus managed to survive the brutal training regime, and couldn't help but silently thank Artemis and Akhlys for it. No mind, Primordial or not, could have survived that peril alone, or without an anchor to keep it sane.

Perseus managed to return to the castle standing, this time. Seeing this, Tartarus finally decided that the Perseus did not need such training anymore. The godling had proven himself to be mentally tough, and fit to continue into the next, finer stage of his training. However, Tartarus needed to call in some favors. Standing up, he called upon some of his subjects in Tartarus.

Instantly, two figures manifested in the throne room, where they waited for Perseus. Lykos turned his head to take a look, and was shocked. Standing there, was two powerful titans, Iapetus and Perses, who bowed before Tartarus. Of course. Any one dwelling in Tartarus are directly under the Primordial's rule, save for Nyx, Akhlys and the other Primordials.

"Is it time, my lord?" Iapetus asked.

"Yes it is. He should be coming soon," Tartarus rumbled, as Lykos understood.

"My lord, what is the meaning of this! Perseus is not ready to face those two!" Lykos exclaimed, as Tartarus remained unmoving.

"Silence, Lykos. Do not question me," Tartarus hissed menacingly.

"However –"

"I hope you do not make me repeat myself again, lowly shade. _Be silent_," Tartarus whispered dangerously.

Lykos sighed, and conceded. Tartarus' wrath was something he had no wish to endure. All he could do now was wait, and hope Perseus survived this.

"Calm yourself, Shade. If Perseus has indeed progressed in his training, he will not die," Tartarus said, earning a raised eyebrow from Lykos.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Perseus went through. Sure enough, he had already drew his sword and blocked a sudden strike from Iapetus' spear. Perseus, as winded as he was, knew he could not let his guard down before Tartarus. Knowing that Perses was following up behind him, Perseus quickly used his strength to shrug off Iapetus, before dodging under a powerful red blast that seemed to consume the air as it passed.

Seeing the danger, Perseus quickly dodged under, aware that Perses' aura would corrode anything in its path – or near it. Cursing, Perseus quickly formed a barrier, but could already feel Perses' power corroding into his skin. Flaring his power, Perseus had removed it, but in doing so, he had wasted precious energy and power.

It was then, Iapetus struck with his spear, thrusting towards Perseus' unprotected back. Perseus anticipated it though, and blocked it, but had to quickly jump to dodge Perses' follow-up.

Perseus knew that he needed a plan, or he would be overwhelmed by the two Titans. As he went into the defensive against the two Titans, he formed a risky, but bold plan, where he would use his powers of poison to disable the Titans one-by-one, then finish them off. It was risky, as he was already running low on energy, but he was confident in the fact that it would disable them. After all, his poison did effectively kill Leto.

He didn't have much time. Perseus was on the defensive, and it was taking it's toll on the young Primordial. He needed to finish the fight quickly. As Iapetus made a rare mistake and left himself open, Perseus quickly counterattacked and made a small cut on Iapetus layered with potent poison, before he parried Perses' strike just in time. With Iapetus down, Perseus could effectively turn his full attention on Perses, who remained silent throughout.

This was the hard part. Without Iapetus to unknowingly cover him from Perses' corrosive blasts, it meant that Perseus had to be more careful. Worse still, Perseus began to feel fatigued, and he knew he had to finish this duel quickly. Suddenly, Perses slashed with incredible speed, and Perseus could only gasp as he struggled to parry the powerful blow. Perses' onslaught did not stop there, and he quickly gained the upper-hand over Perseus' fading defence.

Perseus had the advantage of the length of his blade though, and kept a distance to limit Perses' attacks with his shorter sword. However, as Perseus backed off more, the Titan saw his chance to lead Perseus into a trap. Tartarus began to feel displeased that Perseus had not heeded his surroundings.

Suddenly, Perseus felt his back to the wall, and knew he was in trouble.

"You were complacent, Son of Akhlys," Perses whispered, before he attempted to forcefully break Perseus' defence.

Perseus saw the danger. Instinctively, he commanded his power to alter Perses' blow towards the side, allowing the youth to get out of the corner quickly. Jumping forward, Perseus managed to get himself out of the corner, before being forced to concoct a barrier to block a powerful red blast that was aimed towards his heart. His power was utterly exhausted trying to block the attack. Perseus gritted his teeth. He underestimated them, and allowed himself to fall into a trap. Though Iapetus was effectively down, Perses was proving to be extremely tough.

Suddenly, Perseus buckled as a spear thrust into him from behind. Gasping, he turned his head, before looking at the Titan he thought was defeated.

"You underestimated us," Iapetus said simply, before forcefully extracting his spear.

"Enough," Tartarus boomed, before waving a hand to fix the destruction in his throne room.

Tartarus could only look with disapproval at his young student. The boy had started out well, but made extremely crucial mistakes against Iapetus, and the fact that he had underestimated Perses' strength.

"W-What," Perseus gasped, as Tartarus walked towards him.

"After all this training, this is what you show me, Perseus? I expected more," Tartarus spat, as his dark power swirled around Perseus.

"It is now completely apparent that you have inherited Akhlys' arrogance. I expect you to learn from this experience. You underestimate your opponents, and overestimate your beleaguered strength. Such feeble poison will never harm strong immortals, Perseus. I had thought you would have seen that much."

Perseus looked down and bit his lip, while Lykos moved to tend to his wounds.

"Stop, Lykos. Let his wounds scar, and be a reminder of what would happen if he does the same mistakes. You are merely a son of Akhlys, not my father, Chaos. You have no right to have such hubris," Tartarus continued ruthlessly, as Perseus continued to grimace.

He couldn't be more relieved, however, when his powers started to slowly recover and heal the wounds that was inflicted. Not that it alleviated any of the pain though. Perseus could only suspect that this was Tartarus' doing.

"Others will not be so merciful, Perseus. I expect to see you, healed or not, when Lady Nyx returns," Perses sheathed his sword, before leaving the place.

Iapetus regarded Perseus, before finally saying, "It was a good fight."

"From now on, Perses will lead your training, along with Iapetus and Lykos. I fully expect you to obey their every command. You have made significant progress with the control of your powers and physical strength, but it is clear that you must improve," Tartarus said coldly.

Perseus sighed, but he smiled inwardly.

'_Soon, Artemis, soon…'_

* * *

The following years progressed quickly, as the three men trained Perseus, under Tartarus' watch. Perses and Iapetus were strict and extreme in their training methods, but were fair. Together, they taught Perseus the finer arts of battle, and led him to have a much deeper understanding of his power. Tartarus' early and brutal methods was crucial, as it allowed Perseus to keep up with the Titans' equally strenuous training regimes, and it allowed them to guide Perseus into perfecting his control over his powers easily. Perses noted that had it not been for Tartarus' brutal methods and effectiveness, it would take at least more than a decade to teach Perseus to control his already massive powers.

With Lykos though, Perseus faced different challenges. Instead of training his combat capability, Lykos taught him philosophy and the ways of the world. If there was one question that Lykos had kept asking Perseus, it was what he truly believed in.

Perseus, for all his experiences, did not have an honest answer to that. He could rattle on about 'true love', and other things that Leto had taught him, but he always felt hollow as he tried to answer Lykos. He was left pondering, as Lykos allowed him to ponder over the question. As Perseus relived his journey, and studied the art that decorated the castle, Perseus could only ask himself.

'_Was all this fated?'_

He did not receive an answer. However, as he walked through the castle, he couldn't help but remember Akhlys' words.

'_You were never fated to be born.'_

He couldn't help but laugh in dark amusement at that sentence, but his heart fully believed it somehow… Perseus couldn't help but feel that there was something in those words that his heart chose to keep very close to. It was then, he remembered something Artemis had said.

'_I wish we were free from Fate. I don't want to die knowing that it was all Fate that led me there.'_

Perseus' heart clenched. He wanted that. Deep down, Perseus realized that he wanted freedom. Freedom from fate, and everything influencing him. Perseus wanted to be free to make his own decisions, to make his own path. It was then, he realized it, and finally told Lykos.

"I believe in my freedom and future. For no one controls them," Perseus proclaimed, as Lykos raised an eyebrow.

Perseus did not waver at Lykos' questioning look.

"You are foolish to believe that you can question Fate, no, not Fate… Rather, _Destiny_. But you have passed my test nonetheless," Lykos shook his head, as Perseus looked up.

"It wasn't a belief, old wolf. It was a _promise_," Perseus said, his voice layered with power.

"Such arrogance and conviction… You are truly your mother's son," Lykos smiled, as a look of sadness briefly crossed his face.

Perseus caught it, however, and wondered what Fate could have done to the old wolf to make him look so haunted.

* * *

**Timeskip…**

Perseus had to duck before he brought up Night to deflect a spear thrust. Perseus knew that this was his last sparring session with the Titans – only this time they weren't holding back. Perses' eyes became red as he shot a red, corrosive beam towards his student, who jumped and returned the favor with an equally corrosive flare of sickly green energy.

Unlike before, Perseus was well-rested and not hindered by fatigue. He quickly overpowered Perses' flare of power before following up with a powerful thrust with his sword. Perseus was forced to retreat however, when he saw Iapetus' spear thrown into his direction.

"Have you already forgotten our lessons, Perseus?" Perses mocked.

Perseus gritted his teeth, as he forced himself not to react to Perses' mocking tone. It had cost Perseus on many occasions. Then, Perseus saw it. Iapetus had made a mistake by waiting a little too far away from Perses. Perseus knew he had to act on this to isolate Iapetus. Else, he would be hard-pressed trying to outlast two Titans, and with his power already partly suppressed by Tartarus as a training measure, it would be extremely difficult to defeat them.

Perseus understood that he was taking a big risk, and knew that he could not afford to underestimate Perses' strength here. Shoving his sword into the ground, Perseus erected an extremely powerful barrier to temporarily hold off Perses, as he moved to isolate Iapetus, who saw through the plan and quickly assaulted him with fast, quick strikes.

Iapetus, with all his experience, knew the danger, and put Perseus on the defensive to buy time for Perses to break through. He had to admit to himself, though, that the boy had learned some tricks. Fooling Perseus with a feint, Iapetus quickly tried to follow up with the butt of his spear, only for Perseus to catch it with his bare hands. The titan cursed, as he recognized his mistake for being predictable.

He should have known that Perseus would have studied his signature methods and techniques through their previous sparring sessions. In an effort to free himself, Iapetus tried to burn Perseus' hand by channelling his power through the spear, but was quickly overwhelmed by the young Primordial who quickly reversed the situation and with his massive power, shattered the spear.

Perses was gritting his teeth, as he finally came close into breaking the barrier. The boy had invested a massive amount of power into the barrier, and it was taking a lot of time to break it. The black sword acting as a conduit to strengthen the barrier did not help matters. Iapetus was effectively trapped.

Iapetus, without his weapon, and with his arms grabbed by Perseus, knew he was in deep trouble. Perseus took a deep breath, as he delicately controlled the Death Mist to cloud Iapetus' eyes and effectively blind the Elder Titan. This time, Iapetus was blinded, weakened and weaponless. With a wave of a hand, Perseus rendered Iapetus unconscious with the power of the Death Mist.

Turning back, he saw an angered Perses, whose power was already corroding the barrier. His yellow eyes glowed as he regarded the Titan, while his power flared to counter Perses' corrosive powers. Perseus knew that he had to end the battle quickly this time. He had exhausted a massive amount of energy erecting the barrier and fighting Iapetus. He had time, as Perses constantly tried to force through the barrier, to no avail. Perseus saw his frustration, and was ready to take advantage. After all, Perses did teach him to do so. As Perses got more frustrated breaking down the barrier, Perseus saw it – The amount of vulnerabilities in Perses' aura that the young immortal could pierce through.

_'Act with precision, Perseus.'_

It was a one-in-a-million chance though, as Perses' power was extremely unpredictable. Perseus, however, was confident he could do it this time, as green tendrils of power surrounded him. Gripping Night, Perseus deliberately weakened the barrier, surprising Perses who gave a smirk. However, in Perses' haste to finally assault Perseus, the Titan failed to cover his vulnerabilities, and left himself open.

Perseus pounced, as he could not believe just what transpired. The Titan of Destruction, leaving so many openings. As his yellow eyes gleamed, Perseus quickly took advantage and successfully pierced through the red cloud of corrosive aura that surrounded Perses, stunning the Titan momentarily. In those moments, Perseus managed to finally thrust his sword through the Titan, ending the duel.

A slow clap sounded, as the robed figure of Tartarus walked across the room. The great Primordial seemed to siphon off dark energy to the two Titans, who looked to convulse wildly on the black floor. Perseus started to speak, only to be silenced by the wave of the hand.

"Peace, Perseus. They are merely healing."

Sure enough, the heaving Titans, stopped convulsing, and slowly rose. Iapetus looked frustrated, but Perseus saw the brief glimpse of pride in the Elder Titan's eye, as he looked at his student. Perses merely grunted, but regarded Perseus with an approving look. After all, it was the first time, that Perseus managed to defeat the Titan of Destruction without outright overwhelming him directly with his powers, something that would never work when he fought together with Iapetus.

Lykos reappeared alongside them, and flashed a rare smile to Perseus. Tartarus, though, remained unmoving, as he observed the scene. Suddenly, his dark eyes flashed as he called.

"Damasen!"

Perseus was stunned. He had never seen Tartarus' eyes with such anger and coldness. The power Tartarus emitted seemed to darken the room, as a large figure manifested, and knelt before Tartarus. The newcomer was extremely large, and Perseus could literally smell the Earth that he was formed from. Looking at his three mentors, Perseus could tell that they too were puzzled about the newcomer.

"Father," Damasen answered carefully, surprising Perseus.

"Did I ask you to speak, Giant?" Tartarus spoke coldly.

"Giant?" Perseus blurted, earning a cold, dark stare from Tartarus.

"I told you a long time ago, Perseus. Speak when you are spoken to. Yet, you continue to disobey me."

Perseus gulped, as Tartarus' dark power swirled around the room dangerously. Perses stepped forward, and put a hand on Perseus' shoulder, as he stared at Tartarus. The Primordial lord seemed to calm down, before he spoke.

"However, if I must answer your question, Giants, are _failures_ and _weaklings _who do not deserve to call me 'Father'," Tartarus whispered dangerously, with a tone full of anger and disappointment.

Perseus shrunk back. The stare he received from Tartarus was something that he would never forget for a long time. Perses faced his student, and gave him a silent warning. The Titan was barely able to telepathically calm down his master, who was ready to strike down Perseus for his rudeness.

Lykos drew his sword silently, as he observed the situation. Tartarus was clearly deep in anger, and was unpredictable.

"Stay your sword, Wolf. I do not wish to destroy anyone. Yet," Tartarus said, as he regarded the Giant.

"Titans. Your purpose here is over. Damasen will escort you accordingly. I _expect_ no dissent."

"Understood, Lord Tartarus," Both Titans bowed, before turning to Perseus.

"It was a good fight," Iapetus said, with a proud tone in his voice.

"Ruthless, and strong indeed… Perseus," Perses said with a toneless voice, before the Titans turned to follow Damasen.

Perseus looked blankly, before realizing that this was the first time Perses had referred to him by name, instead of 'Son of Akhlys', or 'Godling'.

Lykos was worried. Though the Giant had already left, the ominous atmosphere was not lifted. Tartarus' back was faced towards the duo, and the dark energy that swirled around the Primordial seemed greater than ever.

"You have been here for two decades already, Perseus," Tartarus started in a dark tone, as Lykos gripped the pommel of his sword.

"I have watched you, a foolish boy, grow into a powerful immortal. At least, that is what Lykos tells me. Prove it, Perseus," Tartarus whispered, as he drew a sword that looked to be made out of darkness.

"Lord Tartarus!" Lykos shouted in horror.

"I have been patient with your defiance, Lykos," Tartarus continued to whisper.

"You are but a lowly, insignificant Shade… You have no right, nor the power to disrespect or defy I, Lord Tartarus... Wolf of Nyx or not, I am still the mightiest of Primordials."

"You would do well not to underestimate me, Lord Tartarus," Lykos growled, as the room pulsed with his power.

Tartarus raised his sword.

"I am not underestimating you, Lykos. I am merely showing the difference in our power," Tartarus said, before slamming his sword down.

Suddenly, the room filled with darkness and pressure, and Perseus could not help but fear for Lykos. The Shade's aura managed to frustrate Tartarus for a moment, before it was finally engulfed by Tartarus' dark aura. Perseus was about to jump in to save his friend, but couldn't find him as the darkness lifted. Lykos was missing.

"Will you save him, Perseus?" Tartarus said in a mocking tone.

Perseus was stunned, but quickly drew his black sword.

"I know what it is you saw in the Acheron, Perseus. Will you prove to me that you will fulfill your promises, right here and now? Lykos, after all, will be consumed… Unless you defeat me," Tartarus continued, as his robe seemed to flutter in the darkness.

"Time is running short, Perseus."

That did it. Before he knew it, Perseus found himself leaping towards Tartarus, before bringing down his blade. His yellow eyes gleamed with power as his blade crashed upon the great Primordial, who blocked it with little effort. The room shook, as both powers fought to match each other. With his experience though, Tartarus quickly had the upper hand, and pushed away Perseus with a small pulse of his power, before he went on the counter-attack.

Perseus gripped his sword tightly as he struggled to hold down his fear – There was nothing scarier than seeing Tartarus charging, with darkness billowing around him, and the deadly point of the sword aimed towards your neck. He barely managed to raise his blade to parry the strike as he stumbled.

Tartarus saw this immediately, and took advantage by striking a massive flurry of quick attacks, one of which sliced Perseus across the abdomen. Perseus gasped, but raised his blade just in time to intercept a beheading strike from the great Primordial.

Acting on instinct, Perseus counterattacked. Tartarus was momentarily taken aback by Perseus' ferocious counterattack, and was made to pay for his lapse in concentration as Perseus viciously slashed across his face, tattering the hood.

Tartarus was livid, and it showed on his dark eyes. The Primordial decided enough was enough, as he raised his hand. The great Primordial then released a massive amount of power, that pressed down upon Perseus, who started to struggle under it.

Perseus though, had known this was already going to happen in the battle. With careful silence, he commanded the Mist to mask the poison filling the air in the throne room. As he was forced to the floor, he felt the pressure weakening, which meant Tartarus had not noticed it yet. Perfect.

Acting quickly, Perseus focused the power around the poison, and he finally felt the pressure disappear. Tartarus growled. The lord of the pit looked at his young student, and could not help but narrow his eyes. The Death Mist within the child was incredibly powerful, such that even he, did not notice the large amount of poison that dulled his senses and potency.

Perseus saw his chance, and attacked. Tartarus was still disorientated, and visibly slower than before. The primordial barely had time to counter, as his young student ruthlessly increased the pace of his strikes. Growing in anger, Tartarus stepped forward and caught the boy's hand.

"_Enough_," Tartarus growled, before throwing Perseus with a powerful pulse of darkness.

Perseus gasped, as the darkness seemed to engulf him. Images of his failures plagued his mind as he struffled to stand up. Something started to whisper in his mind, reminding the boy of every broken promise, and his failures. The young godling sighed when he moved to clutch a non-existent thing on his neck, before he swept his hand away.

'_Misery's Smile…'_

_'I will be waiting…'_

Failure was not an option this time, and he knew it. The Acheron had already guided him to the right path, and he refused to stray from it. His eyes glowing in anger at Tartarus' games, Perseus exploded. With a focused pulse of power, Perseus dispersed the darkness, just in time to see Tartarus' black sword striking down at him. As he dodged, he suddenly spotted something at the corner of his eye.

The pit leading to the Void, the realm of Chaos. Tartarus had once told him, anyone not permitted would immediately dissolve into oblivion as they fell into the Void. Perseus looked to take advantage of this, as parried another dangerous strike from Tartarus.

The youth knew that he had to finish this duel quickly, as he was tiring. Tartarus had seemingly unlimited strength, as he continued pummeling the young boy. Perseus had also observed, as time passed, Tartarus' strikes grew more powerful and precise.

However, what Perseus had bet on was succeeding. Tartarus, with all his experience, had made the mistake of being moved across by the young godling, who was purposefully retreating. Suddenly, as Tartarus moved to strike, Perseus dodged and flared a large amount of power, sending a slightly surprised Tartarus a few metres back.

Perseus knew that this was the move that decided the duel and it had to be. The youth had barely any strength left, and the wound on his abdomen was starting to take a toll on him.

However, this further angered the Primordial, who mistook Perseus' action for rashness and arrogance.

"_You have not learned!_" Tartarus boomed, as darkness engulfed the robed Primordial.

The lord's dark eyes became darker, as he grew larger in size. Perseus could only look in awe, and fear, as the Primordial grew into his full size, and the darkness dissipated.

Tartarus radiated _power_ and _dominance_. It was no wonder, that the Primordial was known by some to be the greatest of Chaos' children. His presence seemed to suck in everything near, and his strength was overwhelmingly powerful. He seemed to radiate darkness as he stood, as his hood came off, and showed his face. Or rather, it showed an inward spiral of darkness.

It occurred to Perseus, that Tartarus had been holding back his power for the length of the duel. If the Primordial had used his full strength, Perseus would have probably been destroyed. However, Perseus had to somehow hold the Primordial there to secure his victory, or rather, survival.

Perseus somehow regained his composure as he recognized his purpose. Heaving a deep breath, Perseus focused on the Primordial power deep within him. Using Lykos' teachings, he relaxed his mind with deep, subtle breathing, before he opened his fiery yellow eyes.

'_Akhlys?' _ Tartarus thought suddenly, before shaking his head quickly.

Tartarus could not help but be slightly taken aback by Perseus' sudden show of power. It nearly made the Primordial huff – The boy was finally awakening his Primordial strength, and it was massive. He couldn't help but start to understand why Akhlys was so intent on him training the youth.

Suddenly, the air around Perseus exploded, as his power pulsed. Suddenly, Tartarus felt darkness across his vision, and his eyes widened as he looked behind him, only to find the pit.

"Lord Tartarus…" Perseus started to say, as Tartarus cursed.

The Primordial couldn't believe his mistake of letting Perseus move him around so subtly around the battlefield. The boy had purposefully flared his power such that it temporarily masked the pit behind him. Tartarus was finally vulnerable, and it would only take one push to destroy him.

"One push, Lord Tartarus, and you will be dissolved by Lord Chaos himself," Perseus said bluntly, as Tartarus scoffed.

"Don't be too arrogant, Godling. You do not have the strength to push me, after overexerting yourself as you just did. However, I am in a dangerous position… Very well, I give the victory to you. A stalemate, if nothing else," Tartarus said with mild amusement, as he pointed a black talon toward his student.

"You are a Primordial, Perseus… We will see what Ananke decrees," Tartarus said with a dark tone, before he shrunk back into his usual form, and waved a hand to return an unconscious Lykos.

"I will send you to Akhlys now… Remind her, Perseus. You are a Primordial lord." Tartarus declared silently, before the world warped.

* * *

"Wake, Perseus."

Perseus heard the familiar deep voice as he stirred, and he found the shade sitting by his bed, while Akhlys and Nyx observed them. Akhlys looked to be shaking, while Nyx looked like she had some sleepless nights.

It wasn't long, before Akhlys stepped forward shakily and said, "Don't do that again, Perseus. Don't anger Tartarus in that way again.. I thought you had died. I thought you ha-"

Apparently, Tartarus' outburst of power had darkened the whole pit. Monsters and immortals were consumed in the darkness as it happened. Naturally, both Primordial goddesses were extremely worried. Akhlys herself was tempted to go down to find out what happened there. Moments later though, Perseus suddenly appeared.

"I'm tired, mother. Besides, Lord Tartarus sla-" Perseus was about to say, before he realised that he wasn't wounded.

In fact, he did not feel fatigued at all. Rather, he felt powerful, more _alive_ since Tartarus had declared him a Primordial. It was as if a dam had opened, and Perseus could literally feel power raging in him.

"So, you have awakened your Primordial strength… Did my brother say something, Perseus?" Akhlys asked, her voice calm this time.

"He said to tell you I am a Primordial lord," Perseus said, relaying Tartarus' message to the sisters.

Nyx sported a proud look, while Akhlys looked triumphant.

"As expected of my son," Akhlys said, before she continued.

"Tartarus has declared you a Primordial lord, and one of the masters of the pit… You have been granted great power, Perseus, and great recognition. Don't waste it," Akhlys finished, before Nyx stepped forward.

"I understand you want to be reunited with someone, eh Perseus?" Nyx winked, as Perseus gave a pale blush.

"Umm… I'd like to rest first… How are you, old wolf?" Perseus wondered what Lykos had to say about all of this.

The old shade merely grunted, "I've been better. Go find Artemis. You've been mooning over her the whole trip anyway. We'll meet again, Lord Perseus."

Following that, the warrior winked, as Perseus tried to figure out what he meant by that.

"Huh, I'm going now?" Perseus asked, baffled by the sudden goodbyes.

Akhlys shook her head and merely said, "Well, I assume that Tartarus has taught you how to mask your aura with the Mist?"

"Umm…"

"We'll meet again, Perseus. Don't worry – we have our ways to keep you in check."

Suddenly, the world warped again.

* * *

Perseus didn't know how long he was asleep – all the young immortal knew was the fact that he wasn't in Tartarus, and using what he learned, he quickly masked his presence with the Mist. He had to admit, Chaos' plane wasn't so bad. There was no deceitful whispers, nor the rancid smell of death and torture. He could smell flowers, leaves, and the air felt _safe_.

Getting up, he walked through the field, as he kept himself invisible. It was then, he felt it.

Artemis' aura.

Remembering his promise, he wasted no time in levitating himself, and floating amongst the mist to follow the huntress' aura. As he floated through the cold, night air, he could only wonder how much time had passed in the world, and how Artemis was going to react to seeing him again.

The night seemed to darken as Perseus used the mists to carry him to his destination. Squinting his eyes at the moonlight, Perseus smiled as he felt Artemis' aura becoming stronger. His hand clenched as he looked forward to finally fulfilling his promise.

Then, he saw a chariot. A moving chariot that seemed to emit powerful light, that illuminated the darkness Nyx had bestowed upon the world. Familiar red hair could be seen, and Perseus broke into a bright smile. His yellow eyes gleamed in anticipation as he floated up to the chariot. Pulling himself up, he was ready to greet the huntress, before he froze.

What he saw left him in utter shock. His chest tightened as he observed the scene of Artemis leaning on another man, with their hands interlocking. His black hair seemed to billow in the wind, and he had a brilliant smile plastered on his face. He was pulling her closer, so close, Perseus could barely see her face hidden under his arms.

"I love you, Orion…"

Perseus gasped as he listened to Artemis' muffled whisper. The couple stiffened, and Artemis' silver eyes widened as she recognized the visitor.

"W-What is.. What…" Perseus spluttered, but couldn't find the words.

He took some time to gather himself as he finally asked as calmly as he could, "What is happening here..?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter =P Shit's about to go down, and it's gonna be real bad xD!**

**From the both of us...**

**A Merry Christmas and have a happy new year fellas! We hope you're having a great holiday =P La la la ~~**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Betrayals

Misery's Smile Chapter 8

**By Layne and Jerry**

**Hey fellas, I understand that I left you on a bit of a cliffy? I feel bad for ya, but here's a chappie to make up for it! So, as usual, sit tight, have some cookies, and I hope you enjoy!**

It wasn't long until Perseus' shocked expression turned into a dark glare. After all these years, all these suffering to fulfill a single promise… It was clear that both Fate and Destiny hated him. The man called Orion suddenly turned sour, and glared at Perseus.

"How dare you interrupt a private moment! Who in Tartarus are you to do such?!" Orion shouted arrogantly, as Perseus turned.

Instantly, Orion shrinked. The look Perseus had given him was one of nightmares. The absolute darkness and menace in those yellow eyes was something he'd never forget. It felt like forever until the Primordial finally spoke, with a hard voice.

"I am _Perseus_, and I am here to fulfill a promise. A promise, she did not keep," Perseus whispered, rousing Artemis from her shocked state.

Orion huffed, "I am under the impression that you broke the promise, Perseus. Where were you when she cried? Where were you when she yearned for you, _Godling_? You will face the facts, Perseus. _I was there, and you were not_."

Perseus' yellow eyes blazed as he heard Orion's arrogant and triumphant tone.

"_Silence_," Perseus ordered softly, as he focused his power on Orion.

Instantly, the demigod crumpled, and Artemis' silver eyes deepened in anger. She was about to speak, before Perseus took over, and glared at her. The huntress nervously shook as she took in his steely glare, before finally speaking.

"P-Perseus."

"It has been a long time, _my little huntress_. I expected many things in our reunion, but certainly not this, Artemis. Will you please explain why?" Perseus asked, his black cloak billowing in the cold wind.

Artemis still looked shellshocked. The air seemed to darken as the silence drew out. Perseus continued to look at her in feigned anger. Feigned, because he did not have the heart to look at her that way. In fact, he was not even angry, merely pained. Seeing Artemis with Orion in that way pained Perseus in a terrible way. Finally, Artemis' expression changed to anger, and she spoke.

"Two hundred years. TWO HUNDRED YEARS, PERSEUS!"

Perseus wanted to make a retort, but choked. Meanwhile, Artemis continued.

"I have waited for you, and you never came. You never did try to understand me, Perseus. Or _us_. Orion makes me happy, and he understands me. And he damn sure did not leave me alone, and lonely for TWO HUNDRED YEARS, on a foolish escapade for more power!" Artemis shouted, as Perseus' eyes hardened.

"Artemis-" Perseus started to say, before being cut off.

"My little huntress is right, Perseus. It was your fault. Just accept the fact that she is now beyond your reach, Perseus, and let her be happy," Orion said, as he pulled Artemis closer.

"_Speak when you are spoken to, **scum**,_" Perseus rumbled, as he flared his power.

The whole air went cold as he focused his power towards Orion. Suddenly, Perseus felt his shoulder being touched, and saw that it was Artemis' hand.

"You were my first love, Perseus… I accept that. But now I have something equally strong, if not _stronger.._. _Please_, it does not have to end this way. We can still be companions, like before. We can still hunt together. Please, Perseus… I beg you, _let me be happy_," Artemis begged.

Perseus went slack, as he listened to Artemis' words. He shook as he observed the couple, who were obviously happy to be together. He felt something squeeze his heart even more, when he saw Artemis' silver eyes, full of resolve. Orion smiled in contempt. Perseus wanted to wipe it off his face, but he couldn't bear to do that, somehow. He didn't know why, but the pain he felt in his chest was too much for him to do anything.

"As promised… Artemis," Perseus bowed his head, his vision starting to dull.

Without a word, Perseus turned around and floated away into the darkness. Artemis never did see him finally shedding his tears. The world seemed to weep as he left a trail of cold in the darkness.

"Perseus!" Artemis called out sadly, but she received no answer.

"Leave him be, Artemis. We are together now… No one will hurt you again, I promise," Orion comforted, as he once again pulled the goddess closer to him.

If there was something Artemis never could forget, it was the slow, dark rain that followed Perseus' departure.

* * *

In Olympus, Apollo woke. Stretching, he felt strangely sad about something. It was strange, since he never did feel sadness. Well, not since _that _incident. However, he couldn't help but feel a little hollow inside, at times. Ever since Artemis had run off with that hunter, the god never really had any companions. Hermes made for good company, but it was never the same without those two.

Artemis and _Perseus_.

Apollo laughed – It was a long time since he had thought about Perseus. He remembered how the older immortal would ruffle his hair and encourage him in his fights. More than Artemis ever did, really. Or maybe, that was just his bitterness speaking.

Recently, ever since she went out on her trysts with Orion, she never did really talk to anyone else, not even her handmaidens. Her own brother had effectively become a stranger. Apollo remained deep in thought, before he suddenly jerked, and fell back on his seat in a trance.

As he watched the vision that was passed to him, he couldn't help but be surprised. Perseus was back, and Artemis rejected him. Deep inside, he felt guilty. If he had at least known that Perseus was back earlier, he could have stopped his friend from witnessing such a scene.

However, he knew he had to meet him. Firstly, because he wanted Perseus to catch up regarding the recent events, and the ways of Olympus. Secondly, it was also because he had a bad feeling about Orion, and wanted to relay it to Perseus.

"_My Ladies… I humbly request for Perseus' whereabouts,_" Apollo prayed.

"_Fate must run its course, Phoebus Apollo. Such is our will," _Lachesis whispered in Apollo's mind.

Apollo sighed. The Fates could have just said 'no', and it would have meant the same. He continued to mull over his thoughts, as he pondered on how to find his friend.

* * *

Perseus was lost… Again. After that conversation, he flashed as far away as he could. It did not matter where he flashed – as long as he was away from Artemis and that little friend of hers. His heart seemed aimless, and empty, somehow. Anger had filled his mind, but he couldn't vent it. Instead, it further pained his heart, and a familiar emotion grew.

Simply put, Perseus felt betrayed, aimless, and empty. It was a promise that he had took to Tartarus, and when he actually came back, Artemis just _wasn't there anymore_. He remembered how his heart hurt, when Artemis essentially told Perseus to leave her with Orion… The man to apparently make her _happy_.

Bitterness filled Perseus' heart as he thought about it. He had suffered in Tartarus to get stronger, and partook in an insane, and impossible training plan to fulfill his promise, only to come back and be betrayed. Deep inside, he felt significant hatred for Orion, and very nearly intended to drive Orion insane with his powers… Until he saw Artemis' pleading, hurt eyes.

He never had been able to resist those eyes. And he didn't know what to make of it, even if he tried.

Perseus continued to mull over his thoughts, until he heard a rustle. Drawing his black sword, the Primordial walked towards the location from where he heard the sound. As his presence scared away the wildlife surrounding the place, Perseus could only wonder if this was a possible enemy Akhlys had warned him about. Probing, Perseus found a familiar imprint of a Titan, hiding in a bush.

Perhaps this was a good time to vent his anger…

Perseus crept closer, only to realise that it was not rustling. It was crying. Or rather, _she _was crying. The girl seemed no older than a few centuries old, and just nearing her adulthood. She was hugging her knees, all the while presumably mourning over the loss of her family, and the fact that it was her fault. Perseus sighed, as he looked at the beautiful Titan girl. While he was bitter and moody, he never could resist.

"What's wrong?" Perseus asked gently, as he knelt.

"G-get away! O-Or else!" The girl shouted, with a hostile tone.

"Oh Chaos… Not another one… Have it your way then," Perseus turned to walk away, seemingly not really caring for her plight.

"Erm.. Wait! Don't go!"

Perseus stopped, as he sheathed his black sword. It wasn't like the young girl was any threat to him anyway. Sighing, he turned, and saw a relatively odd expression on the girl. As if she was puzzled and scared, at the same time. As he scrutinized her, he could notice the look of desperation, and utter sadness hidden deep beneath her dark eyes.

"What is it, little girl? I have better things to do than to wait here meaninglessly for you to make up your mind," Perseus grumbled, earning an annoyed huff from the girl.

"Erm…"

Perseus sighed, "Just tell me your name."

"Z-Zoe… Zoe Nightshade. You aren't going t-to do anything to me, r-right?" Zoe timidly asked, as Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I would do such things, Zoe Nightshade?" Perseus asked, wondering what happened to the girl to leave her in such a state.

"Umm… Nothing. S-sorry, now I must go-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you aren't going anywhere, Zoe," Perseus said, pulling her chiton.

"Why?!" Zoe shouted.

"I have my own reasons. Now, Zoe. Tell me, what happened to you?" Perseus asked seriously this time.

He knew heartbreak when he saw it, and Zoe was no different.

"N-Nothing," Zoe started to say, before Perseus glared at her with those blazing yellow eyes of his.

It was silent, until Perseus finally sighed, before taking her trembling hands gently.

"You can tell me, okay? There's no one watching here. I swear on the Styx, and my powers, I will keep what you say secret, alright? Now… What happened to you, Zoe Nightshade?" Perseus asked.

Zoe took a deep breath, before she told him the story. About how she was once a Hesperide, guarding the Golden Apples. About how she had tricked Ladon and her sisters to aid Heracles, a child of Zeus. About how he betrayed her, and left her to face her angered family. Finally, she also told how she was cast out of her family, and had to fend for herself recently. She gripped her hairpin tighter as she described her story, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

As Perseus listened to her story, he couldn't help but feel his chest tightening. So she too, had been betrayed. It was something that he could relate to. Though, his eyes immediately hardened, as he refused to show any of it.

"Foolish girl, you had it coming. You trusted a Child of Zeus… They inherit their deceit from their father," Perseus chuckled, with a bitter tone.

Zoe couldn't help but notice the hidden bitterness behind Perseus' voice. She couldn't help but wonder if the immortal had understood. The nymph couldn't help but wonder who he was. As she reached out, she could feel his dark power raging beneath, even more powerful, and deeper than her Atlas', her father. She felt how lonely he was, how alone he felt after his betrayal. She wanted to know what it was, and she dug deeper with her probe, until it was finally broken.

"That is enough, Zoe. I've allowed you too much information already," Perseus said, as he continued to stare at the distance.

Rain started to fall as Perseus seemed to look at somewhere in the distance. The moonlight seemed to gleam even brighter, as it reflected of Perseus' glazed over yellow eyes. It was then, Zoe noticed. Perseus was looking at the moon, but with such longing, and sadness.

It wasn't long until the sky grew even darker, and the rainfall intensified. Perseus quickly fell out of his trance, before looking at Zoe.

"Let's go inside, Zoe," Perseus said, before taking off his black cloak, and offering it to Zoe.

"Y-You want me to come with you?" Zoe asked meekly, as Perseus sighed.

"I wouldn't mind leaving you here, you know?" Perseus chuckled lightly, before he turned around.

"P-Perseus! W-Wait!" Zoe called, as Perseus threw her the cloak, which she gratefully wore.

Thunder sounded, and Perseus quickly masked both of their powers, before they entered the small building, which was nearby to a mortal village.

* * *

In the building, Perseus quickly guessed that it was a tavern, judging from the strong smell of alcohol, and the large amount of noise. He couldn't help but notice some glazed over, and hungry eyes looking at Zoe, who was still walking closely behind him.

"Keep close, Zoe," Perseus whispered, as he used his powers to _discourage_ those who were disturbingly interested with the Titan girl.

Perseus was almost relieved, when the bartender confirmed that it was also an inn, and there were vacant rooms. However, he would apparently need something called _Drachmas_ to pay for the rooms, something he was completely baffled about. It was here Zoe could barely resist her laughter, and saved Perseus from utter embarrassment.

"Where were you all these centuries, eh Perseus?" Zoe laughed, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"You don't want to know, little girl," Perseus lightly chuckled, as he remembered Tartarus.

"Stop calling me little gi-" Zoe was about to shout, before Perseus clamped her mouth with a strong hand.

"Be quiet, Zoe. Your senses are dulling. There is an immortal here," Perseus whispered, earning a silent nod from Zoe.

As they carefully went upstairs, Perseus couldn't help but keep a hand on his sword at all times. He did not want to fight here, but he couldn't be too careful. Akhlys had taught him not to let down his guard at all times, at the presence of an immortal. As the door opened, Perseus could not help but gasp, as he saw the familiar blonde hair, and lean figure of his old hunting companion.

"A-Apollo?"

"Perseus!" Apollo shouted, before engulfing Perseus in an embrace.

Perseus couldn't help but return the embrace, as he broke into a rare smile. Zoe could only look in confusion, as Apollo laughed.

"Fancy seeing you here, Perseus! It must have been Fate – I was looking for you all over, and I find you here in this mortal tavern… Err, who's that pretty little girl, Perseus?" Apollo asked mischeviously, as Perseus punched him in the shoulder.

"It wasn't fate… And quit that tone, Apollo. We all know it never worked on the river nymphs anyway, much less on an _immortal_," Perseus said blankly, as Zoe looked even more puzzled.

"Apollo is a terrible flirt. Anyway, this is Zoe. Zoe, go into the room we rented, and stay put for a while. Rest, or whatever. Just stay put. I need to have a talk with Apollo." Perseus pointed to a room, before Apollo nodded seriously.

Zoe nodded, and walked.

"I have seen what happened, Perseus. Come in," Apollo opened the door wider to let Perseus through.

"The gift of prophecy has strengthened in you, Apollo. You could barely remember all your visions before," Perseus observed.

Apollo seemed not to hear, as he poured two cups of nectar, and laid it out on the small, round table.

"So, Apollo. Care to explain what happened while I was gone? And this Orion character, do explain to me about him?" Perseus asked.

"I don't really know anything about him more than you do, Perseus. I only know that he is a powerful Son of Poseidon, and one hell of a hunter," Apollo said, before he continued.

"It was about five years ago when it all started. Artemis and her Hunters…"

"Hunters?" Perseus asked.

"Artemis' handmaidens. Hunters trained directly under Artemis. Or rather, Huntresses. Your friend Zoe would make a good Huntress, Perseus," Apollo leaned back on his chair.

"Will you please go back to the subject, Apollo?" Perseus sighed.

"Alright… It wasn't long until the Giant War – Perseus, don't interrupt. Alright, it wasn't long until the Giant war, when we were counting our losses. Artemis lost much of her huntresses, and she was going through some terrible grief, Perseus. Those huntresses were like daughters to her. She needed you."

Perseus sipped his nectar, as his yellow eyes seemed to dull, even when it reflected the hearth.

"It wasn't long until she ended up being lonely. The remaining huntresses managed to pick up the pieces, but Artemis never had been the same. I remember her calling out for you, but you never really came."

"I was-" Perseus protested, before Apollo raised a hand.

"I know, Perseus. Just, let me finish. It was kind of a chance meeting. Orion was hunting, when they met. And trust me when I tell you this again, Orion is a _fantastic _hunter. And we both know how competitive Artemis is."

Perseus smiled, as he remembered the hunts the trio had when they were children.

"As they competed, it wasn't long until Artemis was beaten. Only, instead of being jealous like she usually does with us, she was really impressed with Orion. Eventually, she really became smitten with him. It was so sudden; before you know it she was going on trysts with that demigod," Apollo said, with a touch of anger in his voice.

"What's wrong about that, Apollo? It looks like you hold a lot of anger for him," Perseus chuckled, before Apollo scoffed.

"My sister is smitten with a defiler, an insolent, arrogant defiler. And she _dares_ to call me jealous over her love for Orion. I'm her brother, for Zeus' sake!" Apollo shouted, as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"A defiler, you say?" Perseus was beginning to feel interested.

"I got a vision over him a long time ago, but I never did know how to warn my sister against it. She is blinded by love, Perseus. We must stop it," Apollo said with finality, as Perseus shook his head.

"You know I can't do that, Apollo. S-She is happy now, and it is our duty to protect that happiness, even if we hate what she is doing. Anyway, you cannot deny that you _are _jealous, Apollo," Perseus said, earning a glare from Apollo.

"My visions do not lie, Perseus!" Apollo retorted angrily, as Perseus stood up.

"It may be an empty dream, nothing more. Think on what will happen if we follow through with this plan, Apollo. You Twins would never be the same," Perseus returned his argument, as Apollo clenched his fist.

"How about you, Perseus?!" Apollo was standing up this time, a fiery aura surrounding him.

"I have no longer any interest in her," Perseus said quietly, as Apollo laughed mirthlessly.

"We both know you're lying, Perseus," Apollo said.

Perseus continued to walk, seemingly not hearing. However, Apollo had already seen the tight clenching of both his fists, and the tears threatening to fall from his yellow eyes.

* * *

"What's wrong, Perseus?" Zoe sleepily asked, as Perseus gave a small smile to her.

"N-Nothing. Go to sleep, Zoe. You need your rest, before we move out tomorrow," Perseus said, as he ran a finger through his sword, before he finally closed his eyes.

That night, he had a dream.

It looked like a hunting camp, with silver tents, and lined with torches. The dream seemed to pan around, as if he was merely flying over the camp. He felt something around his neck – a necklace. Looking down, he saw a glowing pendant of a crescent moon, and he gasped. It was supposed to be thrown into the Acheron.

The necklace started to glow, as it seemed to lead Perseus across the hunting camp, deep into the corner, where two hunters stood. One was a huntress, while the other was an extremely tall, but handsome hunter. Perseus growled. He would have recognized those green eyes anywhere.

Orion.

It appeared to be a kind of an archery competition between Orion and the other huntress. And Perseus had to admit here – Orion was truly what Apollo said. He never missed a shot, as the huntress looked like she was starting to struggle.

Then, it happened. Orion had made a mistake, and missed just shy of the bullseye. The huntress smirked, before she shot, and hit it. A flash of anger darkened Orion's face, and disbelief took over his frame, as he started to shake in sheer anger. As the huntress smiled, and celebrated her victory, she was suddenly dragged away.

What followed was disgusting. Orion, angered and sour over his seemingly impossible feat of being defeated, punished the young huntress.

The damned sea spawn raped the defenseless huntress, and in doing so, broke her oath to Artemis.

After he did the disgusting deed, and washed himself clean with his powers, Perseus saw Artemis flash in to see the crying huntress. The huntresses were under her domains after all. Orion had to explain himself somehow, and he did.

"It was Zeus, Artemis. She was seduced by Lord Zeus, and blindly broke her oath!" Orion cried, as Artemis' eyes deepened in anger.

"I expected you to have more control. You took an oath, Callisto! And yet, you betray me like this?!" Artemis bellowed, as the huntress continued to sob.

But this time, she was sobbing from resignation, and acceptance. Perseus felt further disgusted. At this point, blinded as she was, Artemis was never going to take the word of a disgraced huntress, over her _lover_. He knew, if Artemis had perhaps, tried to extend her senses and investigate, she would have probably felt Orion's trace all over her. However, nothing like that happened.

He helplessly watched, as Artemis turned the weeping huntress into a bear, and killed her with Orion.

Then, there was a sudden jerk, as Perseus woke up from the terrible dream he just had. Right then, he had a bad feeling about something, and resolved to see Apollo.

"Apollo!" Perseus said with urgency in his voice.

"Perseus? What is it..?" Apollo looked at him tiredly, as Perseus gathered himself.

"I… Thought over what we talked about yesterday. I have come to the conclusion – Orion must not be allowed to consort with Artemis," Perseus said with conviction.

"You saw it too?" Apollo asked curiously, as Perseus nodded.

"She betrayed me, and broke my, no, _our_ promise for a worthless defiler," Perseus whispered bitterly, as Apollo packed his hunting swords.

* * *

"Why can't I go with you, Perseus?!" Zoe shouted, as Perseus tried to calm down the hothead.

"Calm down… It's only for one night. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," Perseus said gently, as he wore his cloak.

As Perseus left the tavern, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry for the young Hesperide. However, he shoved those thoughts away as he saw Apollo coming down off his chariot. The god handed Perseus a pair of hunting knives, and a bow, as he nodded.

"Thanks, Apollo. So… From what I saw and heard, Orion is competitive?" Perseus asked, as Apollo sneered.

The full moon gleamed fiercely as Perseus finally said, as if to convince himself, "Let's go, Apollo. After all, we promised to ensure her safety, whatever the cost. Grab hold, Apollo."

Perseus wasted no time floating away, as Apollo grabbed hold of his cloak. The mist seemed to lead him to Orion's location, as it parted accordingly. As they floated across the air, they were careful to mask their presence, so as to guard themselves from being noticed by Artemis, who was doing her duties as Goddess of the Moon.

His black sword seemed to glimmer as he finally found the bastard – who was hunting in a forest valley. Apollo then flashed away, to a hidden location, before Perseus slowly lowered himself down, and the mist that carried him dissipated.

"Orion!" Perseus called.

The demigod turned, before finally turning towards Perseus.

"Are you here to reclaim your lost love, Perseus? Like I said, she is beyond your reach now, Perseus," Orion sneered, while Perseus fought to keep ahold of his powers.

It wouldn't do for him to lose his composure to scum.

"I'm afraid I am not convinced, Orion. Rather, I have heard that you are a… Decent hunter, yes?" Perseus mocked, as Orion turned, this time fully interested.

"How about we have a competition, Orion? You did say Artemis was beyond my reach, yes? After all, it wouldn't do to have the man courting her to be… Incompetent."

Orion's anger started to grow, as he stared at the man who was outright calling him a weakling, and saying that he was not worthy to court Artemis.

"And it wouldn't do, Orion, if you rejected my request. Else, Artemis might see sense, and recognize you to be a _coward_, much as I do. However, I am not unkind. You are free make the rules," Perseus said, as Orion seethed.

"I'm offering you a _challenge,_ Orion. Will you take it? If it helps, many of Artemis' hunting skills, were taught by me, when we hunted together," Perseus lied.

It was a lie. The fact was, Artemis was naturally talented, and self-taught many of her skills. However, Orion ate it up. The prospect of a challenge with someone who apparently _taught_ Artemis was too much to resist. Not to mention, he had his own honor to save, after Perseus had taunted him in that way.

"Hmph. Very well, Perseus. Down there, are a herd of beastes. We shall compete there. The one who hunts most by midnight, will win this challenge," Orion said with a smirk.

"We shall gather our kills… There," Perseus pointed at a spot just in front of him.

Perseus took out his knives, as he observed the valley, which was full of natural springs. Of course. This was Orion's natural hunting ground, with the amount of springs and the powers he wielded. The Primordial knew he wasn't going to win this challenge – he was heavily out of practice in terms of hunting, and the fact that Orion was admittedly better than him.

However, though Orion was a mighty hunter, he was easily manipulated, and this was what Perseus wanted. The plan he and Apollo had hatched was going extremely smoothly. As he drew, and twirled his sword, he flared his power minimally.

Apollo instantly stood beside him, as Perseus smirked.

"Do you see him, Apollo?" Perseus asked.

"He hunts with as much subtlety as a bear," Apollo sneered, as Perseus smirked.

"Kill him," Perseus said with finality, as Apollo drew a bow.

By this time, Artemis' chariot was directly overhead, unbeknownst to the pair of conspirators.

It was silent, but deadly. Orion, who wondered where Perseus was, could only look in horror as he saw the immortal standing beside Apollo, who had a bow directly aimed on him. His momentary state in shock cost him that moment, as Apollo released the arrow. The anger Apollo felt had made him unwittingly focus his power in that arrow, and he watched as it powered towards the stunned Orion, burning a hole through his chest.

"Apollo, we must go now, or-" Perseus started to say with urgency, before a scream sounded.

"ORION!"

Looking up, Perseus cursed, but kept his composure. It was the full moon, and Artemis was supposed to be on her duties, yes, but as luck would have had it, she was directly above them when this happened. No doubt, this was the work of the Fates. Clenching his fist even harder, he called towards Apollo to join him immediately, as he readied for Artemis' coming rant.

His face started to tighten as he saw the red haired figure bend over in grief for the _scum_, but he refused to show it. Together with Apollo, they walked solemnly down the valley, as they sought to make the huntress see Orion for what he was – A liar, and a rapist.

"T-The both of you.. I thought you would l-leave me alone, I thought you would let me b-be happy, as you promised," Artemis cried, shaking with anger, as she struggled to heal Orion.

"Don't bother, Artemis. That piece of filth is already dead," Perseus said ruthlessly, only to flinched when the huntress turned her head towards him.

"That _piece of filth_? THAT PIECE OF FILTH?! I thought you were different, Perseus. I thought you would understand!" Artemis ranted, as Apollo stepped forward.

"We swore to protect you, Sister. No matter the cost. This… Man is a liar, and rapist, who would only seek to use you for his own ends, Artemis," Apollo said sternly, only for Artemis to glare at him.

"And who told you that? Perseus?" Artemis scoffed, only for Apollo to sneer at her.

"The Fates told me, Artemis, of how you killed an innocent huntress for Orion's sins," Apollo retorted, as Artemis' eyes widened.

"You are lying.. YOU ARE LYING! You know what? I curse you hypocrites. You might feed me your words of 'protecting', and 'caring'… But now I know better. It is clear that you both don't care for my happiness. It's clear that you both are _jealous liars_. I thought better of you, Perseus. And you, Apollo. Are you so gullible to believe Perseus? The Fates cannot tell you something that is untrue, Brother. Surely, Mother would have told you that?!" Artemis sneered, as Perseus shook in anger.

Artemis had essentially called Perseus a liar, a hypocrite, and a manipulator. Perseus had enough of her nonsense.

"Artemis, are you so blinded by your love that you cannot see sense? Are you so blinded that you forget what we were in the past, the oaths we made, _on the Styx_? Even if you do not accept it now, Artemis… Deep down, you know that with the oaths we made, Apollo and I would _never_ do anything that would cause you harm," Perseus said with a hardened look.

There was a pause, as Artemis seemed to think Perseus' statements over.

"J-Just get out of here, Perseus. I never want to see you again," Artemis sobbed, as Perseus lowered his head, before wearing his hood.

"Perseus!" Apollo called, as the Primordial paused for a moment.

"Fate is a cruel mistress indeed, Apollo… One that I intend to rectify, before it tears anybody else apart again," Perseus said, with a trace of steel in his voice.

In a flash of darkness, the Primordial finally disappeared.

The huntress scoffed, although a flash of guilt flashed across her eyes. Quickly putting away her slight guilt, Artemis cupped Orion's face with her hands, and whispered a spell. She ignored the small growl, as she sent Orion into the stars.

**(Apollo's POV)**

Apollo looked back in his sister in anger, before taking a deep breath.

**SLAP!**

Artemis could only stare in shock, as she saw Apollo's red hand, and the tears streaming down his face.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, SISTER!" Apollo screamed, before using his two fingers to touch his sister's forehead.

Artemis screamed, as Apollo forcefully penetrated her mind. The god then transferred all the memories of Orion's dastardly act into her mind, with such force it was basically imprinted in her memory. The god then steadied her, and waited for the memories to absorb.

When it did, however, it did not have quite the reaction he expected. Instead of seeing sense, and finally accepting the truth about Orion, Artemis curled over, and her silver eyes were filled with hatred.

**"**Men… Are all the same… Lies and deceit… Let you down… Their nature are to blame… Perseus…" Artemis blabbed in hatred, while Apollo stood over her, feeling as if he had done something wrong.

"I will leave you here to think, Sister," Apollo said with finality, before he flashed as far as he could, away from this horrible scene.

When he was sure he was far away from any immortal, and any living thing, Apollo finally began to weep, as guilt started to worm into his already pained heart for whatever reason. Perhaps, it was because he blamed himself for tearing apart the family again. Perhaps, because Artemis had effectively rejected him as her brother.

He didn't know.

* * *

As Perseus flashed back into the tavern, he did not know what exactly happened, really. His yellow eyes were glazed over as he entered the building.

"P-Perseus! H-Help!"

"Shh… Be quiet, girlie! No one is going to save you here… Let's have a little _fun_, eh?" A disgusting, slurred voice shouted.

Perseus, who was already unstable, effectively saw red. His yellow eyes effectively blazed as he started to lose control of his powers.

"_Let go of her, scum,_" Perseus whispered dangerously, as the man laughed.

"And what _exactly _are you going to do, **_boy_**?" The whole bar laughed, as his yellow eyes glowed with more intensity.

"H-Hey Alcaeus.. I-I think w-we s-should let go o-of the g-girl. T-Those eyes… They are not human!" A young man shouted, before he ran out of the tavern.

"Wise choice. Now, for all of you… Too late," Perseus said menacingly, as he erected a powerful barrier around the tavern, trapping the inhabitants.

Focusing his raging powers, Perseus raised a hand, used it on their minds. It was something Tartarus had taught him… To use the domain of Misery to drive them into suicide.

Zoe could only look in horror, as the men responsible for her peril started to draw knives, or any sharp object… Some even used rope… All of them committed suicide, as the misery overwhelmed their sanity. She could only look at Perseus in renewed fear.

"P-Perseus?" Zoe called timidly, as Perseus seemed to go out of his trance.

Instantly embracing the young girl, Perseus quickly flashed out of there, before he finally sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry for letting you see that, Zoe Nightshade. Will you forgive me?" Perseus asked, with pure sincerity, and sadness in his voice.

"Y-Yes… What's wrong, Perseus? Were you… Betrayed a-"

She could not finish her sentence, as Perseus laid his head on her shoulder, and cried. He started to sob about a lost love, and an apparent mistake. Zoe was shocked for a moment, but let him cry into her shoulder, and tried her best to comfort him. Perseus did not want to let go – it was as if the powerful immortal was _afraid_ of Zoe leaving him too.

"Shh.. It's alright, Perseus…" Zoe cooed.

It seemed like forever until Perseus let go, and recovered.

"Now look at what you've done to my chiton. It's all sopping wet," Zoe laughed, as Perseus gave her a sad smile, before reaching into his pack, and giving her a spare chiton.

The chiton that he took from Leto.

"Use this. It belonged to someone very special to me," Perseus said with a sad smile, as Zoe smiled and thanked him.

"Zoe… I cannot protect you forever… I am going to send you to an… Associate of mine that can protect you more than I can ever do," Perseus said.

"W-Will we meet again?" Zoe asked sadly, as Perseus smiled.

"Of course… _Of course…_" Perseus said with conviction, his eyes still brimmed with unshed tears.

"Oh, Perseus…" Zoe whispered.

It was then, they embraced. Zoe could never forget how cold Perseus felt, even through the thick, black cloak that he wore. When they separated, she saw a warm smile on Perseus, who immediately kissed her forehead and whispered softly, "You have been kind to me, Zoe Nightshade… I'll miss you, really."

"I'll miss you too. Until we meet again, Perseus," Zoe smiled.

"You'll make a fine huntress, Zoe," Perseus said, as he touched her shoulder.

Instantly, Zoe was gone. And Perseus was finally alone. Strapping Night, he looked at the full moon one last time, as his eyes immediately lost that last twinkle – something that would never happen again in a long time. The once gleaming yellow eyes was now dull, steely, and cold.

Turning away from the moon, Perseus walked aimlessly into the darkness ahead, wondering where it all went wrong.

**Hehe done. Again, I'm sorry for that cliffy earlier, but oh well *shrugs*. I hope you enjoyed. This is quite an awesome adventure we're both undertaking, and you are all bloody amazing. Thanks for all your support :-) **

**Rinne said : dat cliffy eh?**

**Alice in Chains – Nutshell**

**PS. Did i mention that i really hated Blood Of Olympus? Lol... And one final thing...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Decisions

**Misery's Smile Chapter 9**

**By Art and Rinne**

**Hello fellas! Here's a kind of a New Year gift to all of ya, eh? A quick fun fact though – I didn't really intend for the last chapter to be a cliffy haha, but oh well, you fellas have spoken xD Well, without further ado, sit tight, eat some Ferrero Rocher chocolates, and enjoy! **

"How _dare_ that spawn of Zeus do such a thing to Perseus," Nyx fumed, as she updated Akhlys on what exactly happened the night before.

As the goddess of Night, Nyx had seen everything unfold. Needless to say, her anger was terrible, and it took nearly all her self-control not to smite Artemis right where she stood. She saw the suffering and pain Perseus went through to fulfil his promise of reuniting with Artemis. When it finally happened, however, the only reward Perseus took was betrayal.

It wasn't long before Nyx had to depart for her duties, but she knew she had to tell her sister about what transpired. She couldn't be more surprised though, when Akhlys brushed her off.

"I already know of what happened, Nyx," Akhlys said, with a hint of a sneer, before continuing.

"And?" Nyx raised an eyebrow, knowing that her sister would not let such actions slide.

"Perseus will endure. He is strong enough," Akhlys added, as Nyx folded her arms.

"However, Artemis will pay for her insolence in this matter. I have sent Lykos, with a pithos of water _blessed _by me, the goddess of poison. I will take away the ones most precious to her slowly, and painfully. The Hunters," Akhlys whispered dangerously.

"… You are going to poison them, are you?" Nyx chuckled.

Akhlys smirked, and finally said, "Artemis will know true Misery, as she watches her Hunters die one by one, helpless and in pain."

"Spare the Hesperide, Akhlys. It is because of her Perseus' spirit still lives," Nyx said, as Akhlys shrugged.

"You know I cannot guarantee her safety, Nyx. It depends on Lykos' discretion," Akhlys blankly noted.

"Whatever it is, Artemis' handmaidens will die. After which, she will be truly alone."

* * *

Perseus was alone. His yellow eyes were dull, as he looked toward the moon. Unlike the week before though, the moon looked dim, and was covered with clouds. The night air seemed to embrace the young Primordial as he floated through the air. His black cloak billowed behind him as wind started to blow.

It was then, he smelled it. The scent of a large, human city, where he could settle and reassess his priorities. After all, his original intention was to reunite with Artemis, and possibly settle down with her quietly. With the recent events though, that was clearly impossible. Artemis had already made it clear that she did not wish to see him anymore.

It was an extremely bitter pill to taste, with Artemis so smitten and blinded by the handsome son of Poseidon. After all, who was he to judge? He was the man who broke the promise in their childhood, and his power caused them to be separated.

The thoughts of failure and guilt seemed to overrun his mind, before he found himself facing a large mortal city ahead of him. He marvelled at the city for a moment, as he took in the size and the grandness that the city showed. Then, his eyes roamed to the large fortress built on top of the hill. A temple deep within the walls seemed to overlook the city.

"Welcome to Athens, Perseus. These chance meetings keep adding up, do they?" A familiar voice slurred.

"Apollo!" Perseus called, as he sat beside the flushed god, who sent away a flustered-looking woman.

Apollo took another swig of wine, as he stared at Perseus with glazed over blue eyes. Perseus sighed – the god had clearly seen better days. His posture was slack, and there were extremely dark bags under his eyes. His face became even gaunter, as he finally spoke.

"Well, how are you, Perseus?"

Perseus looked at him with a wry smile, as he answered, "Perhaps you should be asking yourself that, Apollo. What in Tartarus happened to you?"

"I have no idea… I don't have a family anymore, do I? I don't even know," Apollo slurred.

Perseus didn't have an answer to that. He cursed himself for asking such a question. A seed of guilt formed in his heart as he studied his grieving friend.

"Don't blame yourself, Perseus… It was the right thing to do. What matters is that Artemis is safe, no?" Apollo said, as he blinked away a tear.

"You're a bad liar, Apollo," Perseus said, his voice full of sadness for his friend.

Perseus' guilt began to grow, as the night darkened. Heavy clouds started to hover over the city of Athens, as Perseus felt a soft breeze seemingly caress him in this dark, cold night. He heard Apollo mutter his sister's name, as he shifted in his sleep. There was a haunting, yet musical sound from the wind blowing towards the two immortals, as if comforting them… Perseus would never forget the haunting, beautiful sound that came from the breeze that seemed to whisper in their minds, telling them it was all okay.

'_Or perhaps, I've already gone mad,' _Perseus thought with a hint of mirth, a faint, very faint twinkle sparkling his yellow eyes.

Though, he had to admit, this was the first time in two centuries where he could finally sit, and be at peace.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now, Perseus?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know… I came for Artemis, but-"

"Why don't you do something else then, eh? Help the people here or something?" Apollo said.

"Help the Gods?" Perseus huffed, as his friend sighed.

"Not exactly, Perseus," Apollo continued, earning another stubborn huff from the Primordial.

However, Apollo noticed Perseus' subtle nod, which allowed the god to carry on with his proposal. Perseus would never admit this, but he was intrigued by Apollo's proposal. He didn't want to be stuck asleep in Tartarus for millennia, as that would be _boring_.

What he did not expect though, was for Apollo to ask him to help out a centaur in Chaos-knows-what to help train demigod heroes. Needless to say, Perseus was extremely unimpressed.

"I have no time to watch over fledglings, Apollo," Perseus folded his arms, as Apollo sighed.

"Just watch over them for me, Perseus, if nothing else. I would hate to see them die meaninglessly again," Apollo hung his head.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "Die meaninglessly? Their parents themselves, the Gods do not protect them?"

"The gods are tied, by rules laid down by the Fates. We cannot help our children, even if they are prophesised to die. _Especially_ if their prophesised to die," Apollo confessed.

"And?" Perseus motioned Apollo to continue.

"Just help us give them the best chance of survival, Perseus. They are just children… And they usually die young, and alone, Perseus. You of all people know what it is like to be alone…" Apollo said sadly, as Perseus went slack.

"Very well… Where do I find this centaur?" Perseus asked in a sigh.

"In Attica near this city. Just smell him out – he has a very distinct aura. And… Perseus?"

"Yes?" Perseus raised an eyebrow, wondering what Apollo was up to.

"Thank… Thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have… I wouldn't have been able to save my sister. Farewell," Apollo said, before he flashed away.

"You give me too much credit, Apollo," Perseus muttered, as he held a hand over his pained heart.

* * *

Perseus was surprised when he flared his power. He felt the steely presence of a child of Kronos, only to realise that it was the centaur. It heavily surprised Perseus – he wasn't expecting the centaur to have such heritage. Then, it occurred to him. He had heard stories from the mortals, about the legendary trainer of the greatest heroes. Chiron, son of Kronos and Rhea.

He would never admit it, considering that he vehemently opposed to this idea, but he was intrigued. The centaur was known to train the greatest of heroes, and had quite the famed heritage, as one of the children of Kronos.

At any rate, Perseus had finally managed to follow the aura to a small cottage, surrounded by large farms. He could feel the discontent in the air as he walked, as the mortals gossiped about the tensions between Athens and the other respective city-states. Perseus could not help but laugh a little. How Theseus managed to unite such knaves, he had no idea.

However, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he found himself standing in front of the cottage door. Taking a breath, he knocked, and opened the door.

The house was cleaner than he expected. The scrolls neatly shoved and organized into a series of shelves, and some weapons stocked in a chest not far from where he stood. There was a burning hearth, which was curious, since it wasn't winter. What made it more interesting for Perseus, was that it didn't feel hot at all, as he neared the fireplace.

Looking up, he saw a painting, and grimaced. It was a painting of a hero, holding up the head of a snake-haired monster. But what struck him was the electric blue eyes that the hero possessed. Not to mention the sheer arrogance in that smirk, as he held up his gruesome trophy in triumph.

A child of Zeus.

He didn't even notice how hard his fist was clenched, until a cough sounded. He was about to draw Night as he turned, but only saw a kind, yet grief-stricken face of a centaur.

"So you are the one Lord Apollo talked to me about. You could have knocked, you know?" Chiron smiled, as Perseus turned.

"No one answered," Perseus huffed, as Chiron shook his head.

"Well, I couldn't hear you. There is no harm in knocking louder. It's rude to come in just like that, Perseus," Chiron sighed, as the room fell silent.

There was an awkward silence, as Perseus finally answered, "Oh."

"Make sure to be more courteous. I wouldn't want an unnecessary fight between you and another immortal because of matters as simple as this. I am not saying that you will lose – not by any means – but it would be ugly, very ugly indeed," Chiron smiled pleasantly, earning a small grunt from the son of Akhlys.

"Now, let's get to it. Before we carry on, though, I understand you need to learn the ways of the mortal world?"

"Umm, huh?" Perseus asked.

"Apollo's told me many, rather intriguing stories about you, Perseus. About how you, ah, did not recognize the system of exchanging _Drachmas _for items. And also, I believe you need to know the immortals' standing within this world, and the powerful illusion that clouds the vision of mortals," Chiron's tone turned serious, as Perseus nodded.

"Well, then, let's carry on… Now, I understand that you…" Chiron began to explain the workings of the world to Perseus.

Needless to say, it was a sleepless night for the baffled Primordial, who wondered why mortals and immortals alike choose to handicap themselves by so many rules.

* * *

At The Hunt's Camp…

Zoe could only wonder where Perseus had transported her to. As she gathered herself, she found herself in a clearing, which had a burning hearth in the middle, surrounded by silver tents.

Suddenly, a voice quietly whispered, "You look lost."

A chariot that looked to be pulled by deer moved into the camp quietly. The wielder of the reins had the most beautiful silver eyes, and red flaming hair. A silver bow was strapped to her back. Zoe recognized her immediately.

"Lady Artemis," Zoe whispered, as Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"What brings you so close to my camp? Why are you lost?" Artemis asked, her silver eyes peering in interest.

"I was… I was wandering, my Lady. I'm not lost, my Lady… Just looking for somewhere, that's all," Zoe said softly, as she tried not to mention Perseus.

"Indeed... How about we find it together, girl? What is your name?" Artemis said, as she held out a hand.

"Zoe Nightshade. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Artemis."

"Zoe Nightshade… I have heard of you. Would you like to join my Hunt?" Artemis offered, her dull silver eyes showing a faint twinkle.

'_You'd make a fine Huntress, Zoe.' _Zoe remembered before she chuckled and nodded her head.

It was then, Artemis broke into a small smile, as she led Zoe to the camp. Zoe was amazed at first, at the glowing silver tents, and the sheer _skill_ that the Hunters exhibited when they practiced. She couldn't remember anyone missing a shot.

Artemis studied Zoe for a moment, before she continued.

"There are terms you will need to agree to, if you are to join the Hunt, Zoe. Swear to these terms, and you will be a Hunter," Artemis explained.

"I understand," Zoe nodded.

"Good. Now then…" A silver light surrounded the both of them, as Artemis spoke again.

'_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt._ Recite that for me, Zoe, and you will be a Hunter."

Zoe recited it, as she felt the silvery energy engulf her. A significant warmth seemed to ignite in her chest, as she felt the blessing of Artemis return her immortality.

"Welcome to the Hunt, Zoe Nightshade… Now then… Hunters!" Artemis called, as the girls quickly flopped down to the hearth and bowed before their leader.

"Lady Artemis." The Hunt chorused, before they stood up at Artemis' command.

It wasn't long until a tall, brown-haired hunter stepped forward and asked, "Who is that, my Lady?"

"This is Zoe Nightshade, a new recruit. She has already taken her oaths, and is one of us," Artemis said, before another girl raised her hand.

"Where is Orion, My Lady?"

Artemis could barely hide a growl, as she spoke, "Orion… Orion has died."

A series of chatter suddenly broke out among the huntresses, while Zoe observed the growing anger in Artemis' deep silver eyes. The name Orion seemed to set her off, and she did not know why. It sounded like a fresh wound, judging from how Artemis reacted. She remembered Perseus' longing gaze to the moon, and wondered if it could be related.

"Silence!" Artemis bellowed.

The constant chatter stopped, and Artemis finally continued, "Again, in case some of you weren't listening, this is our new recruit, Zoe Nightshade. Phoebe, she will share your tent. And about Orion… I forbid anyone to speak of him again in here. Dismissed."

Right then, a large, built girl gestured Zoe to follow her.

"So, you are Zoe, eh? I'm Phoebe. Follow me," Phoebe said, as she took Zoe's hand and led her through the camp.

As she walked through the camp, Zoe heard chatter and gossip, most of which centred about the death of Orion. In fact, most hunters apparently disliked Orion.

_'Good riddance, I never trusted that slippery Son of Poseidon.'_

_'Our lieutenant died unjustly because of him.'_

_'His arrogance always got to my nerves.'_

The whispers and gossip never seemed to stop. She was about to ask Phoebe about it, only for the burly huntress to shake her head, as if to say '_Not now'._ When she finally got to the tent, she asked Phoebe about it.

"I don't know, Zoe. All I know is, that Orion used to hunt with Artemis, and that they had a thing together. I don't know how he died. Although, I am of the thought that it was for the good. I didn't like how he looked at Lady Artemis," Phoebe said, as she turned to smile at Zoe, who looked to be deep in thought.

"Get some sleep, Zoe. You look like you've been through a lot today… And I must say, that is a fine chiton you are wearing right now," Phoebe continued, earning a small smile from Zoe.

"It was a gift from a friend," Zoe said proudly.

"Whatever its worth, welcome to the Hunt, Zoe Nightshade. I hope you survive," Phoebe winked.

They never noticed the shade watching them intently, while fingering a bottle strapped to his belt.

* * *

A bottle uncorked, and the liquid inside started to evaporate, and steam into the air. It was done. Before he went, though, he managed to concoct a barrier around the girl that Lord Perseus was apparently fond of.

He took no pleasure in this, but deep inside, he too wanted revenge. After watching Perseus brutally trained in an impossible training trip, only to see him come back and be betrayed… It went without saying that he wanted to kill Artemis. Unfortunately, it was apparent that Lady Ananke still had plans for her, making it impossible.

So Akhlys, cruel as she was, conducted this plan to make the fragile moon goddess finally break once and for all. The plan to take everything else away from her. The Hunters. As he passed Artemis' tent, he could only hear teary ramblings of her hatred of men, and poorly hidden, and buried regret over what happened with Perseus.

The shade frowned. Artemis was already broken, and only held her façade due to her hunters. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad decision to spare Zoe Nightshade. Lykos sighed, his conscious self was getting the better of him, and not for the first time. Hardening his heart, he left the camp, as the first whimpers sounded.

* * *

"Perseus, please wake up!" Chiron said, as Perseus tiredly moved.

"You are not a very good listener, are you, Perseus?" Chiron shook his head, as Perseus yawned.

Perseus had lost Chiron midway through the conversation, partly because it was _boring_. Perseus wouldn't admit it, though.

"So, Apollo has already told you about me?" Perseus asked, as he leaned forward to meet Chiron's eyes.

"Yes, and he has told me about how you readily accepted to help me with my mission. Of course, I am not forcing you, Perseus. I am merely confirming whether this is true," Chiron told, as Perseus exhaled a long sigh.

The bastard had already set him up.

"So what do you feel about this, Son of Kronos?" Perseus asked politely.

"I prefer to be called by my name, which is _Chiron_… Perseus. You don't see me calling you Son of Akhlys, do you, Perseus?" Chiron said, with a hint of steel, before he continued.

"About how I feel about this… I do not know, Perseus. You are powerful, yes, but you hold no love for the Gods. I know of what transpired in Delos, Perseus. I can only fear what might happen if I approve of your help. If I were to be honest, Perseus, the only reason why I approved of this meeting was because Apollo had assured me about your temperament, Perseus," Chiron finished calmly.

Perseus narrowed his eyes, but Chiron remained immovable. It was impressive how the old centaur had such a steely, but calm attitude when speaking such words with a Primordial. Though, it was understandable. Chiron only had his students' best interests at heart.

Perseus killing them out of revenge was probably not one of them, after all.

"Do not worry, old centaur. I will do my best, not to harm any of the young demigods. However, if they are overly arrogant, and are dishonest… I will make no promises on what happens then, Chiron," Perseus said with a dark tone, as he fingered his black sword.

"Of course. Now, about what you will help me do… I will say this, the last demigod I trained that became a great, successful hero was Heracles," Chiron said.

A dark glare suddenly shadowed Perseus' face as he thought about the worthless Son of Zeus who lied to Zoe Nightshade for his own ends. Chiron noticed this, but a look from Perseus told him to move on.

"The problem with these Demigods… Is I cannot protect them enough. The gods are admittedly not helping enough. They consort with humans, and leave the children for me to protect and guide. There are too many, Perseus, which is why I need you," Chiron said.

"I think the gods hardly care, Chiron. The demigods are but soldiers to aid them in times of war. I assume you remember the Trojan War, and the foolishness that started it?" Perseus said venomously, as Chiron hung his head.

"The gods have indeed made mistakes, Perseus. Grave mistakes which damn their children to pointless young deaths. Something that I wish to stop," Chiron spoke with conviction, as Perseus nodded.

"So, I assume the problem is that their scent draws many monsters? And I assume that with their insufficient training, they have no way to stop it. And with the sheer amount of monsters and demigods, you cannot save all of them," Perseus murmured.

Chiron sighed in defeat, which confirmed Perseus' suspicions.

"And the children of Zeus are your top priority, no? I can only assume that Zeus has commanded you to pay close, very close attention to only the children of Zeus," Perseus continued with a harsh voice, as Chiron hung his head.

"Yes," Chiron muttered sadly.

Perseus gritted his teeth. The situation was extremely bad for the surviving demigods. With insufficient training, and undoubted fatigue from the constant attacks of monsters, they were extremely vulnerable to the monsters. They needed somewhere. A safe haven. Then, an idea popped to his mind.

"Chiron, we must locate them into a safe place, somehow. Perhaps a protected training camp. Without training, these demigods only walk to their deaths when they fight a monster," Perseus urged, but Chiron shook his head.

"I have thought of that, but I'm afraid I do not have the power to raise a barrier to prevent that many monsters from breaking in," Chiron looked at a bust of a nameless demigod.

"I do. And with this new 'camp', we can prevent the monsters being drawn towards mortal settlements," Perseus added, as Chiron nodded in approval.

"Indeed… That is an excellent idea, Perseus. But, before that, we must gain the permission from the gods. The demigods are their children, after all," Chiron said, as Perseus blanched.

"Why would I-"

"Peace, Perseus. It would do no good, if you do this without the gods' consent. They would think you are raising an army to destroy them, and will undoubtedly kill all the children," Chiron spoke grimly, as Perseus looked at him in disgust.

"I have seen them do it before, Perseus," Chiron added.

Perseus knew he had to make a decision. He could walk away, but that would leave the children at the mercy of the monsters. He also knew, that if he fought off the monsters, he would alert the darker powers in the pit of his presence in Chaos' plane. Without the protection that Nyx and Akhlys provided, there was no doubt that they hunt him down, further dooming the children. Then… The last option, which was to ask consent from the Gods, and maybe give the children a safer haven before they were given their prophecies.

Perseus rubbed his forehead as he tried to make the decision. A part of him wanted him to walk away and simply fade into the darkness, but another part kept telling him about the children. He couldn't help but curse Fate. Then, he remembered Apollo's words about how the children were essentially cursed to die young, and alone, without knowing who their parents ever were, or if they even cared.

_'You of all people know what it is like to be alone, Perseus.'_

He made a decision.

'_Curse you, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Your tyranny __**will**__ stop one day.' _

"I'm going to Olympus," Perseus said resolutely.

* * *

Mount Olympus wasn't hard to find. The godly power that was literally _dripping _off the place made Perseus nearly retch. The arrogance of the gods' were indeed unmatched. Adjusting his hood, Perseus floated into the air, as he wondered what kind of reception that he was going to get.

Drawing his sword, Perseus entered through the gates, not taking any chances. However, he intended to avoid a fight, so he suppressed his power as much as he could. The primordial marvelled as he observed the city. It was impressive, at least, far more impressive than Tartarus.

Perseus' caution proved to be crucial, as he quickly blocked a powerful strike from an armored warrior, presumably the guards. His yellow eyes gleamed dangerously as he stared at the guards.

"Let me pass. I have no time for the likes of you," Perseus said, in a deep, cutting voice.

"Lord Zeus ordered your capture, Perseus. It has been two centuries, yes, but he still remembers," The lead guard said, as Perseus sighed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the air grew cold as Perseus opened his eyes, which were now blazing yellow. A soft breeze suddenly blew as Perseus focused his power on the guards, who were now moving to attack him. Perseus smirked as the breeze seemed to condense into mist. Dark, cloudy mist lined with sickly green power.

The guard that attacked Perseus started to feel unnerved, but didn't stop his attack. Suddenly, he felt something crushing his throat, as he found himself in sweet-smelling mist, layered by green aura. The feeling seemed to worsen, before he gasped for one final time, and fell.

Another batch of guards came with the same reason, but Perseus simply used his powers to force them into suicide. It was after he killed this batch of guards, where Perseus felt a familiar presence entering his mind.

_'What in __**Tartarus**__ are you doing, Perseus?!_

_'Living.'_

_'Perseus, this is unwise. Have you forgotten my warning about the monsters in Tartarus who are after you? Remember, once you open that door, once you make contact with the Olympians, there is no turning back. Remember, Perseus. You have many enemies. I am sure you are ready, but how about the people you love?'_

_'I know the risks, and my own strength, Mother.'_

_'Still, I feel that this is a foolish venture, Perseus. And your self-made war with the Daughters of Ananke… Be careful with what you wish for, Perseus. The Fates are not to be trifled with. Turn back, Perseus. It is only the lives of a few children at stake for now. You can save the rest later.'_

_'I make my own decisions, Mother. After all, you were the one who told me to do as I please, no?'_

_'__**I did not tell you to be foolish**__. __**Turn back.'**_This time, Akhlys' voice was icy cold, and dangerous.

Truth be told, Akhlys was proud of her son's ability to stand up for his own decisions. However, he did not understand the ramifications of what he was about to do. It was something that she wanted to fix. And she would never admit it, but she was much too stubborn to concede her argument to Perseus.

'_I hope you understand the consequences of your impending actions, my son.'_

_'I do.'_

With that, Perseus cut off the connection, as he opened the gates, to see a group of bickering gods' in their full height. As his black cloak started to glow, Perseus too started to grow into his full height, before sheathing Night to gain the gods' attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hunt's Camp…

Artemis stiffly awoke. The nightmares of that night hadn't stopped yet. She still could see her former lieutenant's tear-stained face as Artemis recklessly passed judgement upon her, all because of the lies of a man. She could still see the faces of her brother, and Perseus as they killed Orion in cold blood, claiming to protect her. She couldn't help but relate this to some of her hunters, who came after being traumatized by men. It was clear, that she had to make some changes to her oath in due time, to prevent such _slips_.

Suddenly, she heard the loud whimpers, and screams from her hunters. Running in panic, she rushed to the campsite, where she saw the girls coughing out blood and convulsing in pain.

"G-Girls!" Artemis screamed.

The huntress ran across the camp, as she looked at her ailing handmaidens, who looked like they caught some type of disease. It wasn't until she sniffed the air, and she smelled the sour tinge to it.

Poison.

However, as she searched, it wasn't long until she found one of her girls not suffering from it. The new recruit, Zoe Nightshade. Artemis' silver eyes deepened in suspicion as she looked at the new recruit, who looked like she was trying to treat Phoebe.

"Zoe! What happened here?" Artemis said, her steely voice shocking Zoe.

"I-I don't know! All of a sudden, they started s-screaming!" Zoe shouted, as Artemis looked at her sceptically.

"Swear on the Styx that you were not responsible for this," Artemis said, her silver eyes deep in anger.

"I swear," Zoe said shakily, as thunder sounded, signifying the oath.

Artemis tried to heal Phoebe with her powers, but the poison seemed too strong for her. Her frustration slowly turned to despair as she fruitlessly continued trying to heal the huntress. She turned to face Zoe.

"I want you to find out who di-"

She could never complete her sentence, however, when a voice suddenly spoke.

'_Artemis, you must return to Olympus. This is of maximum importance.'_

_'I can't, father. I have better things to do here. All you gods do is bicker there anyway!'_

_'That wasn't a request, Artemis. That's an order, and I expect you to understand your duties as an Olympian.'_

The message cut off, as Artemis cursed. Of all times! It was clear, from Zeus' tone, which this was not to be ignored. She refused to show her frustration, though. She needed to lead by example here, and save the Hunt, somehow.

"Zoe, listen to me. I want you to find anyone, immortal or mortal to save the hunters. I don't care if it's Aesculapius, and I don't even care if it's some spawn of Orion. Just find a way, or someone to save them. Use my chariot if necessary," Artemis said desperately, as she tried to tune out the screams of her handmaidens.

She could not afford to lose her hunters. She only watched as Zoe quickly climbed into Artemis' chariot, and rode away. It was then, Artemis started to shed her tears, before she remembered Zeus' order. With a few deep breaths, she calmed down enough to flash into her throne. However, what she saw was nothing she expected.

Instead of a normal bickering session, the Olympians, including Hermes and Apollo, were extremely stoic as they rigidly sat in their thrones. The silence could be cut with a knife, as they stared at a black cloaked individual.

The black cloaked man lifted his hood, as Artemis gasped. She would never forget those yellow eyes. As the man's eyes looked across the room, as if to make sure the Olympians were all here, Artemis wondered exactly _why _he was here. She resisted the urge to speak when Perseus merely skimmed over her blankly, as if she was just another Olympian.

"Good evening, my Lords and Ladies," Perseus bowed, his deep voice layered with power, and tinged with amusement.

**I see approximately 47 reviews for the last chapter... You guys are _absolutely fucking awesome_. Alright Done! This chapter was a _nightmare _to write at times, i had so much writer's block all over O.O This starts a relatively short-ish arc, and I hope you all enjoy =) I sure can't wait to write the next one, but for now, I think I'll rest =) **

**From the bottom of our hearts to all of ya lovely readers... ****Thank you!**

**The Beatles – Hey Jude…**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Preparations

Misery's Smile Chapter 10

By Art and Rinne

**Hey fellas =) How're you all doing? I certainly hope you're doing fantastic, that's for sure, because I myself am feeling fantastic =D We welcome you to the 10th chapter of Misery's Smile! So sit back, eat a bag of Cheese Fries, and I hope you enjoy my writing! ****J**

Artemis froze. What else was she going to do? She thought she had been rid of him – but here he was. Truthfully, she was deathly afraid. She did not know why, but her heart seemed to chill as Perseus made eye contact with her. His yellow eyes were cold, and unflinching. The usual twinkle of cheerfulness and kindness that Artemis used to see was now gone, replaced by a chilling glare. However, she straightened herself as she reminded herself about the Orion incident, and returned the glare. However, the guilt seemed to deepen as she did so.

Zeus felt humiliated by the youngling. After all, how _dare_ he waltz into Olympus, and act as if he was King? Needless to say, the Lord of the Skies was livid. He was about to shout, before a simple, but powerful glare of Perseus silenced him. Zeus had to suppress a shiver – he felt like he was witnessing Nyx. It appeared, that the young son of Akhlys had somehow inherited her dark charisma. His pride would never allow it, but Zeus couldn't help but be fixated on Perseus' entrancing yellow eyes.

Perseus took the Olympians' silence as permission to talk. He saw Apollo's small wink at him, but a warning look from Perseus quickly sent a message to the god. It wouldn't be pleasant if Zeus had somehow noticed the small gesture.

"Let's get straight to the point. Your children – the demigods – are not cut out to fight monsters. Chiron and I have agreed on this," Perseus said, as the some of the gods stood in anger.

"Are you calling our children weak, Godling?! They have won more wars than you can ever imagine!" A scarred god sneered mockingly.

"Silence," Perseus whispered dangerously, as the whole room darkened.

Mist began to gather, as the throne room became extremely cold.

"And, what is your proposal, Perseus?" Hestia asked slowly, as Zeus spluttered.

"Hestia, why would you-"

"Wait, Brother. Demigods are nearly extinct from the constant attack of monsters. Surely if he has discussed with Chiron, he should know the problem. Before assuming, Brother, we must listen first," Hestia said gently, as Perseus gave her a curt nod.

"There are a few reasons this are happening, of course. Firstly, you allow yourself to be bound by the Fates. Secondly, your children simply do not live long enough to actually train to fight these monsters that they are clearly ill-prepared for. Thirdly, it is because of your _neglect_," Perseus said in a dark tone, as some gods lowered their heads.

"Thus, I suggest a haven – a safe training camp for the demigods, if you will – To at least allay this matter of extinction," Perseus finished, as Zeus snorted.

"And who is going to train them? Chiron is already tutoring one of my sons," Zeus said, in a challenging tone.

"I will train them," Perseus said blankly, as the room fell into an uproar.

Perseus did not know who to listen to. All he knew was that he was offering his services, and this group of immortals were _clearly_ against it. However, he did catch a small triumphant look on Apollo's face, and a few comprehensive looks from Poseidon, Hestia and Athena. Though, it wasn't long before Zeus gave his thoughts.

"Do you think we are fools? I know the scheme behind this. You want revenge for what I did two hundred years ago, so you want to build an army out of our children. You are a coward! If you want to challenge us, why don't you do it yourself?!" Zeus shouted, drawing an exasperated sigh from Poseidon.

"I wonder if you have forgotten, Zeus. I am a Primordial lord. I do not need an army for the likes of you," Perseus said, before his yellow eyes blazed.

The room was freezing cold and almost pitch-black at this time, before Perseus spoke again.

"And Zeus, I would not suggest even _mentioning_ that incident in front of me again. I _might_ drag you down into Tartarus should your tongue – slip," Perseus warned, his tone full of menace.

Zeus looked subdued, but continued his defiance, as he flared his power. Perseus noticed this, as he quickly overwhelmed the King of Olympus with a powerful blast of darkness. Then, Hestia stood and said, "Enough!"

"We will talk about this like dignified Olympians and not like scorned nobles. Perseus, continue," Hestia said, as her eyes blazed.

Zeus looked reluctant, but he nodded. He waved a hand to Perseus, who was already running his hand through his black hair in exasperation. This meeting was going to be longer than he thought.

"As I said, before I was so _rudely _interrupted, I am trying to propose for you gods to actually _try_ to protect your own children. You must have a safe haven for them, or they _will_ be extinct. Well, all except that child of Zeus that Chiron is tutoring, of course. And maybe Poseidon's children when they go into sea. Then again, sea monsters will tear them apart and consume them," Perseus shrugged, his voice deadly serious.

The room was silent, as Perseus noticed Athena still looking down.

"And Athena, stop thinking so deeply. I haven't forgiven you, but I have no reason to kill you either. Your children will not benefit if I do so," Perseus nodded, as Athena's shoulders seemed to relax.

"How did you…" Hermes asked.

After all, Athena's defenses of her mind, was arguably the most powerful of the gods.

"I guessed. Now, do you Olympians have an answer?" Perseus' yellow eyes peering especially at the Gods who seemed deep in thought.

The Gods were caught off-guard. Hestia couldn't help but be surprised at the Primordial's intentions to actually _help _them, albeit in an extremely indirect way. She never had children, but as the Goddess of Home and Hearth, she couldn't help but feel the demigods' desperation as they looked for a safe place. Apollo was impressed at how Perseus handled himself – the Primordial had barely used his status and strength to make the Olympians listen.

"How do we know that the demigods will be safe with you?" Poseidon asked carefully, as Perseus sighed.

"I bear no ill-will to them. And I cannot guarantee their safety. I thought all of you gods knew that," Perseus glared.

"I take your silence as permission, then. After all, it would be extremely detrimental to Olympus if they lost their best _soldiers_. Perhaps, it is time to see them as children, before they become disillusioned. If you continue neglecting them and looking at them as soldiers, I can see a betrayal happening," Perseus finished, before flashing away, leaving behind a cold, dreary mist.

"WAIT! STOP! I DID NOT GIVE YOU CONSENT" Zeus shouted, as other gods gave him a warning look.

"Wait, you agree with him? Are you going to betray me?!" Zeus ranted, as Hephaestus stood up, surprising everybody in the room.

"Surely you remembered the losses in the Giant War, _Father_. Those young demigods, untrained and ill-equipped for fighting, did not survive. They bravely sacrificed themselves to slay the Giants, a feat that your arrogant _spawn_ took credit for," Hephaestus whispered dangerously.

"I do not want to bow down to this son of Akhlys as much as you do, Father, but I feel that this is necessary. The demigods are almost extinct, and our power dwindles slowly. We must act. If anymore enemies come to destroy us, we might not be as lucky as we were with Typhon," Athena said, as Zeus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Lord Zeus, if I may… The demigods are ill-prepared. And, please spare a thought for your children, Father. You have many sons, and all but one are less than adequately trained. And with their powerful scent, and your habit of making enemies, more powerful monsters _will_ hunt. What do you think happens then, Zeus? I doubt a fledgling can stand against a full length hellhound," Hermes said, as Zeus heaved a long sigh.

"Just make sure they are monitored," Zeus finally said.

The Elder Olympians simply sighed at his stubbornness.

* * *

Perseus sighed. The meeting had taken longer than usual to finish. However, he couldn't help but wonder at the look Artemis gave him. It was guilt, hatred, but curiosity. Suddenly, he noticed Apollo's chariot, and couldn't help but groan as the god jumped beside him.

"Hey, don't look so glum. It wasn't so bad, you're doing something good!" Apollo said cheerily, as Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been drinking again, Apollo?" Perseus grunted, as Apollo laughed.

"Ah! I've been pretty sober recently – do you want to join me today? After all, this does warrant a celebration, eh?" Apollo said, before dragging along Perseus, and flashing him to an Olympian bar.

Naturally, Perseus was uncomfortable by this. He never liked drinking, as he couldn't hold his liquor. Not even mortal liquor. Although he was pretty much immune to the other effects, it didn't mean that he couldn't get drunk. Zoe had always laughed at him for that.

"So, how do you feel about, well, us?" Apollo asked, as he sipped his wine.

Perseus snorted, "Arrogant bastards, the lot of you. Especially the King."

Apollo laughed, as he spoke, "I'm not even going to deny that."

Then, the door opened, and Perseus turned. The primordial couldn't help but gawk as he saw the person that went through the door. She was without a doubt, the most beautiful thing that Perseus had ever seen. Her beautiful flaming hair seemed to light up the surroundings as she waved it, and she had the most adorable brown eyes he had ever seen. Her womanly curves were shamelessly shown by the tight chiton she was wearing.

However, something was wrong. Perseus could clearly see a layer of magic over her figure, as he narrowed his eyes. The woman seemed to notice, as she winked.

"I'm Aphrodite."

"Please remove the magic around your form, Aphrodite. It is unbecoming for the goddess of beauty to imitate another," Perseus said drily, as Aphrodite became wide-eyed.

"You know?" Aphrodite asked, shocked.

"Any immortal could see it," Perseus snorted, as he sighed at a giggling Apollo, who was already drunk out of his wits.

Aphrodite remained in shock.

"W-Why would you want me in my true form?" Aphrodite asked shakily, as Perseus answered.

"You are a dignified goddess of _beauty_, no?" Perseus said blankly.

Aphrodite nodded reluctantly, as she hugged herself a little. Perseus sighed at her insecurity and senseless fear. He had seen her true form with his power, and knew that she was still absolutely stunning.

"Not yet, then, I guess. So, what are you here for, Aphrodite?" Perseus raised an eyebrow, as he quietly put Apollo to sleep.

"Umm… You have a b-broken heart…"

"And what business is it of yours, Aphrodite?" Perseus asked dismissively, as Aphrodite scoffed.

"I am the goddess of love, that's why! I would _hate _to see a strong bond being snapped!" Aphrodite snapped at Perseus, who simply glared.

"And how exactly would you go around doing that? Do not mind me for being _extremely _doubtful of you, Aphrodite. As far as I know, you make a living cheating on your husband to sleep with that worthless war god. And the fact that you have sever the love lives millions of couples for your own amusement and mindless _lust_," Perseus said ruthlessly, as he recounted what Leto had taught him about the gods.

"I-I DID NOT!" Aphrodite screamed, surprising Perseus.

Thank Chaos the bar was empty.

"I-I… I d-do not do it for those reasons!" Aphrodite said, as she became even shakier.

Perseus stood up, as he saw the tears leaving her eyes, "Why do you do those things, then?"

"I-I… I want to l-love, just like you," Aphrodite managed to choke out, as she sobbed and flashed away from the bar.

Perseus wanted to ask her to wait, as he felt his consciousness catch up to him. His guilt grew as he recounted his words. He truly did not mean that outburst, at least not intentionally. Aphrodite mentioning his 'broken heart' seemed to set off something in him. He bit his lip as regret gnawed in his heart. He needed to apologize for Aphrodite.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice.

_'Perseus, where are you? Perseus! Where are you, I need you now, please!'_

He could never forget that voice – the voice that constantly annoyed him to no end, even when it was comforting him. He wondered if she was praying.

'_Zoe? What has happened?'_

_'I-I need your help. Please meet me, um, somewhere.'_

Perseus heavily sighed at her extremely _specific_ description. After all, he probably knew where _somewhere_ was. However, putting aside his sarcastic thoughts, Perseus immediately flashed down into Greece. It wasn't long before he had the shock of his life – being pulled into a chariot suddenly by a familiar face.

"What in Tartarus…" Perseus growled, as he drew his sword.

As he readied to strike, he couldn't help but breathe in exasperation as he saw the familiar face of Zoe, who looked relatively panicked.

"Don't do that again, Zoe," Perseus sighed.

"Perseus, I need your help," Zoe said, as Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"The hunters are poisoned. I-I was the only one who wasn't affected. I tried to find everyone, Perseus, even Aesculapius, but even he couldn't find the cure. You need to help, Perseus, or they are going to die," Zoe begged, as Perseus clenched his fist.

He wanted to leave the Hunters to rot, but he never could do it to Zoe. If he left them to die, Zoe would be without a family. He wasn't sure he could handle it if Zoe turned against him because of his mistakes.

Perseus made the decision.

'_Sorry Chiron. Looks like I'm going to be a little late.'_

"Grab onto me, Zoe. We are going," Perseus said, as he prepared his senses to look for Artemis' aura, something he swore never to do ever since _then_.

Flashing away, he completely shocked the goddess, who was still tending to her hunters. She was going to ask Perseus what exactly he was doing here, only to stop at his cold look. Zoe apologetically smiled at Artemis, who wondered what they were to each other.

Perseus smelled the air and observed the mist – not to mention the power layering it. There was no doubt of the culprit.

"_Akhlys,"_ Perseus whispered, as Artemis and Zoe gasped.

"Why would she do this?" Zoe asked, wondering why a powerful Primordial would resort to such acts.

"Revenge…" Perseus whispered.

As Perseus observed the whimpering, and unconscious hunters, he knew that he didn't have much time left. The hunters would die if he dallied. Akhlys was cruel indeed – she used one of the most painful of her poisons on the hunters.

"Zoe, bring me an empty pithos, _now_," Perseus said grimly, as Zoe quickly followed.

Perseus quickly walked past Artemis, as he folded the sleeves of his black robe. As he went into the middle of the camp and closed his eyes, Artemis could only wonder what he was up to. She was surprised when he opened his blazing yellow eyes, and flared a controlled blast of power. The effects were shown, when the mist dissipated, and the sweet smell disappeared, leaving the usual forest smell.

Then, as Zoe came back with a pithos, he quickly went into their respective tents, and extracted what seemed like light yellow smoke out of the mouths of each hunter.

"Why are you helping..?" Artemis asked quietly, but was duly ignored, as Perseus continued his task.

Then, Perseus quickly sealed the poison into the pithos, before he wiped some sweat off his brow and finally turned to Zoe.

"The Hunters will be fine in a week. That was extremely powerful poison. Some did not make it," Perseus said flatly, as Zoe bit her lip.

Perseus felt pity for her – she had already lost some of her new family. Perseus sighed, as he fingered his old knife in his hunting pouch.

"Heracles never did return you Anaklusmos, didn't he?" Perseus asked, as Zoe looked down.

Drawing his old silver hunting knife, he handed it to Zoe.

"This was the first weapon I ever hunted with. Be safe and good hunting, Zoe," Perseus winked, as Zoe embraced him.

Artemis could only watch in shock as it all happened, as she clenched both her fists. It wasn't long before Perseus noticed, and gave her an icy look. The sheer coldness in the dull yellow eyes completely left Artemis frozen on the spot. However, she knew, without Perseus, her Hunters would have died.

"Um, tha-"

"Save your breath, Huntress. I would only do this for a dear friend. You should thank Zoe, not I. I would not have bothered otherwise," Perseus sneered coldly, before he gave a small crooked smile to Zoe and left.

It was then, all hell broke loose, as Artemis started to glow. Perseus tilted his head ever so slightly, as he regarded Artemis' reaction.

"You seem angered," Perseus said flatly, as Artemis' silver eyes blazed.

"Zoe… Leave us," Artemis whispered.

Zoe duly turned to leave, before she was stopped by the strong hand of Perseus, whose cold eyes were focused on the huntress.

"There is no need, Zoe. You will stay here," Perseus said with a strong voice.

Zoe, like always, was horribly puzzled by Perseus' actions. However, she knew one thing. Something happened between him and Artemis, and it was _bad_. The both of them were staring at each other so coldly that Zoe herself started to feel uncomfortable. She was tempted to ask what happened to warrant such hostility, but knew that it was an extremely bad idea. The two immortals, especially Perseus, looked ready to kill.

"You are one to talk about doing it for a 'dear friend', Perseus!" Artemis shouted angrily.

"And your point is?" Perseus' eyes became trained at the huntress, as he wondered exactly why she was still bitter.

"You are just another man – just another deceitful man! You should keep away from him, Zoe, lest he deceives you and harms you next!" Artemis screamed angrily, having enough of Perseus' coldness and indifference.

A horrible pit of guilt formed in Artemis, but she refused to give in to it. Zoe narrowed her dark eyes in anger as she eyed the huntress but was relaxed by a cold hand on her shoulder. She laughed at the irony of being relaxed, when she saw a seething Perseus. The Primordial's face was darkened beneath his hood, revealing only a pair of glowing, and cold yellow eyes.

Then, the sky darkened, and dark clouds began to hover over the camp site, as Perseus started to emit dark energy. His hood was blown back – revealing a face contorted into a menacing snarl. Violent wind started to blow, as Artemis defiantly stood across. He had his hand reaching for his sword, and this was when Zoe knew, she needed to stop this.

The Hesperide was close to shaking in fear, but shoved her fear aside as she grabbed onto Perseus' hand, and shook her head. Perseus gave her a frightening hard look, as she continued holding onto his arm. After a period of tension, Perseus finally sighed in resignation, as the conditions slowly returned to normal.

Artemis herself, did not know how she felt. When Zoe had managed to calm Perseus down, the huntress couldn't help but remember that she did the same in the past. In a way, she felt aggrieved. Her anger, and silent despair grew as she saw her subordinate manage to make Perseus give in. It was a little more than she could take, as she prepared to ask Perseus to leave.

"I know what you are going to say, and do, Artemis. I would suggest you do not let your emotions get in the way of your mind shields… As for you, Zoe," Perseus said shakily, as his deep voice lowered into a sad whisper.

"_Take care of Artemis…"_

With that, Perseus flashed away.

At that time, Zoe knew that Artemis was the one that Perseus had spoken about. Artemis' silver eyes dulled further as she looked at her handmaiden, and ask her exactly what Perseus had told her. This time though, Zoe knew the exact answer to that question.

"He told me about a betrayal," Zoe answered curtly, as she studied her Lady.

She saw a tear on Artemis' face, but it was quickly wiped off. Instantly, Artemis' expression grew cold and hard, before she turned to Zoe.

"Care for the hunters for now, Zoe. We move out when everyone recovers. I need… I need some time alone," Artemis said, before she quickly flashed away.

* * *

"So, it is done?" Chiron asked with barely concealed mirth, as Perseus nodded with acknowledgement.

"The gods have given their consent," Perseus said with a blank voice, as Chiron's tail started to flick wildly.

"So, when do we begin?" Chiron asked excitedly, as Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"Now, preferably. Before we start training them, I have some matters to take care of. Family matters... And others of the sort. Just keep the children alive for one more night," Perseus said grimly, as Chiron nodded.

"I fully understand, Perseus. I will notify you when I am finished," Chiron said, as he fingered his bow.

Perseus sighed, as this was going to be extremely tiring. He drew deep into his power, as he flashed into the Mansion of Night. Akhlys was standing there, as if waiting for him, while Lykos and Nyx seemed to sigh in unison.

The shade and the Lady of Night seemed to be disinterested at the argument that was about to happen. It was obvious that Perseus had inherited his stubbornness from Akhlys, and it was simply not worth it to butt in.

"Mother, why would you do such a thing? The Hunters did not do anything wrong," Perseus whispered.

"You would have done the same thing, if you weren't so infatuated with that daughter of Zeus," Akhlys growled.

Nyx sighed and had a small tendril of darkness ready, in case of an absolute fall out which was likely to happen.

"I _would not_, Mother. Even I know that it is an injustice to do such a thing," Perseus rebutted with a raised voice.

"You seem to be talking a lot about injustice for someone who has aligned with the deceitful Olympians!" Akhlys sneered.

"Nonsense. And for the record, I do not have the desire to be aligning, or being controlled with anyone. Not even you, Mother," Perseus snarled.

Needless to say, Akhlys' anger was beginning to grow as her power started to crack the pillars in the mansion, which caused a sigh from her sister. However, Perseus was not about to back down, as he flared his own power.

This was the last straw, as Lykos acted and used the flat of his blade to smack Perseus' head, while Nyx used her powers to overwhelm both auras.

"_I would prefer not to have the both of you destroy my house_," Nyx hissed, her eyes blazing with a kind of white flame.

Akhlys seemed to calm down, before she studied her son. His powers had matured exponentially, with Tartarus' training. He had nearly matched her aura. She wondered if he would surpass him, but concluded that it was impossible. She used only a percentage of power to bear him.

It wouldn't matter, though. The Lady of Misery heaved a long sigh, before she finally spoke, her own yellow eyes fixed in a cold sneer.

"Very well then. Do what you want, Perseus. If you are hurt, you have only yourself to blame," Akhlys said in a dark tone, before she left the room.

Lykos and Nyx remained silent, but looked at Perseus in acknowledgement, which was all Perseus needed. Perseus flashed away, and Nyx finally grumbled.

"I swear, these two… My house…"

* * *

Perseus wondered where he wanted to go, and remembered that he had to apologize to Aphrodite. Apologies were usually something he could never bother with, but it was slightly different with the Love goddess. His conscience would never let it go.

He hesitated as he stood in front of the gates of the Love Goddess' palace. He wondered what to say to her, as he knocked. His nervousness seemed to skyrocket as it opened.

It was Aphrodite herself, except that she was now sporting mousy brown, wavy hair, and was a little shorter. She was relatively tanned, and her face was more angled. Her womanly curves seemed to remain the same, but she smiled nervously at Perseus, before she asked.

"W-What do you want?"

"I wanted… I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I-It was unbecoming of me," Perseus said, as Aphrodite laughed.

"There is no harm done, Perseus. Would you like to come in?" Aphrodite asked.

Perseus debated to himself whether he should do so. Then again, it wasn't like he was in a hurry. Chiron had not notified him yet about the camp, and the fact that he was extremely tired. After all, Primordial or not, flashing into Tartarus and out took a lot of energy, due to the sheer amount of spells layering the pit. Not to mention the amount of time he spent trying to save the hunters.

Perseus finally relented, "Alright."

Aphrodite's palace was nothing he expected – it was relatively simple, with paintings depicting acts of love, and a silver arrow exhibited above the hearth. There were pendants too, and a painting of her alone. All in all, it looked very lonely.

It made Perseus understand exactly _why_ Aphrodite went around courting so many men, and cheated on her husband excessively. It was the wrong way to do it, yes, but Perseus could understand.

To be in the domain of love, yet not feeling any. Lust, yes, but not love.

"Admiring my palace, Perseus?" Aphrodite smiled, as she sat on the chair by the hearth.

"Are you alone in here? Where's Hephaestus?" Perseus asked, wanting a confirmation.

"I believe he finds better company with his weapons and armor," Aphrodite said bitterly.

"I understand now," Perseus said, as Aphrodite gave him a sad look.

"How about we talk about something else, Aphrodite? You're the one who invited me in after all," Perseus asked, changing the subject, earning an excited look from the love goddess.

As Perseus sipped on his tea, he couldn't help but listen to Aphrodite's excited talks about mundane things in general. Perseus tried her best to listen to her, and couldn't help but be drawn into her infectious personality. Though her bubbly nature tended to annoy him numerous times, he couldn't deny that Aphrodite was really good company.

She was in a word – misunderstood. She was jealous and selfish, yes, but she was also kind and lonely. It was a shame that her husband, and the others had not seen that in her. However, she was also the kind to let loose, and Perseus ended up having to comfort her as she revealed all her insecurities to him. Not to mention the conversation became a little boring.

When she finally finished sniffing, she suddenly smiled at her new friend.

"You're the first one who lasted my ramblings… I'm sorry about that," Aphrodite laughed, as Perseus suddenly woke up.

"Umm, what did you just say?" Perseus asked, as Aphrodite laughed even more.

Though, Aphrodite noticed throughout the conversation, that Perseus kept having a faraway look. Looking into her domain, she could still see his thread of love still snapped, and wondered why it was so. However, it was clear that Perseus was not ready to share his grievances, and for the first time of her life, she tried to hold her tongue. She did not want to lose her only friend that she had, after all.

"Eh, Aphrodite? You look like you are going to explode. Come on, just ask," Perseus raised an eyebrow

"I can't," Aphrodite bit her lip, as Perseus started to laugh.

"I know what you're going to ask, Aphrodite. Chaos, you Olympians are horrible at keeping secrets," Perseus said, before his face changed to a sad smile.

"I still can't tell you now, I'm afraid…"

"Perseus?" Aphrodite called.

"What?"

"Would you like to have a massage?" The love goddess suddenly offered, taking Perseus by surprise.

Perseus raised his eyebrows, as he looked at Aphrodite's innocent expression.

"Swear on the Styx that it will be nothing intimate, and the fact that no clothes are coming off," Perseus glared with his yellow eyes.

He liked Aphrodite – but that didn't mean he wasn't wary of her sultry personality.

Aphrodite merely grumbled, "I swear on the Styx..."

'_I would never want to ruin such a brilliant love story anyway…'_

* * *

(Somewhere in Greece...)

A dark figure ruffled, as he felt a familiar flare of power echo across the world. If he had a face, it would have broken into a smirk. It was finally time.

"So, Akhlys' child has come back… And this time, unmarked by his mother." His guttural, ancient voice muttered, this time with triumph.

"What are you going to do about it, Father? After all, for the last millennia, all you've talked about is vengeance on Akhlys."

"Patience, my son. Akhlys is one of the mighty First-born, and alongside Gaea, Tartarus, Ananke and Nyx in terms of power. We must observe caution in this… However, with her son in this world at last, this is indeed, excellent opportunity…"

**Alright I'm done! I hope you liked this chapter, and since it's chapter 10, this is quite a special occasion. We all thank you for all your support. It wasnt so long ago when i said i'd kill for 60 reviews in one chapter... Thank god that didnt happen, eh(I didnt kill anyone)? We had 66 for chapter 9... *Forehead kisses to all you magnificent fellas and ladies! As usual, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time...**

**Rinne's A/N AKA Announcement**

**The Legend of the Maelstrom Book 1: The Slayer Awakening will be continued after Misery's Smile is up to the PJO storyline and more information will be revealed in the upcoming weeks**

**Back to Me, Art!**

**Alright, alright. I had a qn in the reviews i would answer... Firstly, i dont have a writing schedule. It all d****epends on my muse, and the fact that i do not like to be rushed. Besides, I would never release a chapter unless it is of satisfactory quality IMO. If you have another question, feel free to PM/review me, and i will try my best to answer them =)**

**Since this is Chp 10... I would love to ask you guys, how would you nitpick at my story? What do you like, and hate about it? I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Hope you enjoyed... And...**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Subtleties

Misery's Smile Chapter 11

**By your's truly, Art and Rinne**

**Hey fellas, what's up! Last chapter was pretty… Okay I guess hehe. Well, I hope you like this one huhuhu. So sit back, have some jacket potatoes, and I hope you enjoy!**

The full moon was up as Perseus started to stir. He quickly sat up, as he surveyed his surroundings, and himself. Though he was rid of his armour and cloak, he was still wearing his black tunic and leggings. Sighing in relief, he turned to see a snoring, and slightly drooling Aphrodite on her armchair. Resisting the urge to laugh at the goddess, hesat up and tested himself.

"Not bad, Aphrodite," Perseus commented as he stretched his arms, waking up the love goddess.

"I aim to please," Aphrodite said in a strange tone, earning a small sigh from the Primordial.

Then, Perseus stood in full alert, momentarily taking Aphrodite off-guard. The immortal quickly donned his armour and cloak, as he readied himself for departure. Perseus knew that he had dallied too much, and was late in meeting with Chiron.

"I must go," Perseus whispered, as Aphrodite looked at him with an expression of longing.

"Will you come back? Y-You are a good, um, person to talk to… And um, good lo-" Aphrodite said, before stopping abruptly.

Perseus sighed at her golden cheeks.

"You hitting on me, Aphrodite? You know that doesn't work," Perseus raised an eyebrow, as Aphrodite huffed.

"I'm just arranging a meeting with a dear friend, you prude!" Aphrodite grumbled loudly.

"We'll see, eh?" Perseus winked, before he flashed away, leaving a blushing Aphrodite.

Though, he found himself slightly offended at Aphrodite calling him a 'prude'.

* * *

Perseus had to adjust his hood, as he blocked out the glaring moonlight. Ignoring the fact that someone rather_ specific_ might have been spying on him, Perseus made his way through the fields of Attica. He smelled the fresh air that surrounded the place, not to mention the sheer space that this particular field offered. The forest that was conveniently laid at the back of this place was also another thing that caught Perseus' eye.

Funnily enough, it was pure coincidence that Perseus found this place. At least, that was what he believed. After all, Chaos was the one who held his life-thread. Besides Chaos, only Ananke herself had the authority to weave the fate of Perseus. Or rather, destiny. However, Ananke was still in deep slumber, which made this completely qualify as a 'coincidence'. Something that Perseus took great relish in.

The moon was still glaring. The sense of being watched still stayed, which made Perseus sigh. Contorting his face into a menacing glare, Perseus faced the moon, and aimed his power flare. Instantly, the moon dimmed, and faded within the clouds. After resolving that particular problem, Perseus decided to flash directly to Chiron, and tell him of the good news.

What he saw wasn't what he expected. He expected perhaps a half-dozen, or maybe even just a dozen of demigods, seeing as they were recovering from respective wars and all that. Instead, he found himself facing at least a hundred demigods – and half of them who were probably still children.

"Oh Chaos," Perseus grumbled, as Chiron smiled apologetically.

"I wasn't lying when the Gods were rather… Productive," Chiron said carefully, earning a small splutter from Perseus.

"Chiron, even _Nyx_ wasn't this productive, and look at how many children she has…" Perseus grumbled, as he instantly had to shut out a familiar shouting voice in his head.

The demigods laughed heartily, but Perseus chose to ignore them. They started to chatter, but Perseus quickly silenced them with a powerful glare.

"In any case… Let's focus on the task at hand. First, we need to find a place big enough-"Chiron explained, before he got cut off.

"You're in luck, old horse. I have just the place in mind. We leave tonight. I'm sure you can smell it –an army of monsters are approaching," Perseus said grimly, as Chiron barked orders to the demigods, who followed them with urgency.

Pretty soon, they were relatively packed up, and ready to go. In truth, Perseus was slightly impressed at their discipline, but noted some disillusioned expressions, and also some that held swords clearly not suited to them.

"Follow my instructions, or you will all die. I can smell an army of monsters approaching, and I have no doubt they will overwhelm all of you," Perseus said, as the demigods quickly nodded.

They had seen too many of their companions die to oppose Perseus' blunt words.

In a few orders, Perseus had them holding each other's hands. His yellow eyes blazed as he flashed them away to the place that he hand-picked as the spot for their camp. The demigods shuffled as they got back to their feet, before standing at attention before Perseus and Chiron. Perseus was surprised at their amiable reception to his presence, but understood that Chiron had probably briefed them about him beforehand.

Chiron shouted, "We make camp here!"

Instantly, Perseus let loose a breath – that teleportation had taken a lot of power out of him. Transporting over a hundred demigods and an immortal centaur over an area heavily layered with power was no easy feat. Especially when Athens was basically a hub. An embassy for immortals, so to speak.

"Chiron, when do we start?" Perseus breathed, as he leaned on a tree.

"Tomorrow," Chiron said, before going into a large tent in the centre of the camp.

Perseus sighed, as he ate a piece of ambrosia to regain some of his strength. He knew that this particular action would take a massive amount of power, and a God. He silently called for Hestia – seeing that Hestia was one of the goddesses to support his plan.

A wall of flame manifested, as a clearly puzzled Hestia stepped out of it.

"Hestia, I will need your help to create the barrier of this camp," Perseus said, as Hestia tilted her head.

"Why? Surely the Death Mist would be perfect for this?" Hestia asked, but Perseus shook his head.

"I will need your help to forge the Mist of this world to mask it, Hestia. The dark power the Death Mist radiates will protect the Camp from monsters who fear it, but will draw some rather powerful beings to it. It is something I wish to avoid, at all costs," Perseus said grimly, as Hestia nodded.

"Thus, I will need you to forge the Mist, such that it makes the imprint of the Death Mist _unclear_ and _blurred_," Perseus finished, as he waited for Hestia's response.

"Alright," Hestia finally nodded, although her face still maintained a wary look.

"Excellent, Hestia. Let's start," Perseus said, as his yellow eyes blazed, and something cold spread throughout the camp.

Chanting in an ancient language before the Gods, Perseus used the Death Mist to forge a barrier over the camp, as he continued to layer it with hundreds of enchantments, which included repelling away mortals and avoiding detection. As he finished the last enchantment, Perseus signalled to Hestia, who manipulated the Mist to layer over Perseus' barrier, to finish the protection.

A bead of sweat trickled down Perseus' brow, as he observed his work. The barrier would weaken over time, but for now, it was near impenetrable. At least, that was what Hestia seemed to think, as she touched the invisible wall that separated the camp from the outside world. The camp was basically a fortress, with the amount of magical protections layered on it. She was impressed, and she showed it by giving Perseus an acknowledging smile.

Perseus could only mutter a silent 'thank you', before he staggered into the large tent, and collapsed on the bed that Chiron had prepared for him.

* * *

It was morning, as Perseus strapped his sword to his back. His black cloak billowed behind him as he brisk walked to the centre of the camp, where Chiron had the demigods stand at attention. It was finally time to formally introduce himself.

If there was a word Perseus could use to describe the hundred demigods, it was 'jaded'. Some looked extremely scarred and disillusioned, while others looked extremely haggard and traumatized. It was a total mess. Not to mention the sheer amount of _children_ that were present, and the precious few 'experienced' fighters that Perseus could detect.

The immortal knew then, that it was going to be extremely tough training them.

It was then, Chiron stepped forward and addressed the demigods.

"Heroes! I formally introduce you to Camp Half-Blood! However, before we continue, I would like to introduce you to Perseus. He will be helping me as I, no, _we_ train all of you," Chiron said in a commanding tone, before pointing towards Perseus, whose hood was pulled back.

Perseus returned the gesture with a subtle nod of his head, as his glowing yellow eyes peered towards the demigods.

"It was Perseus who forged the barrier of the camp, thus keeping all of you safe. I expect all of you to treat him with the same respect," Chiron finished, as he nodded his head towards Perseus, who stepped forward.

"So, you are the demigods that Chiron has been talking to me about," Perseus said, as he studied them.

Right then, Perseus let loose a blast of dark power, which forced most of the demigods to stagger. It was here that Perseus had managed to separate the weaker willed demigods from the strong willed ones, judging from how they reacted. After all, the purpose of the aura was to toy with their minds and cause fear.

The effects were shown when more than half of the demigods kneeled down, and whimpered, causing massive unease among the ones still standing. As Chiron patted his shoulder, Perseus sighed and stopped the spell.

"I find this to be… Disappointing. Many of you seem to fear many things, which is something that will change as Chiron and I train you. None of you are fit to even step a foot out of the Camp at this moment," Perseus said coldly, as one of the demigods chose to step out of the line.

Perseus raised an eyebrow as he observed the young upstart who stepped forward in anger.

"How dare you… Who in Tartarus are you to do that?!" The young boy shouted, as Perseus narrowed his eyes.

"I am a Primordial Lord," Perseus growled, as some of the children gasped.

Instantly, the children went to kneel for forgiveness, but Perseus simply rolled his eyes at the act.

"Get up. If I wanted to destroy any of you, I would have done it a long time ago. It is also admittedly unbecoming to kneel to a stranger," Perseus flatly told, as they staggered to their feet.

"Any other questions?" Perseus asked, not knowing what he was getting into, with the amount of Athena's children around here.

Instantly, he was absolutely _bombarded_, as the curiosity overcame their self-preservation. Especially the grey eyed children.

"Who are you?"

"You are a Primordial?"

"Why haven't we heard about you? Surely all the Primordials are well documented?"

Perseus had enough, and finally said, "_Silence._"

"Like I said, I am a Primordial Lord, and you are testing my patience," Perseus' yellow eyes blazed, as Chiron sighed. The immortal was enjoying himself a little too much.

Then, Chiron quickly laid a hand on Perseus' shoulder, before he quickly made the group swear on the Styx to keep his partner's status a secret. It wouldn't surprise Chiron if there were powerful beings after Perseus' head – Primordials were hated by many.

"For now, rest. I will expect to see you when Apollo's chariot lies directly overhead," Chiron ordered.

After the demigods were dismissed, Chiron sighed, "You created quite an image of yourself, Perseus."

"It had to be done. We need to-"

"Perseus, these demigods are just children. Not seasoned warriors, or powerful immortals. They are not as hardened as you think," Chiron chided, as Perseus gave a huff.

"They will have to, if they wish to survive," Perseus told.

Chiron shook his head, "What they need now, is a sense of safety first. I hope you do not recreate the Agoge in this camp, Perseus."

"The Agoge is a foolish system. It creates extremely effective warriors, yes, but at a heavy cost. We will not recreate that here, Chiron," Perseus reassured, as Chiron looked on in approval.

"You used the Death Mist creating the barrier, didn't you?" Chiron surveyed his surroundings, while Perseus bit his lip.

"The life-forms here have all wilted because of the dark power that the Death Mist emits," Chiron finished, as he shook his head.

It was true. The once lush, green grass had essentially turned brown. Not to mention the stench of death that was practically radiating from the large, withered forest. He wondered why the demigods weren't affected, and concluded that the immortal blood protected them. The immortal could only heave a sigh of relief as he thought about his decision to use the Olympians' Mist and power to layer the Death Mist.

Basically, the damage was already controlled, so to speak. Perseus sighed before he turned back to Chiron.

"Well?" Perseus asked sheepishly, as Chiron sighed even further.

"We have to rebuild, or rather, restore the land. Which means you will need the help of the Olympians. I doubt Misery and Poison could restore plants and life," Chiron pointed out, earning a grumble from Perseus.

"Couldn't we just ask the demigods to ask their parents? I think they will have a much easier time than me in convincing those gods," Perseus noted, as Chiron nodded in agreement.

Right then, he asked the children to pray for the land, and the effects showed instantly. The Gods were already monitoring the Camp, and surprisingly, most of them supported the idea. When they heard their children praying to them on Chiron's command, they lent their aid.

What was once a dark, dead and dreary land turned into a little bit of Elysium. Lush green fields filled the landscape, and Perseus could see various farms that stretched from the entrance of the barrier, all the way across to a hill. A glimmering lake appeared on the centre of the camp, and a burning hearth could be seen by the tents.

However, the forest remained dead, and it left Perseus heavily troubled. The demigods would need to learn how to hunt and survive in the wilderness if they wished to leave the camp. Judging from how demigods constantly attracted monsters, he doubted that mortals would take them in to their cities for protection. The Mist that the Olympians commanded helped in allaying that problem a little, but it would only help in deterring the lesser monsters.

However, the stronger ones would see through it easily, especially if the demigods were already aware of the presence of monsters.

"Chiron, the forest remains dead," Perseus told, as Chiron looked at him carefully.

Finally, Chiron sighed in resignation, "There is only one who can fix this."

"Who?" Perseus asked.

"Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, and the Forests, Lady Artemis," Chiron said, as Perseus' eyes instantly narrowed.

"You sure about this?" Perseus pinched the bridge of his nose, and Chiron nodded.

"Oh Chaos…"

Perseus couldn't believe his luck at times. First, the Orion incident. Then, the hunters got poisoned, and he had to help. Now, the Primordial had to contend with having to meet Artemis _again_.

"You can't be serious," Perseus had said, before Chiron shook his head.

Chiron had only one reply for that.

"I wouldn't have brought this up if I wasn't serious, Perseus. I would have asked one of the demigods, but I do not want to risk them being turned into a creature that would be in turn, hunted by her handmaidens. I think I mentioned in our last conversation that Artemis refuses to really listen to anyone, even her brother," Chiron pointed out.

"Why me?" Perseus grumbled, earning an annoyed sigh from the centaur.

"Do this for the demigods, if nothing else. After all, you did promise to help them," Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose, as he wondered where Perseus inherited his stubbornness.

Perseus rested his hand on Night as he considered his options. It wasn't like he hated Artemis, no not at all. Deep in his heart, Perseus could never let go of Artemis, although he was again, too stubborn to admit it. However, he made a promise to help the demigods.

"I'm leaving. Tell the children that their training starts tomorrow," Perseus sighed.

"And Chiron?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow, which enabled Perseus to continue.

"Did it _have_ to be 'Camp Half-Blood'?" Perseus grumbled, before he floated away in a shroud of mist.

* * *

If only Gaea was awake, this would have been a little easier. Though she was a First-Born, an enemy of Akhlys, and an extremely deceitful goddess, Perseus felt that she would be a little easier to convince than _her_.

Perseus snarled as he finally found Artemis' aura. Then again, all he needed was to threa – ask Artemis to restore the forest and wildlife in the camp. He slowly floated himself down, and found himself facing a warm welcome from the Hunt.

A warm welcome that involved a dozen arrows pointed to his face. Not to mention the venomous glares that could be seen from some of the Hunters who had just recovered from being poisoned. Perseus thought he saw Zoe winking at him, before a burly huntress shoved the little nymph behind her.

The Primordial, however could care less. Without looking at the Hunters, he simply walked through the girls while pushing some of them aside. Though, he had to catch an arrow aimed for his head as he walked towards a tent he recognized to be Artemis'.

Perseus just wanted to get this over with.

"You are not welcome, immortal!" A huntress shouted, and Perseus could hear an arrow being released.

With lightning quick reflexes, Perseus dodged, before he drew his sword.

"If you keep… If you keep _trying_ to kill me, I will have no choice but to defend myself. I suggest you don't _try_, if you want to see daylight," Perseus' eyes flashed, before a familiar voice shouted.

"What is going on here?!" Artemis shouted, before she saw Perseus, and her eyes instantly blazed.

"Why do you show your face here again?! I thought I told you not to come here again?" Artemis continued to shout, as Perseus started getting annoyed.

Perseus tilted his head, as he gave her an emotionless, yet menacing look. His face was shadowed behind his hood, though a pair of glowing yellow eyes could be seen. It made him look extremely intimidating, especially with Night being drawn. Some Huntresses even stepped back, but forced themselves to hold their ground.

"I wouldn't come here if I had a choice, Artemis," Perseus said dangerously, before he continued.

"I need your powers, Huntress. I am sure you remember that last meeting in Olympus? I will need you to restore a dead forest in that camp," Perseus said, not willing to drag this unpleasant conversation.

"And why would I do that, Perseus?" Artemis asked haughtily.

"Because it is necessary for the demigods' training," Perseus replied tonelessly.

"I do not care for them. Now get out of my sight!" Artemis shouted.

"Put your petty vendetta aside, Artemis. I am merely asking this for the good of the demigods. It would be embarrassing if the Elder Olympians found out that you refused to aid them simply because you were childish," Perseus retorted in annoyance.

Right then, another arrow was released, as Perseus caught and crushed it.

"You should teach your handmaidens better than to attack someone who has saved their lives. If nothing else, you should teach them to have some self-preservation, before they anger someone less merciful than I am," Perseus' eyes were cold and started getting darker.

Artemis gritted her teeth, as she weighed her options. She refused to admit it, but Perseus had a point. She had lost many of her girls to poison. Artemis wasn't willing let them endanger themselves by testing Perseus' patience any longer. She could only wonder where the kind, loving Perseus went, as she thought about it. However, she quickly shoved those thoughts away as she readjusted herself.

"Stay your bows, girls, and rest in the tents. Leave us," Artemis commanded her hunters.

They were reluctant, but they didn't oppose it. After all, it was a direct order from Artemis. The group of huntresses dissipated and headed towards their tents, leaving Artemis and Perseus alone.

"What exactly do I gain from this?" Artemis asked, as she started to reach into her power.

"You gain a separate outpost. An outpost protected under my power. The hunters will be permitted to stay at the camp if you are unavailable to be there to protect them," Perseus said drily, as Artemis weighed her options even more.

"And I doubt that you would gain more support – if you ever had any – among the Olympians if you choose to hinder the demigods' training with your lack of action," Perseus sheathed his black sword, as he saw the wheels in Artemis' head turning.

Meanwhile, Artemis having an inner debate. The lack of a truly safe outpost had plagued the Hunters for centuries. Of the original ten that she selected as the first members of the Hunt, only Phoebe remained as the sole survivor. The others had died from monster attacks that occurred when she was away on a solo Hunt or in a council meeting. Not to mention about the amount of times she was overruled by Zeus, simply because she did not have enough support among the Olympians.

Lastly, it was the fact that _Perseus_ was the one who offered those options. If it was any other, she would have accepted without question. She still couldn't look at him in the eyes ever since that incident without feeling heavy guilt weighing on her heart.

In truth, she still had felt something for him, but she was simply too stubborn to see it.

Artemis did not know when she made the decision, but she found herself reaching into her power and worked to locate Camp Half-Blood. Perseus raised an eyebrow, as he detected her tendril of power reach past his barrier to will the forest and the wildlife to rise within.

After the deed was done, Artemis finally said, "It is done, but my statement still stands, Perseus. Do not even bother asking me for favours again, for this is the last time you will set foot on this camp."

"Do not flatter yourself, Artemis. I have others who are dearer to me to spend my time with," Perseus snarled, before he flashed away.

Artemis did not know why, but when he completed that statement, she quickly rushed to her tent and fell to her knees in sheer guilt and pain. The guilt was quickly replaced with bitterness, as she tried to blame the nature of men for Perseus' actions.

After all, she never could blame Perseus for anything, no matter how she tried.

* * *

Perseus reappeared in the camp, before he looked at Artemis' work with the forest. It was in a word – Perfect. Where Perseus once smelled death, he smelled the sweet scent of Life.

The Camp was essentially ready for the demigods. With a water source, a hunting ground, open fields where they could train and finally, the fact that there was no longer a fear of monster attacks, the camp was _perfect_. It was as Perseus and Chiron had imagined to be, at least.

The tents were still pitched, but Perseus could already see some of the more burly children building what looked like temples.

"What are they building, Chiron?" Perseus asked curiously.

"Cabins, of course. You can't expect them to live in tents in a place like this forever, can you?" Chiron answered, as Perseus nodded in approval.

"But temples?" Perseus asked.

"It was one of their ideas. The cabins are not only built for accommodation, but also as an honour to the gods. Even maiden goddesses like Artemis, Hestia and Athena would have a cabin," Chiron explained.

"None are in honour to us, the founders?" Perseus huffed in amusement, as Chiron pointed to a large building.

"Lord Hephaestus aided in the creation of that," Chiron said, as Perseus slowly stripped off his black cloak.

"As for training… I will be the trainer for combat and hunting. As for you, Chiron, you will be, everything else, ranging from philosophy, and the control of their powers. I'm afraid my methods would be detrimental to the demigods, and the fact that I have no patience for meaningless philosophy," Perseus winked, as Chiron sighed.

"So, we have an agreement, then?" Perseus asked, as Chiron held up a hand.

"Very well, but I have some other duties that also crucial. I will take the administrative duties of the camp. Perseus, you are responsible for the protection of the camp, and the welfare of the demigods," Chiron listed, as Perseus groaned.

"Do you agree in this?" Chiron asked, as Perseus silently nodded.

Chiron held out a hand, which made Perseus raise his eyebrow.

"For the future of this camp, the children and our cooperation," Chiron said, as Perseus gave him a crooked smirk.

Perseus was hesitant about doing this, but he remembered he made a promise to Apollo. Besides, Chiron was an interesting companion to have, and rather similar to Lykos. He eyed Chiron's outstretched hand, as he made a decision.

With a cold, firm grip, Perseus shook it.

* * *

(In Olympus…)

The atmosphere was rather upbeat as the Gods looked down upon the camp that they built together, and the powerful barrier that protected their children. Approving nods could be seen among some of the Gods which included Poseidon and Demeter.

"This is indeed… Good for our children," Poseidon muttered, earning a huff from Zeus.

Zeus snorted and turned away, only to hear a dark voice speaking in his head.

'_Strife… Perseus… Overthrow…'_

Zeus looked around, but only saw the Olympians, who were still intently looking at the progress the Camp was making.

He never noticed the faceless shadow that retreated away from the throne room.

* * *

(Deep in Tartarus)

Nyx had just returned from her duties, and she was extremely unnerved. As she hovered over Greece with her black chariot, she couldn't help but feel a dark power that seemed to watch over the lands. The taint in the air was apparent as she rode back into Tartarus.

At first, she wondered if it was Perseus, but quickly dismissed it. Perseus had been extremely diligent in masking his presence in Chaos' plane, aside from rare instances where he briefly flared his power. Recently though, he used a massive amount of strength for something – presumably for a barrier, judging from how his presence went completely dark right after it started to dissipated.

As she dug deeper and used her darkness to probe around Greece, she finally found it. At least, she briefly felt it before her probe was violently destroyed.

However, she felt it long enough to recognize the imprint of the dark aura. Nyx frowned as she thought about it. _He _couldn't have escaped, could he? After all, it was Akhlys and Nyx who personally oversaw _his_ imprisonment in the pit.

Needless to say, she had to alert Akhlys immediately. If it was indeed _him_, there was no doubt who he was after.

After all, it was natural that _he_ would seek revenge after the endless tortures Akhlys put him through in the pit.

Nyx rushed into the Mansion of Night, surprising Akhlys and Lykos.

"Sister! Perseus is in grave danger," Nyx's eyes darkened, as Akhlys raised an eyebrow.

"And? Let him fix it himself, Nyx. After all, he was the one who told me not to interfere with his affairs," Akhlys turned her nose up, earning a frown from Nyx.

"Akhlys, listen to me. I felt a dark presence in the world above, and it is disturbingly similar to the one creature that _you_, on Father's command, personally imprisoned and tortured," Nyx told her sister, who was extremely interested at this point.

"Are you sure?" Akhlys glared, now starting to understand the situation.

"This is an odd coincidence, Akhlys. I felt that familiar dark power after Perseus' power roused," Nyx noted, as the room darkened.

"That fool! I told him not to use the Death Mist unnecessarily!" Akhlys shouted angrily, though her yellow eyes betrayed her worry.

If what Nyx said was true, Perseus was indeed in grave danger, especially if _he _returned to take revenge.

"I think Perseus should be fine, Akhlys. I could not even feel his imprint after he had completed whatever he was doing. My concern, however, is still _him_. We cannot allow him to walk across the plane, Akhlys," Nyx said, her voice dead serious.

Lykos worriedly fingered his sword, as he listened to the two great goddesses. If the stories Lord Tartarus told him were true about that prisoner…

"However, we cannot interfere either. As Lord Chaos has decreed, that plane is for Mortals, and are to be commanded by the children of Gaia! He has also decreed that the First-Born have no say to the workings there!" Akhlys retorted loudly, as she paced across the room.

A moment of silence occurred as the two goddesses tried to decide what to do.

"We are chasing shadows and will need more information. A glimmer of dark power isn't going to lead us to the source. It might as well be Hades' helm of Darkness playing tricks," Akhlys said darkly, as Nyx nodded to Lykos.

Naturally, Lykos had expected this, and had already readied himself.

"Lykos! You must take a mortal form as you walk the plane above. Your mission is to hunt the creature we were discussing of. He is faceless, and radiates deep, and dark power like no other. Whatever it is, do _not_ engage when you find him. Instead, call to me immediately, when the Night is darkest," Nyx commanded, before her eyes blazed, and she sent her servant away.

* * *

Artemis still mused over Perseus' words as she felt something strange in the air. The forest felt different, somehow, almost like a sickly breeze. She could hear whispers and voices coming from the darkness that filled the woods ahead, although the daylight should have been showing right now.

The voices sounded like it was cooing, almost coaxing Artemis to be drawn to it. It wasn't until she heard the voices of her Hunters calling out to her that she finally fell out of her trance. Then, everything went back to normal. The daylight was somehow restored in the forest. She wondered what happened to instill such darkness, but quickly shelved it away, as she quickly returned to her Hunters.

When she reached her Hunters though, she only saw her brother Apollo in his full glory, complete with the chariot that hovered in the air, and the power he was radiating.

"Get out of my sight," Artemis growled, but was ignored.

"Zeus has called for a meeting. Or rather, _ordered_ a meeting," Apollo said blankly, before he flashed away.

Artemis knew that this wasn't something she could avoid, judging from how forceful her brother was with his approach. It was no doubt, a follow-up meeting about the little demigod camp Perseus had built. She sighed, as she flashed away. The meeting was already underway as she sat in her throne, before observing the black cloaked Primordial who was speaking.

"- will oversee their skills in combat," Perseus finished, as Zeus started to grip his throne tightly.

"Do you think we are fools to think that you are doing this simply out of kindness?! The demigods, under your guidance, will hold no love for us, and with the power you grant them… Do you not see it, Olympians? He is trying to overthrow us!" Zeus shouted in an indignant tone, earning many looks of annoyance from the Olympians.

After the war that had nearly destroyed Olympus, Zeus was naturally paranoid. After all, a shocking amount of immortals had joined Gaia's forces, and helped with the near-destruction of the gods.

Naturally, Zeus was extremely paranoid. Not to mention he was heavily in love with his throne, and the position the Fates had bestowed upon him.

"I am merely teaching them how to survive. If I were to overthrow you, I would rather do it alone. While I strictly hold to my beliefs of not underestimating an opponent, you Olympians have too many weaknesses. It wouldn't be difficult to destroy you," Perseus lied, while flaring his power.

In truth though, Perseus did not know their weaknesses.

Zeus exploded, as he shot a lightning bolt towards Perseus, as he covered himself with an aura of lightning.

It went without saying that Perseus was _extremely _unimpressed. The Primordial's yellow eyes turned darker, until it was almost the shade of gold. The whole room darkened as he released a red energy that seemed to dissipate into the air, and overwhelmed Zeus' lightning.

Instantly, the effects were shown as some of the handmaidens that were present outside of the room immediately curled into a whimpering ball. Except, this wasn't in misery, but in _fear_. The Olympians seemed to feel it as well, as they saw images of their greatest fears.

Fortunately, Aphrodite was not affected, due to her domain of Love.

"Perseus, stop! We must focus on the matters at hand. Have you forgotten what Hestia said, Lord Zeus? We must act like dignified Olympians, instead of scorned nobles!" Aphrodite shouted, as she used her power to force Perseus' aura down.

Surprisingly, it worked. Perseus' aura seemed to fold over as Aphrodite overcame it. Zeus also seemed to calm down, as his pride as an Olympian took over.

"Perseus, please be calm. For me, at least," Aphrodite pleaded, as Perseus heaved a long sigh.

He saw Artemis look at Aphrodite in incredulity from the corner of his eye, as he rubbed his palm across his forehead. Aphrodite was never one to be subtle about her feelings, though Perseus had made it clear that he would never return them. He further sighed as he saw the raised eyebrows of Ares and Hephaestus, though they successfully held their tongue.

The meeting went on without a hitch after that little incident, though Perseus could see Artemis' whitening knuckles and Zeus' uneasy face.

Which was strange, as Zeus _never_ looked uneasy, in Perseus' experience. Confident, regal and arrogant, yes, but never uneasy.

It was then, Perseus sniffed, and felt something strange within the air. A sickly sweet tinge to the smell, and a curious aura of darkness. However, he paid no heed as he quickly flashed back to camp. The smell instantly disappeared when he was within the camp's barrier, which deepened his suspicions further.

He could almost hear a soft, smooth voice, but he couldn't see a face in the darkness.

**I'm done, and I hope you've enjoyed! I know there's barely any action and fighting, but things are moving now, aye =D We are full throttling this alright huhuhuhuhuhu. Now if you've noticed, Artemis and Perseus still love each other, but they're both stubborn and sharp-tongued idiots ;) And no, they won't be getting back together any time soon hehehe.**

**If you have any questions, do feel free to PM me!**

**We really appreciate all your support =D**

**Alice in Chains - Am I Inside?**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Shadows

**Misery's Smile Chapter 12**

**By Art and Rinne**

**Hey fellas, what's up? How about you sit back, eat some good ol' Hersheys Cookies 'N' Crème, and enjoy this chapter, eh? **

It had already been a week since the follow-up meeting. As Perseus watched over the building of the camp, he couldn't help but remember what he felt at that time. He knew that he had seen some shadows, and heard whispers in the breeze, but could never find its source.

There was something out there, and he knew it. Ever since Perseus had felt that dark presence, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched, even when he was under the protection of the camp barrier. Not only that, the night felt darker, and the shadows that filled the camp looked deeper. It looked as if Nyx had personally set foot on the earth, but Perseus knew that it wasn't true. Nyx would never lower herself to walk the same earth with mortals.

It was clear that whatever was causing this was powerful. After all, to darken the very land in this way was no easy fit. Another thing was the whispers. Perseus could never recognize or discern the whispers, but the seductive and layered mocking tone it held heavily unnerved him. After all, the last time that he heard such whispers was when he was in Tartarus.

If someone had replicated its power and released it into Chaos' plane, there was no doubt that the consequences would be extremely dire. He wondered who exactly had the power to replicate it, but only came up with Tartarus and Akhlys. Both of them had probably little interest if any, for the matters of this world. Perseus thought of Hades or maybe some other Olympian, but scratched away that thought immediately. The presence he felt was clearly too powerful to be an Olympian.

He knew he could not drop his guard. The dark power was successfully blocked and fooled by the Death Mist in the barrier, but Perseus could certainly feel its reach. It was as if it was trying to reach into a cage from outside, and Perseus was just out of reach. It was something he'd note, before he spotted the distant light of Apollo's chariot, which meant the Sun God was starting his duties.

Which also meant, it was time to start training the demigods. He had already gave enough time for them to build the cabins, which was a week. And even he had to admit it relatively impressed him.

He took a deep breath, before shouting, "Fall in!"

Chiron very tiredly emerged from the Big House with an annoyed look. The Big House was something of a practical joke from the sons of Hermes. Perseus had requested for a large, menacing look on the 'headquarters', but the pranksters chose to build it in a very homely manner. Naturally, this ruffled Perseus' nerves, but he grudgingly let it go as they were still children.

"Did you _have_ to layer your voice with power?" Chiron grumbled, earning a small smirk from Perseus.

Before long, the field was filled with very tired-looking demigods, as Perseus spoke. This training session was something he and Chiron had agreed with beforehand. Though, Perseus did have to persuade Chiron extensively for him to agree.

"Demigods! We will start training from today onwards here. From today onwards, I expect you to fall in here, by the time Apollo does his duties. Anyone who does not follow that rule, or other rules, really, will find himself fending on his own outside for a night," Perseus' eyes flared, as he heard gasps throughout the camp.

"However, since this is our first training day, I will add a special term, which is the fact that you are all forbidden from taking food or water until Hemera descends," Perseus narrowed his eyes, knowing that demigods by nature, need more energy to satisfy their immortal power.

Especially today, when the pair of trainers planned to test the constitution of these demigods, and the control they possessed over their power. Also, he needed to weed out the weaklings, and choose which were to be trained under Chiron, who was better equipped than Perseus to train slightly less prepared demigods. Besides, the unprepared and weaker demigods would never have the endurance to withstand Perseus' methods.

"If you cannot withstand this, you might as well die, or be thrown out of the barrier," Perseus warned, as he took a very close look at the reactions of the young children.

As he expected, most of them looked nervous and jittery, but there was a few who kept their composure. Taking a breath, Perseus probed their thoughts.

'_What does he know, he's a Primordial!'_

_'This is too much – we will die!'_

_'We can't survive outside like this, surely he will know this!'_

Perseus had to hold in a chuckle as he heard that last thought. He wasn't really going to throw them outside. Well, he wasn't throwing them outside _unprotected_, at least.

"In Tartarus, aside from the deity himself and the Primordial Lords, everyone is vulnerable. Even immortals. I was but a young immortal when I trained there, with Lord Tartarus. This exercise is pitiful compared to Tartarus' methods. Remember, if any of you _try _to break the rules, I will know," Perseus said, before he stood beside Chiron.

Touching Chiron's shoulder, Perseus gave him a limited amount of his power.

"Use this power to put pressure on them as they train. I will be away for a day, Chiron. Today, will be pure physical training, as you see fit. As the day progresses, use the power that I gave you to put more pressure on their bodies. Tomorrow, tell me who passed or failed. I will deal with both accordingly," Perseus whispered, as Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"I have some errands of my own to run, and some answers I am seeking. I am sure you have felt it?" Perseus asked in a dark tone.

"Yes, I have felt it, especially when the night is darkest," Chiron answered, as he realised what Perseus was talking about.

"I am going to investigate this a little, Chiron. I have personally sensed that it is trying to get past the barrier. While I am confident that it will not get through, I am not going to take any chances. I will return tomorrow," Perseus whispered, earning a small nod from Chiron.

In that instant, Perseus quickly flashed away. Though, not before releasing an amount of power to put pressure on the demigods, while Chiron ordered them to run a hundred rounds around the lake.

* * *

Lykos' spectral blue eyes looked around as he walked across the streets of a mortal city. It was clearly a militaristic city, though it was odd that no walls surrounded the city. The shade had taken on the form of a cloaked, middle-aged mortal warrior, as he tried to feel the dark power that Lady Nyx had described.

Lykos grew even more frustrated as he finally reached his destination, only to find that there was nothing. It was another false lead.

Often, Lykos would detect the familiar imprint of power. When he reached those locations though, all he would feel was an echo, as if it was there, but wasn't either. He knew he was being fooled by something, perhaps something in the shadows. The shade couldn't be sure who it was, though.

The probable candidates who were powerful enough would usually be Erebus or even Lady Nyx. However, Erebus was still asleep somewhere deep within Tartarus, while Nyx would simply not deign to do such things.

Such echos though, couldn't be ignored, as Lykos observed the mortals around the area.

_"Those arrogant Athenians will get their own soon enough!"_

_"Athens is plagued with greed!"_

_"Those Athenians dare challenge us? Those weaklings certainly forget that WE were the ones who saved them in Plataea!"_

Lykos could only wonder if the echo of the dark power here was contributing to the strife that was evident among the mortals, though he couldn't be certain. It was highly probable though, as he felt the echo of the darkness react, as if feeding on the hatred these mortals were feeling.

To think that a simple _echo_ could affect mortals this way baffled Lykos. Their weak minds were something the shade could never get used to. However, it was a testament to the darkness that lay in _his _powers.

Suddenly, Lykos was driven out of his thoughts as he felt a sudden surge of a different kind of power from somewhere in the north. Far north, perhaps at the city of Delphi. Though it felt different, Lykos was not about to ignore it. He needed another lead.

* * *

Perseus was almost giving up his search. It was near sunset, and all he sensed were mere imprints and echoes. The presence he felt completely disappeared. It was a game of cat and mouse, with Perseus losing.

He could only find himself chasing shadows. Flaring his power didn't work, as he could find nothing. It was like the whispers and the ghouls in Tartarus. They were simply void and empty – and barely radiated any kind of power.

He wanted to think it was a ghoul that possibly escaped Tartarus, but knew it wasn't true. Compared to a ghoul's emptiness and though small, but distinct chaotic aura, the one that he felt was controlled, deep and calm. Perseus thought of going into Tartarus to ask Akhlys and Nyx for their answers, but knew he couldn't. Nyx was doing her duties as Goddess of Night, while Akhlys would probably refuse to answer Perseus, after that last spat.

Perseus sighed – it looked like he had to wait for Nyx after all. Sighing, he stopped searching for the presence. The Death Mist masked Perseus' presence in the midst of Misery, something that was in abundance around the mortals. However, Perseus' paranoia took over, as he strengthened the barrier around him. It was an extremely unlikely assumption, but Perseus wondered if he was being hunted.

Sighing as he got nothing again, Perseus finally gave up his search for the day. It wasn't for naught though. After all, he at least knew how the shadowy being evaded detection. It was mainly because throughout his search, Perseus was potentially only chasing shadows. At least, shadows of where his powers once was.

The fact that the echoes were so powerful as to fool Perseus' senses unnerved him a little. There was no doubt that the mysterious being was a strong being. At least, stronger than any Olympian. Added to the fact that he could somehow use the dark magic of Tartarus… It was clear that whoever this was, he was not to be trifled with. And it was hunting, somehow.

That thought continued to plague him as he flashed to Olympus, to look for his sultry friend. After all, he had a whole night. The young immortal would wait until midnight to continue his investigation, as that seemed to be the time when _it_ hunted. Also, Perseus would never admit it, but he had missed Aphrodite's company.

As the Primordial walked through the streets of Olympus, he could not help but notice a large building which seemed to hold a great library that held an emblem of an owl. Perseus wondered if it would help his search, before entering. The large amount of artwork depicting the owl and scholars basically told Perseus that this was Athena's palace.

The young immortal saw plans – grand plans – at the study in the library. Most of which, were probably impossible. There was a pile of notes which indicated that Athena wanted to create something, to recreate the dark magic of Tartarus, which nearly made Perseus laugh. Some of the Elder Primordials themselves could not even dream of trying.

After all, it wasn't like Perseus could expect anything less from a child of Zeus. Their arrogance knew no bounds.

Though, looking at the notes, Perseus couldn't help but be impressed at Athena's detailing of Tartarus' magic. The goddess of wisdom even wrote about the layered voice behind the whispers, but she probably knew as much about it as Perseus did.

"Perseus? What are you doing in my palace?" Athena's voice rang out with a wary tone, as Perseus gently put down her notes.

"I am merely browsing, that's all," Perseus answered evenly, before getting ready to leave.

Before he left, though, he stopped at the door. There was something he wanted to clarify with Athena.

"Why do you seek the knowledge to recreate the darkness within Tartarus? Surely you know of the consequences if it is released here in this plane?" Perseus asked, his back still turned to Athena.

"Tartarus… Tartarus? That was what the darkness here was all along?" Athena asked, causing Perseus to raise an eyebrow.

"The faceless shadow…." Athena continued in relative confusion, convincing Perseus as to what might have happened.

"By any chance, Athena, did you hear voices and whispers of knowledge that drew you to a shadow?" Perseus pressed, as it grew silent.

"No… NO! There w-was no shadow. This is research, yes, research! Something that my father put me up to," Athena said, her voice riddled with uncertainty, which made Perseus turn around.

"Are you sure it was your father? For all we know, there are darker minds at work here. Or are you betraying the Olympians?" Perseus asked with a dark tone.

Perseus had to know what was going on. With the days growing darker, Athena's sudden interest in the dark magic behind Tartarus, and a shadow hunting him, it made Perseus even more uneasy. It could not have been a coincidence that all those were happening at the same time. The silent whispers carried through the cold air did not help either.

"I-Impossible. I am not betraying my father, nor the Olympians. I am merely doing as he wishes, by researching the magic of Tartarus, to prepare for wars that may come in the future," Athena's voice remained uneven, though she tried to hide it.

Perseus was convinced that the wisdom goddess was telling the truth, but was hiding something nonetheless. However, her sudden slip of composure had told him many things indeed – one of which was a clue to the nature of the being – or rather – the _deity_ that hunted Perseus.

To influence the Olympians in that way, and to leave such echoes of darkness, there was no doubt that it was someone who controlled the domain of _shadows_. Perseus further gritted his teeth when he knew there was only one who controlled that domain that possessed enough power to carry the dark magic of Tartarus above.

_Erebus_, Primordial of Darkness.

However, Perseus knew that it was impossible. Had it been Erebus himself, Nyx would have known immediately. Also, his very presence would probably leave the world in total darkness. Though, _it_ had to be something related to the great Primordial, seeing that _it_ could control the domain of Shadows to such a degree.

He pushed away his thoughts, as he finally said, "I take my leave."

"Wait," Athena said, her cool voice clearly showing that she had regained her composure.

Perseus stopped, as he readjusted his hood.

"Why do such things for our children?" Athena asked, with a note of softness in her voice.

"I am merely keeping a promise I made to a friend," Perseus answered with a level tone, as Athena continued.

"But you hate us," Athena murmured.

"I do not like too much misery, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom," Perseus answered.

"However, you are the son of misery," Athena retorted, as Perseus finally turned around with his yellow eyes glowing.

"You know too much, and have seen too much knowledge indeed, Pallas Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. So much knowledge, indeed… Leto once told me about what it does to great minds," Perseus started, before he paused.

"Perseus..?"

"It twists, corrupts, and makes them miserable. Worse, it blinds them to many things in the world. Until we meet again, Athena. Rest assured, your children will be safe under my hand. Unlike some, I do not go back on my promises," Perseus finished calmly, before leaving.

Athena remained deep in thought, as she replayed Perseus' last words in her mind.

* * *

(Somewhere dark in Greece…)

"Father, he is going to be on us. Already he is suspecting our hold over Athena," A robed figure said, as he knelt towards a stone chair, where a dark figure sat.

"I know. We have been underestimating the young Primordial, indeed. Lord Tartarus has taught him well…" The shadow murmured.

"What do we do now, Father? Shall we move?"

"Patience, my son, for the night is still young. Though Perseus has more knowledge than he is meant to have for now, but it does not damage our plans. We will just have to speed up our plans for the time being…" The shadow mused with amusement, as he fingered a black sword with a gloved hand.

"My Lord!" A voice suddenly sounded, as a Cyclops stood forward and knelt.

"Rise, and report, Archos," the shadow commanded, as the one-eyed monster shifted.

"Thank you, my lord. Your faithful servants has done as you wished. They have already arrived on Delphi, and are on their way to capture the spirit," Archos said.

"Good. Now, we will begin to draw out Perseus. Shall we, son?" The shadow whispered, as he raised a hand, which was readily accepted by the robed figure.

"The time for cat-and-mouse is over."

* * *

(Back in Olympus…)

Perseus was thinking deeply about his suspicions, before he was suddenly pulled into the palace by a hysteric Aphrodite.

"Y-You came!" Aphrodite squealed, as Perseus felt himself suffocating in her large bosom.

"mmffff!" Perseus managed to let out, before the goddess finally released him.

Perseus looked at her venomously for a moment, before he finally sighed. Aphrodite didn't really mind Perseus' death stares – she rather enjoyed annoying Perseus. The love Goddess quickly led Perseus to a chair, as they talked about mundane things in general, before Perseus suddenly paused the conversation.

"So… Let me get this straight. You're a daughter of Ouranus, made from his ba-"Perseus said, before Aphrodite gave him a look.

"Let's not talk about my birth, Perseus. Now, continue," Aphrodite smiled sweetly, as a feeling of cold rushed over the Primordial a little.

"Oh, Chaos… I meant, you are a daughter of Ouranos, and a Primordial? Does that mean you are the strongest of the Olympians?" Perseus asked, earning a coy smile from Aphrodite.

"You flatter me so, Perseus," Aphrodite's eyebrows fluttered sexily, but Perseus would have none of it.

"Aphrodite…" Perseus warned.

"You're no fun, Perseus," Aphrodite pouted, but Perseus waved a hand for her to continue.

"I'm not the strongest of the mighty Olympians, Perseus. Far from it. In fact, I am the weakest, in terms of my power," Aphrodite said sadly, as she raised a glowing hand.

"However, that does not mean I am not without weapons. Love, is my weapon," Aphrodite said, as she shot a beam of light towards the fireplace, which showed Perseus images of mortals killing one another for love.

"Love is powerful indeed… This has been… Interesting, but I must take my leave. The night grows dark, and I must be off. Until we meet again, Aphrodite," Perseus said in a small smile, as he wrapped himself in darkness.

"Be careful, Perseus," Aphrodite said, though she did not know why.

Somehow, the night air unnerved her.

* * *

It took a while, but Perseus finally found who he was looking for.

Hermes, God of Messengers.

"Oh, hello Perseus. Apollo spoke highly of you," Hermes said cheerily, as Perseus' yellow eyes stayed icy cold.

"Apollo never spoke to me about _you_, Hermes. But I digress," Perseus retorted evenly, as Hermes sighed.

Before Hermes could continue, Perseus quickly took out a small package, to which the messenger god sighed even more.

"Oh Zeus… _Another message_?" Hermes grumbled.

"Yes, another message. Or rather, message. Could you bring this to Zoe Nightshade of the Hunt?" Perseus asked politely, to which Hermes' groan grew even louder.

"Just great. Just great. Send me to that manhood-shooting group. Just do it," Hermes moaned, as Perseus resisted the urge to smack the immature god in the face.

For some reason, Hermes reminded Perseus of a very, very young Apollo, and not in a good way.

"Shut up, Hermes. I'll buy you… I'll buy you three bottles of pure Olympian ale…" Perseus grumbled, remembering Apollo's addiction with that stuff.

Instantly, Hermes lit up, as he said, "Done!"

When Hermes flashed away, Perseus couldn't help but feel like he was duped.

* * *

(In Delphi…)

It was near midnight, as Lykos reached the city, and witnessed the flames. He could see the Mist of the Olympians failing, as the monsters tore into the mortals' dwellings, as if looking for something. Lykos could swear that he had heard a slither, a hissing voice, but it was quickly drowned out by the screams of fear, and death.

The Wolf of Nyx walked through the burning streets with his sword drawn, as he cut down every weakling who dared cross his path. His spectral blue eyes glowed as he walked towards what looked to be like the source of the flames.

"It's a hero! Please, help us! PLEASE!" A mortal screamed, only to be met by cold indifference from the shade.

After all, the two Elder Primordials had already charged him with a duty. The mortals would only slow him down, and it would cost him dearly. He had already been through false leads, and he did not want to go through another.

Lykos followed the strange aura to a small temple, where the crowd of monsters seemed to gather at. The temple seemed to be guarded by a green barrier, and a host of mortal guards clad in red cloaks could be seen lying dead around it. Though, it appeared that they put up a fight, seeing the sheer amount of dust that could be seen around their bodies.

However, for all their efforts, it wasn't long until the barrier was broken. Lykos finally reached the place, and nearly roared in frustration when all he saw was a group of monsters carrying a robed girl – presumably a priestess.

"_Save me_," The priestess called in a strange voice – like a few voices speaking together.

The Shade drew his sword and narrowed his glowing blue eyes at the now fleeing band of monsters. Suddenly, three familiar voices could be heard in his mind.

_'Stay your hand, Night Wolf. Turn back to the Mansion of Night.'_

_'We have decreed that only the Children of Olympus will have a hand in this matter. Not those of Tartarus, and the lords that rule it.'_

_'However, you may inform them of the Shadow. He has indeed returned, under a mask of darkness.'_

With that, the Fates withdrew from Lykos' mind. The shade sheathed his sword in resignation, not having a choice. However, it was not all for naught.

Events were moving too fast for everything to be a coincidence. Not to mention the Fates' hint about the Shadow returning under a mask of darkness.

He had to report this to the Primordials.

* * *

(In the Hunter's Camp)

_Zoe Nightshade,_

_This is a gift from me, Perseus. The gift is layered with my power. Use it well. _

_Be safe, and be wary of the Night. I sense something is amiss._

_Perseus_

Zoe chuckled as she folded the letter and opened the little box, which showed Perseus' gift. It was a chain fitted with a crescent pendant. Naturally, the girls around her were suspicious, but let it go after it was safely appraised by Aegle, who was a sorceress.

Artemis passed by, as her eyes narrowed at the gift that Zoe received.

"It's from Perseus," Zoe murmured, as Artemis' face darkened, before she turned.

Phoebe nudged her with a look of '_that wasn't wise, Zoe.'_

Zoe gave her a coy look, as she clasped the necklace around her neck. She could feel a rush of warm power seemingly covering her, as she gasped.

"Get ready to move out, girls! We hunt for the night!" Artemis shouted, as the girls got ready.

Zoe was still smiling though, as she wondered about Perseus' kindness, even under all the misery and pain that he had been through.

(Some distance away…)

Hermes was grinning in victory as he left. Truthfully, escaping the Hunt was much easier than he'd said, seeing that he was by far, the _fastest_ God in Olympus. He wondered how the great Primordial Perseus didn't notice that, as he whistled for Apollo.

It was worth it, though. Three bottles of Pure Olympian Ale…

* * *

(Finally, at CHB…)

It was dawn. Chiron continued to gallop around to observe the group of demigods who managed to go through the day. The others who didn't were, as per Perseus' instruction, left to their cabins to rest, and given as much nourishments as they could to recover their strength. For now, Chiron was merely overseeing, and leading the training.

The only reason that Chiron had agreed to this brutal start, was because Perseus was fair – though he was rash at times, and as stubborn as a Minotaur.

Then, a wall of darkness formed, as Perseus stepped out of it. Chiron regarded him with a nod, as Perseus quickly stood beside him. The Primordial peered at the demigods, as he observed every single one of them.

As expected, most of them looked absolutely haggard, and exhausted. There appeared to be forty who lasted the day, which surprised Perseus, who expected less. It was clear that he hit a nerve the previous day, or perhaps Chiron had been a little slack.

"Perseus, you aren't being too subtle. I pushed them harder than I usually do to other demigods," Chiron pointed out, as Perseus sighed.

"How is it that you always know what I am thinking, old man?" Perseus grumbled silently, as Chiron gave him a wry smile.

"You are young – no matter what you say," Chiron whispered, as Perseus spotted a rather strange sight – a demigod that looked rather unaffected.

Perseus took a look at the pale, yet powerful-looking boy who looked almost indifferent. The immortal was surprised at the demigod's composure. The young demigod would have certainly fooled Perseus, if not for the heavy, slow breathing, and the slightest of winces as he readjusted his sore arms.

"Chiron, who is that boy?" Perseus said, as he pointed to the boy.

"That is Aita, Son of Hades. He hails from Sparta," Chiron said quietly.

"Any more that I should know, Chiron? He seems to have breezed through this challenge, unlike many of the others here," Perseus asked.

"He has went through the Agoge…" Chiron added.

"Ah, that explains things indeed," Perseus nodded his head, before he stepped forward.

The demigods quickly rose in attention as Perseus started to speak.

"Sons of Olympus! You have passed this test, by hook, or by crook," Perseus proclaimed, as he shot a warning eye to the demigods, who were ready to celebrate.

"Those who passed this test, will train under me. Be warned – I will not go easy on you. In fact, by Chaos, I will make sure that you will fear me over the Gigantes themselves once this is over," Perseus' eyes flashed, as he observed the wide eyes of fear among the demigods.

He struggled to hold him a smirk, as he continued.

"The ones who failed this test… I trust that all of you will bring the news to them that they will train under Chiron," Perseus warned, as he probed the minds of the demigods.

"Am I understood?!" Perseus asked in a deep voice, as the demigods responded quickly.

"Yes, Master Perseus!" The demigods chorused, before they dispersed to their cabins, save for Aita, who chose to sit by the lake.

Perseus continued to eye Aita, who remained composed throughout Perseus' threat. Needless to say, the son of Hades heavily interested Perseus.

After all, it wasn't all the time that a mere mortal would shrug off a power-enhanced threat as if it was nothing.

* * *

(In the Mansion…)

"Are you sure, Lykos?" Akhlys pressed, as the Shade nodded.

"Yes, Lady Akhlys. The Fates have spoken – The Shadow has returned," Lykos reported, as he rose from his kneeling position.

"His name was Amauros. At least, that is what he was known by all those millennia ago, before Akhlys destroyed his identity with endless tortures. I doubt he remembers his own name now," Nyx said bitterly, as she looked at Akhlys.

"It was the order of Father himself," Akhlys retorted coldly, as if challenging Nyx to oppose that.

Nyx lowered her head, but did not reply.

"Under heavy torture, Amauros slowly lost his sanity, and his name. He was simply known only as the Shadow. However, he has somehow escaped, and has returned... I suspect his son, Nyctos, has something to do with it," Akhlys continued.

"However, if what Lykos said is true, the game of cat-and-mouse is soon going to be over. The Shadow is moving quickly, for whatever reason. Perseus _must _be warned. Amauros is not an enemy to be trifled with. He is, after all, the most powerful son of Darkness," Nyx said with a dark tone.

"He is growing in power. Throughout the strife, and unease in the mortal world, I could sense his darkness. It will not be long before he shows himself," Lykos cut in, earning looks of deep thought from both Primordials.

The silence of the room could be cut with a knife, as they wondered about the implications of the Shadow fighting Perseus.

"Indeed, and you say that the Fates have foreseen this? At times like this, I wonder if Ananke herself has awakened," Akhlys steadied her black hair, and her yellow eyes blazed.

"We however, cannot interfere. Perseus is the only one who can stop him," Akhlys finished.

Nyx stood up, "Akhlys! I shall admit that Perseus is powerful – but Amauros once held you, mighty _Akhlys_, at the throat!"

"And I returned the favour by cutting off his hand and dissolving his face in darkness. All the same, Perseus _will_ handle this. Lord Chaos and Ananke has already decreed that we, First-Born, are forbidden from acting in the realm of Mortals," Akhlys pointed out emotionlessly.

Nyx sighed, "Lykos, you said you felt the Shadow's imprint. What did it feel like?"

"Deep darkness, and strife. Mortals were easily corrupted, but the Night wasn't affected," Lykos told.

"There is still hope yet, Sister. The Shadow is still weakened, and the punishments still plague him. Had he been at full strength, his presence would have caused the Night to be much darker, indeed, much like Erebus' aura. However, it will not stop Perseus from destroying him and his traitorous son, full strength or not," Akhlys growled in conviction.

"What are you planning, Akhlys? If Perseus dies, what then?" Nyx asked in a dark tone, as her sister met her eyes with her own yellow ones.

"I am not planning anything, Sister. If not Perseus, then who else? I doubt the children of Gaia can defeat the Shadow. Even I recognize the strength in that child of Darkness, Nyx," Akhlys told.

Nyx sighed, as she recognized the truth behind Akhlys' words. The goddess of Misery looked at her for a moment, before finally turning to Lykos.

"Lykos. Go to the Camp that Perseus is dwelling in, and request for his permission to pass through the barrier. Warn him of the Shadow that hunts him. Perseus _must _not be caught off-guard, or he will certainly not survive," Nyx told with absolute seriousness, as Lykos bowed.

As Nyx watched her Wolf flash away into the world of mortals, she couldn't help but hear herself praying to Chaos for Perseus' sake.

**Eh, finished xD! Okay, this chapter _is _pretty slow and developmental, but you will come to see that it is necessary. Things WILL start speeding up soon enough, so don't worry, yeah? :) I hope you liked it.**

**Oh, and I'll be personally collaborating with Rinne on the Legend of the Maelstrom story too, for the fans of that story who might be reading this ;)**

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Again, if any of you guys have any questions about this story, feel free to PM me :D**

**Alice in Chains - Killer Is Me**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Illusions

Misery's Smile Chapter 13

**By Art and Rinne**

**Beta-ed by December Sapphire**

**Hello fellas, how are you? It's time to take you on another ride with me, aye? Well, I suggest you bring some bacon and cheese nachos as we delve into the latest chapter of Misery's Smile :-)**

'_Beware of the Shadow in the Night, for he hunts you. His name is Amauros, and he is of the darkness.'_

The warning kept ringing in Perseus' mind, as he continued pushing the exhausted looking demigods. As his nervousness grew, Perseus became more relentless in his training methods, effectively exhausting even Aita, though the son of Hades was very subtle in showing it.

Chiron watched in a deep expression as Perseus dismissed his demigods. This had to stop _now_.

"Perseus, what in Tartarus is happening? You could have _killed _those demigods! They are _not _Primordial younglings!" Chiron reprimanded firmly, as Perseus turned his head.

Perseus' expression was like nothing Chiron had seen before. The old centaur was taken aback as he observed the man's face. Perseus was usually confident, and even arrogant in his prose and posture. This time though, it was completely opposite. Perseus was shaking, and his eyes were filled with uncharacteristic nervousness. A look of regret started to fill his expression, while a bead of sweat started to roll down his forehead.

"Just what is wrong, Perseus?" Chiron asked again, as Perseus shook his head quickly.

"Nothing… Nothing is wrong, old man. I have my purposes for doing this," Perseus gave an icy look, before he quickly left for the Big House.

Chiron shook his head at Perseus' figure. The young Primordial was hiding something, and it was clear he was deeply troubled by it.

* * *

Perseus was not afraid – far from that, in fact. Besides, he had known about Amauros hunting him for a long time, even before Lykos told him. The echoes the Shadow left behind in the Night were too powerful to ignore. Not to mention the constant probe trying to penetrate the barrier that Perseus forged.

However, what made Perseus uneasy was the fact that he knew absolutely _nothing_ about his new adversary. All he knew was the Shadow's former name, and he was the son of Erebus. Even though that explained the power behind the echoes of darkness, it did not explain the whispers 'Amauros' brought with him into the world. Furthermore, no matter how Perseus tried, he could never find any records of the Shadow. He even asked the Primordials, but they didn't know the answer.

Another thing that made him uneasy was the fact he was deeply worried about the demigods. Though he was confident in the barrier, the probe was getting stronger. Not to mention that according to what Lykos had said, the darkness from the echoes were starting to indirectly cause strife between the great city-states of Greece, namely Athens and Sparta.

If there was something Perseus _did not want_, it was divided loyalties within the Camp. After all, the camp did consist of a few Spartans, and even more Athenians. It was one of the reasons why Perseus made their training especially harsh, and forced them to work together as he gave them exceedingly difficult challenges.

Perseus had also noticed another thing, as he polished the midnight black blade of Night. The Shadow was growing in power. The subtle attacks were now starting to dent the barrier, while the echoes grew more powerful. The whispers had grown even more silent, as the Night started to darken. Though Perseus could easily repair the barrier to render Amauros' efforts futile, it didn't stop him from being more uneasy.

He knew something was going to happen, with the imminent war between the Athenians and the alliance that Sparta had formed with other city-states of Greece looming. The burning of Delphi had also added to Perseus' suspicions – he was aware of a spirit of the Fates supposedly being kept in that place. Amauros' growing power seemed to follow all these events.

It was all going too fast, and Perseus was confident it was no coincidence. The Shadow was moving, and the Primordial knew he needed to be ready to protect his demigods.

* * *

Apollo's children continued to toil as they treated the wounds of the other demigods, who just recovered from the beat down Perseus gave them. Apparently, there was a fight instigated by a son of Ares and his companions, but Perseus brutally put a stop to it. As punishment for the act of indiscipline, the whole Camp was forced to undergo extreme combat training under Perseus – including Chiron's batch of demigods.

Though, Perseus did allow them to stop – if they fell unconscious. Needless to say, when it stopped, the whole group of demigods were exhausted, with at least half of them unconscious. The Apollo children who managed to survive the training conscious were tasked to heal some of the exhausted demigods.

"The Camp must be united, especially with the inevitable war looming. Athens has given a challenge they cannot take back. And I fear for the demigods if they do leave the barrier to fight. My kin tell me that the monsters have multiplied, and something is calling for them," Chiron muttered, with a dark tone.

Perseus nodded quietly, as he observed the young children being treated with nectar and ambrosia. His gaze caught the figure of Aita, who appeared exhausted, but totally unaffected by the sheer brutality of the training. Though there were other demigods who also managed to shrug off the effects, the son of Hades had managed to do it with a nonchalance that could almost have been seen as contempt.

"Chiron?" Perseus called.

"Yes?" Chiron raised his eyebrow, as he saw Perseus' focused gaze on Aita.

"It's nothing," Perseus' eyes remained focused on the young Spartan, earning a questioning, yet knowing look from the older trainer.

The day passed by quickly as Perseus watched the demigods recover from their training, while Chiron taught them about the world, and the mundane things within it. At least, that was how Perseus saw it. Chiron seemed to think it was necessary, though.

As Perseus walked around towards the lake at midnight, he could hear only silence – which was something he hadn't heard in a long time. Recently, he would usually hear dark whispers in the breeze, and the constant rustling of leaves. It was one word – peaceful.

However, there was something the young Lord noticed. It was the fact that the night seemed darker than usual, and it was cold. It made him narrow his eyes, as he saw the clouds cover the moon, leaving the land in near pitch-black darkness.

Then, he heard movement. A rustle of leaves and a scratching sound. Perseus suddenly felt worried, and drew his sword. The edge of the black blade seemed to glint as Perseus walked quietly towards the sound, with his black cloak billowing in the wind. His yellow eyes gleamed as he readied to strike – only to find Aita leaning on a tree, sketching with a charcoal stick.

Perseus sheathed his sword, but he kept his deadly glare, "Aita, Son of Hades. You should be resting."

"Master Perseus," Aita regarded politely, before going back to his work.

Perseus almost sighed, but held firm, "Did you not hear me, demigod?"

Aita seemed to ignore the Primordial, as he stared out into the distance. His dark eyes seemed to glaze as he spoke, "The night seems darker than before."

"Indeed it is. Now answer my question, Aita. Do you not have a cabin?" Perseus raised his voice ever so subtly, and Aita finally sighed.

"My father, Hades, is no Olympian. The Cabins are only built in the honor of the Council – not those outside of it," Aita explained.

"It looks like there _is _going to be a betrayal coming, after all," Perseus remarked sardonically, as he thought about the blatant discrimination the Gods were showing.

Surprisingly enough, the child of Hades let out a small laugh, before he continued to portray the landscape of the lake with that stick of charcoal. Perseus had to admit – the child indeed had talent. But what intrigued Perseus, was the fact that throughout the few weeks, where the ruthless trainer pushed his batch of demigods to their limits, Aita never showed fear or hesitance; he took it all with stride.

"Do you not fear me, Child of Hades? I am one of the lords of the Pit, and am perfectly capable of destroying you with a flick of my finger," Perseus rumbled, as his yellow eyes glowed.

Aita seemed to shake a little, before he quickly regained himself, and answered,. "My father governs the domain of the Underworld and the souls within it... As such, I see death all the time. Why should I fear something that is natural, Lord Perseus?"

Perseus looked at him with a questioning look, as Aita continued.

"Everything dies one day, immortal or not. I think this is a blessing bestowed upon us by the Lady of Destiny, Ananke, quite honestly. To outlast everything, to endure the ages and troubles alone, it would just make life awfully meaningless, wouldn't it, Lord Perseus?" Aita finished, as he laid down the final stroke of his charcoal to finish his artwork.

Aita waited for a reply, but was surprised when he saw Perseus' yellow eyes glaze over. It was clear that Aita's question had struck a nerve within the Primordial, who although was powerful and centuries old, was still a young man with a troubled heart. While the Primordial would easily dodge and ridicule such a statement, he found himself unable to. He regained his composure as he remembered the promises he had yet to fulfill.

Gathering himself, Perseus replied with an even tone, "I am immortal and have many favors I have yet to take. I have no reason to die, or fade."

Aita's dark eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, as Perseus studied him deeply. The boy had clearly been through much grief, and was searching for a purpose. It was something he saw in many lost souls that had wandered aimlessly into Tartarus. The cold, blank, yet lost expression.

"You have lost someone important, haven't you?" Perseus folded his arms, as he stared at the son of Hades.

"… A long time ago, yes," Aita mumbled, as his voice seemed to crack a little.

"What happened?" Perseus asked with a firm commanding voice – something Aita was probably no stranger to, judging from how he flinched.

Aita seemed to debate with himself, before he grimaced and submitted, "My brother was dishonoured in battle, a long time ago. He was branded a coward by the Council. And when a Spartan is branded as a coward, he and his family are shunned forever. My brother couldn't take this humiliation, and so he took his own life."

Perseus knew there was probably more to Aita's past, but decided not to press.

"So, you were lost. Where did you go?" Perseus asked, though this time, he softened his voice.

"I do not know. I just travelled away in the shadows… And with the Fates' grace, it led me to Chiron, somehow. Sons of Hades, like I am are usually shunned. Yet, he took me in without discrimination, and trained me with the others," Aita mumbled, as mist started to cloud over the lake.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, before he left for the Big House. Aita seemed slightly surprised, as he watched the Primordial.

"Where… Where are you going?" For a moment, Perseus could actually hear uncertainty and genuine confusion in Aita's voice, and it caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Perhaps you _are _just a naïve boy. I am going back. It is obvious that I cannot convince you to return to your cabin. But I would still suggest that you rest, because I will increase the intensity for the training tomorrow," Perseus told, before he took the silence as a signal for him to continue.

"About the Fates… The Fates should have left you to wander in the shadows – they should be afraid of what you just might become under my guidance."

And if Perseus looked back, he would have caught Aita's face full of shock.

* * *

Apollo threw aside the beautiful naked woman laying on him, as he chugged down a jug of wine. The priestess awakened with her glazed eyes, as the Sun God's guilt began to grow.

"I'm sorry," Apollo muttered, before he sent the dazed woman back into her temple with a flick of his fingers.

He could only remind himself that it was to forget what had transpired, and that it wasn't his fault that all of this was happening.

Basically, Artemis had cut off her ties with her twin. He was dead to Artemis, ever since he released the arrow that killed Orion. Their relationship since, had gone from bad to worse, and Artemis' hatred of men gradually grew deeper.

The sun god had found it ironic and depressing. In return for protecting Artemis' honour and modesty, he was rewarded with his sister's hatred. He could never forget her face of absolute anger and disappointment when she found out it was Apollo's arrow that took Orion's life. Ever since then, it was only silence, as Artemis never deigned to speak to her brother.

Apollo sighed, as he drank another mouthful of wine. The pain in his chest never really faded, while the emptiness he felt in his mind never seemed to fill. Not to mention the most recent situation which had affected him deeply.

His Oracle was taken, and the attacker had burned down the city of Delphi., bBut the spirit was nowhere to be found. Not to mention a certain cold feeling as he searched the burned remains of the city for the spirit.

On a certain goddess' counsel, Zeus had declared him responsible over his carelessness in protecting the spirit of Delphi, and effectively blinding the Olympians to the Great Prophecy. Needless to say, Apollo was heavily shunned after that incident, and in fact, the only things really holding him together, was his friendship with Perseus and the promise he made to protect Artemis.

Suddenly, three voices spoke in unison, catching Apollo by surprise.

'_Do not fear, seer. The spirit is but a messenger. However, Phoebus Apollo, you have the true gift of Prophecy.'_

The world seemed to twist, as Apollo continued to listen to the daughters of Ananke.

'_The Olympians are foolish, while the Shadow is cunning. The sons of Olympians will stop him. Of that, there is no doubt. However, he blocks our Voice, the Spirit of Delphi, to draw out the Son of Misery to complete his revenge without invoking our will – something we must not allow. Olympus must not be blind, and Fate must run its course. We are indeed underestimated, and will act.'_

Apollo seemed to shudder for a moment, before he spoke in a snake-like voice

**_"The Shadow shall emerge in chains_**

**_To pursue a revenge in vain_**

**_The dishonoured hero will rise_**

**_The dark taint of the Shadow he shall slice_**

**_He shall regain his honour_**

**_But return to his domain sooner"_**

The world seemed to darken even further as he came back to his senses, and the Fates started to withdraw from his mind. A sense of dark foreshadowing clouded his thoughts, as Apollo received the last orders that the Fates had issued, which was to relay the prophecy personally to the 'sons of Olympus'.

For now though, he simply didn't care, as he took another mouthful of wine to dull the pain he felt.

* * *

(Deep in Tartarus…)

Lykos had reverted to his blue, spectral form as he tried to meditate. However, he found himself struggling to concentrate as the goddesses continued to argue over the situation of the Shadow. Amauros' reemergence had left them immensely worried, over the last few days, to the point of panic.

Akhlys especially, grew even more frantic as Nyx returned to update them about the situation in the earth above. The whispers were growing silent, and the Night was getting darker, which meant Amauros was growing free of his chains, and growing stronger. Lord Tartarus had told him once that the Shadow was a force to be reckoned with, even at full strength, which concerned him a little.

Though he had confidence in Perseus to stop this threat somehow, he never could ignore the sense of doubt that seeded in his heart.

However, Lykos could not help but wonder – Why now? Why would the Shadow strike now, of all times, when Perseus was arguably entering his prime and extremely powerful? There had to be a deeper reason, and while Lykos did not want to show it, he was concerned. There was something else in play here – and it made the wolf uneasy. The tension in the room did nothing to allay his doubts. He slowly left his meditation as he overheard the conversation between the goddesses.

The room seemed to be darker than usual, as Akhlys unwittingly flared her power.

"What of Erebus! What if Amauros awakens him?!" Akhlys shouted, as the room darkened even further at the mention of the name.

"He is not so foolish as to awaken my husband, Akhlys. Also, we would have known immediately if Erebus had awoken. His sheer power and presence are too colossal to ignore. Also, that is not part of the Fates decree," Nyx reasoned, though she could not shake the uneasiness out of her voice.

"I do not like this," Akhlys paced across the room, and as she continued bluntly, "The Olympians do not stand a chance against the Shadow, especially after being weakened from to consecutive great battles. The Daughters of Ananke are mistaken – heavily mistaken if they think Amauros cares about their will."

"Mistaken or not, it was Ananke and Lord Chaos who directly gave them their gift of weaving the threads of Fate, and it is no small power that can be simply 'mistaken'," Nyx noted, before she continued.

"However, you are right;, there is much we do not know. I sense something, or someone might be directly helping the Shadow. Besides, there was no way he could have escaped that prison alone."

Lykos couldn't help but agree. There were some spots where he felt two signatures of power – different, yet similar, almost as if –

"Son. The Shadow has a son. It is most likely so," Lykos added his input.

"Nyctos…" Nyx trailed off, as Akhlys raised an eyebrow, and her yellow eyes started blazing.

The Misery Goddess was livid – Nyx was supposed to finish off the boy.

"Did you not finish him off?!" Akhlys asked darkly.

"He was only a child, I-"Nyx started to stammer, before she was cut off.

"It was the order of Lord Chaos himself! And you have defied him! Did you not forget your duty as a First-Born, as a Primordial?!" Akhlys questioned ruthlessly.

Nyx grew paler, as she spoke, "I… I…"

"You put my son in grave danger because of needless and foolish remorse. Did you not remember when that _child_ laid waste to an army of immortals?!" Akhlys' yellow eyes blazed, and the room started to shake.

Before it could get worse, Lykos drew his sword and quickly got between the goddesses.

"Arguing over what happened millennia ago will not help Perseus' cause, Lady Akhlys," Lykos firmly said, as Akhlys started to calm down.

Though, her glare still did not leave.

"I will go to Gaia's realm, and provide my services to Perseus, _on my own accord_. If what you say is true, and Nyctos is alive, Perseus' danger might possibly be twofold," Lykos said, before he turned his head towards Nyx, who looked to have a tinge of regret on her face.

"With all due respect, My Lady… As you have told me millennia ago – feelings have no place in our duty," Lykos chastised, before he continued in an even, yet soothing voice, "Rest assured, Lady Akhlys, Lady Nyx, I will do everything in my power to aid Perseus."

With a wave of his hand, and a small rustling sound, Lykos left for the world above, leaving a silently incensed Akhlys, and a heavily worried Nyx.

Though, Akhlys couldn't help but curl a lip, "Not bad, Lykos... Not on our orders, indeed."

* * *

(At Camp...)

A sigh could be heard, as Perseus toiled through the paperwork that had yet to be finished and sent over to Chiron. It was something the old centaur had never told him about when he pushed some of the duties over to Perseus. Normally, the old Primordial would be displeased and easily take it up with Chiron, but he would only be met with an effortless retort.

"_You promised to do it,"_ Chiron would say, and Perseus would be rendered quiet.

Perseus continued to grumble as he finished the report of each demigod he was managing. At least until the air seemed to change, and close in. Suddenly, a huge force rocked the barrier, and it echoed across the camp. Summoning his power, Perseus quickly reinforced the dented barrier, as he quickly looked for the source of the strike.

Finding it, Perseus quickly caught the retreating probe of shadow, before he was suddenly warped into some kind of subconscious. It was dark, and with the familiar metallic, stale smell, almost like stagnant, ancient air mixed with blood. It was the smell of the Deep Tartarus – where the most powerful immortals were imprisoned. They were immortals who were locked away personally by the First-Born on the orders of Lord Chaos himself. It was here that Perseus had recognized that he had found the Shadow himself.

As Perseus walked deeper, he could see the runes of sealing within the dark place, but they appeared to be fading away. The place became darker as Perseus walked deeper, and the smell started to disappear. Soon enough, it was pitch-black, and completely silent.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared, as Perseus slowly lost all feeling, though he knew he was fully conscious. It was like a silent, empty dream. Yet, it felt like a dark nightmare, as Perseus firmly reined in his sanity, and quickly spoke to himself to convince himself of his consciousness. The son of Akhlys could have sworn he heard a silent chuckle through the darkness.

Using what Tartarus had taught him, Perseus steadied his breathing to gather himself, focusing his power deep within him. Then, he let it out in one quick movement. His sight seemed to clear, and the darkness faded slightly. Perseus could smell the air, and he felt himself standing straight on the ground, with his hands firmly folded.

All of a sudden, a Shadow moved across the plain of darkness. A haunting voice seemed to sing soft tune, almost as if soothing someone awoken from a nightmare. While a silent breeze blew, a strange pressure suddenly manifested. The dark tune stopped and a deep humming sounded, but only this time, it was louder.

"The Shadow," Perseus finally spoke, as a chuckle sounded in the dark.

It was finally completely silent, as the moving shadows slowly joined, revealing a shape of a cloaked man. Perseus had to rein in a look of horror, as he observed the man's face – or rather – a lack of a face. It was simply a cloudy shade of black.

"Perseus, we finally meet. It appears that Lord Tartarus has taught you well," Amauros' soft voice sounded as if it was coming from everywhere.

Perseus stayed silent. Still, his yellow eyes glowed, as if to regard the son of Darkness.

"You, who are the son of Misery, who is one of the truly great First-Borns, and one of the bastions of Darkness… Indeed, I find myself disappointed," Amauros' voice mocked, but Perseus paid no heed to it.

"There is no mistaking that you are indeed powerful – it is no small feat to resist the Nightmare in such a way – but you are weak. Your blind loyalty to the ones you deem precious to you is indeed humorous. For a Primordial Lord, you act like a mortal… "The Shadow sounded amused.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you want, Amauros?"

Suddenly, the surroundings seemed to grow darker and colder, as the Shadow's voice started to feel like drops of lead.

"Vengeance," Amauros rumbled, as a shade of darkness engulfed him.

"And?" Perseus asked, before he was suddenly flung away by a powerful blast of darkness.

"Such arrogance! You're just like your parent. Do not think of yourself so significantly. You are but a pawn — a strong start, if you will — to a game I will be playing with the First-Born who condemned me to punishment for millennia," Amauros paused for a moment, before he continued, "They have been in rule long enough. And I will start with you. The decree of the Fates means nothing to me."

Perseus stood up, and let out a controlled blast of power to force Amauros' hold away from him.

"You can try," Perseus challenged evenly, as Amauros let out a laugh.

"Tartarus has indeed trained you well, young one. However, how will you contend with me? I had Akhlys at my mercy, while all you did was to mope for a traitorous, and weak immortal," Amauros taunted, as Perseus narrowed his yellow eyes.

The son of Akhlys gritted his teeth in anger, before he quickly controlled his expression.

"Yet, you were defeated and imprisoned by the same goddess," Perseus retorted bluntly, earning a small growl from the Shadow, before he continued, "And I will do the same, should you lay a finger to anyone."

The Shadow seemed to stall for a moment, before his amused deep voice sounded, "A blind pawn like you should not speak such big words. You know not the true meaning of emptiness… No matter. We will meet again, young son of Misery."

Suddenly, the world warped, and Perseus found himself in a standing position, by the lake with Chiron looking at him concernedly.

"Is everything alright? You were like this for hours, and no one could rouse you," Chiron told, earning a small sigh from Perseus.

"I will tell you the details later… For now, I have a few things to –" Perseus answered, before he was suddenly cut off by something bumbling into his back.

Perseus wanted to shout to punish the demigods, only to notice familiar blond hair, and the quiver of golden arrows. The stink of alcohol was clear in the air, as Perseus gathered himself to observe his friend. He looked absolutely terrible, with a strange white stain on his hunting pouch, mussed up hair, and the bags under his eyes. To say nothing of the dried tear tracks on his face, and the obvious pain hidden under the visage of drunkenness.

Apollo looked absolutely frantic, as his eyes madly moved around. It took a while for Perseus to steady him.

"The... The F-Fates have decreed," Apollo coughed out. Perseus motioned him to continue.

Apollo recited the prophecy that the Fates had given him.

"…. _He shall return to his domain sooner…"_

Soon after, Apollo recited that line, Perseus suddenly stood and tugged at Apollo's shirt.

"_You lie!_" Perseus raised his voice in anger, as his shoulders started to shake.

"The Fates have decreed," Apollo repeated himself, as Perseus loosened his hold.

Perseus clenched his fists tightly, as he mulled over the prophecy. He took a look at the cabins, and could only sigh in frustration. He was supposed to _protect_ the demigods, not send them to their deaths!

"You must send a son of Olympus, Perseus. Lady Ananke's power of Destiny has been invoked, and there is no avoiding it now. While you, a Primordial, is only subject to the will of Lord Chaos and Lady Ananke, the Fates have a hold over anything _lesser_, including demigods," Apollo reasoned with a slurred voice.

There was a pause, as Perseus struggled to make a decision. Chiron stepped forward to speak, only to be stopped by the Primordial.

"… Very well. But know this, Apollo. I will interfere directly – if need be. There is one demigod that I have in mind – a son of Hades, and Sparta. I will… I-"

"_We _will relay to him the decision of the Fates," Chiron said in a calming voice, earning a thankful nod from the immortal.

The Primordial was extremely uneasy about the situation. While he knew that the Fates were directly blessed by Ananke, with the power to weave the thread of Fate on the Realm of Gaia, the Shadow himself said he did not care for the Fates' decrees. However, what Chiron said seemed to calm down the frantic Apollo. Chiron then left, though Perseus could see the barely hidden discontent on his face – it was clear that the old trainer had dreaded and hated this.

Perseus quickly took a look at Apollo, before he sighed, "You cannot keep doing this to yourself, Apollo."

"I'm the Lord of Medicine," Apollo winked, before he flashed away.

Perseus brought a hand to his forehead, as he glared at the moon, which shone in the distance. The moon seemed to intensify, as if to glare back, but Perseus would have none of that. Focusing his power, the immortal projected his thoughts.

'_Are you proud now, Phoebe Artemis? Your Twin brother grieves needlessly for you,'_ Perseus growled mentally, before he quickly cut off the connection.

The moon dimmed slightly. Perseus looked up at the sunrise, as he thought about the prophecy that Apollo relayed to him. There was a moment of silence as Perseus weighed his options. He truly did not want to lose anyone else. Furthermore, Amauros looked like he was near full strength. The prophecy was aimed at one – and Perseus hated it.

He clenched his fist as he made an oath not to allow the prophecy to pass.

* * *

(A dark cave in Greece...)

"Father, will this work..?" Nyctos asked.

"Of course, my son. The Fates only spoke of the destination, but it is their Voice, the Seers, or Oracle, who speak of the journey," Amauros said calmly, before he continued, "The Seers, like Phoebus Apollo, can only see fragments. But it is the Oracle, the spirit of Delphi blessed by the Fates themselves, who have the true insight. What use is a destination, when there is no path?"

Nyctos slowly nodded, as he watched his father stand.

"Come, my son. The trap has been sprung, and it is time," Amauros' soft voice dripped in dark excitement, as he finally stood up from his throne.

**Done.. So, it took some time for this chapter, heh. Sorry, I had some personal RL problems I had to take care of, and it's resolved now. I understand that poor Rinne has been taking some heat for my lateness, so I apologize for that! So back to the story. The Shadow has made his appearance, and things are moving along more quickly now. We are going in full-throttle now, into this story, and approaching even closer to good ol' PJO! If you have any questions about the story, do PM me or Rinne :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Mad Season Reunion 2015 - River of Deceit**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Surprises

Misery's Smile Chapter 14

**Rocky &amp; Rinne**

**Beta-ed by December Sapphire**

**It's been some time, eh? ;) No matter, on to the story! Do sit back and drink a glass of hot cocoa, and we hope you enjoy =)**

The air seemed heavier as Chiron finished his last words to the demigods. There was only silence, but Perseus could feel the naked fear emanating from the children. Some looked nonchalant, but the Primordial wasn't fooled. He could see how they minimally shook when the Shadow was mentioned.

Perseus couldn't blame them. After the war against the Giants, most demigods were exterminated, save only a few – Heracles, and the descendants of Aeneas. It was an extremely costly battle for the Olympians, and following, the Typhon attacked, weakening them even further. Perseus shook his head and sighed. He didn't know how to keep his promise, to keep the demigods alive. He turned away, and left. The Primordial could not bear to face the young children.

"Dismissed!" Chiron shouted, and the demigods scurried into their tents, whispering about the prophecy.

"Chiron, you know the quest members will die," Perseus spoke with an even tone, turning around. "Don't you know what the prophecy means?"

"And what would you have me do, Perseus?"

Perseus kept quiet, taking a look at the cabins. Chiron seemed to gather himself, and standing beside Perseus, the centaur folded his arms. Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he widened his eyes in horror.

"Perseus, do you recall the burning of Delphi?" Chiron asked, with an urgent tone to his voice.

"What of it?" Perseus returned with a question, confused at the sudden change of demeanour, but continued, "Lykos did say it burned the ground – and the spirit within was taken, but –"

Perseus stopped, hearing Chiron's gasp.

"The _Voice_! They have taken the _Voice_!" The horrified look on Chiron's face grew.

"You should have more faith in our heroes, Chiron. Let them make their own path," The Primordial folded his arms, remaining unaffected.

"There is neither a path nor destination without a journey, Perseus. That is why we need the Oracle! We cannot afford the demigods to go blindly to their deaths!"

"We don't have time, old man! The Shadow has grown in power – have you listened to the echoes, and the monsters answering his call?!"

"And what is your solution,_ Lord _Perseus?"

Anger and hurt started to fill the young Primordial, but he reeled it in. He didn't expect such venom from his old friend. He took a pause, and wondered.

"I thought so. If you are too –"

Perseus cut him off "Chiron, wait. Apollo, the sons of Apollo, they should have the gift of the prophecy. They inherited it by their father."

"The gift of prophecy isn't inherited, Perseus. It is for those blessed by the Fates," Chiron folded his arms – though he was intrigued.

"Apollo was blessed by the Fates, who embedded the Gift within his power. The children inherited his power, no? Chiron, you have to trust me on this," Perseus said, in a pleading voice.

"It is an extremely risky gamble, Perseus. If the Fates deny the sons of Apollo the Gift, this will all be for naught," Chiron murmured.

"I'm confident they will," Perseus smirked, "Because, Destiny itself is at stake. Let's face it, Chiron; the Olympians are still recovering from two wars. They do not have the strength to win another. Now that the Oracle has been kidnapped, the Fates _will_ be forced to act.

"In fact, I am sure that they are keeping a very close eye on all affairs now – including our conversation here."

"So you are blackmailing them, in a sense... I hope you're right, Perseus. I don't like to see children go to their deaths." Chiron hung his head a little, before he finally headed to the big house.

Perseus found himself thinking the same thoughts, following close behind.

* * *

The night after, it was time to announce the Champions of the prophecy. This time though, there was a rather interesting group of guests – the Fates themselves. Perseus sported a smirk, returned by a small nod of acknowledgment from Atropos.

"Fate must come full circle. The Shadow must be stopped by the sons of Olympus," Clotho said, her voice lidded with unspoken power.

"We have come personally to make sure of this. The Shadow's efforts to compromise us are futile," Lachesis continued.

"And thus, we ourselves will personally show the journey to those with the Gift to see it. Anaxos, son of Apollo, stand up," Atropos said.

A young, but hardened boy, looked like he did not want to be there. Perseus looked triumphant. Deep inside, he felt horrible. Anaxos was literally thrown into this situation with no warning. However, Perseus knew the Fates chose well. The son of Apollo was an exceptionally strong-willed demigod, and the perfect candidate to carry the Gift of Prophecy. Though, he did have a tendency to be rather short-tempered – though it was mellowed out a little under Perseus' _guidance_.

Anaxos let loose the slightest of sighs, before he rose and walked towards the great deities. A rush of wind seemed to blow across the field, standing before the Fates. Then, Lachesis held out a long, thin finger and touched Anaxos' forehead.

The effect was instantaneous, and Anaxos' eyes rolled back, collapsing on the spot.

"Our duty is done. The Fate is safe – as it should be," Lachesis muttered, before she turned towards Perseus. "You shall not interfere, Son of Akhlys, unless you wish to incur the wrath of Lady Ananke."

"The Champion to lead this quest shall be Aita, son of Hades," Clotho said, earning a small resigned sigh from Chiron.

A deadly silence came across the field as the Fates left in a cloud of mist. There was no excitement, or anticipation for the quest. There was only dread and fear.

After all, it wasn't every day that the Fates themselves directly interfered to 'make sure' of things. Perseus knew his plan probably worked, but he couldn't help feel horribly guilty for Anaxos.

"Dismissed! Go back to your cabins. Training will start as usual tomorrow at the first sight of daylight," Perseus ordered.

When night arrived, Perseus couldn't help but pace nervously around his desk, the guilt continuing to gnaw into his heart. Chiron laid his hand on Perseus' shoulder.

"Perseus, it was the right decision. We have possibly saved lives which would have been wasted searching for the Oracle."

"I…" Perseus started to say.

"Now is not the time to grieve over your decision, Perseus. What's done is done. As leaders of the Camp, we also have the duty to make difficult decisions."

Perseus seemed to look away as a smirk started to fill his expression.

"Perseus…?"

"I sense an old friend..."

Then, the door knocked.

"Come in!" Chiron called, and the door opened to introduce two demigods.

Perseus saw Aita and Anaxos standing before him, and fully packed. He quickly straightened himself, looking at the young pair of demigods. Chiron was also rather shocked, but held it in. Aita looked shaken, but the determination in his eyes were unmistakeable. Anaxos sported a calm look, but Perseus could see the slight tinge of anger souring his expression.

"Master Perseus, Master Chiron." Aita and Anaxos greeted in unison.

"So, the both of you are leaving, now?" Perseus asked, earning a pair of nods from the pair.

"The Fates ordered us to leave as soon as possible," Anaxos muttered.

"Do you know of your destination?" Perseus folded his arms carefully.

"We are going to Delphi – the Fates showed Anaxos a vision as they blessed him. They said that some of our answers may be found there,"

Perseus sighed, before he took off his cloak, and with his sword, cut it into two. His eyes glowing, the son of Akhlys turned both pieces into separate cloaks.

"Very well. Before you leave, however, use these black cloaks. They will cover your presence from the Shadow at night. Under no account, should you take these off after nightfall, especially at a place like Delphi. I can feel dark things linger there," Perseus' yellow eyes blazed. "Farewell, and trust no one."

"I wish you had more training… But I digress. Be careful, you two," Chiron said.

As the demigods bowed, exiting the barrier, Perseus felt a dark presence suddenly appear, and leave. He narrowed his eyes as he continued monitoring the presence. Perseus could only wonder if the dark presence had been there all along, spying on the camp.

"What is it, Perseus?" Chiron asked tiredly.

"Nothing." He said, choosing not to trouble the poor centaur further.

Chiron looked at him with a questioning look, but didn't say anything. Perseus watched him leave quietly, and couldn't help but pity the old teacher.

As he heard the door close, the Primordial quickly cursed himself – he should have been more vigilant. Either way, he didn't like this. Following the presence of his old friend, Perseus came to the edge of the barrier west of the lake. A familiar Shade sat on a stump, polishing his sword.

"Lykos, I need you to do a favour for me," Perseus requested, though in a commanding voice.

The Wolf raised an eyebrow, but evenly replied, "What favour?"

"The demigods that have just departed – follow them. I do not trust the Fates…and Amauros. The Shadow has revealed himself – the game of cat-and-mouse will be over. It won't be long until he directly moves," Perseus paused. "The demigods are going in there under the orders of the Fates, who I believe know absolutely nothing of the scope of this threat they are facing."

"They know, Perseus. They were present when Amauros fought against the First-Born. The Weavers are not as ignorant as you think," Lykos said in relative amusement.

"Yet, they think the weakened Olympians are powerful enough to combat a Son of Darkness, who at the height of his power, held Akhlys by her throat."

Lykos immediately gave a serious look as he saw the cold expression that crossed Perseus' face. The Shade couldn't help but be impressed, feeling a chill down his spine. The weak boy who bumbled his way in Tartarus had grown to be a powerful and worthy immortal.

"I certainly cannot argue with that. So what would you have me do, Lord Perseus?" Lykos asked, bowing ever so slightly.

"As I have said, follow them. Report to me if something is amiss," Perseus said.

"As you command, Lord Perseus," Lykos said, flashing away.

* * *

**(With the Questing Duo)**

"I can't believe this," Anaxos grumbled.

"We were ordered to by the Fates. Deal with it," Aita snapped.

"Of course, you follow orders like a Spartan," Anaxos murmured.

Aita stopped then.

"Such _tact_. I would expect no less from an insolent Athenian," Aita growled sarcastically, before sniffing the air. "Now silence."

Anaxos was about to return with an equally insulting comment, but stopped as he listened to the surroundings. The air seemed thicker and darker than usual, and in the distance, the sound of war could be heard. Aita wanted to check it out of curiosity – but Anaxos quickly stopped him.

"Not this time, Aita," Anaxos drew his bow, and Aita instantly knew why.

Monsters.

They quickly moved in, working to destroy the monsters quickly. Using a few tendrils of shadow, Aita swiftly slew the monsters by sending their essence directly into the underworld, while Anaxos destroyed the rest in quick succession with his arrows. Suddenly, Aita started to gasp, as the shadows disappeared.

Anaxos looked at him seriously, before handing him a couple of ambrosia squares "You should not have used your powers, Aita."

Aita stumbled a little, as he said, "I'm fine. Besides, we are pressed on time – it would be swifter."

"No, you are not fine; any half-decent healer can see that. I swear, the pride of the Spartans… You will need rest," Anaxos sighed.

While they had met each other at camp a few times, they didn't really talk all that much. The only thing they did was to banter over their city-states.

"Anaxos… We have to go," Aita asked suddenly.

"Not now, Aita. Unless you really do want a quick death, you will not stand a chance against monsters like this," Anaxos grumbled.

"We have to go –" The exhausted demigod panted, before finally collapsing.

"_Spartans… _You are the dishonoured demigod, aren't you? There's no point regaining honour dead. The only thing you'll become is a bittersweet memory. I didn't want to be a part of this anyway," Anaxos sighed, as he set up camp for the night, unaware of a Shade that watched them from a distance.

Lykos had watched the battle – and he saw why Lord Perseus wanted him to follow the pair of demigods. Though they showed good skill, owing to the Primordial's training, their show of strength and power were rather… unconvincing.

Even Aita, the one whom Perseus was heavily interested in, didn't really seem too much of a threat. The fact that he was exhausted after _one_ attack did not impress the Wolf of Nyx at all. It wouldn't take much for the Shadow to kill him. Then again, Perseus was rather interested in this boy, not to mention that the Fates had chosen him as the champion to carry out the prophecy.

Lykos would reserve his judgement, for now. And trust Perseus', too.

* * *

**(Days later…)**

Anaxos had the worst week of his life. From living peacefully, without the fear of monsters, and with good mentors – albeit rather violent, namely Perseus – he was now going to a quest to stop _something_. The son of Apollo knew Perseus knew more information than he let on. As powerful as he was, the Primordial wasn't a very good liar.

He did not even _want _to be in this quest. Just because he had something called 'strong will' or some nonsense like that, the Fates had seen fit to curse him with a 'Gift' and send him on a quest he'd probably die in. The nightmares were… difficult to deal with.

And to seemingly seal his misery, his companion just _had _to be the gloomy, quiet Spartan. He certainly wouldn't mind a son of Poseidon, at this point. They were usually dumb, but reliable and fun to be with. However, he couldn't dwell on that now, as he finally spotted the ruins.

"There!" Anaxos shouted, as Aita saw it too.

"It looks like the city is still burning," Aita pointed at a large fire near the temple of Apollo.

"An inn…" Anaxos muttered, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

He saw Aita's eyes, and could see the fatigue in them too, no matter how much the Spartan tried to hide it. For the past few days, they had been fighting monsters, and evading armies. From what they heard, Sparta had finally declared war on Athens. Anaxos felt rather conflicted, but did not dwell on it, as he remembered Perseus' words.

_"You are demigods. You serve neither Athens, nor Sparta, nor any other foolish mortal kingdom. You serve Olympus."_

"Anaxos, pay attention!" Aita raised his voice this time, before he sighed, "We need to find clues."

"Clues of what?" Anaxos laughed – there was nothing left in these ruins.

"I don't know! Anything!" Aita let out a frustrated grumble, and Anaxos further laughed.

"Shut up and find something, Anaxos. There _has _to be something somewhere…"

Anaxos sighed at the Son of Hades' determination, or rather, _stubbornness_. As Anaxos looked around, he couldn't help but be horrified with what he saw. The stench of blood seemed to fill the air as he went deeper into the ruins, not to mention the endless amount of human bones that carried bite marks – gnawed bite marks.

Then, in all that horror, he spotted something rather unusual – a trail of large footprints that looked like it was burned on the stone. Anaxos called Aita over, and the demigod wasted no time.

"It looks like it was burned on the ground…" Anaxos said.

Aita shook his head. "Not burned on the stone, burned _into _the stone. This footprint is large… And looks like a human's…"

"A Cyclopes! Only a Cyclops can withstand such heat, and it has a human-like shape to them too," Anaxos said in realisation, earning a rather stunned look from his partner.

"Indeed… This could be the answer we are looking for. Let's go, Anaxos."

'_Why that…'_ The son of Apollo seethed, following Aita.

It didn't take them long to reach a dead-end. Anaxos could see the son of Hades clenching his fist and gritting his teeth in frustration. Facing them was the realm of Poseidon – the Ocean. There was no way to follow.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle. Instantly, Aita and Anaxos drew their weapons, preparing to fight against whatever was there. With two quick strikes, they were disarmed. Shock overtook them as they looked at an old man who defeated them effortlessly.

"W-Who are you?!" Aita shouted, shocking Anaxos a little since Aita was usually the calm one.

"Are you afraid? But no matter. Calm down, I am here to help you. My name is Lykos," The old man sheathed his sword, and returned Aita and Anaxos' weapons, before continuing in an amused tone. "There is no need for such caution, Son of Hades. Had I meant to hurt you, you would be dead. Or rather, in _your domain_…"

Aita flinched as he heard the last words of Lykos, and Anaxos grew annoyed at the ghost.

"Stop it, ghost! Why are you here in the first place?! We are here on the command of the Gods!" Anaxos shouted.

Lykos sighed in resignation, like he expected this to happen.

"Petulant child… I'm here, because Lord Perseus commanded me to, and I would appreciate it, if you would stop calling me a 'ghost'. I am a _Shade_. My name is Lykos, the wolf of Nyx. Perhaps, the son of the Underworld will know of me."

"Lykos. One of the enforcers of the Night, who once terrorised the prisoners in the Fields of Punishment," Aita shuddered, and Lykos nodded.

"Indeed… I think we have lingered enough. I am here on Perseus' command to help you on your quest. Do you not believe me?"

"Perseus said to trust no one," Aita said drily.

"That is indeed wise," Lykos acknowledged, before he bent down, and touched the water.

Closing his eyes, the shade looked for the echo of darkness, and found it. It seemed to radiate from beneath the sea. Pushing his power in further, Lykos managed to find the source. It shocked him. That monster was supposed to have died long ago, and the Fates had decreed it would _never _rise again.

Lykos' shock continued to grow as he confirmed it. Suddenly, a voice spoke in his head. A voice, he had never heard in millennia.

'_I look forward to your visit, Wolf.'_

"Old man… Old man!" Anaxos raised his voice. Lykos looked back with a grim expression.

"What happened?" Aita asked.

"I know where the Oracle is. It is in Delos. A very familiar serpent waits there, and it is indeed very much alive," Lykos nodded to the Child of Apollo, who opened his mouth in horror.

"_Python_," Anaxos stuttered, before he continued, "B-But Father killed him!"

Lykos shook his head and said, "I could feel his presence."

"Gods help us…" Aita murmured.

* * *

**(In Olympus…)**

Apollo kept pacing back and forth in his room. He'd received even more visions that detailed the quest's progress. What he saw had to be impossible.

It was something Apollo would never expect. One of the strongest monsters, doomed by the Fates themselves never to rise again was alive. Even then, it was all too _swift_.

A creature as powerful as Python would've at least taken a millennia to awaken. Yet, it only took a couple of centuries for the monster to rise in all his power, no less. Apollo could feel the monster's power in Delos growing to what it was when it terrorised the heroes of old.

All these factors made Apollo even more unnerved. To say nothing of the fact that the only thing that had the ability to slay Python… were immortals themselves. Not demigods. While Lykos indeed had a fearsome reputation among the immortals as the Wolf of Nyx and being the finest servant of the Night, Apollo remained sceptical.

Zeus himself scoffed at the ability of the Shade.

"_So, to slay one of the truly great monsters, a child of Gaia, no less, Perseus sends a ghost to help the demigods? He is delusional, and will only help in speeding up their deaths."_

While that was inaccurate and unfair – owing to how powerful Lykos was reputed to be – Zeus had a point. Lykos was simply a Shade, not a truly immortal warrior.

Apollo cursed himself for gorging himself on powerful, Olympian alcohol the day before. Simply put, he was in no position to fight the Python should they indeed reach Delos. The hunter had a terrible headache, and felt extremely weakened.

And normally, he would ask Artemis, but he couldn't. He would _never_, after what she did to him in that meeting – to lay the blame of losing the Voice to Apollo, which very nearly cost him his throne on Olympus. Needless to say, Apollo was still bitter, and angered, but he couldn't dwell on it now.

All he knew, even in his weakened state, he needed to be ready. Zeus had given him orders to help the Quest against Python. He grabbed his bow, and readied himself to answer a call, undoubtedly going to be coming from his son.

Apollo was heavily worried about Anaxos too. The boy was thrown into the quest, at the whim of the Fates, due to the loss of the Oracle. The god clenched his fists, and he thought of the Shadow, who was clearly pulling the strings.

It was clear to Apollo that too much mistakes had been made on his account, and he was going to put a stop to it.

Climbing on his chariot, the God rode towards Delos, to fight his greatest opponent. But he didn't even noticed a red-haired huntress watching from the distance.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Camp…)**

Perseus paced around nervously. He thought about the direction of the quest, and was extremely frustrated about not going with them.

Sending Lykos with them allayed his fears a little, but it didn't completely eradicate his worry. Amauros was not to be underestimated. Neither was his son, Nyctos, if Lykos was indeed right about his power.

Perseus wanted to go personally with the demigods – but knew it was not an option. It would place the demigods in much greater danger, especially with Amauros personally hunting him.

However, Perseus wondered why the Shadow stayed quiet. If he had done what Perseus suspected, and indeed listened in past the barrier, there would no doubt be constant attacks on the pair of demigods to kill them. The Shadow had the chance to end the prophecy once and for all. The Cloaks weren't fool proof, though they were powerful.

Yet, he stayed quiet, as if waiting.

For what, though? What was the Shadow waiting for? The only few things Lykos reported to him was the Python had returned, and extremely quickly too. Not to mention the whispers were gone, which meant Amauros had effectively shaken off the chains of Tartarus.

A look of horror went across Perseus' face as he saw it. After all, there was only _one _Primordial capable enough to summon Python, whose bane was Phoebus Apollo, God of Prophecies...

"Chiron, I'll be leaving. Watch the demigods for me. I will be back in a week," Perseus growled, and quickly readied to depart.

"Alright," Chiron said.

Perseus cursed. Flashing to Delos was impossible, owing to the powerful spells layering that island. It meant Perseus had to try and reach the island before the demigods could.

There was no time to lose. Amauros had effectively played him into a trap, and was one final stroke away from winning.

**Alright done! So this was a shorter chapter than usual, aye. Not those 5000-7000, but I think it'll do. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. Between some personal problems, and heavy exams – February was a relatively tough month. But I am confident that this March, I'll pull off another January update spree. I'm basically free for 6 weeks, and Rinne is freeing up time here and there, bless him. Anyway, some have asked for an update schedule, eh? I don't have any, but I will tell you this – I will do everything in my power to finish this by Autumn 2016. Alright, sorry for the ramble, heh. Trust me when I say that the pre-PJO arc has been an absolute BLAST to write so far :D**

**Rinne's A/N: If your a fan of ThePyschoPath96's work, Naruto, RWBY and WWE then check out his "The Hounds of Justice" story about Naruto Jaune and some third guy as THE SHIELD you'll love it ^_^**

**December Sapphire!beta note: So…you should all review because…this was awesome, eh! **

**Nirvana - Polly**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Shifts

Misery's Smile Chapter 15

**Beta-ed by December Sapphire**

**Rocky &amp; Rinne**

**Hey guys, we're back (and quite quickly too! ^.^). As usual, we hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget your cotton candy, aye XD**

***unfurls curtains***

The world warped, as Perseus found himself in a desolate, barren wasteland. Smoke seemed to emit from every corner of the land, and the air became heavy with power. The Primordial could only wonder what brought him here as he turned to look at three, familiar beings.

"We advised you not to interfere, Son of Misery," Clotho said, in a commanding tone.

"Yet, you refused." Atropos folded her arms, a disapproving look on her shrivelled face.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. He magnified the echo of darkness laying within Delos to remind the Fates of the reason why he left. The Fates remained unmoved, seemingly being calm about what exactly was at stake.

Then, a pulse of power shook the whole plane, and Perseus felt his breath leave him. The power was massive. For a moment there, he felt like he was back at Tartarus' palace. The Fates nodded in acknowledgement before they spoke again.

"Yes, Perseus, you are not wrong. This power comes from the Lady of Destiny. Our mother – Ananke," Lachesis said.

"We brought you here for a demonstration," Atropos added.

Perseus was unaffected by their threat. He came for one reason – to save his demigods from a trap set by Amauros. Perseus' yellow eyes started to intensify its glow as he flared his power towards the Fates.

"Destiny is already at stake. In her wisdom, Lady Ananke will understand," Perseus glared, while the Fates seemed unintimidated, even amused.

The ground started to shake. The pulses of Ananke's power seemed to react with Perseus'. The Fates' amused reaction struck a nerve in Perseus, who did not wish to meaninglessly banter with the infuriating deities. His students' lives were at stake. Not to mention Lykos and Apollo.

His power intensified as the smirk left the faces of the Fates. They stepped forward. Perseus escalated his pressure, and they stumbled.

"Do not interfere, lest Destiny indeed falls. Amauros is moving. Surely in all your wisdom, you know of that, Daughters of Ananke?" Perseus boomed.

Perseus was amazed at the power of the Goddess of Destiny, if it was indeed simply her name that invoked such a powerful reaction. However, he did not dwell on it, as the Fates seemed to struggle under the pressure. It was then; Atropos took out a knife, and let loose a strong blast of power. The pressure faltered a little, allowing the Fates to speak.

"You are indeed powerful, young son of Akhlys. We would not stand a chance against you." Lachesis sounded rather amused, though the bead of sweat running down her brow and the narrowed eyes betraying her true feelings.

"However, you are a fool," Clotho told.

"Do you think Amauros knows not of the power of Lady Ananke? Do you think he _dares _to take such a risk? Perhaps you are right – he does not care about Fate, about our will." Atropos raised her voice harshly. "However, he also plays a game with Destiny, which is Lady Ananke's domain. Lady Ananke, the greatest of the Elders!"

"And if you interfere, you are also playing a game with Destiny," Clotho said, effectively causing Perseus to grit his teeth.

"You know this, _Perseus_. Amauros, for all his power, does not stand a chance against the might of Ananke… and neither do you."

"Amauros will not strike tonight. We will make sure of it, and will remind him of his place among the Children of Chaos."

"Yet, you allow yourself to be so easily compromised! Python has awakened! Do you think Amauros cares, at this point?!" Perseus boomed, earning a flash of uncertainty from the Fates.

It was gone in a split-second, but Perseus caught it nonetheless. However, he wasn't about to get an answer. The last thing he saw was Atropos waving her hand.

The world warped once more, and Perseus found himself in a meadow not far from Attica.

The townspeople around him tried to help him up – only to be met with a wolfish growl from the Primordial. He looked at their struck faces, and sighed. Muttering an apology, Perseus floated away, as he considered his options.

Perseus was heavily annoyed and frustrated. With the threat of Ananke's rage looming over him, the Primordial was effectively powerless to do as he wished to protect his demigods. Though, if there was any comfort, Amauros and Nyctos had their hands equally tied.

What they _did_ have, though, was an army of monsters – powerful ones if _Python_ was anything to go by. Perseus wanted to ask Apollo for aid, being the original and true slayer of Python. However, judging from how dark the days were recently, the Sun God was obviously weakened for various reasons – and was not an option. The other Olympians were tied by the Ancient Laws, and their duties.

However, Perseus knew there was _one other _option. One immortal who did _not_ have _her_ hands tied with the Fates, and was outside of the Ancient Laws when _she_ carried out her duty. The goddess was arguably at her strongest, and was more likely to defeat Python.

Perseus let out a wry, but bitter smile. He could only wonder if Lady Ananke was indeed awake, and mocking him.

* * *

The mist thickened. Anaxos still felt creeped out by the 'boat', but essentially stopped complaining. The boat was basically loose planks of wood held together by the spirits of Tartarus summoned by Lykos. While it was unpleasant and admittedly disturbing, it was the only thing they could get. Re-adjusting himself to be more comfortable, the child of Apollo started to think of the obstacles ahead.

Python wouldn't be so bad, would he?

And as usual, the Shade would simply give an incredulous expression, before saying, "Python is one of the most powerful monsters that was born from Gaea."

Just like that, his hopes for possible survival were dashed. After all, if the stories were true, Apollo _barely_ defeated Python, even with the powers of the Sun aiding him. If a powerful Olympian had that much trouble, two demigods and a Shade would probably be nothing but fodder.

The Fates hadn't given any answers to Anaxos in terms of killing Python, which only unnerved the group further. Aita, as usual, refused to show it and put up a show of calmness for the sake of the quest, but it was painfully clear he was equally unnerved.

"Anaxos… Do you think we can do this?" Aita asked, a slight quiver betraying the fear in his voice.

Anaxos wanted to answer with a reassuring wink, or a laugh, but couldn't. He was just as scared as Aita.

Meanwhile, Lykos studied them from the corner of the boat. The Shade knew that for all their bravery and daring, they would not stand a chance against the serpent. They would need help from an Olympian, at least.

He tried praying to Nyx, and even Perseus, but found no answer.

Then, Lykos trained his eyes on Aita. The son of Hades noticed, and returned the look with a calm, but menacing glare. He seemed to falter for a moment, but defiantly kept it up.

"Why are you staring, Lykos?" Aita intensified his glare, only for the old warrior to muffle a small chuckle.

"It is nothing, son of Hades," Lykos waved his hand.

The Wolf widened his eyes for a moment, trying to make something out of this strange circumstance. What would the Fates be doing in Delos? Could it be they were conspiring with the Shadow somehow? Shaking his head, Lykos quickly snuffed out that thought.

That was impossible. The Fates had already been sworn to an oath by Lord Chaos to be forever unyielding and neutral. However…

Distracted as Lykos was, he couldn't hear Anaxos calling out to him. Turning his head, he saw a rather angry expression on the child's face. Apparently, he had another vision, and it was about the defences surrounding the Oracle.

"So, child. You mean to tell me there is a legion of Cyclopes and Python himself?"

"A full legion... And it looks like they are of the ancient Sea, by the sounds of it," Aita grumbled.

"Are you sure, Anaxos? This is indeed a very dangerous situation…" Lykos trailed off in a grim voice.

"I… I am. I felt _him_. The serpent," Anaxos trembled.

Lykos nodded, before urging the spirits forward. He could smell it – the poison and the monsters lurking about. They were close to Delos. The heaviness in the air, and the pounding echoes of darkness told him so.

He was about to tell the duo to be on their respective guards, only to see them readying their weapons already. The wind stopped, and the surroundings turned deadly silent. Lykos drew his sword silently, and Aita gave Anaxos a silent nod.

Lykos knew they were unnerved, but quietly praised their composure nonetheless. He carefully manoeuvred the boat, while keeping a hard look out for possible ambushes. Then, he felt it.

No, _they _felt it.

An ominous and menacing presence and the telltale sound of slithering – like a snake. The sheer weight of presence alarmed Lykos, but he did not speak of it.

"It's him, isn't it? Python," Anaxos asked.

Lykos paused for a moment. "… Yes."

"We will complete Lord Apollo's work," Aita said, gripping his sword even tighter.

Lykos raised an eyebrow at their sudden bravado, but couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps these demigods had spine in them, after all. A hiss from one of the spirits told Lykos all he needed to know.

The Wolf of Nyx drew his sword and stood up. "We have reached Delos."

"The air feels so… stagnant and dead," Anaxos noted. "So where do we go now?"

"Forward," Aita shrugged, causing more than a few sighs among the group.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, high up in the air near Delos…)**

The moon seemed to glare at Apollo as he urged his steed to go quicker. His instincts were telling him they had reached Delos. The air was quiet, and he could not help but take a look towards his sister's chariot.

Sister.

It was strange thinking of that word, considering how deteriorated their relationship was.

Reaching out with his thoughts, Apollo noticed in surprise Artemis' mind was unprotected. All thoughts of the quest seemed to escape him as he tried to feel what the huntress felt. There was anger… bitterness… disappointment… despair.

Yet, there was a relatively alien emotion. Something he could not quite understand. She was in pain, in deep pain. For a second there, Apollo forgot about their animosity and hatred towards each other. He wanted to understand, to know _why_ his sister was in such deep pain.

Suddenly, a breeze blew, and he suddenly heard a prayer from his son – Anaxos.

'_Help us, Father.'_

Apollo sighed, and steeled his eyes. He had been carried away from his priorities. The sun god had a duty to fulfill. Withdrawing quietly from Artemis' mind, Apollo hoped the demigods would be able to hold out against the great serpent long enough for him to arrive.

The mist thickened, and he could feel the slithering presence, sending a chill down his spine. The presence he vanquished all those years ago, haunting him ever since he struck it down.

It was two centuries since then. Times have changed, but not for the better. Apollo was not as powerful as he was when he first took Helios' mantle as Sun God.

Python however, from what Apollo sensed and saw, was at full strength, and more than ready to take revenge against his slayer. Apollo would have Perseus fight with him, but knew the Fates had disallowed the Primordial from acting directly. Apollo's thoughts strayed towards Artemis, but he shut it down quickly.

There was no way she would bother anyway. Then again, he wasn't alone. He had a son of Hades, and his own son, Anaxos, fighting with him.

At least, it wouldn't be such a bad match after all, in a sense. Also, if they did wound Python in some way, it would probably make it easier for Apollo to finish him off.

* * *

**(At Delos…)**

Lykos looked in awe as the trio walked across the wretched, misty land. He remembered Delos as a paradise that could possibly rival Elysium. The Wolf could still recall walking across the meadows of the island, while breathing in the clean, pure air of the place.

Now, though, it was a barren wasteland, riddled with mist, and noxious fumes of air. He had heard Perseus had let his uncontrolled power loose here, changing the landscape. As they went deeper, the smell of blood and staleness grew stronger.

The heaviness seemed almost crushing at this point, and Lykos could feel his arm tremble a little. Clenching his fist and controlling his breathing, Lykos quickly clamped it down, looking to the other quest members.

The boys looked to be holding it together nicely. Their eyes were defiant and full of conviction. The old wolf wondered if they'd keep it that way against Python.

Then, they saw it, a small white cottage with an extremely faint green aura lining it. Outside, there were a few Cyclops guards, ancient ones judging from the size.

"Come on, we can take them! We just need the Oracle, and we can leave," Anaxos growled.

"Silence," Lykos hissed, "Patience, child. Python has not shown himself yet. If we are caught off guard, we will be finished."

Suddenly, slithering could be heard, as a significant explosion sounded. Sensing danger, Lykos quickly spun around and swung his blade across, blocking a giant claw from impaling the trio. Then, Aita drove it away with a blast of shadow. A curious hissing voice – almost a mocking laugh – could be heard, as Anaxos shakily readied an arrow.

"_Why are you so afraid?" _A hiss spoke.

Suddenly, a giant serpent sprung out from the ground. Lykos hardened his eyes, looking at the colossal monster: a four-legged serpent with the paralyzing eyes of an ancient Drakon. The sheer amount of foul aura was unmistakeable.

Python.

While his expression seemed to be of triumph, his narrowed eyes told differently. He was waiting for his very own revenge, and the trio knew it.

"_I knew you were here. Those cloaks have one weakness – and that is the Night. The difference in power between Perseus and The Shadow_ _is too great,_" Python chuckled.

The serpent's voice seemed to make the still, stagnant air tremble, and every step he took was met by a quake on the ground.

Anaxos defiantly kept his knees from quivering – he refused to be intimidated. Python noticed this before hissing menacingly at Anaxos.

"_I ask again, why do you possess such fear of me, boy?" _Python asked, with a rather mocking tone.

There was no answer, but Lykos could see him shaking. Aita laid a hand on Anaxos' shoulder, before sending a blast of darkness to the mildly surprised Python, who easily deflected it. While it didn't do the serpent any harm, it sent a message to him.

"_You think to touch me with such a feeble move, son of Olympus?_" Python sneered, before continuing, "_No matter. I will begin my revenge today, starting with this son of that filth. It has been two centuries since I had a proper meal. I can't wait."_

Aita looked at Anaxos, who dropped his bow at this point. Lykos was about to act, but Aita was ahead of him. The Spartan slapped Anaxos back to his senses, quite literally.

"Just what I expected from a cowardly _Athenian._ I thought better of you, but I was wrong. Disgraceful. What would your father say?" Aita said with a mocking tone.

Lykos was rather impressed by Aita, though he couldn't help but shake his head at the demigod's recklessness. He wondered if this was what Perseus passed down to them. However, he didn't have time to dwell on it though, as he saw two Cyclopes attack.

With a controlled, precise strike of his sword, Lykos effortlessly dispatched one of the monsters. He was about to cut down the others, before he heard the familiar sound of an arrow being released, and the monsters fell dead. Looking back, he saw Anaxos, who gave him a rather nervous, but triumphant smile. Lykos wasn't impressed, and returned it with a stern look. There was no time to be celebrating, especially with Python still alive.

Using the Cyclopes as sacrifices, Aita attacked Python with a large aura of Shadow. Python seemed to buckle a little, but recovered and deflected it. Then, with a blast of his power, the trio, save Lykos, were blown away.

Python took the time to survey the Shade. His ice-cold blue eyes seemed to unnerve the serpent, though he knew he far outclassed the Wolf in terms of pure strength.

"_So this is the one The Shadow warned about…" _Python thought silently, before he charged.

Lykos had predicted the attack. As the Wolf jumped to dodge it, he readjusted his blade, before cutting down powerfully at Python, who screamed in pain. Then, with a few precise, powerful strikes, Lykos continued to lay his punishment on the slower moving monster, who could barely keep up with the Shade's attacks.

"I would not let down my guard if I were you, Python," Lykos warned, before continuing his flurry of attacks.

However, as much as Lykos wanted to kill the monster – the Shade knew there were limits on how much he could act. Although his loophole gave him the luxury to meddle about, it did not mean he could finish the battle. There were limits to what he could do. The Fates had already warned him about it.

To say nothing of how he declined in strength, due to lack of practice. The Wolf was arguably but the shadow of his former self – Tartarus would be displeased. He did not see it when Python suddenly swung the talon. Lykos had prevented himself from being impaled, but he couldn't stop Python from throwing him across to a tree slightly behind the demigods, who looked like they had regained their bearings.

Striking with renewed vigour and taking advantage of Python's slowed movements, Anaxos swiftly charged at the monster.

Python hissed, and focused his eyes directly on Anaxos, who stopped dead in his tracks. It was then he felt it, the aura of Apollo, on his way to Delos. Python let out a grin, and knew his time of revenge was near – to say nothing of his paralyzed son, who had would make a fine meal.

The serpent stepped forward, only to find that he couldn't move. He saw tendrils of shadows holding him down, and growled in annoyance. The son of Hades was sweating profusely, signifying the sheer effort it took to hold Python down.

Python sighed, almost in disdain, as Aita desperately prayed to Hades for strength. Instantly, he felt rejuvenated as the tendrils of shadows grew much darker. A black sword materialized at his hip, and the serpent let out an angered roar.

"_CURSE YOU, HADES!"_

"Thank you, Father…" Aita thanked, before focusing his eyes on Anaxos, "Finish him, Anaxos!"

Seeing Python trapped, Anaxos shook out of his trance and let loose a giant wave of arrows – one of which hit the serpent in the mouth. Aita continued to hold down the monster as best as he could, although he was tiring. There was no way he could hold this for much longer.

Python continued screaming and struggling, only to find his efforts fruitless, as Anaxos ruthlessly shot with his arrows. And with Apollo arriving any time soon, it was getting dangerous. With a mighty roar, Python tried to release himself, only for a more powerful tendril of shadow to hold him down.

"_Finish him off, Aita. I cannot hold this for much longer," _a deep, smooth voice sounded in Aita's head.

It was then, Lykos stepped forward. The Shade was admittedly… impressed with Aita's show of power, though he knew it was Hades himself who was responsible. Not to mention, Aita did remind Lykos of a young Perseus, probably because the Primordial was so interested in him. He saw Anaxos' small thankful look, and with Aita barely able to move, he knew it was his responsibility to finish the monster off. Anaxos was too far away to do anything, and was not an option. It was against the will of the Fates, but it was necessary. Aita could not hold Python down much longer.

With conviction, Lykos walked towards the monster – only to be suddenly teleported away from the place. His shock could barely be described. Delos' enchantments should have made it impossible for him to be teleported in such a manner. To say nothing of the power needed to teleport a being like him so forcefully. Only a Primordial would…

"_Amauros! You dare challenge the will of Lady Ananke!" _A female voice boomed.

The voice seemed to continue its tirade, but it was quickly engulfed by a massive cloud of darkness. Then, a small laugh sounded, as the darkness seemed to deepen. Both presences left, before Lykos could question it.

_"I do not fear Destiny," _A fading dark voice said calmly.

However, two things were clear. Amauros had breached the enchantments of Delos, and the two demigods were now in grave danger of being killed. A rush of sadness filled Lykos. Although he would never admit it, he really did like the pair of demigods. Another thing that worried Lykos immensely was Amauros' last statement. Perseus _had to _know.

Suddenly, a presence entered Lykos' mind. He was about to set up his defenses and halt its advance, but calmed down when he heard Perseus' voice.

"_Lykos! I was trying to reach you for some time now. Return to my side," _Perseus ordered.

"_Understood, Lord Perseus." _

* * *

It wasn't what Lykos expected. He thought he'd be in Tartarus, or the demigod camp, but instead, he was in what looked to be a hunter's camp, and the hunters, or rather, _huntresses_ were pointing their weapons to him. Normally, Lykos would be unaffected. This time though, he was too angered at recent events to tolerate any more meaningless nonsense. The Wolf of Nyx quickly drew his sword and glared, before being stopped by Perseus.

"Peace, Lykos, Hunters. There will be no bloodshed today," Perseus said with an even tone.

The huntresses seemed to ease up in relief as he said so, signifying their initial fear, reassuring Lykos a little. He saw Perseus step forward, towards their red haired leader, presumably the traitorous girl, Artemis. While he wanted to question why Perseus wanted to associate with her again, he chose to hold his tongue, knowing the son of Misery probably had a motive.

"I told you not to come back! I told…" Artemis continued to say, though her voice kept getting softer and softer with each sentence.

Perseus stared back at her with cold, blank eyes. The tension was thick in the air, and Lykos could some hunters with rather afraid expressions. However, Lykos knew t Perseus probably had control in this situation. It was the only reason why the Wolf chose not to cut down Artemis for her rudeness.

"I will ask this again, Artemis. Will you aid your brother?" Perseus' deep voice boomed, and Artemis started to bite her lip, with her expression full of guilt. "He blindly charges into a battle he knows he cannot win, yet you still refuse to aid him. Only you have the chance, and freedom from the Ancient Laws, and Fates to fight Python."

Perseus' voice seemed to soften ever so slightly as he ended his statement. Artemis looked down and made her decision.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at Delos…)**

The timing could not have been direr. Lykos had suddenly disappeared, and at the same time, Aita had lost his bearings, basically running out of energy. The tendrils that held Python in place weakened, allowing the beast to break free.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, SON OF HADES!"_

Python charged down towards the limp form of Aita, before his path was cut off by the weakling son of Apollo, Anaxos. His eyes were full of defiance, and barely hidden resignation. The Python stood back, before he laughed.

"_And what would you do to me, you puny weakling? You could barely stand at the sight of my presence!"_ Python laughed, hissing at the young demigod.

"I'll die anyway," Anaxos growled, before charging towards Python.

Anaxos was a realist – he knew he couldn't win. However, he felt his father coming. The least he could do – was to hold the monster off, while waiting for Apollo's arrival, and saving Aita. Not to mention the few tricks that he possessed in his quiver.

The demigod laughed as he thought about it. For all the talk about killing the Spartans, he was risking his life, no, _willing to die_ to save one.

"You better not waste this, you stupid Spartan," Anaxos whispered in a half-hearted mocking tone.

He charged towards the serpent, who was still reeling from the wounds Lykos and Anaxos gave him. Dodging a rather clumsy bite, Anaxos drew his bow, and shot a powerful volley of arrows towards the serpent. One of which found itself nestling near the serpent's ear, before emitting a horrible sound, effectively stunning the monster somehow.

However, Python seemed to snap out of it before charging towards Aita, but Anaxos had the situation covered. Quickly notching a golden tipped arrow, Anaxos released it towards the monster. The arrow exploded on impact, directly around the eyes of Python, effectively blinding him on one side, letting out a terrible scream.

Aita slowly came to as he heard the loud scream of Python, and saw Anaxos fighting. He wanted to get up to help his partner – his _friend –_ but found he couldn't move. The son of Hades watched in despair, as he saw Anaxos started to lose his momentum against Python, who came back with a vengeance.

"_You will die, Son of Apollo," _Python hissed, his voice full of anger.

Anaxos didn't answer, instead having to dodge another flailing talon from the monster. He was tiring, and he knew it. Python had stopped toying with him in his anger at being blinded. Anaxos wouldn't have it. Notching his last golden arrow, Anaxos stood on a tree – not far from Aita's prone position.

He had a clear shot to the other eye of the monster. Then, he saw Python attacking. He would normally dodge, but he saw Python's eyes and froze. The eyes rendered him paralyzed due to the anger, and the sheer intimidation it had within them.

Using all his willpower, Anaxos managed to move _just _enough to dodge a talon.

"_Impossible," _Python said in shock.

Notching the golden-tipped arrow quickly, Anaxos took aim, and shot towards the stricken serpent. In an instant, there was a terrible roar, as the arrow destroyed his other eye, rendering him blind. Anaxos sighed, and he checked his quiver.

It was empty.

Python was seemingly unfazed, growling gutturally in an ancient tongue.

"_I have underestimated you, Son of Apollo. I will not do so again."_

The serpent sniffed the air, moving slowly to the defenceless Anaxos, who by now sat by the tree – too weak to even stand.

Aita struggled – he wanted to _fight,_ to _save _Anaxos… But he couldn't. His body refused to obey his will, and he watched helplessly while Python slowly approached the son of Apollo, stalking his prey. Anaxos let out a wry smile of resignation.

"_I have you now,"_ Python hissed in triumph, drawing a talon back.

Aita struggled to move, _prayed _for something would happen, and Anaxos would be flashed out the same way Lykos did… At least, _something_…

It wasn't to be. With a powerful thrust from Python, it was over. There was no scream – nothing. It was simply just a slight gurgle. Aita felt Anaxos' soul leave towards the underworld, and hung his head in shame.

He was supposed to be the _Leader _of this quest, damn it!

Aita bit his lip in silence. Once again, he was dishonoured. A companion had died for him. He looked up, and watched in horror as the Python gripped Anaxos' limp body.

"_This is indeed, a fine meal. This boy deserves no less for what he did to my eyes. Rest assured, you will be next, Son of Hades. Watch as I devour him while you lay there, helpless and weak,"_ Python growled in triumph, before he opened his mouth.

"DON'T" Aita screamed.

Aita couldn't watch. He closed his eyes, and felt even worse, as he heard the crunching sound of bones shattering.

"Curse you, Python!" Aita shouted.

A pool of blood could be seen on the ground where Anaxos laid. Near it, a piece of an arm could be seen, and Aita, without meaning it, let out a cry.

Anaxos deserved to be buried among heroes – not end like this. Not like this.

_Do you despair now, **Aita**?" _Python sneered mockingly, as Aita's anger grew.

It took some time, but Aita forced himself to stand up. An aura of power seemed to emit off him, and his anger grew even further. After watching a friend and a _hero_ end in such a way…

The surviving demigod lifted his Stygian Iron sword, preparing to fight against the serpent. Aita's body was protesting, but he did not care.

He wanted _revenge._

Python's amusement seemed to grow at the demigod's futile efforts to stand, before a powerful golden light shot through the surroundings, and landed by Aita. It was a golden-haired god, clad in armour, equipped with a bow and a quiver of golden arrows.

_Apollo._

"Stop, Aita. You have done well. I will take over from here. Anaxos' bravery will **not** go to waste," Apollo growled.

Aita nodded in small acknowledgement, before allowing himself to fall into unconsciousness.

"I will send you to a safe place, for now," Apollo said, touching Aita's shoulder, and flashing him away.

"_Apollo, you are too late. Your precious Voice is **dead**, and you will forever be dishonoured among the Olympians. To say nothing of your son. Such a tragic death, indeed. He was rather… filling," _Python chuckled darkly.

Apollo's eyes turned icy cold.

"Silence, Python. You should have fled at my arrival, being as blind as you are," Apollo hissed.

"_Do you think I would be any weaker by simply being blind? Hm… You are not what you once was, Apollo. You are weaker," _Python laughed.

"Perhaps not. However, neither are you, Python," Apollo pointed out.

Python let out a growl and advanced, only to be stopped by Apollo's blazing aura.

No more talking. I originally came to rectify my mistakes, but this time," Apollo drew his bow, "I came for _revenge._"

**Alright, end of chapter! Shit's about to go down, aye.**

**We hope you all enjoyed, and we will see you on the next chapter. Another thing, I do listen and watch all the reviews very closely, and some of you might actually see me subtly put some of your magnificent ideas inside, heh. Also, as usual, if you have any questions, PM me or Rinne, we will be willing too answer all of you :)**

**Alice in Chains - Am I Inside**

**Do review, thanks :)**


	16. Changes

Misery's Smile Chapter 16

**Beta-ed by December Sapphire**

Rocky &amp; Rinne (he's called The Sorrowful Deity now btw)

**So… Fast update anyone? (It was supposed to be fast, I'm really sorry guys) XD**

**I hope you got ready your jelly beans… We hope you enjoy! Flashback is in italics.**

Apollo wasted no time. Leaping forward, he let loose another volley of powerful, golden-tipped arrows. The Sun God knew he had to finish this quickly. Python, among other things, was a child of Gaea. However grievous his wounds were, he would regenerate extremely quickly. If there was something Apollo did not want, it was for his son's sacrifice to be all for naught.

Recognizing this, Apollo shot volley after volley in quick succession, effectively stunning the serpent. While he could fight just as effectively blind, owing to his other senses, his other wounds heavily slowed him down, leaving him vulnerable to Apollo's attacks. The Sun God quite literally struck with a vengeance, pounding upon Python at every opportunity. The serpent— as powerful as he was— had little or no time to react quickly enough. He knew there was only one way of escaping this.

Python looked completely defeated. His black blood rapidly flowed to the ground, and his breathing was laboured. However, he gritted his teeth defiantly, as he prepared for his next attack. Apollo returned the look with ice-cold blue eyes, as his arrow blazed.

"_Go to Tartarus_," Apollo whispered, before releasing the arrow.

A huge explosion sounded. Apollo used a massive amount of godly power into that arrow, and it absolutely devastated the landscape. Charred earth filled his vision, and burned flesh permeated the air. It went completely quiet, and as the smoke cleared, Apollo finally saw it – the blackened body of Python.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath and a talon struck out in blinding speed. Apollo barely had any time to react. He managed to move away, but not before the talon grazed his ankle.

Apollo screamed. His ankle felt like it was touched by a Keres. However, he had no time to dwell on it as a second talon struck out, presumably to finish him off.

Fortunately, the God rolled away, avoiding the blow. He did not understand _how _Python could have escaped that last attack. Then, he saw the burning body, or rather, _skin_ dissolving, and revealing a large hole that looked like it was buried into.

"_Surprised, Apollo?_" Python chuckled, as he finally emerged from underneath the Earth.

Apollo bit his lip, fighting off the pain that was slowly worsening.

"_You should not have underestimated a child of Gaea. Already, I am regenerating,_" Python sneered.

It was true. One of his eyes had already reformed, and Apollo could clearly see how his movements improved in speed. Apollo readied himself to strike, only to find himself unable to move. His legs seemed to give way and he stumbled. The growing heat in his body confirmed his suspicions.

_Poison_.

Without warning, Python struck. Apollo clumsily raised his bow to parry the fangs, and could only look in horror as it shattered. He was given no time to amend his mistake. Python leapt forward again, but Apollo was able to avoid it, attempting a counterattack with his dagger. However, he wasn't prepared for Python's follow-up, and was flung away with a powerful swipe of his tail.

"_You may be the God of Medicine, Apollo, but the poison is of the Earth. The power of Lady Gaea far outstrips yours,_" Python hissed in amusement.

Apollo scrambled to his feet, as Python seemed to stalk towards him slowly.

"_I have never eaten an Olympian before…"_ Python licked his lips. "_I can only wonder how they taste with all the power they possess…"_

A rush of cold went down Apollo's spine at Python's statement. He felt something he never felt for two centuries – fear. The hunter knew at this point, depleted and weakened, he had no chance of fighting against Python.

Apollo tried to tap into his already depleted power, only to gasp in sheer horror, as he noticed it. His godly power was cut off from him. The poison was already making quicker progress. His strength was failing.

There was no escaping, and Apollo could only think of one thing – survival.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in the Camp of the Hunt…)**

Artemis left, and charged Perseus with guarding the Hunt – albeit very unwillingly. Perseus agreed – much to the surprise of Lykos.

"Do you think she will do it, Lord Perseus?" The Wolf asked, with a sceptical tone.

Perseus did not answer, but Lykos understood the uncertain look in his yellow eyes. Perseus readjusted himself, as he looked towards the distant moon.

"She will, Lykos," Perseus finally said. "Artemis is many things, but she will not turn her back on her brother, especially if he is in mortal danger."

"Her bitterness and anger might blind her to the situation," Lykos reminded. "You cannot be so certain. That is simply naïve."

Perseus, however, remained unflinched in his view, causing Lykos to shake his head. While the Wolf understood Perseus' intentions, he was worried. He wondered how the boy's devotion—almost _blind_— in faith, for the good of others, would cost him.

Artemis wasn't all convincing, either. While Lykos could clearly see the conflict, and worry in her silver eyes, there was also deep anger, and indifference. It was almost as if she'd let Apollo rot, to sate her bitterness and pride. It was something Perseus should have caught. Among other things, the Primordial was excellent at reading others.

Lykos wondered if Perseus had lingering feelings for Artemis that might've been clouding his judgement of the situation. It would certainly explain his unusual behaviour. However, it wasn't like they had another plan. Perseus was unwilling to break the Ancient Laws for whatever reason; meaning Artemis was the only candidate among the Olympians who could interfere in the quest.

"She will save Apollo, Lykos… I hope," Perseus said.

"If you insist…" Lykos sighed. "Perseus, I have another thing to tell you. It's about the enchantments of Delos. They have fallen."

Perseus immediately stood. "Are you sure, Lykos?"

"There is no doubt. I was forced out of Delos, by the Shadow," The Wolf nodded.

"What of the children, Lykos?" Perseus narrowed his eyes.

"I do not know, Perseus," Lykos paused. "Aren't you going to do something? Amauros might personally interfere."

Perseus gritted his teeth. Amauros was starting to become unpredictable, and it made Perseus uneasy. Lykos was right – if Amauros had indeed disabled the enchantments to Delos in such a way, it probably meant he would be equally willing to interfere personally.

The Primordial started to panic. He had the sudden urge to flash immediately towards Delos to save his students. He thought about what Tartarus would do, and remembered what the Lord of the Pit said.

"_Never be caught unbalanced. It is extremely easy to take advantage of those unbalanced."_

Steadying his breathing, Perseus analysed the move. There was something wrong – Amauros would never be so… _blatant_. A thought hit him as he continued musing over it.

"No, Lykos. Amauros will not interfere – and neither will I," Perseus said, alarming the Shade.

Lykos stayed calm. "How would you know this?"

"Amauros did not _outright interfere_ with the quest. He simply disabled the enchantments of Delos," Perseus pointed out. "I refuse to be drawn out in such a manner."

Lykos raised an eyebrow, giving it a thought. "So it was a charade after all."

Perseus nodded his head. "Amauros wants me to panic, and directly interfere. For all his power, he will not take a chance against Ananke. However, if _I _interfere…"

"He will act accordingly, and hold you responsible before Lady Ananke, sealing your fate," Lykos completed.

Perseus nodded, before saying, "I am not foolish enough to face the wrath of that Elder Primordial. We just need to believe in the demigods… and Artemis."

Lykos sighed – this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at Delos…)**

Behind a boulder, Apollo coughed out ichor, as his wounds became grave. His ankle was pretty much useless now, and he was practically fighting with one leg.

Python was relentless, and Apollo was not getting any better. He could already feel the poison overwhelming his powers, and knew he did not have much time.

The sun god checked his arrows – and immediately cursed when he saw that there weren't much left. He could conjure arrows, but it would consume much-needed power, something he could ill-afford to risk.

"_Come out, Sun God!_" Python sneered. "_Hiding will not save you from your fate, Apollo. The poison will ravage your depleted power, and eventually, you. You will die nonetheless."_

Apollo quietly cursed – Python was right.

The Sun God could feel it. His power was depleting quickly, and it was getting harder just to stand, let alone fight. He knew he did not have much time until collapsing. Apollo cursed himself again, for being as complacent as he was.

If he had swallowed his pride and asked his sister for aid, he would not have been in this predicament. At least, he would not be _shaming_ his son's memory in such a way.

Then, Apollo heard Python coming. The serpent was finally onto him.

"_This has been entertaining, but I'm afraid I do not have time to watch you fall over your weakness. I will end this quickly,"_ Python hissed.

Apollo could hear Python slithering towards him, and sighed as he found himself unable to stand. However, he was able to notch the last blessed arrow, which greatly pleased him – it was more than enough.

He turned his body just in time to see Python's leaping figure, meaning the serpent was vulnerable. With blinding speed, Apollo shot the explosive arrow towards Python's face. He felt relatively satisfied as he heard the explosion, followed by an angered scream. The god finally slumped, as the poison started to consume him. His vision started to blur, but he could still see Python approaching him.

This time there was no hint of a sneer, or a mocking expression, on the serpent's face. Apollo couldn't help but be transfixed at Python's eyes. The large eyes were cold, and blank, barely covering the sheer hatred, and menace laying within the indifferent expression.

Apollo was paralyzed. He involuntarily shivered as Python opened his mouth, revealing stained teeth with flesh clearly stuck within them.

_"Again, Apollo, you have failed. Do you see it, the blood of Anaxos staining my fangs?" _Python chuckled.

Apollo looked down in despair.

_"I have failed against Leto, and I have failed against you – once. I assure you, Apollo, it will not happen today," _Python began to bask in his final victory, against the one labelled as his 'bane'. "_My revenge is complete."_

Python unhinged his jaw, ready to consume Apollo.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver, causing Python to suddenly stop. The tell-tale sound of a chariot could be heard, not to mention the presence of the Moon.

"_You!" _Python shouted.

The last thing Apollo saw before he lost consciousness was his sister, who was looking at him with an expression described as worry. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her silver eyes seemed larger than they usually were.

* * *

**(Slightly earlier, with Artemis)**

_'Impossible. Apollo should have been more than capable of handling a monster such as Python alone._'

However, against her pride, and conscious, Artemis did it. She rode to Delos, on Perseus' word. Apollo was in mortal danger.

However, she found she simply couldn't let it go. Artemis would never admit it, but the lingering feeling of seeing her brother dead frightened her. Artemis wouldn't usually believe men, but deep down, she knew Perseus wasn't one to lie. She knew Apollo was declining in power. The sun wasn't as bright as it once was, and the visions Apollo received were less certain. Had he been at full strength, he would have easily predicted the burning of Delphi, and stopped it.

It was the reason why the huntress had jumped to conclusions, and presumed he was careless – until she noticed the sun dimming. Needless to say, the guilt she felt was horrible. After all, Artemis nearly cost Apollo his throne and domains, and even humiliated him in front of her council. She knew deep down, she had probably contributed to Apollo's declining power, and in turn, endangered his life.

Facing the guilt, the huntress couldn't help but give in to her conscience, and ride to Apollo's aid. The mist thickened, and she knew she was extremely close to Delos. The first thing she noticed was the lack of enchantments.

The second thing Artemis noticed was the fading power of her brother. She could still feel it, but it was quickly fading –being consumed. Panic started to seed in her heart, and she urged her chariot faster, towards the probable sight of the battle.

It wasn't long before she saw it, the scene of Python, opening his mouth to consume the slumped form of her brother. Without delaying, Artemis quickly and roughly shot a volley towards the monster. It surprised him slightly, but gained his attention. She followed up with another powerful volley – this time using her power and precision, but Python had already disappeared underground before she could attack.

Artemis quickly went down to check on Apollo, who was unconscious. Fear and horror overtook her as she knelt down beside her brother, and saw he was becoming translucent. Acting out of desperation, she quickly shoved ambrosia to his mouth, only to back away quickly to dodge Python's strike from underground.

Hatred filled her as she looked at the serpent.

'_How dare he do this to Apollo?! My brother!_'

Python was licking his fangs in anticipation, wondering what sort of challenge Artemis would give him. After all, Apollo was rather… disappointing.

Artemis wasted no time jumping on her chariot, before charging towards Python.

She knew she had to end this quickly. Apollo was already translucent; she did not have much time left. Artemis wondered why Apollo didn't use his true form to end this quickly, but remembered Apollo was probably too weak to use it, deepening her guilt.

"_Your efforts are fruitless. Your brother is already fading," _Python hissed.

"_Silence_," Artemis growled, turning into her true form. "_You have no right to speak, scum."_

Python's smile dropped. Being an ancient monster, he survived her presence, but knew he could not to play around as he did with Apollo. He was about to speak, but quickly moved to avoid a powerful volley of silver arrows. The serpent let out a shiver, feeling the power within the arrows.

Python stayed stunned, and Artemis took advantage. Jumping forward from her chariot, she quickly went for a powerful kick against the serpent, sending him careening into the distance. Drawing her knives, she looked towards Python, whose eyes were already blank.

With a flash of silver, Artemis appeared above Python, and prepared to drive her knives towards his chest, before being swiped away by his tail.

At least, he tried to.

Artemis' blazing presence burned his tail off, causing him to scream in agony. Acting quickly, Artemis used that moment to drive her silver knives into Python, channelling her power into it. Python continued to scream, before he suddenly started to laugh madly. Unshaken, Artemis quickly willed her chariot under him to prevent the serpent from touching the Earth.

"_I_-_It does not matter, Huntress. Your brother will still fade and by Chaos," _Python grinned. "_Soon… The Shadow will finally emerge from the darkness and destroy you all… Such darkness, indeed…"_

"Silence!" Artemis shouted, beheading the laughing monster with a powerful swipe of her knives.

Python turned into dust, still his voice ringed in Artemis' head.

'_Your brother will still fade.'_

_'Such darkness, indeed…'_

However, Artemis didn't dwell on it, and she rushed towards Apollo. The goddess gasped in horror, observing how Apollo was slowly growing transparent.

"A-Apollo!" Artemis screamed in panic, desperately pouring her power into saving the God.

However, it wasn't working. Something was blocking her powers from doing anything. Apollo's breathing was minimal, and she could feel the heat of an intense fever as he got more translucent. Getting a hunch, she opened his eyelids, and saw it. The tell-tale dilated eyes, and when she tapped into his spirit, she felt the power of the earth. There was no doubt.

It was poison, blessed by Gaea herself, judging by the sheer power it held.

Artemis clenched her fists, observing her dying twin. She had little or no expertise in healing such a powerful poison, but she knew _someone_ who did. _Someone_ she never wanted to have anything to do with again, the very same person who prompted her to save Apollo.

The goddess forced herself to subjugate her pride again. She couldn't lose her twin – at least, not like this. She remembered how Apollo killed Orion… only recalling how the hunter took advantage of her trust, and made her unjustly kill a huntress. Her conscious reminded her of Apollo and Perseus' betrayal… for her to remember how Orion betrayed her too.

However, she swiftly left those thoughts. There was no time to lose. Either way, she had to bring Apollo to Perseus immediately.

She prepared to leave, before a silhouette of a hooded, cloaked figure suddenly appeared in the mist, and walked towards her. He had an extremely powerful aura, and he seemed to taint the air with darkness every step he took. The air seemed to grow heavier as he drew closer. Artemis protectively put Apollo behind her, backing away towards the chariot.

A soft chuckle seemed to echo through the air as the hooded figure stopped. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind eradicating the mist, revealing a man in a black cloak with a bloodied curved sword in his hand.

"Who… Who are you?" Artemis asked warily.

"My name is Nyctos…" The cloaked figure's voice soft, but seemed to ring throughout the air. "I suggest you hurry, Huntress. That boy's life will not wait for your dallying."

"What are you doing here?" Artemis put Apollo into her chariot carefully.

"I am simply observing," Nyctos said with a small laugh. "It was a rather entertaining battle."

'_How did he…?'_ Artemis was caught off guard – a massive aura like that would usually be sensed immediately and yet, he managed to hide it effortlessly.

However, the goddess paid no heed to it. She couldn't waste time, while Apollo continued fading. Jumping on to her chariot, Artemis flashed away.

* * *

**(Some moments before in the Hunter's Camp…)**

Most of the Hunters had already retired from their tents – well, except for Zoe and the couple of girls who still had their bows pointed towards Perseus. Lykos was rather annoyed, and volunteered to kill them, but Perseus simply refused.

Meanwhile, Perseus was inwardly watching the battle in his consciousness, feeling the three auras: Artemis', Python's, and Apollo's. The sun god's aura seemed tainted – with what, Perseus did not know. However, he didn't dig deeper to find out, wishing to keep himself hidden.

The reason was Perseus wanted to take precautions. While he knew, no, _suspected_ it was simply a charade from the Shadow to disable the enchantments guarding Delos, he did not want to take a chance. Amauros was unpredictable, to say the least.

The only reason why Perseus wasn't caught out in this trap was the presence and threat Ananke posed. In a sense, Destiny saved Perseus, making him slightly bitter.

Suddenly, Artemis' intense aura engulfed the battlefield, throwing Perseus' concentration off-balance. She must have turned into her true form. Sighing, the Primordial did a last sweep over the island to check for other possible watchers before he left the battle. His loss of concentration had given his aura away.

"Less than impressive, Lord Perseus," Lykos looked in amusement.

"Just watch the battle, Old Wolf, and tell me if you sense something odd," Perseus grumbled, earning a laugh from the Shade, and lowering his voice into a whisper, "After the battle, sweep the island, and check for a possible footprint of Lord Tartarus' power."

"Understood, but why Tartarus, Lord Perseus?" Lykos asked.

"Just a hunch," Perseus waved his hand, narrowing his eyes.

'_There's no way Python could have resurrected that quickly, not without Tartarus' help. Only he holds such power over the monsters in the pit…'_

Pushing the thought to the back of his head, Perseus looked up to see his old friend – Zoe Nightshade. It seemed just yesterday when he journeyed with her throughout the lands of Greece.

This Zoe seemed a far cry from the lost, grieving Hesperide that Perseus journeyed with. She had a confident stance and her face looked content. Clearly, the Hunt was good for her, and Perseus could not help but wonder.

However, Perseus was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard her voice. "Hello, Perseus."

Perseus silently regarded her, rather coldly. Zoe was alarmed at first, but noticed the small twinkle in the yellow eyes, and the slightest of smiles on his face.

_"Do you still have the necklace?"_ Perseus asked telepathically – he didn't wish to upset the huntresses unnecessarily.

Zoe raised her eyebrow at Perseus' unwillingness to talk aloud, but nodded nonetheless. Afterwards, Perseus shooed her away. In their minds, they talked as best friends would – chatting away about how they were, and their plans. Zoe couldn't help but smile at Perseus' sudden change of tone.

Lykos noticed the silent telepathic conversation, and simply shook his head. However, he couldn't deny the content expression on Perseus' face. That familiar twinkle in those eyes was something he had not seen for a long time. It was no wonder that Lady Nyx had requested for Zoe to be spared.

However, the Wolf didn't have the chance to linger on the thought. He continued to observe the battle from the camp. It seemed Artemis won the battle, but Apollo was fading fast. It was just as predicted.

Lykos couldn't be more surprised when he felt a colossal, dark aura suddenly manifest. At that instant, he was violently blocked, causing him to double over in pain.

"What happened, Lykos?" Perseus furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-It was my mistake. Some… something forced me off the place…" The shade seemed to regain his bearings. "It was quite a powerful attack – I was lucky to escape with a mere headache…"

Lykos slumped, his eyes turned blank, and he was motionless.

"A mere headache? Don't make me laugh," Perseus whispered, tightening his lips.

_What in Tartarus happened? _The question continued to ring in his head, but he had no time to continue thinking over it, he could feel Artemis' power.

The silver chariot descended, and Artemis quickly dragged out the limp form of Apollo towards Perseus. The huntress' face was stony and indifferent, but her wide eyes betrayed her. Perseus quickly rushed over to Apollo's side, but quickly faltered when he observed his friend's state.

Apollo was already near transparent, and Perseus could make out the small core of gold within the fading form – Apollo's immortal power. Right away, Perseus saw the tendrils of black approaching the core.

"Heal him," Artemis said quietly. "He is my brother."

Perseus widened his eyes; he did not quite expect the sudden outburst of emotion from the goddess. After all, she clearly made it clear she _hated _her brother.

"I know you hate me, but –"

Raising his hand, Perseus cut her off. "I must concentrate."

Artemis looked hurt for a moment, but quickly readjusted herself rigidly. Perseus closed his eyes, and used his power to probe Apollo's body. For a moment, he thought about the demigods, but quickly stopped dwelling at the thought.

For now, he had his priorities.

Grabbing a hold of the black tendril of poison, he purged it from Apollo's body with his power. At first, Apollo seemed to be recovering. His core seemed to brighten, and his body seemed to be slightly translucent. Apollo was on the way to being healed with his domain of medicine speeding the process. Perseus seemed to slump contentedly as he performed his last checks on Apollo.

Immediately, he found a problem.

"Impossible," Perseus whispered. "This poison…"

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

Perseus used his probe, and surveyed the poison. His yellow eyes narrowed. The poison was supposed to be of the Earth, yes, but this was more than he bargained for.

"How did…" Perseus bit his lip, before he concluded, "I… I do not have the power to heal this. This poison was blessed by Gaea herself. I can only slow it down, but…"

Perseus' face grew pale as his yellow eyes started to dull a little. While his face and posture remained calm, it was clear he was at an utter loss.

"Perseus!" Artemis shouted.

"I don't know, Artemis," Perseus shakily whispered. "I cannot reverse a poison made directly from the Elders. Only my mother, Akhlys would have the power to… Akhlys!"

Perseus slumped as he thought about it. He knew he wasn't on the best of terms with his mother… But he had to try.

He flashed towards Tartarus.

* * *

**(Somewhere…)**

"_Awaken…"_

Aita opened his eyes groggily as he tried to witness his surroundings. His memories came back to him, and couldn't help but grieve at the absolute failure of the quest.

Anaxos was dead, the Oracle was still missing, and he was still far away from finding a way to defeating the Shadow. Hades, he hadn't even _seen _the Shadow.

He lifted his arms, only to find out he couldn't. Aita could feel the soreness in his arms. The recognizable clanking of chains confirmed his fears.

He surveyed his surroundings once more, only to see there were _no surroundings_. It was pitch black. The son of Hades could feel bead of sweat running down his brow, meaning he was chained vertically. The chains seemed to tighten whenever he moved his arms.

Aita steadied his breathing, trying to keep his calm in this situation. He was unsuccessful. He continued trying to pull himself off the chains, only for it to tighten even further. It wasn't long before he knew it wouldn't help.

The silence was almost maddening. Time seemed to slow while Aita tried to do something to allay the need to listen to. The demigod listened desperately for _something_ to cling upon. He could feel the pitch black darkness almost eroding his sanity – his senses.

It didn't help when he saw the image of Anaxos berating him for his failure.

As if to add salt to the wound, his brother appeared, with a mournful expression. "_You disgrace us, little brother_._ Was my sacrifice all for naught? I expected better from you…_"

It turned to an image of Perseus, who had a disapproving look. "_It appears my trust in you was misplaced, demigod. It is as expected for such a disgrace, after all."_

While Aita knew they were merely a trick of the darkness – a hallucination, – he couldn't help but feel at an absolute loss. Deep in his heart, he knew there was some truth in their words after all. If he hadn't been so careless and rash against Python, Anaxos would have lived. It was the same with his brother. He lied to Perseus – his brother never did get dishonoured for something he did in the army. It was something Aita had done.

* * *

**_(7 years ago, in Sparta)_**

_"Why did you do that, Aita?" Deimos asked gently._

_Aita looked away – he knew he shouldn't have been goaded as he was. As son of Hades, the young boy should have been more dignified as his father would be. He told his brother this, only to cause a small laugh._

_"Father was never subtle in his hatred, Aita," Deimos shook his head. "Let it go, little brother. I swear it will be better if you do."_

_The younger boy bit his lip. He knew Deimos already was beaten by the elders – for taking the blame for what Aita did to those other boys. Aita had always wondered why his brother would defend him in such a way, and he would usually only be given this answer._

_"Because it is my duty as a brother to protect you," Deimos would always say, with a smile._

_Aita knew Sparta was unforgiving. There was only so much Deimos and he could get away with, and after their mother passed away, they were practically alone._

_The days passed by. The goading was worsening – especially when word had broken out that both brothers were the sons of Hades. They were especially shunned, and the Agoge had become especially harsh on them. Even Deimos stopped smiling, but held his anger down. Aita could see that his eyes would grow much darker._

_Aita, however, was not so controlled. He had resorted to retaliating harshly and quickly, and it heavily worried Deimos. The man knew some of the Spartans were looking for a way to oust them from the land in disgrace, and what Aita was doing did not help their cause._

_"Aita, you need to be calm," Deimos laid a hand on Aita's shoulder._

_"Even when they called our mother a whore of the underworld?!" Aita retorted loudly, with tears lining his eyes._

_"Even so, you need to be calm," Deimos could understand his brother's anger – he would be lying if he wasn't. "Do not sink to their level."_

_"But –"_

_"I cannot protect you forever, Aita," Deimos said. "Remember, the bane of Hades is and has always been hatred. Have you wondered why Hades was always shunned? He never did let go of the insult given to him by his brothers."_

_Aita bit his lip._

_"Why does Father not protect us from this? He is an Olympian!" Aita said._

_"I wonder too, Aita," Deimos lifted his brother's chin and broke into a smile. "How about we go to a spar, Aita?"_

_Aita couldn't help but notice the small change of tone when Deimos spoke of their father. It was almost… bitter._

_The days continued to pass, and Aita did try his best to follow Deimos' advice. He was extremely skilled with the sword – owing to his demigod instincts and constant – but constantly found himself further victim to various, and more infuriating slurs._

_It did not help that this time; the elders were in it too. Aita tried to ignore them, and constantly prayed to Hestia for protection against such influences, but like others, he had a breaking point._

_It was a few days before the anniversary of the great battle of Plataea – the battle where the Spartans delivered a crushing blow on Persia. It also coincided with the day Aita would complete his Agoge, and not to mention the fact Deimos was quickly rising up the ranks of the army, heavily observed by many._

_"And so we drink to the gods, and the warriors that fought for the country that day," Lord Plestiarchus proclaimed, taking a sip of his wine._

_The warriors followed, including Deimos. Soon after, it became a drunken party. After all, Aita's batch of warriors had also just completed the Agoge._

_It wasn't long before they had returned – Cleon and his fellow companions, their chief tormentors._

_"So, the spawn of Hades is also here," Cleon slurred, clearly in a drunken state. "You do not deserve to be here, you disgrace! You and your brother!"_

_Aita knew he could not retaliate. Cleon was the son of an Elder, and it would be detrimental if Aita had done anything rash. Deimos, seeing the danger, quickly pulled his brother away._

_"Let's leave, Aita," Deimos whispered. "The Gods will repay for their sins soon enough."_

_Aita bit his lip, but complied. He left with his brother, hoping for this to stop, only for the slurs and insults to worsen. They seemed to follow the pair as they crossed a dark alley._

_Suddenly, a voice shouted. "Are you running away, Deimos?! What a coward! Clearly, you did not deserve your position as officer!"_

_Aita lost it. He turned around, and drew his sword towards Cleon, much to the horror of Deimos. Being called a coward was one of the greatest insults towards a Spartan after all._

_"You will pay for that," Aita growled, as darkness started to engulf his form._

_"AITA!" Deimos shouted._

_At this time, the man knew he had to make a decision to save his little brother._

_"My father is an Elder, you will be –"_

_Cleon never did finish his sentence, as a sword went through him. Except, it wasn't Aita's, looking in horror towards the form of his crouched brother. Instantly, the Spartans acted, and attacked Deimos, who was more than ready to receive them._

_Being drunk, the boys were much more predictable, and Deimos took full advantage. With a few, swift strikes with the sword, Deimos quickly killed them. At this moment, Aita dropped his sword._

_"Why…" Aita asked desperately._

_"Let the Gods judge, Aita," Deimos said kindly. "However, you are too young to stain your blade."_

_Suddenly, an Elder who heard the ruckus, dashed into the alley where he heard the ruckus. It was Cleon's father, and Deimos look darkened.._

_"YOU! THE SONS OF HADES! YOU KILLED MY SON!" The Elder screamed._

_Afterwards, the sounds of running could be heard, and before they knew it, Aita and Deimos were surrounded by a battalion of soldiers._

_"I swear on the River Styx…" Deimos began, "…that I murdered these boys, and my brother had nothing to do with it. I would suggest you leave him be, lest you draw the wrath of Hades."_

_"BROTHER, YOU CAN'T!" Aita screamed._

_"The Gods will judge if what I did was right," Deimos finished, his eyes steeled and full of resolve._

_The Elder smirked. "Do not be arrogant, boy. As Elders, we hold the favour of the Gods. Your words mean nothing to us."_

_Deimos looked down, as if in resignation. Aita looked in anger – how dare his brother surrender like this?!_

_"Take him away," The Elder said, "and his brother, too."_

_"No!" Deimos shouted, but the Elder would have none of it._

_"Your brother is also responsible for this senseless murder," The old man sneered, "am I right, soldiers?"_

_Deimos growled at the sheer prejudice the Spartans held for him. He watched as the soldiers ruthlessly kicked Aita down, and chained him. Deimos struggled, but found he couldn't move. The chains were fastened firmly around his arms, and his sword was already confiscated._

_With a desperate voice, he pled to his father, Hades, 'Save Aita.'_

_However, nothing happened. Aita growled as he saw the defeated expression on Deimos' face. He could only lament he had a terrible father, who probably couldn't care less about their current plight. They were being wrongly framed by these cowards, and the _bastard_ wouldn't do a damn thing._

_"So much for being a Spartan elder, coward!" Aita screamed. "It's disgraceful how you use your position instead of your mettle to –"_

_"SILENCE!" The elder shouted, kicking Aita in the temple. "Now, we will bring the both of you to face the council. You will be judged."_

_Deimos shook his head, and continued praying. Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed darker and heavier, causing the man to finally smirk. The Spartan soldiers decided to throw their insults at his expression, but Deimos didn't care. His prayers were finally being answered._

_The sound of large wings could be heard, and it was followed by the descent of three winged creatures, and the Spartans looked in horror._

_"The Erinyes!" A soldier shouted, as they got their weapons ready._

_Aita was still dazed, but he remembered being taken away by the arm. He regained his bearings, and looked at what was pulling him away. It was a winged creature with a whip tied to its belt. Aita observed his surroundings, only to see Deimos wasn't present._

_"Where is brother?! Put me down this instant! I have to –"Aita shouted desperately._

_The Erinyes carrying him cut him off. "Silence, boy, did you know how much trouble Lord Hades went through to save your life?"_

_"W-Who are you? What trouble! He is an Olympian, I doubt he cares about us anyway," Aita bitterly said._

_"He has rules of his own to follow, boy. You were the only one he could save. Do not make me drop you back in there," The Erinyes warned. "My name is Alecto."_

_"But –"_

_"They will be judged. And I will enjoy judging them," Alecto smiled maliciously, "for dishonouring the line of Lord Hades, an Olympian."_

_"What..?"_

_"You cannot return, boy," Alecto said. "That Elder has already rendered you a traitor, and a fugitive of Sparta."_

_"That can't be true," Aita spluttered._

_"It is," Alecto said. "I will take my leave."_

_Right then, Aita realized what happened. He was exiled from Sparta, and disgraced. His brother had suffered for what Aita should have suffered for._

_The demigod couldn't help but kneel in shame, remembering the defeated look his brother had shown. Aita bit his lip, as he laid a hand over his face, doing something he swore not to do, ever since Deimos had lectured him over retaliating._

_He wept._

* * *

Aita didn't know why he was reliving that particular memory. Perhaps it was the Fates being cruel to him, as Perseus would say. Or perhaps, it was simply the darkness playing in his mind.

Needless to say, he was trapped, and it did not feel like he was moving. Suddenly, the air felt heavier, and Aita slowly looked up. He regretted it instantly – the fact he couldn't see anything was playing on his sanity.

"You have fascinating memories, mortal. To unwittingly slander your brother's name as you did..." A deep, velvet voice rang around his surroundings. "Delicious."

"What are you talking about?!" Aita shouted.

"I am simply talking about the time when you said the Council banished your brother for being accused of cowardice in the battlefield." The voice seemed to be the brink of laughter. "Shame is indeed, a fascinating emotion."

"I didn't –"Aita started to say, before remembering what he said to Perseus. However, he refused to give in. "Who are you?!"

"Keep it down, mortal." The voice sighed. "My name is Nyctos."

* * *

**(In Tartarus…)**

"Mother, I will say it again. I… need your help to purge the poison of Gaea from Apollo," Perseus gritted his teeth, swallowing his pride.

Akhlys seemed to muse over it for a moment – it wasn't every day her son would swallow his pride in such a way. However, she would have none of it.

"And why would I sully my hands with an Olympian?" Akhlys turned up her nose. "Wasn't it you who made it clear you did not need my help? Or was I mistaken?"

"_Mother…_ This is poison –"

"Blessed directly by the strength of Gaea, yes. Do you now know the difference between our power, you arrogant boy?" Akhlys hissed.

"We have no time for this, Akhlys," Perseus growled, clenching his fist. "We need his vision of prophecy."

"Whose fault was it that he rashly went ahead alone?" Akhlys retorted.

The sheer venom in Perseus' eyes could barely be matched by Akhlys' own as their frustrations began to grow.

"Arrogant boy, do you think that you are Lord Chaos? You do not order me about," The Lady of Misery growled.

Perseus, who was blinded by his desperation to save Apollo, lashed out in frustration. Nyx was not present to keep order, being on her duties. Akhlys raised her eyebrow, as she observed the yellow eyes of her son.

"Your hubris will be your downfall, _son_," Akhlys hissed.

Suddenly, Perseus found himself matched by Akhlys' power. Akhlys tried to make him submit the same way she did when he was but a godling, but Perseus would not allow it. With a roar, the Primordial retaliated with his own power as the whole Pit started to shake under the pressure.

What was once dark turned to pitch-black. Tartarus himself could only be amused as he felt the two powers were shaking his whole pit. However, he kept a close watch on the situation – in case it spiralled out of control.

"I am not as weak as I once was, Mother!" Perseus shouted.

"Perseus, do you think what you are doing now will force me to heal the filthy Olympian?" Akhlys laughed.

Perseus took one look at Apollo, and bit his lip. The god clearly did not have much time left. He took a look towards Akhlys, but the goddess was infuriatingly resolute.

"You left this pit a strong, powerful Primordial," Akhlys said, with a tone of amusement, "Yet, you returned an incompetent immortal too easily swayed by feelings. The immortals in Gaea's domain have corrupted you."

"He needs to be healed, Akhlys," Perseus insisted, "for Destiny to be clear, if nothing else. If Destiny is clouded because of your lack of action, can you imagine the anger of Lady Ananke when she returns?"

Akhlys took her time to think. Perseus chose his words well. It was true Ananke would be less than happy if Destiny was interrupted.

Akhlys could clearly see how important Apollo was to her son, to force him into playing such a bold card – to say nothing of his show of power when she refused. She was still bitter over Perseus' decision to slate her over that traitor – Artemis.

Why couldn't Perseus see she was actually trying to protect him? Wasn't a betrayal enough to convince him of the Olympians' deceit? And here he was, siding with them over his own mother!

Suddenly, a voice spoke in her mind, leaving her in a state of shock. It was a voice she had never heard in millennia. A voice filled with such power, it shook her Primordial soul, the voice of Destiny – Ananke.

"_Heal the boy, Daughter of Chaos. Don't judge your son so harshly," _Ananke whispered, before she disappeared. Akhlys was in a state of shock, but did not show it.

"What was that?" Perseus asked, feeling _something_ like a passing storm.

Akhlys stayed silent, but she stepped forward, "Very well."

With a quick flick of her arm, she purged the poison from Apollo's body. His pale face seemed to have slightly more colour when Akhlys was done.

"All the boy needs, is rest," Akhlys said. "Now get out of here."

Perseus was still surprised at Akhlys' decision to help them.

"Did you not hear me? GET OUT!" Akhlys screamed.

Perseus opened his mouth, but was cut off by the goddess.

"This will be the _last time_ I will help you_, child_," Akhlys turned up her nose at Perseus.

When he heard his mother's tone of sheer contempt, Perseus couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. He had withstood his mother's constant insults at him, but not now. Akhlys was basically disregarding him as a son, judging from how she emphasised on the word "child".

"_I could not care less about your useless charity, Akhlys,"_ Perseus hissed venomously.

_SLAP!_

Perseus reached his hand towards his cheek, and turned his head to look at his mother, whose yellow eyes were damp.

"Get out," Akhlys said softly, looking towards Perseus, "please."

Perseus was already too deep into anger to see the hurt in her eyes, and he complied. He did not want to see her face any longer. The young immortal flashed away with Apollo in his arms, leaving Akhlys, slumped on the chair. Besides, he had his questing demigods to worry about this time

"My son…" Akhlys covered her face with both hands and wept.

* * *

**(Somewhere…)**

In his throne, Amauros was almost pleased. He had just received word from his allies in Tartarus that Akhlys and Perseus had a severe disagreement.

Nyctos appeared before him. "The demigod has been captured, Father."

"What of the Voice and the God of Prophecy?" Amauros asked.

"The Voice is dead – I killed her myself. But the God of Prophecy was rescued by his Twin," Nyctos reported. "Why don't we just kill him quickly, Father?"

"You have done well, Nyctos. Our gamble worked. To answer your question, Ananke will act if we do such a drastic act," Amauros said darkly. "If Apollo is healed – which I expect he should – the poison will weaken his mind, rendering him useless as the God of Prophecy. Python was perfect in this role. Olympus is blinded, and their domains tainted. We are tightening our hold."

Nyctos was pleased, but he noticed the gradual change of his father's motivations. While he knew Amauros still wished revenge on Akhlys, he wondered why he wanted to topple the Olympians too. It was completely pointless to take the battle that belonged in Tartarus, towards Olympus.

Nyctos," Amauros said, "keep the Son of Hades alive. That boy is more useful to us alive. We might even finally manage to draw out Perseus from hiding. He has kept us at bay long enough."

"Y-Yes, Father, anything else?" Nyctos asked.

Amauros kept his 'face' trained on Nyctos, before he stood up to leave. Nyctos seemed alarmed by his father's sudden action.

"Where are you going?" Nyctos asked.

"I will need to clarify a few things. I hope that you do not doubt about my actions, Nyctos," Amauros told.

"Where?" Nyctos pressed.

"Don't ask too much questions, son," Amauros' darkness seemed to intensify, laughing, "Calm down, Nyctos – I was simply jesting."

Nyctos let out a breath, while Amauros turned away.

"I am going to Tartarus," Amauros said with a serious tone, "to speak with the consciousness of my father, Lord Erebus. With any luck, Lord Tartarus will not renege on our deal – I paid a high price for this. You know your orders, Nyctos. Prepare yourself, nonetheless. It is likely that Perseus will emerge ahead of schedule. Do not underestimate the son of Despair."

"Yes, Father," Nyctos bowed, and Amauros flashed away in a mass of shadows.

Nyctos looked at the place where his father stood. Although the immortal had his doubts over Amauros' intentions, he knew that he could not question it. Still, he had orders to fulfill.

Flashing away to the cell, Nyctos glared at the defiant eyes of the son of Hades, surprisingly resilient for a mortal. It was of no matter, though – the boy would break soon enough.

"Awaken, Aita," Nyctos said, engulfing the place in darkness.

* * *

**Damn, long chapter. I certainly didn't expect this when I first wrote it. But no matter. I hope you enjoyed it. I have set the stage for a ton of things in this chapter. It was one hell of a job, I tell ya ;)**

**I hope you liked it. Do PM me or The Sorrowful Deity if you have any questions. We do listen to your grievances, and will do our best to fix the ones within reason. Full apologies for the slow update - I've been hit with some relative exhaustion and more personal stuff, but it is all settled, and I have my hunger for writing back :)**

**Ella – Penawar**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Intentions

**Misery's Smile Chapter 17**

**Rocky and Rinne**

**Hey guys, it's been quite some time aye? Thanks for all your amazing support. Without further ado, let us start. Do sit back and enjoy your cheese pizza while we bring you this latest instalment of Misery's Smile aye ;)**

It didn't take long for Perseus to arrive back to Gaia's domain, with Apollo's body over his shoulder. Immediately, he noticed a few things. The air had certainly gotten much heavier than before, and he could feel the power of Olympus failing, ever so slowly.

It surprised him. They were on the back of a great victory, and the Greek city-states were prospering – at least before the war. Even then, the mortals worshipped the very same Olympians. Surely with such devotion from mortals, immortals and demigods alike, the Gods, and the domains they control, the Olympians should have been growing in strength, and not growing _weaker_ by the second. He confirmed his unlikely, as he felt the darkness that layered the world.

Perseus found himself being absolutely vexed by this new turn. He knew the Fates had foreseen it, but he couldn't help but let out a frustrated growl.

'_What in Tartarus does that cursed man want?!'_

Perseus gave it a thought, as he made his way towards Artemis' Hunt, which had moved from where he last left them. He knew that Amauros' motives had to be more than trying to get revenge against his mother. Tainting the very domains with darkness, and layering it over Gaea's domain…

For the first time since Amauros had started this conflict, Perseus did not quite understand his enemy. Or perhaps, he had never understood his enemy. It frustrated him even further, but it was too late now. Amauros was already moving, and starting to act. And thus far, he had been thwarted by Perseus and Lykos' calculated, and careful actions.

However, Perseus couldn't shake off the bad feeling that there was something else he did not quite understand. There was something tugging in his gut, about something he might have missed – but he paid no heed.

He had other priorities, for now. To him, defeating Amauros was much more important than understanding him. Perseus would understand him after his death.

After a few nights of floating, the Primordial saw it – the distinctive silver tents, with a barrier of silver surrounding it. He descended, and noticed a familiar ethereal warrior approaching him. Then, he spotted Artemis following suit – with more urgency, and a frown adorning her pale complexion. Perseus gave her a curt nod, as Perseus waved his hand to conjure a tent, and laid Apollo on the bed.

Drawing on his strength, Perseus performed his last checks on Apollo, and concluded that Akhlys had purged the poison thoroughly.

"All he needs now, is rest," Perseus said. "He will have to stay here, for now."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, to which Perseus sighed.

"The poison is purged, but he is still extremely weak, and will need time to recuperate," Perseus folded his arms, giving Artemis a hard look. "Which means that he will be unable to perform his duties as Sun God, and God of Prophecy. I was sure that _you_ of all people would understand why he cannot return to Olympus, Artemis."

Perseus could see Artemis' silver eyes flash, but she nodded slowly.

"Why are you not leaving?" Artemis asked, a slight hint of confusion in her eyes.

After all, there was no reason for Perseus to stay any longer. Python was defeated, and Apollo was healed.

Perseus looked at her with a deadpan, "I need to clarify a few things, before I move."

Artemis sighed at that – she should have predicted such an explanation. Instead, the huntress felt a large void within her chest, when she saw his blank, unreadable expression. Her memory reverted to the Olympian meeting not too long ago, when Aphrodite and Perseus had exchanged extremely warm expressions – warmer than she would have liked.

Perseus was observing her in relative amusement – she wasn't thinking about him, was she? She _couldn't _be. She had made it pretty clear in the past that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with him any longer.

It was painful, but Perseus had to learn to live with it. He took a look at Apollo, and thought of how Akhlys had essentially disowned him for having unnecessary loyalties.

Perseus sighed softly yet again, and laid a hand across his forehead. There was too many things he had to worry about right now. Between being cast out by his mother, and his duty as a Primordial, Perseus did not know what to think anymore. Artemis took her leave silently, leaving Lykos and Perseus alone with Apollo, who was breathing rather steadily.

"You seem troubled, Lord Perseus," Lykos laid a hand on Perseus' shoulder.

Perseus gave him a wry smile, to which the old Shade raised an eyebrow.

"Simply throw away all that is useless, and it will be much easier for you," Lykos said. "Remember your duty."

"I know my duty, Lykos," Perseus snapped. "My companions, Olympian or not, are not useless!"

"I never said they were," Lykos retorted calmly, silencing the Primordial. "Don't be too quick to make assumptions, Lord Perseus."

Lykos stayed passive, but Perseus saw the disappointed glint in Lykos' spectral blue eyes. He sighed – it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Apollo stirred, as the first light of dawn hit the tent. Perseus was rather surprised, but he did not show it. He felt something off in the air, but shrugged it off.

"How are you feeling?" Perseus asked.

Right then, Artemis entered, and Perseus was further taken aback when he saw tenderness in her silver eyes. He took a look at Lykos, who remained calm, and unchanged, as if the situation didn't concern him. Which it didn't, of course. All the shade wanted was for this to be over with, and report to Perseus about what transpired in Delos that caused him to collapse earlier. There wasn't much time to waste.

"Tired," Apollo groaned.

Perseus nodded at Artemis, who regarded her brother. Whilst they regarded each other, Perseus turned his head towards Lykos, and inclined his head.

Lykos got the message, and left the tent, followed closely by Perseus.

"What exactly happened on that island?" Perseus asked.

The shade told. Perseus listened intently, while wondering what exactly caused this. He grimaced – it might have been due to his mistake that blew both of their auras – with Perseus backing out. Perseus had expected Lykos to remain undetected, being the wily shade that he was, but it appeared that he wasn't.

"Was it Amauros?" Perseus asked.

"It was a similar aura – but inferior to the Shadow's," Lykos shook his head. "It is probably his son, Nyctos."

Perseus paced back and forth, as he tried to understand exactly what they were doing.

'_So, firstly Amauros disables the enchantments of Delos… the taint of darkness… Nyctos arriving in Delos… I don't understand…'_

Perseus bit his lip, and entered the tent.

"So, did the demigod boy make it to you?" Apollo asked.

"Boy?" Perseus raised an eyebrow. "I sent two, did I not?"

"Anaxos… didn't make it," Apollo bit his lip. "Python killed him before I could arrive."

Perseus clenched his fists, but his face remained emotionless. Lykos let out a small sigh, and whispered a prayer to Chaos for the boy. However, they had to move on from this. They had a duty to fulfil.

"I assume the demigod boy you mean is Aita?" Lykos said, "I'm afraid he didn't arrive at the camp."

"Impossible," Apollo murmured, "I sent him away with my chariot."

"And where is the chariot?" Perseus asked, his cold voice sending chills down Apollo's spine. The strange feeling in the air suddenly made sense.

"It was supposed to…" Apollo started to say, before gaping in absolute horror. "The light of the sun – it isn't moving. No – it's not there…"

Perseus and Lykos exchanged pointed, nervous looks at each other. Then, Artemis cleared her throat, getting the attention of everyone in the tent.

"There was a strange immortal there," Artemis said. "He was powerful, and his name was Nyctos…"

Right then, Perseus gave a knowing nod towards the Wolf, who quickly disappeared in a cloud of mist. Perseus laid a hand on his black sword, Night, as he narrowed his eyes.

His patience for the Shadow's games were running out.

If they truly did want Perseus, they would have him. Besides, Akhlys had already disowned him, so it was no longer weighing him down anyway. The Primordial could only laugh at the rather humorous, yet dark, irony.

* * *

It was a week since then, and Perseus grew more frustrated at the lack of leads of Aita's location. The Shadow had again, completely disappeared, and with the domains being further tainted by darkness, he was now virtually invisible. There was almost no way of finding him.

Worse still, the Sun Chariot was lost, meaning that there was no conduit to focus Hemera's light to Gaea's realm, which would be especially detrimental. They were short on time. With Lady Hemera's light slowly fading at the absence of the Sun, the world would soon be plunged into darkness, with the domains following soon after.

Perseus considered venturing to Olympus and asking for Hestia, or perhaps Athena's help in slowing this down – but decided against it. He knew, that he had to do this alone. Athena was untrustworthy, and he had already owed Hestia for a great many things. It wouldn't do to be in her debt again.

"Any progress?" Apollo asked, inquiring about Aita.

"Nothing," Perseus' face seemed calm, but Apollo could see him clenching his fist tightly.

Perseus sighed, and looked towards his recovering friend. Apollo's wounds were clearly healing. He was no longer bed ridden, and Perseus could see that old twinkle return to the god's blue eyes. More importantly, Apollo was able to use his godly powers to speed up the healing – though it was still weakened by the poison.

Artemis had rarely spoke to them, but they both knew that she was relieved – in her own, cruel way, of course. Her cold, blank silver eyes they were accustomed to never did change as she spoke to them, which disheartened Perseus a little. However, he stopped himself from worrying about it. After all, whatever they had between them was _over_. There was no point bringing up the past pointlessly.

The days passed, as Apollo slowly got back to his full strength. Artemis was beginning to become more anxious for her Hunt as time passed – she knew that the monsters would catch onto their scents soon, and may launch a full assault on the camp – something that her small group of girls couldn't afford.

Thankfully, with Apollo's domain of Medicine, it didn't take long. His healing was swift – though his powers were weakened for the time being. However, Artemis couldn't wait any longer. One of the Hunters had reported a large group of monsters approaching the vicinity of the camp. Artemis carefully chose her words, before she entered the tent where the two stayed.

"You two, will need to leave, now," Artemis said, with a sharp tone. "It's long past time for the Hunt to move."

Perseus raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. He nodded towards Apollo, who sported a look of resignation. The howl of the wind could be heard as the pair of immortals complied with the goddess.

"I was just about to leave anyway," Perseus quickly straightened his shoulders, and casually walked past Artemis.

"What?" Artemis asked, taken aback a little by Perseus' sudden willingness to leave.

"I have a lead on Aita's whereabouts," Perseus lied, not knowing why.

Apollo was puzzled for a moment at Perseus' sudden lie, but stayed silent. Though it did not look it, the tension was palpable between the two immortals. He did not want to spark anything unnecessary. The God followed Perseus, before winking towards Artemis in thanks. He owed her his life, after all. Perseus let Apollo leave first, before looking back to check for anything he might have left behind. He saw Artemis, and couldn't help but sigh, before he finally turned, and left.

"Wait," Artemis said softly, causing Perseus to turn back in surprise. "Thank… Thank you."

Perseus stood there, still, for a few seconds, as he tried to process what Artemis had said. His mouth went slack for a moment, and his eyes widened. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the cold lie that he had given Artemis. However, he quickly regained himself, steeling his posture, and gave a curt nod in response. As he left, he looked for Zoe, and gave her a small smile of farewell, to which she returned.

"Take care of yourself, Apollo," Perseus said, before a rather rash huntress stepped forward.

"You heard our lady, leave, male scum!" She shouted, her arrogant, high voice silencing all chatter, as Perseus tilted his head in amusement.

Apollo wasn't surprised at the very least, being under the same treatment for quite some time. Perseus however, was less than impressed. The Hunters stepped away from the girl as Perseus stepped forward, his yellow eyes glowing. Artemis rushed towards the scene to stop him – but Perseus had got there first. His eyes glowed, and the girl couldn't move. Instantly, she choked and gasped. It was a horrifying sound, and Artemis despaired, seeing her Hunter dying.

"While I do not usually do this often, I think I will need to show you children, an example of what other immortals would also have done in my place," Perseus growled, before the Hunter fell, unconscious but breathing. "Fortunately for you, I am merciful."

Apollo's face was solemn throughout – what Perseus said was indeed true. If it was Ares that they had angered – the whole camp might have been massacred. The only thing really protecting them was the influence of Artemis.

Artemis quickly threw a glare towards Perseus, who duly ignored it, and flashed away, but not before saying this in her mind.

'_You're welcome.'_

* * *

As Perseus floated through the misty night, he couldn't help but wonder again, if Amauros was merely jesting with him all this time, toying with Perseus. Or perhaps it was a stroke of fortune after Perseus had 'thwarted' him in Delos. The Fates were still silent, which meant it was either things were still according to plan – or they had no answer to Amauros' threat.

However, Perseus recognized the threat of something else developing. Something that he had not seen. Amauros was preparing for _something_. Not only was the world darkening, the Olympians were weakening. The domains of the world were getting tainted by the subtle echoes of darkness that had grown much worse than Perseus and Lykos expected.

The mortals, easily swayed by the whispers, had resorted to fighting one another, further weakening the influence of the Olympians. All this, for what reason? From what Perseus had understood, Amauros' plan was simply to destroy Akhlys in revenge. Nevertheless, to taint Gaea's realm entirely would take at least centuries, at least. It was not enough time to do anything productive –Lady Ananke would have foreseen the danger and sent the First Born after him before he could do anything harmful.

At least, that was what Perseus thought.

* * *

(In a cave, somewhere in Greece)

Aita couldn't see anything – it was total darkness. He could only feel the chains securing his limbs, and only managed to hear the distant sound of a waterfall. However, at times, when Hemera's light had indeed pierced through the darkness at rare times, the demigod wasn't blinded. It wasn't real – and that was all he needed to know. Then, the darkness lifted yet again, revealing a familiar hooded figure.

"You are indeed resilient for a mortal," Nyctos said, with a rather amused tone.

Aita did not answer, and retained a steeled expression. Nyctos sighed at the mortal's defiance – when would they ever learn? A grovelling demigod like that boy should surely know his place alongside immortals like himself, or even _Perseus_.

It was of no matter, though. Aita would soon serve his purpose, and his father would attain what he had always wanted – revenge. Nyctos bit his lip as he thought about it – he never did understand his father. However, what he understood was that he had a task to fulfil.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Aita groaned. "Am I not the hero of Prophecy you are targeting? Why are you keeping me alive?"

Nyctos folded his arms, but did not answer.

"Silence, mortal," Nyctos raised an arm, and Aita fell unconscious. "You should know your place."

However, against his conscience, he thought over Aita's question. It was a given that Perseus would find them very soon – Nyctos' aura wasn't something that could be suppressed forever. Not to mention, his hound's nose could be rather sharp when needed.

Nyctos wondered what his father truly wanted, to go to Tartarus in such a manner, citing their lack of power as the cause. It was a strange reasoning, considering he defeated – however momentarily – Akhlys, one of the strongest of the First-Born.

However, he had to believe in his father. He had to.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Tartarus…)

For the Shadow himself, it wasn't easy returning to the pit. The whispers as usual, haunted his mind, as if calling upon an old friend. Chains of darkness started to hover around his robed figure, while powerful dark magic seemed to engulf his soul. The Voices whispered in seductive tones – drawing him inward into the darker part of Tartarus. It was a treacherous gamble to return, to say the least.

Amauros knew the risks, and was prepared for it. Besides, all he came here for, was a meeting. The Faceless Shadow spotted a ghoulish, bone-thin figure, surrounded by mist, and quickly covered himself with darkness. The ghoulish figure seemed to turn her head towards Amauros, but thankfully went on her way towards the direction of the Acheron.

It was a close miss – the Death Mist had covered her presence extremely well. Had Amauros been a split second late – the powerful deity might have seen him, and it would be disastrous.

The whispers became softer, and much more persuasive, but Amauros managed to ignore it. He knew that for all his power, Tartarus wasn't a place to be trifled with. The few who had arrogantly tried to challenge the place were festering in the deep dungeons in Tartarus, and tortured by the First-Born. He knew this – he was one of them.

However, he had no time to dwell on it – he had found the place he was looking for. The whispers had stopped, and was replaced by an eerie quiet – a silence that was broken by a faint, haunting sound of a soft breeze. The air felt stale, and a feeling of nothingness shadowed Amauros' mind. Then, the silence was replaced by a soft whimper. The familiar whimper of hopelessness – a whimper of a trapped soul crying for help in the darkness.

It was then, Amauros knew that he had come to the right place. Waving a hand, he whispered the incantation.

'_Purity is Darkness.'_

Instantly, the air in front of him shimmered, and he found himself facing a large cave opening. It was completely silent, and pitch black, as he entered. There were no guards – simply voices, and lingering dark magic. Amauros continued his walk in, before the words on an altar glowed, and he heard a voice in his head.

"_Son."_

At this, instantly, Amauros knelt, facing the glowing words, which simply read "EREBUS". If he had a face, the faceless being would have smiled. He had finally found it – after all these centuries – Erebus' resting place deep into the pit.

"_So, you have finally found me… What do you wish from me, Amauros?"_

"I need the knowledge… for eternal Darkness, Father. My battle with Akhlys is not on my favour, at this time."

_"__Indeed…"_

Erebus seemed to pause at this request. Amauros knew he had to be extremely careful. There was a reason why the Lord of Darkness' name commanded such fear, even the most staunch, and most cruel souls in Tartarus shook at the sheer mention of his name.

Erebus himself, was thinking very deeply about his son's request. It would be millennia until he would awaken again, but he was thinking of other possibilities. Amauros' arrival was a surprise – Erebus had never expected the upstart to escape Tartarus. Apparently, with the consent from the great lord himself, he managed to return uninterrupted.

Tartarus would never give such charity freely – Amauros must have made a deal with the great deity, and paid dearly for it. Erebus gave it a thought, as he inwardly smiled. He was indeed waiting on an eventual return, after all. Amauros' coming was unexpected, but a welcome stroke of fortune.

'_No, not fortune,' _Erebus thought. '_Destiny._'

"Father?" Amauros asked, waiting on Erebus' answer.

_"__Very well, Amauros… Listen closely..."_

Amauros left the cave, with black flames dancing in his hand. His shadow seemed to overwhelm and consume, while the air seemed to disintegrate where he stepped. With the knowledge that his father gave him, he could finally finish his plan. It was simply a matter of time.

He would have smiled widely, if he had a face.

The world was darkening.

* * *

(Near the River of Acheron)

On her return to Tartarus, Nyx felt extremely rejuvenated – it seemed like her domains were much stronger than before, and she was the most powerful that she had been for centuries.

It worried her, to say the least.

After all, there was a balance between the domains of Hemera, and Nyx. It was something decreed by Lady Ananke herself, when she helped divide the domains between the First-Born. Recently however, the balance seemed to tilt towards the darkness, and Hemera's light seemed to weaken.

The nights had become darker, but the days had become dimmer. Hemera remained silent throughout, but Nyx could certainly feel her growing anger at the situation.

It was a perilous situation. With the balance tipped, Hemera would question the deities of Darkness for interfering with the balance, and if not handled properly, it could break out into a war between the Primordials. Worse, Lord Chaos may directly interfere, further worsening the situation.

Whatever that fool Amauros was doing, it had to be stopped. She cursed Ananke for disallowing the Primordials to interfere – there was no doubt that they would have crushed Amauros, weakened as he was, and would have resolved the situation swiftly.

There was another thing that worried her – the tainting of the domains were worsening. The echoes of darkness had started weaken the domains, and with their conduit – the Olympians – weakening, the situation was made even more detrimental. Eventually, the Primordials would lose their influence over the domains, and would grow powerless, save for a few.

However, Nyx wasn't especially worried. The only few who had the power to possibly complete this act, were Erebus, and Nyx herself. Even the Shadow wasn't powerful enough to do such an act at his prime – let alone in his weakened self.

However, it didn't stop the prophecy from replaying in her head. Not to mention, Perseus was still in danger – though she could feel his powers growing with the passing day.

Moving on with her chariot, she saw a familiar emaciated, and pale form by the river. Her dark eyes widened as she confirmed the being's identity. It was a long time since Nyx had seen Akhlys in that form.

"Akhlys!" Nyx called, but got no answer.

The Goddess of Night sighed – her sister was in a word – sulking. It was a rather dangerous situation. Akhlys was among other things, wrathful and bitter when she could be. While she had mellowed a little after conceiving Perseus, she was still one of the most dangerous, and violent goddesses that existed.

However, Nyx couldn't help but be rather surprised when she saw Akhlys' shoulders slumped, and a small sound of whimpering. It wasn't the usual sulking and bitterness she was accustomed to. Akhlys never whimpered, in that soft tone. Not that she remembered, at least.

Reaching out with her mind, Nyx felt Akhlys' weakened mental defences, and slipped in. She viewed Akhlys' memories, and shook her head as she saw the exchange between Akhlys and Perseus. It was something extremely unwelcome, especially in light of the new circumstances, and the Shadow's power growing exponentially.

"Sister," Nyx said, keeping her voice as soft as she could.

Akhlys turned her head, and looked at the disappointment in Nyx's features, "You have always been too curious, Nyx. You always see too much."

Nyx knew that this situation was extremely delicate – Akhlys was evidently upset, and not in total control. Her aura was literally dripping off her form, and the Death Mist seemed to engulf her. The cold strength of Misery chilled the air, and if Nyx's will was any weaker, she would have succumbed to it. To make matters worse, Akhlys was unstable – dangerous.

"You can't do this to yourself, or to Perseus," Nyx shook her head, keeping her voice low and still. "Let Perseus live, Akhlys. He's no longer a child."

"And what would you have me do, Sister?" Akhlys bit her lip, and her power flared. "I did not make that decision – he did."

Nyx almost shouted in frustration at her. Yes, Perseus had also made the mistake of being forceful and naïve, but Akhlys was no different. She had let her pride, and stubbornness cloud her decisions. What Akhlys did could have serious ramifications for both of them.

The bigger picture, was that Amauros had been greatly fortunate that Perseus had lost a powerful ally, especially with the powers of darkness growing much stronger.

"Perseus needs you, Akhlys," Nyx pleaded. "He does not have many allies, compared to the Shadow."

At this, Akhlys let out a scoff. She turned her head, and trained her haunting, bloodshot yellow eyes towards Nyx. She clenched her fist, and the voices from the River Acheron became stronger, with the screaming growing louder. Nyx prepared herself, and engulfed her hand with the mist of Night.

"He has made it clear that he does not want me as an ally... he has made it clear that he does not want me as his mother," Akhlys ranted, "Who am I to stop a boy, who would rather fancy himself with deceitful Olympians?"

Suddenly, a powerful presence shook the whole pit, and a familiar robed figure appeared, shocking Akhlys and Nyx. The tortured spirits of Tartarus seemed to engulf his presence, but the pair knew better – they were being consumed by the immortal, otherwise known as Lord of the Pit.

Tartarus.

"I would hate to interrupt such a touching conversation," Tartarus' smooth voice spoke in amusement. "However, by the order of Chaos, I must clarify a few things."

Akhlys and Nyx stood in full attention, knowing that this was nothing to be trifled with. Lord Chaos' orders were absolute.

"The balance has been disturbed," Tartarus' voice was void of all amusement. "Lord Chaos demands to know why, Nyx. I have my suspicions, but I wish to hear it from you, the Lady of Night, and in Erebus' absence, the Lady of Darkness as well."

"I do not know, Tartarus," Nyx said, standing firm when Tartarus turned his menacing aura towards her. "The Night has grown stronger. It is most likely from the machinations of the Shadow. His echoes have been too impossible to ignore, and it is drowning Hemera's light."

"Impossible," Akhlys murmured. "As powerful as he is, Amauros does not have the strength to tip the balance."

"Unless…" Tartarus mused.

Nyx raised an eyebrow, eying the enigmatic Primordial.

"You did something, didn't you?" Akhlys asked, her voice deadly serious.

"The Shadow is more cunning than we give him credit for, Akhlys," Tartarus' voice was dripping in dark amusement. "So _he _was the one who made that deal with me to re-enter Tartarus. It's a risky gambit – if not suicidal, but worth it nonetheless, if he finds _it_."

"What deal did you make, Tartarus?!" Nyx raised her voice towards the treacherous deity. "Find what?!"

"Erebus' resting place," Tartarus nodded, almost chuckling. "There is a great many things Amauros will be able to gain there… especially if he is found worthy by his father."

"You traitor," Akhlys growled, her voice sharp and guttural, as she started to realize the situation.

"I simply allowed him entrance to _my _pit," Tartarus drawled with disregard. "I never expected this, though… you should have been more vigilant, Akhlys. With Ananke's prophecy, the weakening of the Olympians and the echoes in Gaia's domain, it does explain a few things. I know now what he wants. I must report to Chaos."

"TARTARUS!" Akhlys shouted, as Tartarus disappeared.

"We cannot interfere, Sister," Nyx said. "Lady Ananke has already made that clear enough."

Nyx could only receive a pair of murderous yellow eyes as a reply.

* * *

Perseus had his hand on Night, his black sword. The weapon had started pulsing not too long ago – coinciding with the sudden outburst of dark power. While others shook in fear at this sudden flare, Perseus saw opportunity.

No matter how well hidden, the flare would echo off any aura of strength – including Nyctos and Aita. Closing his eyes, Perseus concentrated, using his weapon to enhance his probe. He knew Amauros was much more powerful now – but the sheer weight of power would no doubt hinder and slow him down, giving Perseus enough time to save Aita, and slay Nyctos.

After all, the Fates hadn't said anything about slaying Nyctos.

The flare of darkness seemed to silence other domains, which made the listen easier. Then, he caught it. A cave somewhere in Attica, disguised by the power in Olympus.

'_Lykos,'_ Perseus mumbled.

'_I have found it too, Lord Perseus. But the darkness drowning the domains greatly worries me,'_ Lykos answered, his voice filled with worry. _'Amauros' aura seems greated than I've ever seen.'_

_'__Always one step ahead from me, Lykos,'_ Perseus said in amusement, but continued in a serious tone,_ 'However, we cannot worry about that. For now, Amauros is hindered. It's time to act directly.'_

_'__No more games.'_

* * *

**Done. I'm really sorry for the delay… but yeah :-) **

**Just abit tired, tis all. Another problem I had was the iffy pacing – I should have paced the setting-stage chapters (15,16) better. Story was moving too slow for my liking, and yeah. Took some time to fix the pace, sooo XD**

**Do tell me how it feels like, yeah? I just wanted to say that it has been a pleasure to write this story, and share my new ideas with you. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. (^u^)/**

**Reviews are all appreciated, and deeply listened to.**


End file.
